into your gravity
by roxyhoney
Summary: Bonnie heads to NOLA to help stop the prophecy that the Mikaelson's are worried about. She just didn't expect locking lips with a certain hybrid would be part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another fic? Really? I know I should stop while I'm ahead right? But, I really can't help it. Blame my muse. This will be a klonnie fic, because I have been in complete klonnie feels lately. I also want to say that there will be a few mentions of Damon, but it won't be a bamon centered story. Bamon is my #1 OTP, but I'm trying something a little different instead of going that route.**

 **This fic will loosely follow season 3 of The Originals. As for season 7 of TVD, things that happened in this season won't really happen in here.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff."

Bonnie Bennett could definitely say that her seat belt was already tight and secured before the pilot made his announcement. She was given a glass of bourbon to calm her nerves, but it hadn't really started its affects yet. It's funny how a few years ago she couldn't really handle dark liquor, but now that was her sole alcohol of choice.

The pit of her stomach churned excessively, and she had to fan herself a little from the heat that flushed her face. And it wasn't because of the plane. Planes never made her nervous; not when she was five and not now. It was the destination. Heading to New Orleans was either going to be a blessing or a curse, and the latter seemed to be trying to fight for the lead.

She could honestly say that the normal life she was trying to lead hadn't been normal since the day she made that crazy statement. The moment she left Mystic Falls six months ago, embarking on a new life, it was like her mindset craved the exact opposite. And maybe that was a pretty big part of the reason why she was headed to the French Quarter.

Saying how long she would be staying was a question she hadn't really been given the answer too. It could be a couple days, a few weeks, hell even months.

Well, hopefully not that long.

As she rested her head back against the seat, she took one more shot of bourbon and tried to wield her mind to relax. She just didn't expect a specific memory to break the barrier of her thoughts.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _His voice startled her. Usually she could tell when he was near because he would always slip up around her and make himself known. Today wasn't that day. Her mind was racing with so many different thoughts, and it was taking everything in her to keep her sanity above water._

 _"There's a door for a reason," She deadpanned. "So, knock next time."_

 _"When have I ever knocked?"_

 _Bonnie didn't answer as she continued to stuff items in her suitcase. Matt was already down in the car waiting to take her to the airport._

 _"Seriously, what the hell are you doing?" The confusion and irritation in his voice could be heard a mile away._

 _"What does it look like I'm doing?" Okay, so Damon's sarcastic wit had definitely brushed off on Bonnie through the course of their friendship._

 _"Packing to take your clothes to the laundry mat?" Because that could be the only valuable explanation that he would accept._

 _Bonnie smirked, "Yeah, if the laundry mat's in Seattle, then yeah, that's what I'm doing."_

 _"What the hell is in Seattle?"_

 _She didn't need to turn around and look into his eyes to know that he was becoming furious. "I'm going to stay with Lucy."_

 _"A cousin you barely know? For how long?"_

 _"Lucy and I have talked way more than you think." She said, grabbing the rest of her items from her dresser. "And I'm not coming back."_

 _Damon turned Bonnie around so quick that she thought she acquired vampire speed._

 _"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

 _Yep, when he dropped the F bomb, all bets were off. He was seething._

 _But, she walked passed him all the same to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "Exactly what I said, Damon. I'm leaving Mystic Falls… I'm leaving Whitmore. I don't want to be here anymore. I need a change of scenery."_

 _"And when were you going to tell me? What? When you were already there?"_

 _Her eyes caught his. "Well, you seemed to be preoccupied lately; I really didn't think you'd notice."_

 _Bonnie was rewarded with Damon unzipping her suitcase where the zipper almost fell off and unpacking her belongings._

 _"What the hell, Damon. Stop!"_

 _He was up in her face so quick, she had to step back because their bodies were about to touch. And that was something she just couldn't handle right now._

 _"Try again, Bon Bon, because I've been trying to be near you for awhile now, but you keep brushing me off."_

 _"Yeah, well I was just trying to give you your alone time with Elena." Did that sound like distaste coming from her mouth when she said her best friend's name? Yeah, maybe it was. And it shouldn't have been like that. "Because the moment you got her back, your face lit up like nothing else mattered."_

" _Okay, but just because Elena's awake now, doesn't mean you and I can't hang out. You do matter to me. You're my best friend, remember?"_

 _Bonnie stalled at those two words. They were words that meant so much to her, yet had still become her downfall in the end._

 _She moved past him and put whatever clothes he pulled out back in her suitcase. "Yeah, well maybe I'm tired of just being that." It left her lips in a whisper, and no one else would have heard it, but he had the advantage of vampire hearing._

 _Go figure that in that moment she forgot._

 _And okay, she really didn't want to face him, but it was now or never right? No need to leave with that hammering on her heart forever. So, she turned around, and just like she expected, his eyes were boring into hers._

 _"When?"_

 _She shrugged, and willed herself to be strong and not let any tears fall. She wasn't use to being in this type of situation._

 _"The hell if I know." She tried to brush it off like it didn't mean anything, when in reality, it meant everything. "I will tell you that I tried fighting it. I tried to push it aside, but I guess my stupid heart wouldn't let me._

 _Silence again._

" _That doesn't mean you have to leave…"_

 _"In fact I think it's one of the main reasons I should. Elena's my best friend." She would have to put aside her feelings yet again for her. "I can't stay here and play some silly triangle game that everyone seems to get their kicks off on in this town. I can't sit around and watch you fall even more in love with her. And I don't want to have to put you in a position to choose between the woman you've been in love with for so long and the best friend who's in love with you."_

 _"Bon—"_

 _"And honestly, yes apart of this may have to do with you, but this is for me too. I've spent my whole life in Mystic Falls. I've done nothing else… I've explored nowhere else. Lucy is going to help me with my magic and it'll be good to be around family for awhile."_

 _She swung her bag over her shoulder and picked her suitcase up off the bed._

 _His words stopped her as she began to walk towards the door._

" _Falling in love with me is probably the stupidest decision you've ever made. I'm not worth it."_

 _Her eyes caught his when she turned to face him. "Don't sell yourself short. Getting to know you like I did has been some of the best moments in my life. You're worth it, Damon." The tears were trying to break those barriers again, and it was becoming difficult to hold it together. "And hey, even though I wasn't your first choice. You were mine. At least you could be someone's, right?"_

 _She could have left at that moment, but instead, her feet took her towards his direction._

" _Oh, what the hell. One for the road?" And then Bonnie Bennett's lips kissed Damon Salvatore's. It was literally their first and last kiss._

 _And before anyone could think of deepening it and getting any hand movements involved, Bonnie stepped away and left._

 _She had a flight to catch, and she remembered crying all the way to the airport._

That was six months ago. And she hadn't heard from Damon since. Neither of them had tried to contact one another. They were both too stubborn for that. It was actually Caroline who gave her the low down on everything that was going on. Other than her and Stefan being like the _'it'_ couple, Damon and Elena seemed happier than ever. And well, that was good. She wanted that for them.

Now, would it make her a horrible person that for one measly moment, she wished that Elena still slept? Yeah, she would definitely win best friend of the year award with that thought right? All this time, they thought that the only way Elena could wake up from Kai's spell was if Bonnie died. That was true at first, but they were able to find a loophole. Tying Elena's life to Lily wasn't easy, but it did become a success. Once that happened, Lily was killed, the remaining heretics fled, and that was that.

And the moment Elena woke up, the light in Damon's eyes flickered with awakening, and Bonnie knew that anything she felt had to be pushed aside. If she would have stayed, it wouldn't have ended well for her. Her heart was fragile at the end of the day, no matter how much of a strong persona she portrayed.

Even though Bonnie missed Damon and his friendship while she was away, she did have to admit that her feelings for him weren't on the forefront of her mind like they were a month after moving to Seattle. Lucy had a hand in doing that. When she was around that was. The girl traveled like nobody's business, always leaving cryptic messages of where she was and what she was doing. So, her apartment had really turned into Bonnie's.

Living in Seattle was great, and she was actually getting use to it raining almost every day. She took up some online classes, practiced magic on a daily basis; learning more and more every day. She face timed with Caroline at least twice a day, and she even let herself get loose on the weekends at a club or two. It was a breath of fresh air.

Yet, there was always something missing. And it wasn't the raven haired vampire with the blue eyes that could pierce through your soul if you allowed it. No, it was the need to help someone. That made her crazy right? After everything she's been through, after the sacrifices, the apologies, everyone's absence of gratitude, you'd think she'd have enough. Maybe that was her flaw… her Achilles heel.

Let's get something straight though, her first intention was to say no when Elijah Mikaelson called her. Why should she help the Mikaelson family when their hybrid of a brother had a way of killing before getting to know someone type of mentality. Not only had he caused death and destruction to their lives, if you breathed wrong he would kill you.

Wait, why was she doing this again? Oh, right, if whatever looming threat over them took their lives, then her friends and her mother would die as well. And that was something that she couldn't live with. And also, Elijah may have wooed her and boosted her ego a little when he informed her that her blood line was the most powerful form of witch craft he had ever endured, and that she had the potential to be the most powerful witch there was, with the right training.

 _"The power roaming around in your system, just beneath the surface is mouthwatering…. intoxicating, and it defies every law of magic I have ever known."_ With his expertise and proper training methods, what Bonnie could do now would amplify.

So, Bonnie packed her things, locked up her cousin's place, and caught a flight out. Right before she got on the plane she did face time Lucy, who proceeded to calm her nerves.

 _"Tell me again how crazy I am for doing this?"_

" _Bonnie, I already told you, you're far from crazy." Lucy said from whatever remote location she was in. "They asked you to come because they know how powerful you are. I know a lot of shit has happened in the past with the originals, but that's the kind of world we live in you know? Listen, I'm only going to say this once. You know how to take care of yourself. You're a powerful Bennett witch, whose powers are growing by the second. Plus, New Orleans… the witches there, you'll really like it. There's so much to learn. Also, Elijah gave me his word that he would keep you safe."_

Bonnie almost forgot that Lucy and Elijah had some type of thing in the past. But, that still didn't ease the discomfort in her stomach.

" _Yeah, because his word meant so much in the past. Elijah is only looking out for his family… I'll be collateral damage."_

 _"Which means, when you feel like you're in over your head, high tail it out of there."_

Except what would be of her mom and friends if she did? Hell, they didn't even know that she was doing this.

" _There goes the face,"_ Lucy said through the phone. _"Look, I think I've instilled as much as I can inside your brain that you are not to sacrifice yourself for anyone anymore. The thing about you, your heart is so big that you will do anything to help the people you care about, and that's great. I wish I could be that selfless, but you come first in all of this. Remember that. Plus, your death has thrown off the balance a lot."_

Bonnie smiled; of course she would throw that last part in there. Lucy and being sentimental was a hard sentence to come by.

And now, close to five hours later, the flight attendant was nudging her awake to put on her seatbelt so they could land.

Bonnie hadn't even realized she had taken it off during the trip, nor did she realize she had fallen asleep.

The moment she stepped off the plane, it felt like a burst of energy had infiltrated her lungs. Instead of doubling over to catch her breath, she stood still, taking it all in. It was almost like an invigorating high…like she could taste and smell all of the magic coursing through the air. And man, did she want to drown in it; to allow it to seep into her blood stream and insert itself into her bones.

"Wow…" She breathed.

After grabbing her luggage, she turned around to see Elijah standing only a few feet away from her. Okay, so she always thought the eldest Mikaelson brother was a fox. Trying to deny something like that was hard. The way he wore a suit shouldn't even be allowed. He was like staring at a masterpiece you were about to spend your whole life savings on because it was just that damn beautiful… unique… mesmerizing even.

But, she was not going to be hypnotized with his good looks. She was twenty three for crying out loud and here on a mission.

"Ms. Bennett."

"Elijah."

He gave her a smile, and it almost made her ovaries explode. When was the last time she had gotten any? A few make outs here and there from parties that her cousin took her too? Had that really been it? Oh, and her trust dusty toy that came into play every so often. Yeah, she definitely needed to focus.

He grabbed her bags, "I am pleased you were able to come in such short notice."

She provided a small smile, but didn't say anything. He was looking at her like he could ravage her in any moment, and getting looked at by a man with his caliber, was something very new to her.

They were in the car before Bonnie spoke again.

"So, let me try to get everything straight. Bring me up to speed. Klaus has a child with Hayley?"

"Yes." He answered. "Her name is Hope."

Bonnie nodded. How crazy was that? Klaus could have children. "And you all have a long lost sister, who is a witch. A vampire named Marcel, who is also Klaus's protégé, practically rebuilt the town? The witches can only do magic in the French Quarter. The first vampires that you all sired are back and probably in a plot to kill you all, and Rebekah is missing?"

"You would be correct." He turned the corner.

"Anything else I'm missing?"

"You are absolutely stunning."

Welp, the car just got smaller and her cheeks began to flush.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Um… so this prophecy. Explain it to me."

"All we know as of now is that we will be defeated, one by friend, one by family, and one by foe. But, we don't know who, and we don't know how to stop it."

"And you think I will?"

"You are the only one who has come close to killing Klaus and still live to tell the tale."

"Until you went back on your word and stopped me."

"He's my family, Bonnie, as much as I can't stand him, there is a bond there that cannot be broken."

"Even after everything he's done to you and oh… let's say _everyone_."

"Even after. Niklaus is my Achilles heel as much as I try to deny it. I'm sure you have those… that is why you are here."

That shut her up quickly. She could definitely understand that.

"So, what makes you think I can do this?"

"Because you are honestly the strongest that can give protection. The only one I believe strong enough to save us all."

"And what about the part that says if something goes wrong, Bonnie is put on the back burner?"

"Bonnie, you are here as my guest. This means a great deal to me. I will protect you."

Before she could respond, Elijah pulled up to the compound.

"We are here."

Wow, it was pretty beautiful.

As Bonnie was about to open the car door to get out, Elijah sped around and did it for her.

"Chivalry is not quite dead, Ms. Bennett."

Well, technically, Elijah was dead, so it kind of was. She decided to keep her silly comments to herself.

"Thank you." Before they walked in, Bonnie stopped him with her words. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't trust either of you. That has to be earned. I'm doing this for my mom…for my friends. If anything happens to where my life gets put on the chopping block, I'll leave. And trust me, you will regret it."

0 to 100 real quick; that's exactly how she went when it was about her life and keeping herself safe.

And Elijah admired that, as he stared down at the witch. He never got to truly be in her presence as long as many, but he wasn't blind. Bonnie Bennett was a force to be reckoned with. He could only imagine what she would be like when she came into all of that untapped power.

"I will not allow it to come to that point."

Bonnie nodded.

"Shall we enter?" He opened the door for her.

When Bonnie walked inside, she had to admit, the place was beautiful. And she was blown away by the courtyard.

"I will show you to your sleeping quarters."

"And what do we have here."

Bonnie turned towards the familiar voice to see none other than Niklaus Mikaelson standing before them. When was the last time she had really seen him? Three, four year's maybe? She knew that she spoke to him on the phone informing them about the other side going down, but that seemed like a lifetime ago.

If technicalities were in order, it kind of was.

Also, maybe she could take her cousin's advice and get laid while she was down here, because the moment her libido started to flip by looking at Klaus, was a moment she really started to question who she was as a person.

"Bonnie Bennett, as I live and breathe." He then looked at Elijah with that smile that was dripped with nothing but menacing sarcasm. "I didn't know we were having guest, dear brother" His eyes connected with Bonnie's. "Getting tired of your worthless little circle of friends, I suppose?"

"Caroline's doing fine by the way." She smirked. "I'll tell her you asked about her."

Klaus gave her a ruthless grin.

"Niklaus, do have manners. Bonnie will be staying with us for awhile."

"Yet, I have not gone out of my way to approve that."

"Yet, you seem to be the only one who believes they make all the decisions here."

Really, what did she just walk into? Damon and Stefan 2.0…. or maybe 1.0 since they were older.

"I can leave…" Bonnie suggested, gaining a look from both of them.

"There will be no need for that," Elijah said. "Klaus's manners are fairly unjust if you remembered correctly."

Bonnie allowed a giggle to escape her lips.

"Do treat her with respect, brother; she is here to keep you safe."

And with those last words, Elijah showed Bonnie up to her room.

The apprehension she had in her gut the moment she saw Klaus, died when they walked into the room she would be staying in. Her breath literally caught in her throat. It wasn't just the vibe and the warm colors of the room that insinuated passion and power. It was the dozen of books splayed neatly around the room. There were three tall bookshelves full of books, and others in various areas.

"Are those…are…?"

"Yes, Bonnie. These are grimoires as well as information on your family history." He put down her luggage. "I do apologize by not having them all here for your arrival, but there will be more in attendance in a day or two."

Her eyes widened. There were more? Bonnie was rendered speechless.

"I will leave you to get situated. We are having somewhat of dinner party tonight; I would love if you would grace us with your presence."

Honestly, Bonnie didn't even know if she agreed or disagreed, and she didn't even realize when Elijah left the room.

Saying her time here would be interesting, was definitely an understatement.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you all think? Like I said earlier, I will be loosely following the episodes and the storyline of s3 of The Originals. For those who were reading Family with Power; it is on hiatus, but I haven't given up on it yet.**

 **I know I've written many stories regarding Bonnie and tapping into a lot of power, etc, but I can't help it. We really don't get that on the show, so I love exploring it. So, I hope you will too.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and please review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words, follows, & favorites! This chapter is based on ep 3x07. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I wish you would come here for Thanksgiving, Bons."

Bonnie watched Caroline through the screen of her phone stir whatever concoction she was making inside a bowl. "You know Lucy is more than welcomed too."

"Yes, Bon, please come home for the weekend."

It was Matt who picked the phone off the counter and looked through it with pleading eyes. "You know how Care gets around the holidays. If you breathe wrong, she just snaps."

Bonnie chuckled. It was moments like these that made her smile no matter what situation she was in.

Caroline snatched the phone out of Matt's hand and shoved him out of the way. " _Anyways._ Matt should just get back to checking the turkey."

Bonnie laughed as she heard Matt's grunt of frustration.

"So, what _are_ your plans for Thanksgiving, since I can't convince you to come?"

"Just having a small dinner. Nothing too extravagant." Bonnie really didn't want to lie to them, but there were some things her friends really didn't need to know. And being in New Orleans with the originals was one of them.

"Ugh!" Caroline sat up on the counter and stared at Bonnie through the phone. "I really want you to come. Plus, maybe you can pull out whatever's been up Damon's ass lately."

If Bonnie said that her ears didn't perk up a bit once hearing Damon's name, she'd be lying.

"What happened?"

Caroline leaned closer towards the phone, like she was going to whisper in Bonnie's ear, even though that wasn't possible…not only because she was on the phone, but because Caroline didn't know how to whisper.

"Well, I don't want to say anything, but…"

"You're going too anyway." Matt added, and she gave him the finger.

" _But_ , Damon's been moping around lately and then he and Elena got into a fight last night, waking us all up. I mean they were screaming at each other. And Elena has yet to tell me what happened. Has she called your or has Damon called you? I know you guys are like besties…second to me of course."

Bonnie had to make sure no type of emotion crossed her face, whether it be distraught or glee, as bad as that was. Caroline didn't know that she and Damon hadn't spoken since she moved. She also didn't know that she had acquired feelings for him. Granted, they were pretty dormant now, but still.

"No one's told me anything." She cleared her throat.

"It's just going to be so awkward tonight if they haven't made up yet."

Before anyone could say anything else, Caroline jumped up. "Oh hey Bons, Elena's calling. Hopefully I can get her to dish out the dirt. I'll hit you up later. Love you."

Bonnie couldn't even get a word in before her best friend hung up.

Sighing and leaning back on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, debating on everything. It would take her no time to get to the airport and join her friends for Thanksgiving. She just didn't think seeing Damon right now would do her any good. Six months was a long time, yes, but she honestly didn't know how she would act if she actually saw him again. Plus, if she didn't stop this prophecy from happening, then she really wouldn't be able to see him again. Feelings or not.

She had to admit though, the room Elijah had her stay in was absolutely beautiful. The bed was extremely comfortable, and of course all of the books loaded with spells and Bennett family history was a nice cherry on the cake. If she didn't leave this room for the duration of her trip, would that be such a bad thing?

"Kind of would defeat the purpose, Bonnie." She mumbled too herself, as she stood up and stretched.

It was now or never.

Walking outside of what she'd like to assume was her safe haven, she only traveled a few steps of the compound before she heard a loud crash, followed by a frustrated voice.

"Damnit!"

Any normal person would have fled; someone who wasn't aware of the supernatural and couldn't handle their own. And well, Bonnie Bennett hadn't been normal for a long time.

The moment she entered the room, she noticed a short blonde hair woman standing in front of a map, surrounded by candles and a bowl placed on top of it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this was the long lost Mikaelson sibling who was a full blooded witch.

Bonnie picked up the book sprawled out on the floor. "Not going so well?"

Freya looked up and sighed. "Could be better."

When Bonnie handed her the book she provided a small smile. "Thanks. You must be Bonnie. I'm Freya. Elijah told me a Bennett witch decided to offer her help. It's a real honor. I know my siblings, especially Klaus, have been a little on your bad side."

"A little is putting it mildly."

"I thought it would be." She grinned. "Just to assure you, as hesitant as you feel being here with us, trust and assure you have my protection."

It wasn't just her voice that gave Bonnie reassurance; it was the look in Freya's eyes. And even if she had any doubt then, it was shaking her outstretched hand that proved she had nothing to worry about. The feeling that flowed through Bonnie reminded her of when she met Lucy all those years ago. It wasn't as familiar as family, but it was familiar as kindred spirits, friendship….someone she could trust.

They shared a look of understanding.

"So, do you need any help? I doubt I could get as far as you, but I can try."

Bonnie knew the story of Freya and even though the majority of her thousand year old life had been spent sleeping, the woman had a lot of power.

"I'd love it, actually. Don't sell yourself short. I've heard stories of your line throughout the centuries. And may have done a little research on you myself when I found out you were coming."

"Yeah, and what did you find?" Bonnie asked, looking into the flames from the candles, watching as they rose just from her stare alone.

And it didn't go unnoticed by Freya.

"That you, my new witch friend, are more powerful than you even realize."

Bonnie took her attention away from the flames and smiled at Freya. "So, what are we doing?"

"I am trying to locate Rebekah." She pricked her finger again and allowed the blood to fall into the bowl. "I just didn't expect the blocking spell to be so strong."

When Bonnie grabbed her hand, in hopes that she could help, Freya began reciting the spell. It was only a mere second later that a surge of energy flowed through them both, causing their heads to jerk back and stare up at the ceiling like they were in a trance. The exact same words that were flowing from Freya's mouth were escaping Bonnie's.

And then just like that, the fire from the candles quickly disappeared, and Bonnie and Freya slowly looked at one another, as they tried catching their breath.

What the hell? Bonnie thought. She spoke those words fluently, like she had read them from a book; not like it was her first time hearing it.

"Anything?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Freya sighed in frustration. "Except this didn't happen last time."

Bonnie looked at what grabbed Freya's attention and noticed that the candles were pooling over with water. That was odd.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us."

Bonnie could definitely agree with her on that.

* * *

To say that Niklaus Mikaelson was bored yet irritated would be a vast understatement. Being alive for over a thousand years, he wasn't immune to immediate get-togethers, galas, large events, or whatever was thrown his way. Yet, tonight as he sat at a table with a feast in front of him, across from his brother, and three people his family sired between them; including the woman whom was his first love, he just felt insanely agitated.

He not only wanted his sister back safe and sound, he wanted whoever was going to extend out this prophecy to be killed mercilessly by his hand. He wanted the measly device that Lucian possessed to be in his hands, and he also wanted the little Bennett witch to not be in his household.

Elijah may have stressed that she was only here to provide protection and try to stop the prophecy, but he didn't buy that. How many times had he caused trouble to those she cared about? Oh, and there was the sheer fact that she had almost succeeded in killing him once upon a time. She could be plotting against him at this very moment. Elijah was just too blind to see it because of pretty face. Granted, Bonnie Bennett was a vision to look at, and the smell of her power was extraordinary, but that wouldn't save her from a torturous death if she tried to double cross him.

Speaking of the Bennett witch, he hadn't seen her since this morning when she arrived.

"Niklaus, where is your head at darling?"

Before Klaus could answer, Lucian, his first protégé spoke up. "It's a bit odd isn't it, celebrating an American holiday?"

"Well…" Elijah began, pouring himself a glass of wine. "You know, Lucian, I rather enjoy thanksgiving… the turkey, the cranberry sauce, the lies, the deceit, the betrayal. Perhaps we should begin this evening's proceedings with a little confession, and do help yourselves."

Aurora glared between Elijah and Klaus. "So, this entire dinner is meant to be some boorish inquisition? How rude."

"Nonsense, love." Klaus grabbed her hand to provide a level of calmness. He knew how much of a loose cannon Aurora was. Yet, all he wanted to do at the moment was pull her fingers straight off. "My brother merely wishes to make certain we're all on the same page, so who would like to begin?"

Before anything else could be said, Bonnie walked in gaining everyone's attention. Okay, so her confidence level had sky rocketed tremendously after dying and coming back the umpteenth time, and leaving Mystic Falls, but that still didn't mean her skin didn't flush a little when everyone's eyes raised a bit. She didn't know why she chose a black sweater dress that came to mid thigh with black knee high boots. Well, probably because she felt like she'd cut dinner short and go to one of the parties that New Orleans threw, no matter what day it was. Her hosts just didn't need to know that.

"Sorry, I'm late." Bonnie said, more so to Elijah than anyone else.

Elijah looked as if he had to regain his composure before he smiled, stood up, and pulled out a chair for Bonnie.

"Breathtaking." His lips were so close to her ear that Bonnie had to wonder if she felt his lips, or if she were just imagining it. Her heart sped up a little all the same. She knew Elijah was a debonair character, but she had to admit, she had no idea if this was him flirting or this was just normal day Elijah.

Plus, being in a full room of vampires, she really needed to control herself from letting anything transpire where their noses would be on full alert.

"Ah nice of you to join us," Klaus's voice immediately made Bonnie's smile turn upside down. "Please, bring me up to speed on why I have not seen you all day. Plotting something perhaps?"

"Niklaus," Elijah gave a warning tone.

"No, it's okay." Bonnie provided one of the fakest smiles to the original hybrid she could muster. "Just using all of my time and resources for an ungrateful someone who should learn to open their mouth before someone has to ask you something."

She was referring to earlier. After she and Freya practiced locator spells for an hour, they found out that Aurora had taken her. And who did they find that out from? Elijah, who had just found out from Klaus. Granted, they didn't know exactly where she was, but damn that could have been said at the beginning.

Klaus's look was either lethal or amused. Sometimes when it came from him, you couldn't really tell between the two.

It was Lucian who spoke up. "Oh, I like this one, Niklaus. Such a fiery tongue."

"Yes, well she'd do well to remember that I'd bite it off in an instant."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Insufferable ass.

"That is enough Niklaus!"

"Yes, quite enough," Aurora said, looking between Klaus and Bonnie. She didn't like the way Klaus was looking at the newcomer. And she sure as hell didn't like the way he hadn't broken her measly little neck for talking back.

"Actually, you know what," Bonnie stood up. She wasn't about to sit here and be uncomfortable. "Forget it…"

"Bonnie…" Elijah stood up, trying to show compassion.

"No, if Klaus is going to be an ass, what's the point?"

Klaus stood up then, finding her anger to be quite fascinating. He remembered that look from a long time ago when she replaced his body with the Lockwood boy.

 _"I'm done getting pushed around by all of you."_

He remembered her words verbatim. He remembered the strength behind her tone… her eyes. The courage. She held that same demeanor now. But Klaus being Klaus, he wanted to make her squirm.

"The point being is that if I die, so will your friends."

Bonnie crossed her arms, and stepped right up to the hybrid. He was taller than her, so she looked up at him, not caring that he could snap her neck in an instant. Bonnie would put up a fight before she let anything like that happen.

"At this rate, who ca—"she almost said, but was stopped by Freya walking in.

"We're welcoming our enemies to the dinner table now?" Her eyes stared right over at Aurora. "Convenient, given she's the one who has the answers I want."

Klaus's eyes never left Bonnie's even with the intrusion of his older sister. And Bonnie's eyes remained where they were. She wasn't backing down from Klaus, not for a minute. No matter what she would never show any fear. That's what Lucy taught her.

Aurora joined them all at standing, upset about more things than one. Especially that she was being ignored. "Oh, for heaven's sake, first I have to deal with a Bennett witch, now I have to deal with the long lost sister witch? Nik, please spare me your family's rage and paranoia. It is exactly this kind of lunacy which led me to steal Rebekah in the first place."

That's when his attention was taken away from Bonnie's as he stalked over to Aurora. It was time for answers, because he was close to snapping. "What did you do to her?"

The moment Aurora began to speak, Bonnie began to put two and two together. And right before she said Rebekah's true destination, Bonnie guessed it and she was right.

"…Rest assured Rebekah is perfectly fine… at the bottom of the ocean."

That's why the water almost drowned the candles during the spell. Damn, Bonnie felt she should have figured that out.

"You're bluffing." Klaus's eyes connected with Aurora's. "Tell me you're bluffing.

Aurora flashed her purely whites and fluttered her eye lids like a lost damsel. "Oh, you should all be thanking me. Rebekah's never been safer. She has plenty of company down there. There are all the little crabs and octopus and…"

Klaus looked as if her were going to strangle Aurora's neck, and Tristan must have noticed too, because he was now in front of Freya, grabbing her by the neck, before anyone could blink.

"Harm my sister and I'll be forced to return the favor."

Tristan didn't even have time to do anything else before Bonnie quickly snapped her fingers and his neck twisted around, causing him to fall to the floor in a loud thud.

Aurora of course bared her fangs at Bonnie, and used her vampire speed to get to her. She stopped abruptly when Klaus stood in front of Bonnie. She could only give him a confuse look before Freya snapped her fingers and broke her neck, sending her to the ground.

The two ladies smiled at one another, in their effort of teamwork, even though Bonnie was really confused as to what possessed Klaus to even consider trying to shield her.

Her eyes then flew to Elijah's who was just as surprised by Klaus's actions as well.

"Oh, this all escalated very quickly." Lucian put his hands behind his back and laughed. He had to admit, he was glad he decided to come.

* * *

It was at least two in the morning when Bonnie stumbled into the Mikaelson kitchen. After everything that went down after dinner, she was in desperate need of a drink. Not only did they find out that only Tristan knew the latitude, and Aurora the longitude of where Rebekah was, the witch they had blocking exactly where she was, was using magic so strong, that both Bonnie and Freya still couldn't break into it. Now, Klaus and Elijah were keeping Tristan captive and Aurora only had so much time before she gave them what they needed. Both Bonnie and Freya both thought it was stupid to just let Aurora leave, who clearly wasn't quite stable, but Elijah insisted that Aurora would cooperate now that they had her brother.

With that being said, Bonnie couldn't sleep, and Bourbon was calling her name, and the Mikaelson's were heavily stocked. And since Elijah told her to make herself at home, she decided what better time than any?

As she poured herself a glass, she couldn't help but think about earlier with Klaus. She knew he wouldn't be easy to deal with, but damn, she was here to save his ungrateful ass life. The least he could do was be respectful.

She took a drink.

 _Guess he'll be respectful when or if I burn his insides repeatedly._ She thought, as she took another drink.

"Drinking alone?" she internally groaned and rolled her eyes at Klaus's entrance. "And Bourbon at that? I'm impressed."

He poured himself a glass, and took a sip.

That felt like Bonnie's cue to go, but she didn't get a chance to move, before his voice stopped her.

"I am taking into my brother's consideration about you not having any ulterior motive when it comes to the life of me and my family."

He then stood closer to her, where her back was now pressed against the counter. And okay, Bonnie wasn't drunk…hell, she wasn't even feeling the alcohol, but what other reason could she give regarding the feeling that coursed through her with him standing so close. And were his eyes always blue?

"Because if you are, I'll cut out your heart and eat it myself."

Cue major scratch on the turntable.

It snapped Bonnie right out of it.

"Let's get one thing straight." She stood up, trying to gain her composure. Did it just get hot all of a sudden? Anyways, "I'm not scared of you Klaus. You may put fear into everyone else you come across, but I'm not one of them. Your weak threats…they mean nothing to me. And if you so much as try to act out on any one of them, I'll burn your flesh from the inside out… _over_ and _over_ again. You'll wish for death after I'm done with you."

If Klaus said that her little speech and the fire in her eyes didn't turn him on just a bit, he would be lying. But, she didn't need to know that.

"You need me. You better do well to remember that."

Had her lips always been as plump like that? He wondered. He always had a thing for witches, and Bonnie's power was something his senses were begging him to try out.

"I'd advise you to listen to Ms. Bennett, brother." Elijah made his presence known, along with Freya. "Without her, we will all fall."

Bonnie spared one more look at Klaus, before she moved from being cornered in by him to face the two other Mikaelson's.

"Anyone who can stand up to my brother is definitely high on my list." Freya smiled, going straight for the bourbon. Screw the glass. "And good taste in alcohol too."

Bonnie smiled.

Hell, she was probably going to need to ditch the glass and go straight for the bottle as well. It wasn't the fear of Klaus that caused her to want to do that, it was the fear that her body had some type of weird reaction to him. And maybe she needed the alcohol to provide reasoning.

"Niklaus, were you able to get Camille to safety?" Elijah asked, also going for a drink.

"Yes, she is quite alright and Lucian lives to see another day."

With so much that happened today, Bonnie almost forgot that their friend Camille, who she learned was a human that Klaus was pretty fond of, was being held hostage by Lucian. Luckily, no harm came to her. Bonnie knew from experience of humans associating with the supernatural. It wasn't easy. Ask Matt.

It wasn't until Bonnie heard her name did she get pulled out of her thoughts.

"We need you to know exactly what we've seen regarding the prophecy." Elijah stated.

Bonnie jumped up off the counter; even though she didn't remember exactly when she sat on it, "Guess you're right. Can't exactly help if I don't have the information you all do."

She stood in front of Freya, because she figured it would be her to show her because of the spell. Her face definitely proved different.

"What's with the look?"

Freya took another drink, before answering what was probably going to get her some expletives shouted in her face.

"You see, the seer that gave the vision is dead, and we have to resort to other means." Elijah answered from Freya.

Bonnie still wasn't catching on.

"And you're probably not going to like it." Freya added.

"Will you two just spit it out already?" Klaus interrupted.

"You have to share blood with Klaus."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she was sure she didn't hear Freya right. She couldn't have.

"You want to run that by me again?"

"Something we can agree on." Klaus verbalized, but internally he wouldn't mind taking a sip of her blood.

"Blood will give you a clearer understanding of the visions. And it'd be wiser to come from the strongest in the room." Freya then looked at Elijah. "No offense, brother."

"None taken."

"How much clear are we talking?" Bonnie really hated this idea. "I'm really good at putting two and two together."

"I do apologize Bonnie," Elijah's sentiment didn't really faze her at this moment, but it didn't stop her from connecting her eyes with his. "The quicker you start, the faster it'll be over."

Bonnie probably disagreed and made sarcastic comments, courtesy of her time spent with Damon, all the way until she was standing in front of Klaus. She took one more shot of bourbon, and no one could miss the glazed over look in her eye.

"Try anything funny little witch, and I'll be forced to…."

"Huff and puff and blow my house down?" She joked. Elijah provided a smile, Freya snickered, and Bonnie full on laughed at her own joke. Yeah, she was a bit tipsy.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and looked at Freya. "Can we get on with it?

Freya pricked Bonnie's finger, and watched as she held it out for Klaus to take. It was odd watching the look that crossed her brother's face as he stared at Bonnie and took her blood. Interesting.

Klaus of course bit into his own wrist and Bonnie didn't waste time making a disgusting face and shuddering.

She glanced at Elijah one more time. "You know I'd be happy to just figure all this out in the blind."

Since no one was budging, Bonnie sighed one more time and put her mouth on Klaus's open wound. It made her wonder how many times she had actually had someone else's blood in her mouth. Hell, counting would take all day. And how weird did that even sound when you really took the time to think about it?

Once that was over, Freya said, "Okay, now put your hand over his chest.

What's next? Bonnie thought. Was she going to have to put her tongue down his throat? And she didn't like the way he was staring at her. Usually he would have said something annoying by now.

Once that was done, "Now, Bonnie, repeat after me…."

Bonnie immediately began to repeat the incantation Freya was reciting, and it couldn't have been more than three seconds later that the flashes appeared.

At first Bonnie is seeing Klaus and Lucian bite into a woman. The flashes are appearing inside Klaus's mind for the first time.

 _"Drink deep, but beware. What you broke is past repair. All your oaths you betray. Your sacred vows you sever, and now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever. Three yet remain, two already crossed, yet in one year's time, you'll all be lost. As your family is undone, you will see the beast that is to come."_

As the woman is saying an eerie riddle, Bonnie is seeing exactly what Klaus saw as he took her blood. It's running through her mind, prodding… probing. Klaus is standing up angry from the dinner table; there are framed pictures of Rebekah and Elijah hanging on the wall. There's blood. There's wine spilt over a table, and it was a mere image of the table after the mess that happened today. She sees a man… a creature… hidden in the shadows, with fangs as sharp as knives. Something unstoppable.

There was something else…something else that she was seeing; like it switched out of nowhere…as if she were flicking through channels.

And then she was standing outside. It looked as if she were in a village in the past, with the way everyone was dressed. Yet, no one could see her.

Out of nowhere, she sees Klaus and Elijah, but they look different. They are fighting with swords, but she could tell that they were playing. Rebekah was watching the scene before her, beside a young man that she didn't recognize. They are all laughing, happy… without a care in the world. And then Mikael, their father, comes out of nowhere. He's fighting Klaus now. It happens so fast that Bonnie almost misses it. But, then Mikael gets the upper hand and Klaus is lying on his back on the ground. Nervous…scared. Mikael looks like he's about to kill him. But the sword he holds plunges into the ground, only inches away from Klaus's face.

 _"Somedays, it's a miracle you are still alive."_

Bonnie can feel Klaus's pain at Mikael's words. It's ripping into her just as it is ripping into him.

Now she's seeing Klaus holding the young man in his arms, that she saw earlier. It switches, to where Klaus is holding the young man she saw early.

 _"Henrick!"_ Rebekah cries out, running near.

Klaus cries that wolves attacked. His pain…Bonnie can feel it again. It's suffocating. She can't breathe. She's crying because he's crying. Because what's happening to him is happening to her too.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

Rebekah is comforting Klaus and the moment Bonnie's feet move towards him to do the same, another flash appears.

She's seeing him in the past with Aurora, kissing her. He's in love. And she feels it. She feels how he loves and it robs her of breath again. She feels his pain when Aurora says she doesn't love him. When he sees her for the first time, it's like he's getting a real taste of heaven. And Bonnie can't help to blush because it's like he's staring at her. But he's not.

She sees him hold his daughter for the first time. There's love there. She awakens something inside of him that everyone thought he lost. Compassion, care….the need to protect in not such a selfish way.

And then she's seeing him standing in front of Michael. Elijah is holding Freya back, behind him. It's distressing. And Klaus's pain is radiating through Bonnie to where she's still trying to regain breath. It's all too much. It's too vulnerable. She's never experienced Klaus that way.

 _"There were moments when all you had to do was be my father, and even then you despised me. Didn't you. I want to know why?"_

And his tears…his voice…it broke her.

 _"I don't know. I just did."_

And then more words were said, but Klaus's pain was too deep for Bonnie to hear any more.

And after he staked Mikael, the flash ended. But, she wasn't back in the compound. She turns around, and Klaus is standing behind her. Looking at her; there was an expression on his face that she couldn't quite comprehend. There were a few tears in his eyes that she knew mirrored her own.

And before she could move closer or say anything, another flashed appeared, but this time she wasn't seeing the prophecy or Klaus's past. No, she was seeing hers. _He_ was seeing hers.

Her Grams was reading her a bed time story when she was just a small child. She kissed her forehead.

 _"I will always protect you my sweet girl."_

The next flash, Klaus was seeing Bonnie cry over her Sheila's dead body. She was in Elena's arms, with a grimoire in her hand.

 _"I can fix this… I can fix this!"_

But everyone knew that it couldn't be fixed. The way he felt… the feelings coursing through his bones, was something he shouldn't have been feeling concerning her. He's experienced death quite a lot and was the cause of many. Why was this making his insides squirm? And then he realized, he was feeling Bonnie's pain.

He watched as she lost her dad while she was a ghost; while she couldn't do anything about it. Watched as she became the anchor to The Other Side and felt the unbearable pain she felt as every single person who died entered her to crossover. How could she survive that?

He watched as she died with Damon, when she was left alone with that Kai fellow he heard about. Him stabbing her, him leaving her alone. The sadness was that engulfed his body was too much… even for him.

He was seeing Bonnie Bennett almost commit suicide, and it was at this point he had never seen her so vulnerable. The martyr… the warrior…she was giving up. And yet, she didn't. She fought to live. Her pain and her strength was pinching through his insides…flowing…robbing him of blood.

He watched as she stood in front of Damon. Watched as she made him feel everything that Kai did to her. Klaus was feeling it too. He felt strangled…he felt the stab wounds…he felt _alone._

The flash switched abruptly this time to her kissing Damon. He didn't know why it bothered him. Once the kiss ended, she left him. And she cried. And he could feel it all.

When it was all over, Klaus had to wonder: When was the last time Bonnie Bennett truly ever found joy?

He was cut out of the vision, and when he looked around, he was still standing in the same spot in the compound, with Bonnie's hand on his chest. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and he could see the tears. He could hear her heart racing.

"See, that wasn't even ten seconds." They both heard Freya say.

Even though it felt like a lifetime. In all technicalities it was.

Bonnie couldn't say anything. Not only had she saw moments from Klaus's past. He had seen hers. He had _felt_ hers.

The moment she removed her hand from his chest, he didn't know why grabbed them in his. It was strange, because in this moment, he didn't want to lose contact.

"Bonnie? Niklaus?" Elijah was right near them, but it felt like his voice was coming from a distance.

And no sooner as Bonnie was about to look away from Klaus, everything went black, and she fell into his arms.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes opened slowly to her back arching a bit off the bed. An insanely toe curling feeling rushed through her body, and she didn't remember the last time she had felt this good. Actually, had she ever.

The orgasm washed over her, causing her to moan out. It felt amazing. Jaw dropping…earth shattering. But, then she had to stop and realize. Whose tongue was between her legs?

That questioned was answered when a face she really didn't expect to see came up her body from beneath the covers.

 _Klaus._

She was surprised, yet for some reason, she didn't want to stop it. So, she welcomed him by putting her arms around him.

"I figured you wouldn't mind me waking you up like this, love."

Bonnie kissed him in response. She wouldn't mind him waking her up like this every day.

He then pushed two of his digits inside of her channel, and she instantly squirmed, as he finger fucked her.

"What do you want me to do?"

She could barely get a word out because he was going in an increasingly fast pace.

"Klaus…please…"

"I want you to say it."

She moaned again. It had been so long since she had come undone, that one measly stroke against her clit could give her a release.

"Bite me…"she breathed.

And once his fangs lengthen, he inserted them in her jugular, and then entered her to the hilt. Bonnie rode out wave after wave… never wanting it to stop.

When Klaus removed his fangs, still pumping inside of her, he slit open a part of his chest, and connected with her eyes.

"You're mine, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie attached her mouth to his wound, savoring the taste of his blood.

 _And you're mine,_ she thought, knowing that he could hear her.

Bonnie's eyes shot open and she sat up so quick, that she almost fell out of bed. She tried to regain her breath as her eyes tried to focus with all the sun shining brightly into her room.

It took her a moment to realize that what just happened was only a dream, but when she did, only two words were able to leave her mouth.

"Oh shit."

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I know in the episode Cami was kidnapped by Aurora, but I haven't made that happen yet in this fic. Hopefully the flashes that Bonnie and Klaus shared wasn't too confusing because I switched up tenses.**

 **Anywho, please let me know what you think. Your reviews mean so much! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You all are absolutely amazing! I really enjoy reading all of your reviews. This chapter does not follow any specific episode since the new one doesn't come out until Thursday. But, I hope you enjoy anyways! =)**

* * *

She was running. She was running so fast that for a moment someone would have assumed that her feet were barely touching the ground. The sky opened up several minutes ago, drenching her…clouding her vision, but yet for some reason, she could still see. The only thing she couldn't do…was make sense of where she was going.

The tears were streaming out of her eyes; from sadness…from anger…from pain. Her emotions were all over the place and if you looked hard enough, you could even say that steam was beginning to radiate from her skin. She felt like she was choking….suffocating.

When she finally stopped…when she stood still, she recognized that she was in a place that she had only stepped foot in once. The cemetery. The City of the Dead.

She heard a male voice only seconds later. "You shouldn't be here."

Bonnie did nothing but look at the young man; issuing with her mind for him to walk away. To forget what he saw here tonight. Had she ever done that before? Had it really been that easy? All this time…had she really had the power to do that?

Flames appeared. Encircling her. To anyone else it would look like she was engulfed by the flames…punished. But, that wasn't the case. The flames were holding her in…protecting her…protecting her from herself. And when her eyes focused in front of her, she could see shadowy figures; figures that she shouldn't be seeing…figures that weren't susceptible to the naked eye. But, she could see them clear…even through the flames. They were spirits; spirits of ancestors that weren't hers.

And when the flames touched her skin, it didn't singe her…didn't burn. No, the flames felt like ice.

* * *

 _Eight hours before_

The hot water was flowing down her body; providing a bit of relief to muscles that she didn't know ached. She was trying to calm her nerves…calm the thoughts that were on the forefront of her mind. Pushing the dreams to the back of her head she had of Klaus last night… pushing the memories that were created when they shared blood. Memories that neither of them should know. Memories that she _definitely_ didn't want him to know.

She still wasn't certain what kind of spell would just allow that to happen. It was specifically supposed to show her the threat on the originals, not give her a glimpse of Klaus's life; vice versa. Being that connected…that close to someone who was technically your mortal enemy… it was disconcerting. It was making her second guess everything. Like, she literally wanted to get the hell out of dodge and say fuck it to everything else.

And then out of nowhere, it felt like time had stopped; as if all noise had been cut off. The shower…everything. Had she lost her hearing? And just as she was about to find out what was going on, strong hands slid their way around her frame, caressing her stomach. The hands were gentle yet firm; making her forget her previous thoughts. Her head leaned back on its on accord as she practically fell into a chest that made her body tingle with heat. Hell, even made her body feel content.

His lips touched her neck…sending kisses that burned within her; kisses that left her wanting more. It made her shudder. She was on the brink of falling apart and she knew this was just the beginning.

When Klaus cocked her head to the side, Bonnie stared right into those blue eyes that had so much hidden beneath the depths. The wicked gleam upon his lips made her insides pool with heat…with lust. She wanted him. _Now._

And he kissed her. He practically fucked her mouth with his tongue, and she almost drowned in him. He caressed her face, held the nape of her neck. It was possessive, yet it was gentle. Her back was still facing his front when his hands found their way over her snatch. She could barely stifle her moans when he inserted two fingers inside of her.

He wanted her to say his name and when she didn't, he went deeper….quicker. And Bonnie's mind felt like it exploded.

When he stopped, she knew he had brought his fingers to his mouth to taste her. The veins appeared around his eyes and he pinched open his wrist; allowing the blood to pool. He wanted her to taste him, and she wasted no time in doing so. His blood was rich…it tasted of power…of fine wine. It was invigorating.

Klaus's hands began to caress down her back…stopping to open up the cheeks of her ass. She felt him get ready to enter her, and she squirmed at the fact that he was taking too long. When he inserted himself inside of her, she clenched as dick met pussy. He gripped onto her waist, and instead of bending over, she leaned back into him, trying to hold on for dear life.

"Klaus…" She breathed, as she encircled her arm around his head, bringing him closer to her neck.

"You feel so good around me, Bonnie." He rammed inside of her; each thrust…hard…fast…slow. Bonnie was coming undone.

"I'm the only one who can touch you like this…" He kept going. "Am I right, love?"

"Yes…" She whispered.

"I didn't hear you."

And yet he did. You know, because of the vampire hearing.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"You're _mine_."

"I'm yours." She panted, right before he bit into her neck.

And she just completely lost it.

Bonnie's eyes shot open, as a loud moan escaped her mouth. She instantly put her hand over her mouth, hoping that no one heard her. Trying to catch her breath, she turned off the water, and opened the shower curtain. She just couldn't believe she had another dream about Klaus, and this time she wasn't even asleep!

And not only did the effects of the dream brought her to a release in real life, the bathroom had turned into a sauna and the windows and mirror had severe cracks in them. Oh, and the vase full of flowers on the shelf, shattered to the ground.

She was about to wave her hand over what she destroyed, to fix again, but Elijah busting through the door halted her.

"Ms. Bennett I heard a loud crash are you…?"

He didn't get a chance to say _okay_ , before he realized Bonnie was standing in her birthday suit. Her eyes widened severely, and as Elijah was in the process of turning around to leave, Bonnie used her magic to slam the door in his face.

A towel automatically appeared around her body and she leaned back against the wall taking a few deep breaths. Great, she was having sex dreams about one original and another one just saw her naked. If someone would have told her this a week ago, she would have laughed in their face and assume them insane.

Hell, maybe she was.

"Please accept my deepest apologies Bonnie. I heard a crash and believed you to be in trouble."

"It's okay," She quickly said. "I'm fine. I just um…had a…I'm good."

She couldn't see on the other side of the door, but Elijah let a small smile grace his features. "Well, I'll leave and…"

She cut him off. "That'll be great."

"And Ms. Bennett?"

Her flushing among her cheeks intensified. "Yes, Elijah."

"I was hoping to start your training in the next hour."

"My training?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, I told you your trip here is not to solely benefit my siblings and I. You will get what you desire as well."

 _Please don't ever say desire in that tone of voice ever again_ , she immediately thought. She literally just couldn't take it right now.

Bonnie cleared her throat, trying to sound like she wasn't nervous. "Great…um… thank you, I'll…I'll be out soon." Automatic Fail.

She was so grateful when he left. After waving her hand over the mess, putting everything back in place, she walked out of the bathroom and fell back on her bed. Yeah, she needed to tell someone.

It wasn't even ten minutes later that she realized telling Lucy was just a bad idea. Her older cousin would not stop laughing.

"This isn't funny!"

More laughter. Bonnie wished she could just silence her through the phone, as she stared at her through their video chat.

"You're right," She tried to cease her laughter. "You're right… it's not funny."

The look on Bonnie's face made Lucy stop her laughing fit and get serious. Even though it was hard. "Okay, I'm sorry cuz, but you have to admit, you go down there to help your enemy and now your gaining warm and fuzzies after _one_ day."

"Please don't make me gag. This is not warm and fuzzies…this is something that should get me admitted to an asylum." She sighed. "What do you think it is?"

"You shared blood with him."

Plain and simple. Just like that.

"That thought did cross my mind, but I've been given blood plenty of times before by other vampires, and nothing like this has ever happened."

"Yeah, but have they ever taken _your_ blood during the process? At the same time?"

Bonnie had to really think about it for a moment. She really couldn't say they have.

Lucy was good at reading facial expressions. "So, see? And with your raging hormones out of whack, it's only natural that you'd have sex dreams about him."

"What the hell is natural about giving it up to Klaus? Klaus _Mikaelson_." Her voice raised an octave and she was glad she put a silencing spell over the room.

"He's not bad on the eyes. I mean if you decided to scratch that itch, might as well do it with someone you won't fall for or want a committed relationship with."

"Lucy!" The nerve of her to even think that.

"What?" Lucy questioned, curling her hair. "Look, I'm sorry. But, on a serious note, this has happened before to a witch I knew once. She shared blood with a vamp and it formed a blood bond. There are cases where humans get bonded to vampires. And of course you know about the vampires to vampires; the sire bonds, but that's a whole different playing field. With witches, it's just a bit different."

None of this still made Bonnie feel better.

"How long did that last?"

"The dreams only lasted about a month or so."

Bonnie didn't know whether her eyes had widened and she almost choked on her own spit because of the time frame or the fact that Lucy just seemed nonchalant about it.

"A month!" She finally screamed out.

"That's only because they were in love with each other and I think the dreams were more so him getting inside her head than anything. It really shouldn't last more than a day or so."

Bonnie took a breath of relief. "Please. Lead with that next time okay?"

Lucy chuckled, "Calm down. Since you're not taking my advice to get you some, might as well enjoy it in your dream. Because it's just that a dream. And if it makes you open up and saw awe, I don't see what's wrong with it."

"It's because it's Klaus, that's what's wrong with it. How much shit has he done to the people I care about? What do I look like?"

Lucy shrugged and continued fixing her hair. "Sometimes we have dreams about inappropriate people. It happens. Like I said before, they're just dreams."

Yeah, dreams that felt too real.

"Is there a spell to stop it…like right now?"

"Not one that I'm aware of, but I'm sure there could be something in those books Elijah gave you. Start looking and if not, then you should be fine. If not tonight then tomorrow."

That was still too long.

"Now, anything else before I go?"

"Not really. No idea where Rebekah is and even though I saw glimpses of the prophecy, I still don't understand it. Oh, and Elijah saw me naked not too long ago." Her face flushed on that last part.

Cue in the impeccable laughter from Lucy once more.

"Lucy, it's not funny!"

But that didn't stop her cousin's amusement.

Bonnie just hung up and sighed. And as always the question of why she was here came up repeatedly throughout her mind.

* * *

Bonnie found herself entering the kitchen, grateful that she hadn't run into Klaus yet. Granted, it was only a matter of time, but if she could just go the duration of her trip not seeing him, that would be perfect.

The moment that she saw the breakfast spread along the counter, her stomach instantly growled. Last night she barely ate anything, so saying she was hungry was an understatement.

The inhaling of food stopped abruptly when a woman holding a baby girl walked in. Hayley Marshall and Hope Mikaelson. Bonnie didn't even remember if she officially met Hayley, a few years ago, when she came to Mystic Falls. There was so much drama surrounding her, Tyler, and Caroline. And oh yeah, the fact that Bonnie had been hypnotized and trying to take down Silas, definitely put a hold on meeting new people.

"Don't stop on my account." Hayley smiled, holding her daughter close. Hope was absolutely beautiful. But, what had Bonnie expected? She came from good genes. Not only was the little girl radiant, but Bonnie could feel power coming off of her. She immediately recognized it as part of the energy she felt stepping off the plane yesterday.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Bonnie nodded and moved over so Hayley could help herself. She couldn't help but take notice that hope was staring and smiling really big at her.

"She's really beautiful."

"Thanks, Bonnie. She really is." While Hayley made her plate, she added. "Look, I know we don't really know each other, and if I remember correctly your friends don't like me. But, I appreciate you being here trying to help stop this crazy prophecy. I know they probably don't deserve your help, but, Rebekah and Elijah have done nothing but shown generosity, and Klaus….well, as much as I can't stand it at times, Klaus _is_ Hope's father."

Hope giggled and Bonnie grinned.

"She hasn't been this energetic in awhile? Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure."

The second that Hope practically leaped into her arms, Bonnie felt an immediate connection. She instantly began to feel calm…warm...that actually being here was okay. This was the first time she felt like she would be safe; that no harm would come to her.

"She likes you."

"Well, I like her too." Bonnie touched Hope's nose, and she giggled again.

After they all finished eating, Hayley showed Bonnie Klaus's art room, even though she really didn't want to see it. She didn't say anything though, because Hope was getting fussy, and for some odd reason, to even Hayley, Klaus's paintings relaxed her.

Bonnie opened her mouth slightly in awe. "He did all of these?"

"I know right. I guess when he's not being a pain and mercilessly ending people's lives, he had to have some type of hobby."

Before Bonnie could say anything, Hayley's cell phone went off.

When she looked at who was calling, Bonnie offered to watch Hope while she took the call.

"I can see why all of this relaxes you." Bonnie said to Hope, while Hayley left. She had to admit, from all the ones displayed, the paintings were beautiful. Damn near immaculate. Yes, there was darkness, but each of them had a hidden light. That if you looked close enough….you could get captured by it. There was almost a moment she forgot that a psycho killer had drawn it.

Bonnie snapped out of her daze among the paintings when Hope gently touched the sides of her face to get her attention. Bonnie was going to provide the girl a smile, but she was hit with an intense flash before she could.

Images began to run through her mind. Images from how Hope was born. How Hayley's neck was cut open, the moment she held Hope for the first time in her arms. The sheer pain on Klaus's face as he could do nothing but watch while witches killed Hayley and took their daughter. His screams of anguish were painful right before one of them broke his neck.

It almost robbed Bonnie of breath when she snapped out of it and connected with Hope's eyes; eyes that were a mix of her mother and father. Even though everything seemed to have worked out in the end, how could witches have done that? Forces of nature had to be damned in this situation. She was only a baby; and they wanted to kill her. There were other ways to handle things. Death of a child wasn't one of them.

"I see you have found my room of art and are making yourself comfortable with my daughter."

Bonnie closed her eyes for a second, hoping she could just disappear and pretend that Klaus wasn't behind her.

Yep, it was way too late for that.

* * *

Klaus could say when he finally took some time to sleep last night that, his thoughts hadn't been on his family for once. No, his dreams consisted of the Bennett witch, living among them for the time being. He could still taste her savory blood amongst his tongue; still feel her pulse against his lips when he took her. It may have been a dream, but now that he knew what her blood tasted like, it felt very real. So real, that she was on the forefront of his mind at the moment. And he needed to be worried about other things. He needed to be worried about how to get his long lost love to find his sister. He needed to worry about those who were trying to end his life…permanently. And he needed to worry about Camille; who he knew Lucian had an eye on.

But no, his concentration had been on Bonnie Bennett. Someone who he still felt was out to sabotage him, even though her mother and friends were a part of his line. He kept thinking about the visions he saw of her. He could still remember the look on her face when she almost gave up. He could still feel what was done to her in that prison world. It was beyond feeling him with rage because he could feel her pain as if he had experienced it. And he didn't like it. He didn't like feeling that vulnerable, and he sure as hell didn't like her knowing anything about his past.

He should not only kill her but Freya as well for that spell not going how it was supposed to.

Klaus did have to admit though that through it all, those dreams weren't something he necessarily minded. He enjoyed sex just as much as the next vampire, and envisioning all the things he did to her…. the way his name escaped her lips… the look in her eyes when she fully gave herself to him. Damn, he was hardening just thinking about it.

Klaus did have a thing for witches…powerful witches, so he had to wonder just how much he could make those dreams into a reality.

Maybe Bonnie's time here could be put to other uses as well. Even though he'd waste no time in slitting her throat if she betrayed him. Or… you know? If he just felt like it.

When he heard his giggling daughter, he made his way towards the sound that brought him a sense of calm, only she could provide.

He found himself standing in the door way of the room he liked to perform his art in, to notice Bonnie holding his daughter and looking at his paintings. There was a small moment where he felt something. He didn't know what it was. It was a rush that went through him. He couldn't explain it and he didn't want too. But, it almost made him feel…no, he couldn't say what it made him feel like. He couldn't even think it.

So, he cleared his throat. "I see you have found my paintings and are making yourself comfortable with my daughter."

She turned around and faced him and there was something about the look in her green orbs that caught him off guard. It was the same way she looked at him last night; a look that he was trying to forget. It wasn't that usual look of disgust or hatred she'd given him, just recently actually, it was a look of…well, was actually using the word _caring_ , pushing it a little?

"She seems to really like Bonnie." Hayley entered the room.

"I like her too. I can definitely see that she takes after her mother." Bonnie smirked at Klaus, clearly insulting him.

Ah, there was that judgmental look again. Now, he could certainly erase the look she gave him just a second ago.

Hayley snickered. "You are definitely going to get along with us fine." She then looked at Klaus. "Make sure she's back in my arms by eight tonight."

Bonnie was bouncing baby Hope on her knee as she looked between her parents.

"I can return her when I so please."

"Eight o'clock, _Klaus_." The threat in Hayley's voice was not missed. It was clear that she was not one to be messed with…especially with her daughter.

Klaus just rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

Hayley walked over and gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. "Be good for daddy, my sweet girl. Actually, if you feel like locking him in a mythical cave somewhere, I'm fine with that too."

Bonnie had to grin at that. Yeah, she could definitely get along with Hayley just fine.

When Hayley walked out, leaving Bonnie, Klaus, and Hope alone, Bonnie felt like it was time for her to get ghost as well.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Bonnie placed Hope in Klaus's arms, who jumped for joy to be in her daddy's arms.

When Bonnie was about to step aside, Klaus moved in front of her. "See anything you like?"

The confusion on her face was not missed.

"My paintings. You seem entranced when I walked in."

Right, yeah, that's what he meant. She had to keep telling herself. Okay, so Bonnie had to admit, she wasn't blind to the fact that Klaus was gorgeous. She always thought he was a looker, but you know the whole torturous murderous act on those she cared about put a major damper on things.

So, the only reason she was even slightly remotely attracted was because of those stupid blood bond sex dreams.

"I was just wondering which one you showed to Caroline." She had to remain in control right now.

"How is dear Caroline by the way? Still pining after me?"

"Ha. I'm sure that question should be asked of you." Bonnie's eyes connected with his. "But she's fine. In a loving relationship with Stefan." She tried not to pay attention of how he coddled Hope in his arms. That for a moment all of this actually seemed normal.

A grin graced his face.

 _Okay, seriously Bonnie. Just leave; there is no reason why his smile is making your stomach do a back flip out your butt._ But of course, she didn't.

"Ah, I guess both of you fell for the doppelganger's leftovers."

If Hope wasn't in his arms and in the room, Bonnie would have given him an aneurysm.

"Did I push a button?"

It was in that moment that Hope sent a tiny… a micro tiny jolt of energy to his shoulder. It wouldn't even affect a human, but he could feel a little pinch. And there was a look in her eye that not only reminded him of Hayley, but himself as well.

Was his daughter actually scolding him for making Bonnie upset?

"I guess my daughter seems confused on whose side she is to be on."

"I don't think so." Bonnie winked at Hope. "We girls have to stick together."

"Bloody women."

They were interrupted by Elijah and Freya walking in.

"Bonnie, I do apologize, but I will not be able to begin your training today. Something of urgency has come up that needs my immediate attention."

Bonnie's face automatically flushed when her eyes connected with Elijah, and Klaus noticed immediately. He also noticed the way his brother was staring at her and the way Bonnie nervously shifted a bit.

And for some reason he didn't like it.

"But Freya is so kind to take up my duties for me."

"It'll be fun." Freya added, putting her arm through Bonnie's. "Have you ever astral projected before?"

Did dying and becoming a ghost where you could appear anywhere you chose count? "No, I haven't."

"Great, I can teach you that while we find another way to get Rebekah back since _Klaus_ let Aurora go."

Klaus couldn't help but wonder why all the women seemed to be trying his life today.

"It can just be us girls."

When Bonnie and Freya turned to walk away, Bonnie turned back and shared a look with Klaus, before they left. He couldn't really decipher that look, but his eyes remained on her as she walked away.

Elijah noticed. "Would you like to fill me in on what that was with Ms. Bennett?"

Klaus ignored the question. "What has come up, brother?"

"Some business with Marcel." Elijah straightened out his jacket. "Nothing you should be concerned about. Just concentrate on your daughter for the day and figure out how you are going to get Aurora to open up on getting Rebekah back if the girls are not able too." He then kissed Hope on the forehead.

"And Niklaus," Elijah said, before walking away. "Do remember that Bonnie is a guest in our home. Do not try anything with her."

"And what are you suggesting I not try?"

Elijah's facial expression told Klaus everything. "Consider this a warning, Niklaus." And then he was gone.

Klaus just looked at Hope. "You see what I have to deal with."

Hope just giggled and squirmed in her father's arms.

* * *

Bonnie was lying on her back, inhaling and exhaling long labored breaths. Her whole body felt like it was coming down from an orgasmic high, as it trembled to gain control. Her vision was trying to gain focus on her surroundings as it rode wave after wave. It's like she was spinning….like she was having a major head rush.

"How do you feel?"

"Wow…." She breathed, barely hearing her own voice.

When her eyes were finally able to gain focus, they connected with Freya, who was kneeling down beside her. Bonnie didn't even remember getting on the floor. All she remembered was that she and Freya were sitting across from each other performing spell after spell to find Rebekah, with no luck, and then finally trying the astral projection.

"I know right." Freya helped Bonnie sit up. "When I first tried it, I felt like I was on a high for twenty four hours."

Earlier today, Freya gave Bonnie a tour of the City of The Dead, and although she didn't meet any other witches, the power that flowed through her blood stream was damn near exhilarating. It was rich…dark…powerful, and then with performing spell after spell to locate Rebekah with no avail, Freya thought it was a better time than any for Bonnie to try astral projection. And let's just say it was the icing on the cake. It was so intense yet stimulating that Bonnie didn't even know where she left off or began.

And she liked that feeling. It was new…it was…honestly, she felt free. Like nothing or no one could hold her back.

"I need… I need to do something," She stood up, trying to gain her balance."

"Partying helped me. And I know just the place we can go."

Before Bonnie could say anything, her cell phone rang, revealing a video call from Elena. She was going to ignore it, but she had been doing that all week. And since she was so hyped up on magic, now was a better time than any.

"Give me one second." Bonnie took the call in the bathroom.

"Hey, Elena, is everything okay?" Were her words slurring a bit. Hell, she didn't know.

"I don't know is it?"

Bonnie didn't miss the harsh tone in her voice.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I don't know, _Bonnie_. Why don't you tell me? Because it seems that I've been left out of the loop."

At that exact moment, Caroline began calling her, but Bonnie just ignored it.

"Out of the loop on what?" All these riddles were getting on her nerves. _Just fucking say it_ , she wanted to yell out.

"The fact that you have feelings for Damon! The fact that you two have been sneaking behind my back for months!" She spat. "How the hell could you do that to me, Bonnie?"

Bonnie wasn't even shocked at the fact that she found out that she had acquired some feelings for Damon. She was confused about what she meant about them sneaking around. She wouldn't qualify a simple kiss as sneaking around. Especially for months, when she hadn't even talked to Damon since she left.

"I guess your silence speaks louder than your words." Elena continued. "I know he's been visiting you for the last six months. Is that why you left? So you and Damon could feel better about what you've been doing?"

"Elena, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you didn't kiss him before you left?"

And the only reason Bonnie kept silent was because her magic was pushing her to do something drastic to her best friend. And she was trying to fight not too. Her magic and Elena just weren't mixing and her buzz didn't want to leave because of this.

"You know what? Just because you and Damon bonded for a few months in that stupid prison world and became friends doesn't mean you have any right to move in on him. You know how much I love him. I bet you were happy that I was put to sleep so you could get your claws into him."

Elena really needed to stop with the accusations before Bonnie snapped.

So, she took a deep breath, trying to find a level of control. "I did kiss him Elena, I won't deny that. I won't deny that I developed feelings for him, but I pushed them aside because of respect for you and because Damon would never see me as anything else but a friend. I don't know where you got the idea that Damon visits me because I haven't talked to him in…"

"Stop lying!" she yelled. "Just because my brother wanted nothing to do with you, you had to come after my boyfriend. You know what they call people like you right? I have always been there for you, when your mom left, when your dad wasn't around. I even chose to sleep so you could live, and for you to do something like this…."

Bonnie blocked out the rest of her words. She really couldn't be serious right now, right? This was a joke. Maybe she wasn't even talking to Elena right now….maybe her magic had orchestrated this whole thing to get her mad.

And it worked. Because she saw nothing but red.

"Let's just pretend for a moment, Elena, that I haven't saved your life numerous times or sacrificed my life for yours on every single occasion. Do you know the lengths of what we all had to do to tie your life to Lily to get your ass to come back…."

"Don't try to…"

"I wasn't. _Done. Talking_." She watched as one hand went up to her throat, trying to prevent herself from choking. There were times when Bonnie forgot Elena chose vampirism again, and this was one of them.

Bonnie wasn't even fazed. "You are the reason my life is nothing but a mess. You are the reason that everyone's life is a mess. So, don't come to me with that simple minded bull shit. At the end of the day, you should be bowing down to me." And then Elena's neck snapped to the side, and Bonnie watched as she and the phone dropped to the ground.

She was seething as she hung up and looked at a long text message from Caroline. She was able to decipher some of it, but her mind was going a mile a minute. Something about a Heretic returning and doing a spell. And whatever Elena was saying to her she didn't mean.

Fuck. That. Shit.

Bonnie didn't even remember actually breaking her phone, but she watched as the pieces fell to the ground.

When she opened the door, Freya was standing on the other side of it. Her eyes were wide but also impressed. Clearly she heard everything, and she knew by the sound of it, Bonnie had made the Eleanor person's neck snap. That was beyond impressive.

"How about that party?"

* * *

Because if she didn't release all this steam, Bonnie was sure to blow up everything in her path.

And boy, did they party.

Bonnie didn't even need to drink to get her there. She was already drunk off her magic. She and Freya were dancing with a few guys, and Bonnie felt that she should just take her cousin's advice, and hook up with one of them.

While Freya was in her own world, Bonnie walked over in the corner with a guy. He was cute, tall, broad shoulders, hair tied in a ponytail to his shoulders. And he was staring at her like he wanted to devour her.

When his lips plastered to her neck, Bonnie tried her best to get into the mood, to not let the thoughts from earlier with Elena take its toll, but unfortunately it didn't work. How could the woman who was supposed to be her best friend…that she deemed her sister, say those things to her? And she knew for a fact she didn't come down on Damon as hard as her. And that's what infuriated her the most. That she would choose Damon over her. That after everything Bonnie's done for her, she still got the short end of the stick. That just killed her.

And her magic locked onto that; locked onto her anger… locked onto her pain. That it was almost hard to breathe. Her head began to pound… like drums banging into her skull. She needed to get out of here. She could feel her magic trying to take over… something was about to happen. And when she tried to shove the guy away from her, and he wouldn't move, she pushed him and he froze.

Everyone in the room froze. Well, except Freya who was still dancing, so gone that she didn't even pay attention that everyone around her was standing still.

What had she done? She didn't stay to find out, as she took off on a run. The moment she stepped out of the club, she heard the music and movement of people start back up again, but her feet continued to carry her away.

She just needed to breathe. She needed to find a place where she could calm down. The rain had started, and still she didn't stop running. How many times had she died? She was left alone for months. Months! And she had to find a way back _herself_. How was any of that fair? But, hell, was it her own fault for not putting her foot down? Was she not as worthy of being saved like Elena? Was her family, her grams, her dad, hell even her mom not worthy?

All of that was going through her mind, even after she stood still in the cemetery, even after she controlled a guy with her mind, after she encircled herself in flames. After flames that should have burned her skin felt like ice.

"Bonnie!"

Did someone just shout her name?

Her eyes then connected with Klaus's outside the flames.

What was he doing here?

"You will stop this now!"

But she couldn't… or maybe she didn't want too.

"Get out of here, Klaus!" Because if he gets entrapped in the flames…if he dies, this would have all been for nothing.

"You are killing yourself. You need to stop this."

Bonnie outstretched her hands, choking him…pushing him away. She heard him yell….watched him fight for control. And the moment he gained it… the moment he gained momentum, he used his vampire speed to push through the flames, ending with his hands around Bonnie's throat.

And even though it stopped her actions, she couldn't even feel his touch.

Klaus wanted to strangle the life out of her. She caused him a great deal of pain just then and almost got him set on fire by the flames, but he didn't. Instead, he did something that even shocked him. He cradled her head in his hands. The look in her eyes was the same look he had seen when she was in that garage. When she almost gave up.

"You are not too die like this," He watched as the tears escaped her eyes.

Klaus then put his arms around her, holding her close. He was trying to relax her sympathetic nervous system…trying to slow down her heart rate. And when she put his arms around him, and the flames stopped, he knew it was working.

Bonnie felt Klaus's lips brush her ear softly, and she didn't have it in her to question his actions….to question anything to be honest.

"There there love, I got you."

And then she was being lifted in his arms. She could feel her body finally starting to calm down, and before she closed her eyes, the words that came out of her mouth brought somewhat of a smile to Klaus's lips.

"I think I broke my phone."

* * *

Klaus carried her inside his room. He could have taken her to the one she was staying in, but his was much closer. That's what he would tell himself. He honestly didn't know why he was doing this. Or why he seemed to have felt her in distress? The blood they shared wasn't supposed to be that strong. A few dreams here and there, sure, but to actually feel her pain and then come running to the exact location she was in. He didn't understand it. He should have just let her get engorged by the flames, and then danced on her ashes.

Instead, he was sitting her down on his counter, while he ran her a hot bath. Her body temperature was cold and she was shivering. He was only doing this….only showing her kindness, because she had come to help him and his family. That's what all this was.

He lifted her shirt off her head, revealing a bra that should only be taken off by ones teeth. When he took her pants off, he had to suck in a breath.

"Will you be able to do the rest by yourself?"

Bonnie just continued to look down.

Klaus was trying his best not to be impatient, but he needed to remove himself soon. So, he bit into his wrist, and held it to her lips.

"Take what you need."

He watched as her eyes connected with his arm….watched as the blood pooled to the surface. She surprised him when she didn't even hesitate to latch on. He held onto the back of her neck, enjoying the feeling of her lips taking his blood. He almost wanted to tap her vein, but that wouldn't really be wise at the moment.

Klaus left her in the tub for forty five minutes, and when she walked out with only a robe around her body, he couldn't help but watch the trickle of water that fell beneath. His tongue needed to be there.

Bonnie's eyes glanced between Klaus and the clothes she slept in last night, sprawled out on his bed. He turned around the moment she dropped the robe, and put on her clothes. All of this was just too weird, but she was just too weak to really care at the moment.

"I'm finished." Her voice was soft.

When she sat down on his bed, he brought over a tray of food.

"Figured you'd be hungry after everything."

Bonnie glanced at the food and then to Klaus. "Did you poison it? Not that you would tell me, but is this you getting back at me for almost killing you earlier?"

"Rest assure, little witch, that wasn't enough to kill me." He smirked; his eyes never leaving hers.

Bonnie took a couple bites of soup and some water before her stomach and throat informed her that it was time for her to stop and lay down.

"Thank you."

"Is this you actually showing me gratitude?"

She gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Consider this the only time." When she began to stand up, she lost her balance and sat back down on the bed. Even with Klaus's blood in her system, she still felt a little off.

"I guess I will show mine, by letting you stay in here for the night."

No, she should just go back to her room. She shouldn't get affected by the way Klaus was looking at her with soft eyes. This wasn't natural. But her body said shut up, stop thinking so much, and lay down.

So, she did just that.

"What do I owe you for all of this? Going to hold it over my head later."

"Consider it my way of welcoming you into my home… a more proper way." Even though he could think of other ways that would definitely be more welcoming.

As soon as she got under the covers and her head hit the pillow, she could feel sleep taking her over.

"Klaus…" Her voice was low, connecting with his eyes as he stood beside her. "I'm going to get Rebekah back for you all. I know what it's like to have your family ripped away from you and I wouldn't wish that on anyone….not even my worst enemy."

Klaus could say or do nothing else as Bonnie succumbed to sleep.

Tonight, her power had radiated through his pores. It was simply mouthwatering, and he would never admit out loud, hell, he would probably banish the thoughts as soon as they came, but Klaus Mikaelson knew that he was in the presence of a true warrior.

Even more powerful than him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed. Just a few things. Like, I said before this chapter doesn't follow an episode of the originals, only because the new episode comes out tonight. I actually planned on having it out earlier this week, but it didn't happen like I wanted it too.**

 **The Bonnie/Elena scene, I felt needed to happen to show just how powerful Bonnie is when she gets angry. And already she was still on a magic high from absolutely everything she and Freya did that day. We'll go more into what happened between Bonnie and Elena in later chapters.**

 **I wasn't going to put that ending scene with Bonnie & Klaus, but I felt it was needed. So, hopefully you all enjoyed. And please review and let me know what you think =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm overwhelmed from all the support you all are giving for this fic! It really means a lot. This chapter will follow 3x08. And I hope it will still make sense even if you didn't watch the episode.**

 *****sorry in advance for the spelling & grammatical errors*** **

**Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

Bonnie stirred awake as her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings. There was a little light shining through the window, but not enough to blind her. Saying that she was extremely comfortable was putting it mildly. Her sleep patterns had been somewhat off for the last few months, and her stay in New Orleans didn't really help the matter, but last night… last night had been a whole different ball game. Yes, there was still exhaustion that plagued her body, but with everything that happened, for once she didn't feel like she had been slammed by a truck.

If she had her way, she would choose not to remember anything from yesterday, especially where Elena was concerned. There was only one time Bonnie felt the need to end Elena's life and that's when she was under the thrall of expression and her friend shut her humanity off. At the end of the day, that moment was chalked up to both of them not being in their right minds. Even though, losing your humanity doesn't necessarily change who you are…it just cuts off your feelings. But, that tea would have to be sipped later.

Last night, she could honestly say that she wanted to kill Elena. She wanted to destroy someone who had been her best friend…who had been like a sister to her for almost all her life. Bonnie's insides… her blood…everything was itching to end her life permanently, and for one slight moment when she broke her neck, she forgot that Elena was a vampire. It was that moment where she thought her friend truly dead. And blaming it on the thrall of the magic would have been such a weak scapegoat. How sick was that?

Not only had she tried to kill her pending best friend, the power she absorbed within herself just to do it was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Never had she thought in a million years would she be able to perform a spell through a telephone. Then there was the simple fact that she froze a room full of people; another new feature to her bag full of magic. She honestly didn't believe something like that was even possible, which was crazy considering the magic she had performed in her lifetime. Don't even get her started on how she ended up in a cemetery surrounded by fire that froze her skin instead of burned it. She remembered the spirits she saw that seemed to have an eerie feeling about them, and then there was Klaus. Klaus who helped her last night…who took care of her.

What kind of alternate reality had she fallen into?

Bonnie really wanted to assume that she dreamt the part about Klaus, but his voice bringing her out of her thoughts extinguished that really quickly. She could tell that he was angry as she sat up and watched him pace around the room, as he talked on the phone.

"What do you mean she's missing?!"

Yep, clearly it wasn't a dream. Yet, if anyone were to ask if she stayed in Klaus's bed last night, she would quickly deny it.

"Lucian I promise if you have touched one hair on Camille's head I will rip out your spleen."

Bonnie's ears perked up when she heard Klaus say Cami's name. Just from what she deciphered over the phone, Aurora had kidnapped her. And just from how unhinged Aurora seemed, Bonnie could only imagine what would happen. Bonnie had never met Cami, but she could feel Klaus's concern for her… his distress. She knew that he cared for her, and it would have been endearing coming from him, if Bonnie understood why the hell she was feeling some of Klaus's emotions in the first place?

But, with everything going on, that was the last thing she wanted to think about.

Her first instincts was to leave and never bring up last night again, but the moment she stood out of bed, Klaus turned to face her, and his eyes looking into hers, brought her to a sudden stop. The look of pure wrath that was clouding his features, instantly softened upon seeing her, and Bonnie didn't want to admit that her stomach did some strange flip flop because of it.

Yeah, she needed to go back to her room. She needed to spend the day engorging herself in grimoires, finding Rebekah…anything. She just couldn't be anywhere near Klaus right now.

So, when she turned away from him and made her way to the door, he was in front of her not even a second later. You would think that as many times as she's spent around vampires, she'd have gotten use to their tricks by now, but clearly it seemed like she still needed a crash course in their abilities.

"I will be there shortly." He clicked off his phone and gave Bonnie is undivided attention. "Feeling better, love?"

Bonnie nodded, trying her best not to feel anything by his closeness. "For the most part." He was staring at her like he was entranced or something. It was just way too awkward.

"Any dreams last night?"

Bonnie's face may have instantly flushed, but she wasn't about to lie. "Dreamless."

Klaus smirked. "I on the other hand had a very vivid dream. I could give you a demonstration if you'd like."

"Unless it involves me giving you an aneurysm that'll put you to sleep for century, then I don't need to hear it." Bonnie internally applauded herself for that quick comeback, because in all reality, she was struggling.

Klaus didn't mind what she said, as he handed what appeared to be her phone. "Freya took the liberty of fixing it, and it has been bloody ringing all morning."

When Bonnie took her phone, she tried her best to control her heart rate when his hand brushed against hers. She didn't know if it was an accident, if she were imagining it, or if he did it on purpose. Hell, it was coming to a point where she assumed that even she had.

"I'm going to have to thank her for that." She stepped back a little, because he didn't seem to understand what personal space was. "I um… I know you have somewhere to be, so don't let me keep you."

It was like a light bulb flickered. "You would be correct. Do continue to make yourself at home."

Bonnie wasn't able to move away before Klaus's lips came close to her ear. Out of their own accord, her eyes closed, while he whispered, "We will continue our conversation later, Bonnie."

He was gone the moment Bonnie opened her eyes.

And she hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath.

* * *

Ten missed calls from Caroline, three from Lucy, so many text messages from both of them, including Matt, and even Stefan. There was nothing from the two people who should have been reaching out to explain themselves. To be quite honest, she probably wouldn't have returned their calls anyway. She wasn't sure of how her magic would react if she spoke to Elena right now. Apologies were great and all, but they only went so far. And she wasn't in the mood for Elena's doe eyed guilty excuses, begging her for forgiveness. As of right now, she and Damon could both kick rocks with open toed shoes…not that it would hurt them any.

Unfortunately, not returning their calls meant that she wasn't going to return Caroline and Matt's, so she sent a quick text to let them know she was fine and would call later.

That just left Lucy. And she didn't waste any time to return her cousin's call.

"You don't know how close I was to making my way down there." Lucy said the moment the video chat connected.

"Sorry," Bonnie apologized. "Last night was really crazy."

"Who are you telling? Not only did I feel it, but I've had several covens contact me about a burst of dark energy plaguing their space. All roads lead to you, cuz, what happened?"

Bonnie sighed. Great, that's all she needed; other witches expressing their distaste about what she was doing. Reason number one as to why Bonnie never joined a coven.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was performing spells with Freya to locate Rebekah. Then we did an astral projection spell and Elena and I got into it, and I just felt… I don't know I felt…"

"Starved?" Lucy finished for her.

"Exactly!" That's exactly what it felt like. "Like this was the first time I got a meal after not eating in weeks. And then it was like I hungry for more. Like I was on some type of high and I didn't want it to come down…I don't know like I needed to keep feeding it."

"Did you feel like you did with expression?"

Bonnie thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "No, it was different… I felt… I felt more… I felt like I could feel _everything_. Does that make any sense?"

"It actually does." Lucy thought about it for a moment. "You said you got into it with Elena?"

Bonnie then explained to Lucy exactly what happened. She told her everything that was said between them and exactly what she was able to do from states away, through a telephone.

And it actually shocked Lucy; and shocking Lucy wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Wow…."

"Should I be worried?" Bonnie asked. It was a crazy question. Of course she should be worried. She'd be stupid not too.

"I'm going to look into it for you. It could be because you're in New Orleans; it's one of the biggest locations for magic. And since you don't have to just perform ancestral, what you do could have a different effect down there. Getting angry when you're already on a magic high isn't really ideal, because all you want to do is ride it out, if the magic feel threatened, then it's going to lash out? Make sense."

Bonnie nodded.

"But I'm still going to look into all of this, because what you were able to do so far away is… I mean it's hardcore, but it's also dangerous, and you know how some of these stuck up covens can be."

Boy, did she ever. Some of the covens out there, were so caught up in being the best…being in control, that when someone goes above them, it's like the whole world ends.

"Just concentrate on why you're there and leave this to me."

Bonnie took a breath of relief. It was really nice to have someone help her and let her sit back and not stress for a change. Lucy didn't realize how much calm she had brought to Bonnie's life lately.

"Thanks Lucy."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment, before she revealed something else. She was going to keep what happened last night between her and Klaus a secret, but she really needed someone to confide in. She was trying this new thing where she didn't hold in everything until she bursts.

Lucy brought that side out of her.

But, of course, Bonnie never seemed to learn, because as soon as she said it, the laughter erupted.

"Lucy I could have destroyed the world last night, and you're laughing."

"But you didn't." She snickered, and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. That doesn't sound like Klaus at all, which makes me wonder…."

When she paused Bonnie quickly said, "Makes you wonder what?"

"Nothing. Look I'm gonna go and handle this. Just, try not to go overboard today. I'll keep you posted."

"Lucy, makes you wonder what?" Bonnie asked, knowing that her cousin was trying to dodge the question.

"Talk to you soon."

"Lucy!"

And then she hung up.

Bonnie groaned. Great, that was just perfect. Her cousin was being cryptic and she really couldn't do cryptic today. Especially when it concerned Klaus.

Crossing her arms like a stubborn child, Bonnie made it her plan that she would just stay in her room all day, go through grimoires and family history, and not speak to anyone.

* * *

Of course, that plan lasted for no more than an hour, before she was standing in the doorway, watching Freya and Elijah talk to a tied up Tristan.

"Tristan cannot cross the boundary of his own will, but we can enter and leave as we please." Elijah stated, rolling up his cufflinks.

"I took the Liberty of injecting him with hibiscus and mugwort to counteract any vervain in his system. And with just a few more ingredients to this spell, I'll have him singing like a canary."

Bonnie smiled, and was really grateful to be working alongside Freya. Since they still couldn't break the witch's spell to find Rebekah's location on their own, they were damn sure going to break the spell over Tristan's mind since he was in the same vicinity with them.

"Now, I have invited a friend to execute some much needed torture while you ladies find what you're looking for to make him talk."

Hayley walked in, holding Hope. Her eyes instantly lighted when they latched onto Bonnie.

"I got your text." Hayley looked at Elijah. "Jack's gone, and I don't know if he's coming back. I also really don't want to talk about it, so which one of you will take Hope-?"

Bonnie automatically outstretched her arms and smiled as Hayley gave Hope to her.

"-While I take my anger out on this pompous dick."

"Hi sweet girl." Bonnie cooed Hope.

"Let's do the spell in the other room." Freya offered, and Bonnie followed her out.

"Bon appétit." They all heard Hayley say before Tristan's screams invaded the air.

"Your mama is hardcore." Bonnie whispered.

Hope just giggled, clearly agreeing.

* * *

They finished the spell. They finished the spell, but it wasn't working. Well, currently, Tristan was passed out with all the werewolf bites that Hayley plagued him with. They were just waiting for the moment he gained consciousness to pour the elixir down his throat, so his mind could be open territory.

Hayley had already taken Hope back home and now really all they could do was wait. As luck would have it, waiting for Bonnie, entailed that certain thoughts were on the forefront of her mind.

And every single one of them was about Klaus Mikaelson.

Not only was she able to feel a smidge of his frustrations about not getting in further in his search for Cami, her body felt weird with him not being here. To top it all off, when he called to check in with Elijah, he asked if she were doing alright. Like, why the hell would he do that? That of course, made Elijah suspicious.

She just really hoped Lucy would call her soon and let her know what was going on. Bonnie was glad the dreams had stopped, but that didn't mean she wanted to wake up and _want_ him.

"What's next charades?"

Bonnie's attention turned towards the door, to see a man she had never met.

"While you guys host the world's most messed up game night, you got bigger problems." His eyes went from Elijah's to Bonnie's.

They both may have looked each other up and down. Bonnie couldn't even deny the fact that he was gorgeous.

"I don't believe we met…I'm…"

Elijah quickly cut him off. "Bonnie this is Marcel, Marcel… Bonnie." He introduced them, and Bonnie didn't miss the irritation in his voice. "Freya, would you mind dealing with this situation please?"

Marcel's eyes cut from Bonnie's to Elijah, "No offense to your lovely sister, but you and I need to talk. I'm here on behalf of the Strix, and I'm not leaving without Tristan."

The determination in Marcel's voice was not missed, but Bonnie heard a tad of something else.

When Elijah finally decided to hear Marcel out, and they left the room, Bonnie looked at Freya.

"Will you be alright for a moment?"

"Yeah, but just be warned, those two will drive you insane with all the unrequited father son bonding issues."

Bonnie nodded and left, standing right outside the room Elijah and Marcel and walked into.

"The guy has been around for a millennium, he can withstand all your vampire mind games, and if you end up killing him, we lose Rebekah for good."

"So what are you suggesting here, Marcel? I simply hand over this wretched fiend and stand idly by as you set him free?"

"If I take Tristan, make it look like I busted him out. I get in tighter with him and The Strix. I can find out where Rebekah is and keep them from declaring war on the quarter if you trust me."

Pregnant pause.

"I will not release that filth."

Bonnie had to admit, it was a decent plan. If not, then a battle would erupt, and the Strix being some of the first vampires from Elijah's bloodline, it could easily turn into a bloodbath, and Bonnie was not about to be in the middle of that while she was down here.

So, as soon as Elijah left, Bonnie walked inside, "Just for the record, your plan doesn't sound bad."

"Yeah, tell that too stiff out there. If I wasn't hooked to Klaus's bloodline or cared for Rebekah so much, I would be done. I've had it up to here with this family."

Bonnie provided a warm smile. That was definitely understandable. Also, he was in love with Rebekah? She had to admit the original knew how to pick them, because this man was gorgeous and had a smile of a thousand gods.

"So, what has you in casa de la Mikaelson?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Same thing you're trying to do. I have friends that are in Klaus's bloodline, and I'm not ready to lose them just yet."

"I'm surprised you haven't run for the hills."

"The Mikaelson's don't scare me." He flashed them pearly whites at that.

"Since we didn't get to formerly introduce ourselves, I'm Marcel Gerard, former leader of New Orleans, current leader of the Strix; trying to stay alive one day at a time."

Bonnie laughed and shook the hand he extended. "I'm Bonnie Bennett, former witch, former ghost, former anchor to the other side that's no more, and current witch again."

"You forgot beautiful."

Bonnie may have blushed a little. Was every guy in New Orleans trying to make her panties wet or something?

She cleared her throat. "So, explain your plan to me again. I think I can help."

* * *

Rebekah was in Miami. That's what the spell and Elijah probing through Tristan's mind did. Not only were they able to find the coordinates, but while latching onto Tristan's mind with the spell, they were able to latch onto Aurora's to find the exact location.

The high five that Bonnie and Freya gave for that accomplishment was almost a fail due to the head rush they were still coming off of.

Now, they were currently setting up the spell for astral projection to get to Klaus and Cami. When Bonnie got hit with a bad feeling, her senses automatically latched on that something was wrong with him, and when his phone kept going to voicemail, she and Freya decided to take matters into their own hands.

More so Freya, because Bonnie still felt she needed more practice to master that spell.

"Was this part of the plan?" Freya asked, the moment a vampire entered the room.

It was in that moment that Bonnie almost forgot about Marcel's plan and that she had informed Freya.

"No." Bonnie quickly answered.

"Good." Freya outstretched her hands, giving the vampire an aneurysm, and as soon as she was about to finish him, a woman sped in and stabbed Freya in the stomach.

"Freya!" Bonnie yelled, as she automatically gave the vampire a headache from hell…crushing her bones in the process, while Freya fell to the ground.

Marcel so conveniently left out the part about an ambush. He was just supposed to stake Elijah and get Tristan, none of _this_ was supposed to happen.

The woman, who was writhing in pain, locked her determined eyes on Bonnie. "Ah…Bonnie…B-Bennett." She struggled, trying to fight for control. "Your p-pictures don't do you justice."

In that moment, Bonnie's defenses automatically went down and the vampire got the upper hand punching her hard the face, sending her down to the ground next to Freya.

As the woman, stalked up to her, Bonnie lifted her hand up in just enough time to make the vampire run into an invisible wall. She felt like she could pass out at any moment, but she wasn't going to let any harm come to herself or Freya.

The woman smirked, "Tell Lucy, Aya says Hello."

Shock number 2. Bonnie thought, as she watched Aya take Tristan, and then sped off.

When Bonnie dropped her hand, she laid down and took an exhausted breath. Marcel came in only minutes later, and Bonnie watched as he opened his wrist and gave Freya some blood.

"Your brother's gonna wake up and be mad at me. When he does, be sure to remind him who his friends are."

Freya took his blood and rested her head back down on the floor, trying to get her strength back.

When Marcel offered his to Bonnie, she couldn't help but shoot him a glare. "You left out the attack part…."

"Plans changed along the way. Had to make it look real." He held out his opened wrist. "Consider this my apology…quick healing without the doctor's visits."

She was about to decline his advances, because she was stubborn and her jaw in pain was making her pissed off, but that feeling happened again in the pit of her stomach, concerning Klaus, and she needed all the strength she could get to finish the astral projection spell.

So, she took his blood. And it helped… it really did, but there was something different about it.

"Please, tell Elijah what I said." And then Marcel was gone.

Bonnie took a deep breath. Great, not only would she have to explain to the Elijah to save her own ass, she had to try and save Marcel's as well.

The spell was already laid out for her, and even though there was a little amount of fear that it wasn't going to work for her, she still had to try.

Only a few minutes passed before she wasn't standing in the Mikaelson's home anymore. Now, she was standing in what looked to be a warehouse. She didn't really have time to be excited that she was able to astral project from a different location than the house, because right now she was witnessing a vampire turning grey on top of a woman.

That had to be Camille.

But where was Klaus?

The moment other vampires came out to play, Bonnie immediately held up their hands, stopping them in their tracks. She broke their necks with one twist, and it almost sent her flying back with all the energy that took out of her.

She got sidetracked by another vampire appearing, but Luckily, Klaus showed up, and ripped his heart out.

Bonnie took a few deep breaths of relief as she watched Klaus and Cami hug. And the moment Klaus's eyes locked onto hers, Bonnie didn't know why she instantly felt a wave of melancholy flood her. She was happy that everyone was okay… that everything worked out. But, witnessing Cami in Klaus's arms was… it made her feel…well, actually admitting what she actually felt was too much for even her to comprehend.

When it looked like he was about to walk towards her, Bonnie quickly pushed that emotion aside, and disappeared.

She woke up back in her body on a large intake of breath. Her body felt lethargic as she tried to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Freya's voice made her slowly glance at the older witch.

"Yeah…." She breathed. "You…?"

"Could be better." Because she was still exhausted as hell. "But good."

"Good." And then it was lights out for Bonnie.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Bonnie woke up. After an hour long hot shower, she couldn't help but feel a bit better. Yes, she was still a little sluggish, but that was expected. The only difference from last night was that she didn't want to harm anyone. She actually enjoyed everything she did today; the way she sued her magic… the astral projection… it all seemed to have flowed rather smoothly. Did she need more practice? Of course, she was one to never want to stop practicing and learning to be better.

Her first thought when she settled down, before going through her family history was to call Lucy and ask who this Aya woman was and how did they know each other. She even thought about calling Caroline back, but a noise outside her room prevented all of that.

When she opened the door, Elijah was on the other side of her door.

Bonnie couldn't lie, she jumped a little.

"Ms. Bennett."

She really hadn't expected to see him until sometime tomorrow, hoping that he would have slept on everything that happened and it would help her case better. Having him staked with a weapon that looked like the dagger that make an original sleep for a long time was the only way to save him. She hoped he understood that.

"Back to formalities?"

"Well, when someone works behind my back, greetings tend to change." His demeanor didn't portray anger, so Bonnie didn't walk away.

"What about thank you Bonnie. Thank you Marcel. For saving my life. For not letting the Stixs or whatever you call them end me permanently. That you can finally go and get Rebekah back in the morning."

"Were both you and Freya not hurt in the process?" His hand softly caressed her jaw where she was punched. "I could have taken out my excessive line myself."

Bonnie tried not to crumble at Elijah's hand on her face. Like seriously, what was it with the Mikaelson's doing that? And was he really worried about her? It was already established that he needed her for the prophecy, but this was actual genuine concern.

Get it together, Bennett.

Bonnie cleared her throat and moved a little from his touch. "Well um… obviously you couldn't have since Marcel took you out."

"I will handle Marcel in due time."

"What's your deal with him?" Okay, this was just her being nosey. "You talk to him like you can't stand him, but you look at him like you love him. Like he's your family."

"Marcel is a subject that I'd rather not discuss."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay." Right before he walked away, Bonnie stopped him. "Elijah, I know it's not my place, but whatever it is, just from the small interaction, I can tell that you care for him. Marcel tried to save your life today because he cares for you. He's your people. Don't give him a reason to turn his back on you… especially now."

He paused for a moment, and the look in his eyes, told Bonnie that he understood her.

"Get some sleep, Bonnie. You've had a long day."

And then he was gone.

Bonnie didn't take his advice. Instead she found herself sitting on the floor in Klaus's art room, going through one of her family history's book, drinking from a bottle of bourbon. She had definitely crossed the borderline of tipsy, but since she was in the zone, she wasn't her usual drunken self.

"I see you have decided to take my advice about making yourself at home."

Bonnie didn't know why his voice tickled her skin when he was way across the room. Honestly, she didn't know why she even chose to sit in here. It was calming yes, but if she really wanted to be alone and stay away from Klaus. Being in a room that was his, was definitely not going to happen.

"I'll go."

Klaus's day had been incredibly long. He was glad that Cami was back safe and sound. Honestly, he didn't know what he would have done if any harm had come to her. He didn't really care for the fact that Aurora had become an enemy. It served her right for kidnapping not only Cami, but Rebekah as well. She deserved to die by his hand, and if she played her cards right, she was going too.

Not only had he been worried over Camille, Bonnie was swimming around in his thoughts the whole day. He didn't want to think of the witch. He didn't want to even think about what he felt seeing her at the warehouse. He certainly didn't want to think about how he felt when he found out she was hurt. And that seeing her sitting in his special quarters reading and drinking right now was a bit enticing.

So, her leaving wasn't up for debate.

"Do stay. I could use the company."

Welp, Klaus's diminutive smile definitely told Bonnie she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on her reading. Not because she felt like something would happen between them, but because her mind decided it was time to shut off.

"How's Cami?" She asked.

"She is well. Freya put up a protection spell around her home."

That was good, Bonnie thought. "You really care for her…" She took another sip. "I'm surprised you actually care for anyone other than yourself."

"And you put more care into others than yourself." He joined her on the floor, taking the bourbon out of her hands and pouring himself a glass. "I guess we both have a dilemma."

Touche', Bonnie thought.

"I was informed you were hurt today."

"Good thing I'm tough as nails." She glanced at him for a moment, and yanked the bottle out of his hands. Sobriety was leaving her. "And thanks to Marcel's blood. Which I feel like I'm made up of nothing but vampire blood now."

For some reason that annoyed him. He should not only break Marcel's neck, but hers as well. Turn her into what he is for tasting someone other than him.

He drank some more at the intruding thoughts.

"This is just too awkward."

"What is, love?"

"The fact that I'm sitting right beside you sharing a drink. That I'm here in New Orleans helping you guys."

"Maybe it's time to just stop trying to make sense of things."

"Maybe." She leaned her head back, and after much hesitation she spoke again, "I care about myself."

His laughter sound way too good to her ears. Damnit! Blaming this on the alcohol wouldn't necessarily be right; due to the fact her tolerance was increasingly high.

"You are here in New Orleans to keep friends safe, that would not do the same for you, a mother who abandoned you, and you're aligning yourself with those who have tried to kill you. _Knowing_ that you may not make it out in the end."

Bonnie lifted her head up and faced Klaus. She wanted to be offended and angry at what he said so nonchalant, but he spoke the truth.

"Yeah, well, you start pouting and go to drastic measures when people don't pay you a lick of attention because of your mommy and daddy issues. So, maybe we're both damaged."

He should have broken her neck. He would have if it were anyone else.

"Watch it, witch," He took a gulp of his drink. "I could just end your life now."

She shrugged, "But you won't. Because you need me. And honestly, as many times as I've died, I think death is a bit scared of me."

He watched as she took another swig from the bottle.

"Spending too much time with Damon I see."

Bonnie flinched a little at his name.

"Guess I've stricken a nerve. You had to have known that you would have never come first where the doppelbitch is concerned."

Even though that upset her, she chuckled a bit at the nickname.

"Nothing to say? Have I pushed just the right buttons?" Klaus could honestly say the only reason why he kept going was because her scent was suffocating his nose. She smelled insanely good, and it was almost making him….

"I was just thinking…" Her voice was soft and her gaze was a bit glossy from the alcohol. "Just from who you are now and the mind walk I did on your brain… you're just so unhinged. So upset because your father didn't show his love for you… that he showed it for everyone else, _but_ you." She paused. "You want to know what I think?"

He didn't want to talk about this, but that didn't stop him from saying, "Do share."

"I think that it wasn't about you being good enough for him. I think it was him not being good enough for you. He couldn't look past your mom's indiscretions, to be the father he should have been for you."

He paused for a moment, looking away from those green eyes that could suck the life right out of you.

"You're not the only one who has told me I have parental issues. That they are why I am the way I am."

"No, that doesn't excuse your behavior. You've had a thousand years to learn not to be the overbearing murderous ass that you are. I get that emotions are richer as a vampire, but you take it to the extreme." If she hadn't had any liquor in her system, she probably would have never said this. "I will say this though. It's easier to do what you do. It's much easier to be someone who doesn't care… because that's something you can control. Actually caring… actually remaining good in a world that doesn't deserve it….that's the hard part."

Her eyes… her words were making him susceptible to vulnerability. And he didn't like that. He also didn't like the fact that she stood up from being so close to him.

"I s-should go." She stuttered a bit, as she tried to regain her balance.

Klaus appeared in front of her, right before she reached the door.

His hand caressed her hair, and she leaned into his touch.

"Or, you could know what it feels like to be in control…."

Bonnie bit her lip as her eyes glanced briefly to his lips. The way Klaus was looking at her right now, made Bonnie wonder if she should take Lucy's advice. It could literally be just sex between two supernatural creatures. It would just be scratching an itch. One time couldn't hurt anyone… and no one had to know. She could just put a spell over the room so no one would hear.

It could really be that easy.

But the moment she felt herself giving in, her phone rang, bringing her back to reality.

When she looks down at her phone, Damon's name was flashing across her screen.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I wanted to have this out earlier in the week, but for some reason everything kept popping up and today was the day to update. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot happened, as I tried to keep it on the pace of the show. Sorry again for the spelling and grammatical errors.**

 **Also, I do plan to go into Bonnie's family history throughout the story. She has all these books from Elijah, so I feel it should definitely be explored.**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys motivate me to update more. I really enjoyed the mid-season finale of The Originals. Of course though, it'll be a little different in here. So, this chapter is based off of 3x09.**

 *****sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors*****

* * *

"It's been six months; you don't write you don't call."

They were the first words out of Damon's mouth the moment Bonnie answered his call. In the past she would have smiled and maybe even chuckled a time or too, but of course, this wasn't the past…everything was different now.

First and foremost, she was upset that hearing his voice for the first time after six months made her stomach drop. It wasn't supposed to be like that because she thought she had put those feelings to rest. But, now actually hearing him, had she been wrong? Did she still have those feelings? Did she still care?

"What do you want, Damon?" she deadpanned, although she could feel her fingers twitching a bit.

"Hearing your voice can't just be it?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for his jokes. They were jokes that were only being presented to try and lighten the mood. He knew the exact reason why she was upset and him calling to make it right probably wasn't the best idea.

At her silence, he sighed. "We um… had a run in with one of the heretics who we thought fled. Her name's Valarie… seems to be another 'first love' of Stefan's, go figure. She's back wrecking emotional havoc, and she did a spell…" He paused. "What Elena said she didn't…."

"I knew that's why you were calling me, after all these months. It's because you have to try and be white night and defend your _precious_ Elena?" She was pissed, and she didn't care who heard her behind closed doors. "Answer me this? What kind of spell was it, Damon?"

His silence confirmed what she already knew.

"Let me guess, a truth spell." Silence again. "So, you can save your words because I don't want to hear it. And if that's all you wanted then I'm hanging up now."

"I'm not defending Elena."

"Oh, really? Then why out of all these months are you calling me now?"

"Is it wrong to actually want to talk to you? To actually want to know how you are? You haven't contacted me either and you're not in Seattle right now, so where are you?"

"I haven't contacted you, because you haven't contacted _me_." Yeah, it wasn't a secret that she and Damon were both stubborn.

But before Bonnie could add on, something dawned on her. "Wait… how did you know I wasn't in Seattle?" She hadn't told anyone but Lucy, and it was very clear that those two didn't communicate.

"I'm a good guesser."

"Not that good."

"Look, the point in all of this is that you can't be upset that I haven't called you when the phone works both ways."

She still wasn't letting that conversation go; especially when she began to remember something that Elena said.

"Why did Elena say that we've been sneaking around for the last six months when I haven't heard from you at all?"

His abrupt silent moments were really beginning to get on her nerves.

" _Damon_?"

"Because of the truth spell." His voice knocked down a couple notches from all the jokes. "Actually, you know what? Why don't you ask your cousin, _Bon Bon_ , and when you finally know the truth and feel like talking to me again, then you have my number."

He hung up on her after that.

That night, Bonnie wasted no time in picking up the phone and calling Lucy. This time she used their video chat.

"Hey Bonnie…." Lucy started, but stopped when she saw the tears in her eyes. "Woah, what happened?"

"I just got off the phone with Damon." She said wiping her eyes. She didn't even know why the tears started to come. It was embarrassing really. "He told me to ask you about him coming to see me since I've been in Seattle. Weird right?" Bonnie was definitely one to cut to the chase and not beat around the bush.

She saw a quick look of apprehensiveness in Lucy's expression.

"I was going to tell you."

Bonnie's eyes widened a bit. Damon _had_ come to visit her. How could she not have known? Ever since they had gotten close, there were times when she felt him when he was near. So, how did this slip through the cracks.

"Actually, no. I wasn't going to tell you." Lucy's response was blunt, but didn't portray any attitude. "Look, when you got to my house, you were broken. Bonnie, you cried yourself to sleep every night for a month. You tried to hide it and be tough like us Bennett's are, but in all honesty, you were a mess. Over _Damon Salvatore_." His name was emphasized with disgust. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not bashing your feelings for him, because I know you got close, I know he's become one of your best friends, and I'm not trying to take that away from you, but you were a mess. I wanted you to get your head together before you talked to him again. I didn't want you to be hurt anymore." Bonnie wiped her eyes and continued to listen. "So, when he came to visit you like the day after you got here, I told him now wasn't a good time. And okay, I may have threatened him to give you time or I'd make his insides boil out of his skin, but since he seemed to not want to stop and actually had balls for sticking up to me, I put a spell up so you wouldn't be able to tell he was there."

Bonnie was rendered speechless. There was a part of her that wanted to be angry, but she really couldn't. Lucy was only looking out for her. Her cousin was trying to protect her heart, and honestly, she may have been hurt, but for all intense purposes, she was grateful.

"I will tell you this, and only because I love you, Lucy continued. "He said you were his best friend and that he didn't want to be without you." Bonnie's heart jumped. "And so I asked him, if it came down to you or Elena, because in all honesty with how your lives are, it would end up being that way, who would he choose?" Lucy paused, and Bonnie didn't realize she was holding her breath until she almost suffocated. "And he didn't say anything, but that proved to me who he would choose. Because I'm not even around that much and I know it'll always be Elena." Bonnie wiped her tears. "So, when you started getting over him and didn't reach out to communicate with him, I figured I didn't need to say anything."

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Maybe I would have if I would've…"

"If you what? Would've known? I think the fact that you didn't know, helped your situation for the better. Look, Bonnie, I love you, you know that. I don't want any harm coming to you. And Damon, I can tell that he cares for you… hell, the vampire has feelings for you, but you don't need to be put in that Damon/Elena triangle. You're better than that. You've grown a lot in these six months, and I personally think you'll do fine without him."

"I miss him, Lucy." She finally confessed, and wiped her eyes. "I've been missing him this whole time. And it's not just because I fell for him…actually, that for the most part I can handle, but he and I were friends. We've been through a lot, and I don't know I just… I _miss_ him."

"So, what now?" Lucy asked.

"I honestly don't know."

At least now Bonnie knew the real reason why Elena and Damon got into it. What if Damon really did have romantic feelings toward her? Where she was at in her life right now, she honestly didn't know if she could return them anymore.

"I'll give you some time to yourself." Lucy's voice cut her out of her thoughts. "I'm still looking into the blood bond exchange between you and Klaus, so I'll call you when I find something."

It was those words that made Bonnie come crashing down to reality, and a question that Bonnie really needed to ask her cousin bombarded her mind.

"Lucy who's Aya?"

This was probably the first time she witnessed Lucy have sheer panic cross her features.

"How do you know about her?" The anger and pain rose in her voice.

"My face got up and close and personal with her fist. And then she told me to tell you hi."

"I have to go. I'll explain later."

Lucy hung up before Bonnie could say another word.

All of that was three weeks ago.

As Bonnie pushed all of those memories to the back of her mind, she sat up in her bath tub on a sharp intake of breath. Trying to steady her breathing, she couldn't help but be a little excited at being able to hold her breath under water for so long without anyone with her. She was progressing and that brought her a bit of happiness.

During those three weeks, Bonnie's life had somewhat mellowed out. It even shocked her of how much she was really enjoying her time in New Orleans, surrounded by people she once tried to kill, vice versa.

When she and Damon spoke again the next day, she lied and said that she and Lucy were visiting extended family, but she didn't reveal a location. They both thought it was best to talk in person about everything, and Bonnie decided that she would visit Mystic Falls for New Years.

She and Lucy also talked that next day, and she revealed to Bonnie that not only did she know Aya, but they use to have a thing back in the day that ended badly. That was really all Lucy 'cryptic' Bennett would cough up. Bonnie did say that if Aya got in her space, she would drop her, but the smile that Lucy gave didn't quite reach her eyes, which made Bonnie realize that their relationship was bigger than what she made it seem.

She and Caroline finally talked. Her vampire best friend informed her about everything going on. She gave her the low down on heretic Valarie and her past with Stefan. Apparently, Valarie had a child by him when he was human and she lost the baby. A few more heretics were also back and not making life easy at all for them. They mentioned everything with she and Damon briefly, but knew that was more of a conversation they needed to have in person as well.

Let's just say they were both ready for New Years Eve to roll around.

While her life in Mystic Falls had been put on a brief hold, her time in New Orleans hadn't. She was taking up training with Elijah, Freya, and Marcel. Elijah and Freya infiltrated her mind, utilizing her body with spells, to have control and not exhaust her. She was learning more and she was really enjoying it. Marcel was getting the physical aspect of her. He was training her in the ring to gain fighting skills, if one day she couldn't rely on her magic.

Her underwater activities that she was doing, not too long ago, was a training method brought on by Elijah. He wanted her to become one with her breath. If she ever found herself in a situation where she was trapped, where breathing could become difficult, he wanted her prepared. He wanted her to rely on her other senses. He wanted her to fully be in control. Usually, she'd have clothes on, and both Freya and Elijah would be with her, but this time, while she took a bath, she decided to try it on her own.

And last, but not least… or was it? Every night for the last two weeks, she and Klaus would end up in his art room. He would paint and she would read one of her family history books. At first, Bonnie wanted to blame it on coincidence, but in all reality it wasn't. And now… now it had become a habit.

It may have been weird, but because she hadn't had any dreams of him in awhile, Bonnie couldn't help but just roll with it. She'd probably never admit it to anyone, but it was kind of comforting being in Klaus's presence…even when they didn't say anything at all. And okay, there were times where she felt that certain pull towards him, and sometimes he looked at her like he wanted to put his face between her legs, but besides all that, things were pretty good.

Rebekah was back. And Bonnie actually got along with the female original. They had so many similar attributes and it even made her wonder, that if things were different in Mystic Falls, would they have eventually become friends? But, at the end of the day, maybe they were supposed to come into each other's lives at this specific time.

The only thing Bonnie hadn't spent much time in doing was finding out how to stop the prophecy. She did try at times, but most of her time had been doing things for her… call it selfish, but she was reveling in it a bit.

Out of all her family history, she was currently reading about her great great however great aunt, Ernestine Bennett. She probably had the most journals out of the whole Bennett line and she was very intriguing. She was actually the first Bennett witch on record to experience a blood bond with a vampire.

It was just so refreshing to have the opportunity to sit down and understand everything about her Bennett heritage. She had been practicing magic for how many years now? And the only thing she knew about her line was that her blood was always needed for something. So, finally having the time and the resources to do just that was very thrilling.

So now, here she was, after a nice hot bath and a decent breakfast on Christmas day, _getting thrown to the ground_. The thing was, it didn't hurt, but her body was still sore from all the other trainings. Usually, she would have incorporated her powers to help her out a little, but if one day she was left without them or put in a position where she couldn't use them, what then?

Grabbing Marcel's hand, as he helped her to her feet, she said, "I told you not to go easy on me."

He handed her a bottle of water, "Yeah and have you kill me with your powers? I don't think so." Marcel gave her that million dollar smile. "Plus, Elijah and Klaus would probably kill me."

That made Bonnie silent for a moment. She remembered before they started these trainings, hearing both Elijah and Klaus, at separate times, telling Marcel not to let any harm come to her; not to cause her any pain or be rough with her. At first Bonnie figured they only said that because they needed her for the prophecy, but after spending so much time with them, she couldn't help but wonder if it was something more.

"They wouldn't do that to you."

He just gave her a look.

"You know what I find quite interesting?" He asked, putting on his shirt. Did Bonnie forget to mention he was shirtless this whole time and she hadn't once drooled over him? Okay, well, it was a lie anyway. She had to wipe her mouth a few times when she caught herself staring. Who could blame her? He was fine as hell. "Both Elijah and Klaus have grown some type of attachment to you in such a short time."

Bonnie almost spit out her water and laughed. "Don't be crazy."

"No, seriously. You must not see the way they look at you."

"Elijah and Klaus are just grateful that I'm here saving their asses. Plus, how many times have I tried to kill them?"

"Exactly. They care for you…. and not just because you're helping them out."

Bonnie didn't say anything, and it gave Marcel more of an advantage.

"So, you wanna know I think?"

Bonnie stretched her arms over her head, trying to ease her muscles. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"I think the all time powerful Bennett witch has a thing for an original hybrid." He handed Bonnie her sports jacket. "Am I right?"

Bonnie put it on and then stepped a little closer to him. "You are right, Marcel. I am _very_ powerful, so I'd advise you to quit with the twenty one questions, before I put my _power_ to use."

He stepped a little closer, and didn't look away from her eyes. "You see, the way your heart rate just rose as soon as I said that proves I'm right. Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

Bonnie glared at him and then burst into laughter while slightly pushing him. "You get on my nerves, you know that?"

He laughed and put his arm around, pulling her close. "Yeah, but you've grown fond of me."

"You keep thinking that. Anyways, I don't have _thing_ for Klaus. And instead of talking about something that would never happen in a million years, let's talk about you and his _sister_. You two still tip toeing around each other like tortured star crossed lovers or something?"

He flashed them pearly whites again. "Rebekah and I are really nothing to talk about. We had something, and then we went our separate ways. Knowing her, she'll leave again soon. It's really no big deal. Plus I got bigger problems to worry about now."

"Like being the leader of the Strix's." Bonnie watched as Marcel nodded. "Hmm… well, even a blind man can see that you two still love each other."

"Yeah, well sometimes love isn't enough… because if it were…"

The sentence didn't need to be finished.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Are you coming to the Mikaelson Christmas gathering tonight."

"For a little while. Me and D have some small Christmas plans."

She knew D meant Davina. She hadn't yet met the young witch, but she was hoping one day she would.

"I just can't wait to go home and sit in another tub full of hot water and put some ointment on these bruises."

"I could just heal them for you." He flashed his fangs briefly.

Bonnie opened the door, "Yeah, they can heal themselves, I'm starting to feel like my blood isn't even my own anymore. So, I'll pass."

"You're right. Wouldn't want Klaus to get mad."

Bonnie shoved him again and rolled her eyes. "See you tonight." And then she left.

Marcel Gerard was actually a pretty down to earth vampire, who was just trying to leave his mark on the city, keep the people he cares about safe, and stay alive. She could respect him for that.

When Bonnie left the gym, she spotted Freya walking towards an alleyway.

"Freya! Hey!" She shouted a little, so the sister witch would hear her.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey, Bons. Done with training?"

"Yes, and now my bruises have bruises." She stated as they turned the corner to reveal Freya's car. "What have you been up to today?"

"I was meeting with a witch from the bloodline who built the Serratura, and I was hoping she could help me destroy it, but unfortunately it's not possible. The curse still stands true; it can only be destroyed if we use it."

Trying to un-curse that medallion was a pain in the absolute ass. And even Bonnie was frustrated with it. It was a weapon that could produce an unbreakable boundary that Tristan, Lucian, and now most likely Aurora wanted to use on the Mikaelson's. If the three were to die from the prophecy, then their line would suffer the same fate as well. It was just that all three had to be together, and there was no way Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah were going down without a fight.

"Well, then maybe we lock it away in a safe place where no one can find it." Bonnie then touched her shoulder. "We'll figure something out Freya. You're family will not fall… I promise you that."

"Thank you. As messed up as my family can be, they're still my family. And after a thousand years, I'm finally able to be here with them. I don't want to lose that…"

Bonnie nodded. She knew how important family could be… especially around this time. "I understand. How about, since I'm taking half the work load, you have to promise that you'll start taking it easy. Today is Christmas. It's okay to attempt a level of normalcy sometimes." She honestly couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth, especially due to the fact that for so long, taking it easy wasn't even in her vocabulary.

And okay, maybe she spoke just a little too soon, because the vampire that snuck up on them had other plans in mind. Bonnie was able to quickly snap her fingers and watch as his neck snapped and he fell to the ground.

Another came out of nowhere, grabbing Freya, and throwing her hard against one of the dumpsters, knocking her out instantly. Bonnie held out her hand to use her magic to stop him from attacking again, but she was blindsided by yet another one, pulling her away by the throat, and throwing her, causing her to land on a pile of rubble.

To say that knocked the wind out of Bonnie and made her lethargic was putting it mildly. Her vision kept going in and out of focus, and she really felt like she had broken something as soon as her body connected with all the rocks.

When she heard shouting, she tried lifting her head up to see what was going on, but it was all too much. She could have sworn she saw Jackson's, Hayley's husbands, face, right before her consciousness slipped away.

Merry _Fucking_ Christmas.

* * *

Bonnie knew she was moving. By the sudden stop, she knew she was in a vehicle. The cold air that filled her lungs was brought on by the car door being opened so hard it almost ripped off the hinges.

Now, she could feel someone picking her up and holding her close. Her eyes were finally able to open and they locked with Elijah's. She was in the warmth of the house before she realized it, and not but two seconds later, she was getting pulled into someone else's arms. Then she felt the warm coppery taste of blood soothe its way down her throat.

The moment she felt like she was returning to her natural self, her eyes locked onto Klaus. She kept her mouth on his wrist for just a little while longer, reveling in the strength he was providing her.

"Who did this?" She heard him say as he cradled her face.

"They got jumped. Three vampires all dressed like yuppies."

"The Strix." It was Hayley who spoke up, as Bonnie stopped taking Klaus's blood.

When she finally sat up, she was now seated beside Freya. They both tried to smile at each other through the weakness. Klaus was standing right behind Bonnie and no one could miss the fact that his arms were protectively on top of her shoulders. And, honestly, Bonnie hadn't even noticed.

"Are you both okay?" Hayley asked.

They both nodded, and Freya added, "They took it. The Serratura."

 _Damnit,_ Bonnie thought.

"Great. Why don't we pay Tristan a visit and ask him really really nicely?" Hayley's sarcasm was not missed.

"And by nicely she means rip out their livers through their nostrils."

Bonnie smirked a little. Klaus's threats were just so dramatic.

"I am afraid we have a far more urgent problem." Elijah stated, his eyes glancing in the direction of Bonnie and Klaus for a brief moment.

Rebekah finally spoke up, who was standing near the corner. "Well to be fair, I am the prettiest urgent problem you have ever seen."

And that's when they all learned that Rebekah was cursed and turning into a ripper by the second. It was a little gift from the Strix that of course set to unravel on Christmas. Because that's how sickening they were; letting them enjoy Rebekah's safe return and then weeks later, on their favorite holiday, no less, a nasty red mark appeared on her arm.

It was about thirty minutes later, as they all sat around trying to figure out what they could do to help Rebekah, when Bonnie's throat began to feel incredibly dry.

When she went into the kitchen to get some water, she knew the moment Klaus came up right behind her.

"Thank you." She said, just barely above a whisper.

"Don't mention it, Bonnie."

When she turned around, of course he was standing closer than she thought he was. His eyes were latched onto hers, and even though she hadn't had any affects lately from the blood sharing bond, her stomach fluttered under his gaze.

"I guess I'm going to have to start up an 'I owe Klaus' jar for you constantly saving me."

He put a hand to his chest in a jokingly manner, "I cannot jut save you out of the kindness of my heart."

"What heart?" She smirked.

It was in that moment; Bonnie felt something weird rush through her. She tried ignoring it, and took another sip of water.

Klaus watched as the Bennett witch, he had been spending a lot of time with lately, turn away from him and rest her hands on the counter. He was about to say something, but then his ears picked up what was going on in his living room.

 _"The spell is carved here. I can… I can reverse it. I just… need some time, and a hell of a lot of magic."_

He heard Freya say right before she passed out. He was about to go to her to see what happened, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Bonnie whisper his name.

He caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground.

* * *

It was poison. An assassination attempt, as Elijah called it. The Strix had yet another back up plan that they just seemed to be so good at doing, and stuck Bonnie and Freya with poison right before they knocked them out.

When they received the antidote, they both performed a spell to free Rebekah from the curse that almost made her kill Hayley. The spell was unbelievably strong, and it not only consisted of the power brought on by Freya and Bonnie, but Freya used the power from Finn as well.

Even hours later, after ridding Rebekah from the curse, Bonnie could still feel the magic and power radiating through her pores from the Mikaelson witches; even if one was currently entrapped in a necklace… or dead. She never really got the low down on all of that.

Now, Bonnie was standing in a dress. She was standing in a white dress, drinking eggnog and watching baby Hope, open her gifts. She couldn't help but smile as the baby's face lit up with joy. She was just so precious and so untouched by the dangers of this world. Bonnie wanted to keep it that way. They all did.

It was crazy how this day turned out, but even though she was surrounded by vampires, witches, hybrids, and a werewolf right now, she felt warm. She felt safe. And yes, she felt a little sad.

Standing in front of a tree with a family that wasn't her own, made her think about _her_ family. It made her think about all of the traditions she really hadn't been able to do anymore.

She missed her Grams. She missed her dad. Hell, she even thought about her mom on occasions. They may have not been super close, but she still loved her. She watched as Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah stood by a barrel full of fire, partaking in one of their many traditions. It was really beautiful. It seemed normal.

And as much as Bonnie wanted to keep that smile on her face, the frown was trying to break through. Since she didn't want to be a Debbie Downer, she excused herself and walked into the kitchen.

When she poured more eggnog, she took a sip and then looked at one of the candles in front of her, and ignited the flame with her eyes. She could remember when she was younger, before she had any idea that witches were real, she and her grams would always light a candle every Christmas together.

It was funny that Bonnie understood why now. Even though they would always use a match, Grams was trying to see if she would just automatically light it at such a young age.

It never happened, but it made her grin just thinking about it.

She could remember how she, Caroline, and Elena would volunteer at the Christmas toy drive and watch the lighting shows. Those were the days, and she actually really missed it. She missed being close to Elena. She missed the girl that was once her sister, and for them to fall apart like they did… for her to say those things to her, it literally broke her. No matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Bonnie?"

It was Rebekah's voice that pulled her out of her thoughts.

She smiled, hoping the tears wouldn't run down her eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I don't have the urge to rip off anyone's head, so I guess you can say better." She answered. "Thank you by the way, I didn't want to leave before I got around to saying it." She poured herself more eggnog.

"You're leaving again?" Bonnie didn't even try to hide how upset she was. She'd like to say that she and Rebekah had become friends, and she didn't want her to leave.

Rebekah nodded. "The Strix don't know that the curse they had on me is broken, and I want to keep it that way. When all of the bloody madness stops, I'll come back." She then noticed her facial expression. "Don't be sad, love. You have my brothers who are fond of you, and Freya. Hayley, Jackson, Hope, Marcel… they all adore you."

"I know, but I was actually starting to like you." Bonnie joked.

"Oh, you love me, Bennett."

When they walked to stand in the entrance of the kitchen, they watched as Klaus and Cami stood in front of the Christmas tree.

If Bonnie said she wasn't bothered by it, she'd be lying. But, Klaus and Cami had something, and if technicalities were in order, she definitely didn't care about Klaus, so it really shouldn't bother her in the slightest.

"He cares for her," Rebekah glanced at them. "Cami is one person that has warmed Niklaus's believed to be dead heart." She then grabbed onto Bonnie's hand, surprising her. "But through the weeks I have been here, watching you two interact, I can tell he cares for you too, Bonnie. Cami is not the only one my brother would walk through fire for."

Bonnie didn't know how to react to that. So, of course, she tried to play it cool. "I highly doubt that, but whatever you say, Rebekah."

Klaus turned his head and his eyes connected with Bonnie's. He provided a smile in her direction and she almost felt like her heart stopped.

"And I guess you care for him too."

"So, what about Marcel?" Bonnie had to change the subject. "Where'd he run off too?"

Rebekah sighed, "We've parted ways yet again."

Bonnie could hear the sadness in her voice, all the while trying to be strong.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I do. He's the right guy for me…. just not right now. We'll see each other again, and maybe when we do, we'll finally get it right."

Bonnie then wrapped her in a hug. "Be careful, Rebekah. If you need anything, just call me."

"Ditto."

About twenty minutes later, Bonnie found herself standing out back.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Marcel walked up beside her and placed a jacket around her body.

It was quite chilly.

"I think I should be the one asking you that."

"The girl I'm in love with is leaving again. Not much to say." He confessed. "Sometimes I wish I would have taken her up on that offer to just leave with her…build that white picket fence life."

Bonnie smiled. "You still can."

"Too much to do here. Plus, we have our whole lives to meet each other again."

"Yeah, until something happens."

"Who stole your Christmas, Grinch?"

Bonnie chuckled, "Sorry, just a lot on my mind."

"Like Cami and Klaus?"

She rolled her eyes. "You and Rebekah are really perfect for each other, you know that?" Like what the hell?

"Just saying, but you getting defensive really just means…"

Bonnie shoved him. "Whatever."

He smiled those pearly whites, and gave her a hug. "I have to get out of here and meet up with Davina. Just call me when you want to train again."

She nodded, but before he left, she called his name, and he turned around.

"I'd really like to meet her one day if she's up for it. I know what it's like to be where she's been, and I can help her if she'd let me."

"I'll tell her that."

They shared one last smile, before he left.

* * *

Klaus had all the opportunity in the world to kiss Camille. He could have gone in, because he knew by the sound in her heart, by the look in her eyes, that she was ready for him to kiss her. Yet, right before he decided to do just that, Bonnie popped into his head. And it wasn't just the things he wanted to do to her from those dreams, but it was her smile that she'd give him when they were spending time together. It was the way she'd pretend to be disinterested when she was around him, yet cave under his gaze. All of that and more protruded into his mind right before he was about to take the plunge with Cami; a woman who hadn't turned her back on him, when she should have a long time ago; a woman he truly and deeply cared for.

Yet, lately, Bonnie had been on the forefront of his mind. He didn't feel the effects from the blood bond anymore, so he couldn't put his finger on what it was?

And now, here he was standing on the other side of her door, trying to debate on knocking on or not. Which confused the hell out of him.

" _I know it's stupid."_

He heard her say, and he could tell that she was crying.

" _It's not stupid, Bonnie, do you want me to get on a flight tomorrow?"_ He recognized the other woman's voice. It was Lucy Bennett.

" _No, it's okay. I'm fine, I just… I don't even know why I'm crying. I just miss them so much. Grams, dad….they should be here."_

Hearing the vulnerability and the sadness in her voice upset him.

 _"I know…. I know…"_

Klaus heard Bonnie take a few deep breaths as she tried to hold back her tears.

When he finally knocked, she heard her quickly tell Lucy she had to go and they exchanged 'I love you's.'

It took her a moment, but when she opened the door, he couldn't help but take in how rare of a gem she was. She was beautiful to say the least.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

She may have stopped the tears, but he could still tell that she had been crying, even though she was trying to hide it.

"You're upset."

"You don't miss a thing." She crossed her arms. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."

Bonnie nodded. "Well, unless there was something you needed, I'm headed to bed, so…"

Klaus immediately handed her a gift, which was one of the reasons he was standing in front of her.

She eyed the small wrapped item and then looked back up at him. A tiny smile formed to her lips. "It's not going knock me out as soon as I open it is it?"

He smirked, "Not my way of doing things."

Bonnie then opened the gift, revealing a necklace with an emerald pendant. When she held it in her hand, she didn't know why it seemed familiar. It also had ancient symbols engraved on the side of it.

"It means warrior in Aramaic." He watched as Bonnie seemed enthused by the necklace. He would never admit that it pleased him to see her like this. "The emerald matches your eyes." Her eyes immediately flew to his. "The warrior is what you are. And the necklace belonged to your ancestor Ernestine Bennett."

That's where she remembered it from. She never saw a picture, but she remembered Ernestine bringing the necklace up several times in her journal. It was the first item she made with magic.

"How did you get this?"

"I have my ways."

Bonnie was so enthralled by the necklace in her hand that she didn't even think to badger him about it.

"Would you like my help in putting it on?" Yes, it was an excuse to touch her.

She nodded and turned around. "Um…wow…thank you for this."

As he clasped the necklace around her neck, he let his fingers brush her skin, pleased in the fact that her heart rate sped up a little and she shuddered under his touch.

"It was my pleasure."

When she turned around, their eyes connected. "Your grandmother and father would be proud of you."

He kissed her cheek and was gone before Bonnie could do or say anything.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can tell, a lot went on, but hopefully those who don't really watch the originals, still understood what was going on.**

 **Don't worry, that Bamon convo was not trying to get thrown under the rug. I'm saving that for next chapter when she heads to Mystic Falls for New Years. Also, we will be getting more into Ernestine Bennett. I can't wait for you to all read what I have cooked up regarding her.**

 **I was going to put in that scene where Bonnie and Freya performed that spell to help Rebekah, but I decided to take it out. And in the show, it shows how the curse came back on Rebekah's arm and Elijah had to stake her until they could figure out everything. Picture that happening in here, and I'll discuss it later when the show returns.**

 **Oh & also, the blood bond plot is far from over.**

 **Sorry for the long a/n! Thanks again, and please review and let me know what you think =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First, let me say thank you for your continued support so far for this story. Second, I apologize for such a late update. I tried having it out two weekends ago, but this chapter was tough. It is a lot longer than my usual chapters so hopefully that makes up for it.**

 **Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

 _Do the impossible and make it possible_. Words written by Ernestine Bennett, Bonnie's umpteenth great aunt. Flipping through each page of her ancestor's journal was nothing short of magical, no pun intended. She always left you wanting more like a favorite novel you just couldn't put down for the life of you.

Ernestine was family oriented, as were all Bennett's. She enjoyed learning and never missed an opportunity to be in nature. If she hadn't discovered she was a witch by blood growing up, she would have eventually learned it, because the way nature called to her. It was like a prickling on her skin… a soft touch among her soul. Her immediate family knew that even from an early age that she would possess power like no other, and as time went on… she was presented with that.

Her whole life had been spent with her sister Marie Bennett. Ernestine was the more level headed one, the one who thought before she spoke, and had a few shy tendencies. Marie was protective, her candor was impeccable, and she didn't mind taking charge and going after anything she wanted. Ernestine described Marie as someone so beautiful that the saying for Helen of Troy wasn't even in comparison. She could hold the whole universe in her hands just by her beauty. Her eyes could empower someone with just a glance. It was probably at the age of eighteen did Ernestine discover that her sister was not only a witch but held the attributes of a true siren.

Although very different, those two were inseparable. They did everything together. They were sisters, yet they were each other's soulmates. And when they connected, they were a force to be reckoned with.

As they got older their powers continued to advance, but for Ernestine there was something different hidden beneath her pores, and as Bonnie read she knew that she was trying to be as modest as possible, but even she couldn't deny the power that she felt… the power that continued to surprise her.

When Ernestine wrote about falling love with a male witch and gained the approval of Marie to get married, they did, and had a small ceremony. The smut that she wrote made Bonnie blush a little, probably because her smut life was nonexistent. Nine months later they had a baby girl, and just a little over a year after that, everything changed.

And not for the better.

Bonnie was jolted awake by Freya Mikaelson.

"Seatbelt time."

This was her second time on a plane in just a little over a month and the second time falling asleep without even realizing it. The words tired and exhausted couldn't even describe how Bonnie was currently feeling. Last night, she stayed up late practicing and learning to control astral projection with Freya. Actually learning it was starting to get easy, but controlling it was a whole different story. There were times she could do it and other times… she had to wonder if she would ever learn.

Now, here she was barely able to keep her eyes open as they landed in Mystic Falls; somewhere she hadn't stepped foot in about six months. It was the day before New Year's Eve and to be honest, she was a bit nervous, even though she would only be in her hometown for a few days. But, she missed her friends… well, certain ones, and to be honest, she needed a break from New Orleans… well, the compound in general.

Especially with the fight that she and an insufferable Mikaelson got into only minutes before she left. Just thinking about it, she could feel the rage and off set of emotions fill her bloodstream.

 _"And do pre tell where you two are going?"_

 _Bonnie and Freya were walking down the stairs with their luggage the moment Klaus appeared in the foyer, stopping them with his words._

 _It was like déjà vu as Bonnie remembered a similar question when she left the place she was returning too._

" _We're spending New Year's in Mystic Falls." Freya sat her suitcase down._

" _I told you that the other day." Bonnie stood next to the Mikaelson sister, making sure she had everything._

 _"I do not recall such a thing." He crossed his arms in front of them. "Do you think that's wise due to the fact we are on a time limit and anything could happen. Oh, I don't know like your friends dying right in front of you."_

 _"We've got that covered." Freya spoke up for Bonnie, cause she could tell the witch was beginning to get annoyed. "Protection spell we put over the family will hold for the weekend. No one will be hurt while we're away. So, if you'll excuse us, we have a flight to catch."_

 _As Freya walked towards the door, Bonnie began to follow her, but Klaus using his vampire speed to stand in front of her prevented it._

 _"I'm surprised you of all people would go back to Mystic Falls to be a front row viewer of the Damon and doppelganger love fest."_

 _Twitch went her eye._

 _But, instead of saying anything she decided to move past him. Of course, he didn't move._

 _"Klaus, get out of my way."_

 _He got closer._

 _"Let me guess your plans are to rekindle a boring friendship, hoping that it will turn to shagging and then what? He'll leave Elena for you? Sorry to shock you pet, but it will never happen."_

 _"Niklaus that's enough!" Elijah's voice filled the room when he walked in._

 _Bonnie's eyes looked at the eldest Mikaelson only briefly before turning back to glare at Klaus. She wasn't about to get into his mood swings with him, especially when he had been pretty tolerable for the last few weeks._

 _"I thought you were stronger than that Bonnie, guess I was mistaken-"_

 _"Niklaus!" Elijah tried again._

 _"And what when Damon decides he wants nothing to do with you and it'll always be Elena, will Marcel be on your radar next? You've been spending so much time with him as of late. What would Rebekah think?"_

 _Alright that's it. Bonnie turned around, placed her hand on Klaus's shoulder, and used her magic to send him flying back a few feet._

 _He stood up quickly and wiped the blood that trickled from his nose. "Impressive."_

 _But, that didn't stop him from speeding up to her, in hopes to knock her off guard. The invisible wall he hit did that too him instead; reminding him of the time she entrapped him in the Gilbert house._

 _There was fire behind her eyes when she stepped through the barrier, so he would understand that she wasn't scared of him._

 _"What I do with my time is none of your business. And the fact that I'm here to save your ungrateful ass, you should be bowing down to me. I don't get into your personal life with your abandonment issues and your daddy never loved me woe is me story. So, don't get into mine."_

 _Bonnie took a breath knowing that with the change of his demeanor he would try to snap her like a twig. But, she would never show fear._

 _"Take this as a warning Klaus, mess with me again and there will be consequences."_

 _It was Elijah touching her shoulder that made her realize that the whole compound was shaking a little and that she needed to calm down._

After that, Bonnie remembered throwing the necklace Klaus gave her in his face and then she and Freya left to the airport. When she really thought about it moments later, she instantly regretted it because it was a family heirloom.

"Feeling better?" Freya asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, actually… well kind of." As better as she was going to get.

Freya placed her arm around Bonnie, "How about this. We won't think about my brother this whole trip. Deal?"

Oh, she could definitely do that. "Deal."

Well, she hoped so.

* * *

They were standing in front of the Salvatore boardinghouse, and Bonnie wasn't going to lie, her chest was beating fast. She really just needed to breathe. How could going away for six months make you gain a clearer head, yet when you go back to where it all began, you just want to run and hide back in that shell?

"You're buzzing."

It was a term Freya used when Bonnie's emotions radiated off of her heavily. Because Freya was a fellow witch and had been working with Bonnie in controlling her power and expanding it, sometimes she could feel her emotions buzzing inside her soul.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Look, behind this door is your past…your facing your past for a better future. Don't let anyone make you feel unworthy. The New Year is coming. Don't let any baggage weigh you down."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Freya was right. She didn't want to go into the New Year with a heavy heart. So, that's why she came here first, to get the conversation out of the way with Damon as well as see Caroline because she was now living in the boardinghouse.

When she knocked on the door, Stefan answered with a towel wrapped low around his waist, while he used another one to dry his hair.

Okay, so yeah, she couldn't help but look him up and down. Stefan was hot. And from the way Freya looked at him, she agreed as well.

"Bonnie," He pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you could come."

Down girl, she had to mentally tell her libido. Her sex life was still nonexistent in her reality and at random times the certain need would hit her…. this being one of them.

"You know Caroline would kill me if I missed one more holiday." She moved out of his arms… desperately needing the space.

She then introduced him to Freya, without giving her last name.

"Friend you met in Seattle?"He asked, shaking her hand. She seemed really familiar.

"Um… she's…"

"Yes." Freya smiled. "Bonnie and I met in a philosophy class in Seattle. Total besties now."

Bonnie thanked her internally for saving her. They really didn't need to know her details with the Mikaelson family. Questions would start, judgment would arise, and she really wasn't ready for that right now.

When they walked inside, Bonnie had to admit, everything still looked the same. The only thing different was the girl clothes sprawled around a little and a more homey feel to it, which no doubt was brought on by Caroline.

"Where is everyone?"

"Caroline's still in the shower."

Was that a blush that crossed his features?

Bonnie snickered, "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not."

Bonnie felt like it was a better time to ask than any. "Where's Damon… Elena…"

"Out at the moment, but they should be back soon."

The breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding escaped her lips. Maybe it would be better if she got herself more prepared, because already it seemed like the confidence she had to talk to him already dissipated.

"Bon?"

Bonnie turned towards the male voice who said her name. Her smile may have resembled a Cheshire cat, when she turned to see Matt standing in the doorway.

"Matt!" She practically flung herself in his arms and he immediately picked her up off the ground.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"I told Caroline to tell everyone."

When he put her down, she had to admit, Matt had gained more muscle and he looked good in a police uniform.

His face scrunched up a bit. "And that's why. You know how Caroline gets when she's planning a party. Every other detail gets thrown out the window."

Bonnie laughed because she knew all too well.

When she caught Matt's attention focus on Freya and the smile she gave him, she waited no time introducing them.

"Matt this is Freya. Freya, Matt."

As they indulged in conversation, Bonnie decided it was time to go barge in on Caroline.

And barge in she did, because her best friend was just wrapping a towel around her body.

"Bonnie!" she yelled with excitement, and sped over to pick her best friend up, not caring that the towel had dropped. Welp, this definitely over qualified their friendship.

And yet, Bonnie could only focus on was the fact that she couldn't breathe. "Care… windpipe… crushing it…"

"Oh, sorry." She let her go and wrapped the towel around herself. "I'm so glad you're back! And in just enough time to help decorate."

Bonnie shook her head in amusement. As crazy as her best friend was about planning, she definitely missed this. She missed her.

"And while we do that you can fill me in on everything, and I mean _everything_."

* * *

Luckily the _everything_ that Caroline meant was just how Bonnie's life was going in Seattle, how she should move back to Mystic Falls, and what the hell was going on between her and Damon. No mention of Klaus and the Mikaelson's, so she knew she was still in the clear from being found out.

Although, it really didn't need to be a secret because she was technically associating herself with them to save their lives. But, then again, if she wanted to be realistic, the saving the lives reason went out the window awhile ago. She really enjoyed New Orleans, and this may be the first time she's admitted it to herself, but she had formed a bond with those she spent her time with there….even Klaus, though she tried to deny it. So, yeah, it was safe to say that some things should just be kept to herself.

"Something seems odd about that Freya girl." Caroline noted, as she hung up several decorations. "I should have just told you that you couldn't bring anyone."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Cue Caroline's jealousy of the 'no new friend's' phrase. It couldn't even been taken personally, because if Caroline actually got to know Freya, she would love her. But of course, her best friend since grade school felt like she was getting replaced, which wasn't true at all.

"And plus, she does kind of seem familiar."

"And that makes her odd?"

"Of course."

"Anyways," Time to change the subject. "You and Stefan seem happy."

"As happy as we're going to be with his two hundred year old ex trying to wreak havoc in our lives."

Bonnie almost forgot about that. "She's still around."

"Yes, being a pain in the ass. I bet you she's going to show up tomorrow night, when she's not invited."

"I can probably put a spell up so she won't get in, if it's a real big deal for you." Bonnie offered.

"Would you?" Caroline's eyes beamed, and Bonnie nodded. "I really want this party to go off with a bang; without the added drama."

"Do you think I should come then, because thou who shall not be named has that word etched into her middle name…whether she tries to or not."

"If anything, Elena's going to try to apologize and make things right with you." Pregnant pause. "And I'm not trying to defend her because what she said was foul, but she does feel awful…and I have to hear about it every night. She loves you, but sometimes her foot can live in her mouth."

"Yeah well, it was pretty far down her throat that night, and honestly, I don't know if I can just let it go this time."

Caroline could understand where Bonnie was coming from. Who wouldn't be tired of constantly putting it all out on the line for someone and then be treated like trash because of it.

"And what about you and Damon. If he comes in here right now and says he wants to be with you then what?"

Bonnie took a moment before she spoke. "Honestly, Caroline, if this had been six months ago when things were still fresh, I probably would, but now…" Klaus immediately popped into her mind. "Now, I just… I don't think anything could happen between us but friendship. And I really miss our friendship." It made her sad just thinking about how they weren't as close as they once were.

Caroline's eyes held nothing but sympathy, and as much as Bonnie appreciated her best friend being there for her, she couldn't handle any sentimental talks right now. She had to save all of that energy for Damon, because she had no idea where that would lead.

"So, I've been horny for several months now." Bonnie bluntly said, and that definitely changed the subject.

Caroline got the picture and smiled. "How long has it been?"

"It's too embarrassing to even say."

"I can help you with that."

Bonnie turned around so fast, she was sure she got whiplash.

Damon stood in the door way, and she lost all willpower to speak as she stared at what use to be the object of her affection.

"You know this place is going to have to be glitter free right?" He was speaking at Caroline, but his eyes never left Bonnie's. "I'm not spending the rest of my undead life trying to make this space spotless because of you vampire Barbie."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I could say a lot right now, but I'm just going to be quiet-"

"That's a first."

Caroline ignored him, "Bonnie if you decided to oh I don't know burn his ass to a crisp, please call me so I can watch."

She then sped away leaving Bonnie and Damon alone, who hadn't stopped staring at one another.

The only question was; who was going to talk first?

* * *

There was a moment when Bonnie felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But, that moment came crashing down every time she thought about the outcome. And she hated herself for crying.

Damon was supposedly in love with her, and because she didn't return those feelings anymore, he didn't think they could be friends. And not having his friendship was really taking a toll on her. Yes, they hadn't spoken months so their friendship was hanging in limbo back then, but at least she thought it was something that could be mended.

Clearly, she was wrong.

The conversation kept replaying over and over in her head and as much as it did, the harder it was to just put it behind her.

" _You seem different."_

 _Bonnie shrugged at Damon's words."Hairs longer since the last time you've seen me." Was the only thing she could really say, because explaining that she's been playing house with the original family and having inappropriate dreams about the worst one would be a deal breaker._

 _"That's not it."_

From there the conversation got a little stagnant, with a bunch of awkward silences. Damon broke it by telling her he missed her and of course she missed him too, she couldn't lie about that.

But when they got everything out in the open about him visiting her, and Lucy hiding it, he revealed that he was in love with her.

Six months ago, his exact words would have been everything she wanted to hear.

 _"You want me to say that I returned what you felt for me but I was just too stubborn to realize it. That maybe I fell for my best friend and without you I've been losing my mind."_

 _He was standing right in front of her before she even realized it, grabbing her hands gently within his._

 _"Please say something."_

 _She took a deep breath, "Damon…" Her words just a little over a whisper. "I can't…"_

 _"Is this because of Elena, because she and I… she and I were never going to work. It just took me a little longer than expected to realize it…"_

 _"It's not about Elena." She removed her hands, and stepped back a little because the close proximity was too much._

 _"Then what is it!"_

 _"It's about me!" She paused for a moment, because she didn't want to continue yelling. "I'm proud that you realized how toxic you and Elena's relationship was. I'm glad that you're growing, and I have missed you so much. You have become one of my best friends and I wouldn't trade that for anything. But, I'm sorry Damon. The feelings that I felt for you… what I felt…" She paused for a brief moment again. "I think I'm always going to love you, but not in the way you want me too."_

 _His silence and his stare told her everything._

 _"And this doesn't mean I don't want us to still be friends. I miss our friendship. I've missed it for so long, and honestly, having me as a girlfriend would be completely boring anyway." She tried making light of the situation, hoping that it would lessen the awkwardness between them._

 _It didn't._

" _Please say something."_

 _Yet, he didn't. He just turned to walk away. And she knew that his feelings were hurt, but she didn't want to lie to him._

 _"Damon…." She sighed._

 _He stopped, but he didn't turn back towards her. "I can't be your friend."_

 _He then used his vampire speed to leave her standing there alone._

And now Bonnie was in her childhood bathroom, running cold water along her face. She thought finally speaking and clearing the air would gain her some relief. She didn't expect to lose his friendship. And damnit, her heart hurt because of it. If someone would have told her years ago that she would be crying over the fact that she and Damon were no longer friends she would have laughed. Full on hyena style laughing. Now, she couldn't even provide a small chuckle if she wanted too.

Wiping the tears and taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the mirror. She really needed to get it together. Freya was downstairs probably bored out of her mind. Bonnie was definitely sucking in the host department. She just hoped that Damon would eventually come around, so right now she would give him time.

When she walked downstairs into her living room, she couldn't help but smile. The first smile she had since everything.

Freya was sitting in the middle of her floor with a bottle of tequila and two glasses, with the fireplace going.

"I figured you needed a drink, and since it's below zero outside, and I can shoot fire out of my hands, I felt the fire place was a necessity."

Bonnie sat down beside her.

"You want to talk about it?"

If she did, she'd probably start the water works all over again, so she shook her head.

Freya nodded, and decided to change the subject. "So, am I invited to this New Years Eve shindig? Your friend isn't too fond of me."

"Of course you are. Don't mind Caroline, she's like that with everyone."

"Right….well, as long as there's booze and Mr. Hot cop Matt is there."

Bonnie took a sip of her drink. "I guess someone hit it off."

"He is absolutely gorgeous and sweet." She lied on her back. "I almost forgot what that was like."

"Yes, Matt is one of a kind."

About thirty minutes later, the tequila was beginning to have its affects on them.

"So, I think I have an idea of why you don't fancy yourself for that Damon fellow anymore."

And because Bonnie was borderline tipsy, she didn't care that she said Damon's name.

"Yeah and why's that?"

"Because you have the hots for my brother."

Bonnie spit out her drink mid swallow and laughed.

"You should be a comedian Freya. Like, I seriously almost choked."

Freya had stopped drinking from the glass and took a swig from the bottle. "Okay, but just think about it. We all live together and we're not blind. You guys spend a lot of your time together and when you two do go at each other's throats, you both don't kill each other, which is surprising—"

"Yeah because if I kill him, then my mother and friends are dead."

"You could use that line until you're blue in the face. The way Klaus looks at you… it's really shocking, I've never seen…"

Bonnie grabbed the bottle and took a swig herself. "Newsflash, your brother is a complete ass who also has eyes for someone else." And even if she felt a certain pull towards the original hybrid, she was never going to admit it.

"Okay, but why is he about to walk on the porch and ring the doorbell then?"

Bonnie gave her a confused look until her doorbell rang and then her eyes widened.

No fucking way.

"You're messing with me right now. You used your magic—"

"Nope." She cut her off. "Go open the door."

Low and behold, Klaus Mikaelson was standing on the other side of the door with an expression on his face that held a mixture of annoyance yet relief all at once. And damn, Bonnie would blame this on the alcohol for the rest of her life, but she immediately felt a sense of calmness flow through her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Way to go Bonnie. Other than the stutter in her voice, she also didn't sound like she was still upset from their argument earlier. Oh, and let's not missed the fact that her skin flushed a bit under his gaze.

"Are you going to invite me in? The temperature is fairly low out here."

"Shouldn't it match your cold heart?"

 _Score one for Bonnie,_ she thought. Well, until he provided that boyish grin that jumpstarted her sex drive.

"Would you like to warm it for me?"

Okay she wasn't expecting that. And that's when Freya walked up behind her. "Couldn't stay away dear brother? Bonnie and I were just talking about you."

Bonnie nudged her with her hip to shut up.

"I have been talked about in your home but I am not allowed in?"

"Yeah, so my grandmother can roll over in her grave for inviting the evil original in. I don't think so."

"Ah, yes, but your grandmother did not dislike me."

Pure shock infiltrated Bonnie's features. He had met Grams?

"You're lying. If Grams met you, you'd be dead right now."

He shrugged. "Not saying that she didn't try. So, what about that invitation?"

* * *

Klaus wanted to say that his reasoning for coming to Mystic Falls and showing up on the little witch's doorstep was a tactic to tantalize and get under her skin. Not many could do what she did to him and still walk away with their lives. He didn't know why he allowed Bonnie to be the exception.

And he really didn't know why he had an urge to bring her in his arms when she opened the door. He refrained, of course, but every ounce of his flesh filled with want for the Bennett witch.

Currently, he was sitting across from her in front of the fire place, and he had to say that he adored her laugh. Usually, when they were in the same vicinity with one another, not many words were said. He'd either be painting and she'd be reading. Sometimes he would catch her looking at him and hell; sometimes she'd catch him do the same. .

"That sounds like something Grams would do." She laughed. "I think that's where I get it from."

Klaus was telling her the story of how he first met Sheila Bennett. She was walking home alone one night and he walked up behind her asking if he could safely walk her home. He had a thing for witches and he wanted someone to be his witch at the time.

He didn't really get to say his full name to her before she engulfed him in flames and gave him multiple aneurysms at once. Him falling to the ground in agony made her stop. Come to find out she was really just practicing her magic…wanting it to grow strong. Just on sight she had done that… just on sight she could sense him being a vampire, and at the age she was, she wasn't even that familiar with the craft.

 _"I know who you are, come within 100 yards of me, and I will burn you to a crisp." Were her exact words._

And then she walked away.

Of course, he didn't leave her alone. He admired her strength, and he would say they became somewhat of friends…or acquaintances. Well, that was putting it mildly. He had so much respect for the woman that he actually saved her husband's life when he was on the brink of death one day, without any debt to be had on her part.

"You know I bet she would really burn you to a crisp if she was here, especially after you tried to killing me before."

"Well, I say we're both even since you tried to kill me too."

She laughed. "Not even close."

"Have you seen your worthless friends yet?" He decided to change the subject.

"Don't call them that." She snapped, but then chuckled a little. "They're not worthless…especially when you want something. Plus, didn't you have the hots for Caroline at one point in time?"

"Be that as it may, I see that the town has held its own without you. Have you seen anyone else?"

"Just go ahead and ask me Klaus. Have I talked to Damon?" She leaned back against the couch. "Yes, I have."

The hint of rage that flashed through his eyes went unnoticed by Bonnie, because her eyes were closed.

"And let me guess, since he is not the one here with your right now, it was not as you hoped for."

The tears were in Bonnie's eyes when she opened them back up.

"He said he couldn't just be my friend." She wiped here yes. "How stupid do I sound right now? I sound like I'm in grade school, crying because someone doesn't want to be my friend anymore." She put her head in her hands. "Ugh, I said I wasn't going to do this again. I don't even know why I'm crying. Especially over this. It's the stupid alcohol. It makes you emotional and horny."

Klaus's brows instantly rose when she said the last part, but he figured she wasn't even aware that she said it.

Before he could say anything, she stood up, "I'm such a mess right now. I should go to bed."

But, none of that happened when she lost her footing and her bottom hit the ground, right beside Klaus.

When she sat up, her face was close to his. It was silent for a moment as he stared into her eyes that were glazed over. And then she just burst out laughing.

She then stood up and plopped down on her couch, with Klaus's eyes following her every move.

"I think I'm drunk."

"I think so too, pet." Damn she was beautiful.

"Well, you know what!" She yelled, but then forgot that Freya was asleep upstairs, so she toned it down to a whisper. "Drunk me needs sleep."

It was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Klaus…"

Her voice sound like a soft moan against his skin, and he probably needed to be elsewhere right now, but when she touched his hand, he knew that was out of the question.

"I forgive you... for earlier, I forgive you."

He smirked, "And who says I am the one who needs forgiving?"

Her eyes kept opening and closing slowly. He knew sleep was about to take her over.

"Because you acted like a jealous ass."

"You are mistaken love, I do not get jealous."

She would have called bullshit, but she was too tired. So, instead she gripped onto his hand a little tighter, not knowing who she was providing comfort for.

"Well, just to let you know… you don't have to be."

Klaus really didn't know what to say after that, and he didn't have too because she was sound asleep.

* * *

It was the knocking on Bonnie's front door that woke Klaus up. There was a moment that he forgot that during the middle of the night, Bonnie practically made him get on the couch with her, but when he woke up and felt her in his arms, the memories came back in an instant.

He almost didn't want to move from the warmth of her body. And the fact that she had come out of her pajama pants during the night, instantly hardened him. Yeah, he was about to kill whoever was on the other side of the door.

Only a camera could capture the look on Damon's face right now and hold it to memory, when Klaus opened the front door. His rage radiated through his pores and his facial expression was the look built on nightmares.

Klaus loved it.

"What the hell!" He tried to get in, but couldn't.

Klaus was surprised he hadn't been invited in.

"Where the hell is Bonnie? What the hell are you doing here?" He tried to enter again but he couldn't, which let him know that Bonnie was still alive.

"She is sleeping and you may want to keep your voice to a minimum so she won't wake up."

"I swear Klaus if you hurt her I will…"

"Trust and believe I have done no such thing."

And before Klaus could finish his sentence, Bonnie ran out form the living room, a little out of breath and disoriented from jumping up so fast.

The moment Damon's eyes landed on Bonnie's and saw what she was wearing, Bonnie mentally cursed. She forgot she got too hot last night and took off her pajama bottoms.

It was in that moment that Damon realized why Bonnie seemed different yesterday. There was a certain smell that breached its way through her skin. The smell belonged to Klaus Mikaelson. And not only that, he could practically smell Bonnie's arousal.

She was sleeping with him? Bonnie was fucking Klaus. Damon literally felt like he could blow chunks.

"Wait…Damon… this isn't what it looks like." Bonnie said, putting on the large coat that was hanging on the rack beside the door.

Damon didn't stay back to listen to another word. He high tailed his ass out of there.

"Damon!" Bonnie called out, but he was already gone. Damnit, she thought as she closed her arms and leaned against the door, not caring that it was freezing outside.

Klaus's snickering caught her attention.

"It's not funny. Now, he's going to tell everyone that you're here and that he thinks he saw something that he didn't see!"

She walked back inside and closed the door with her powers.

"Good thing he hadn't been invited in because then he would have seen you cuddling into me last night." He was cornering her in now. "Your leg draped over me. The smoothness of your skin under my fingertips."

She pushed him a little and moved away, but that didn't stop him from following her.

"I don't see why you are bothered by what Damon thinks. He has made it perfectly clear about where you stand with him." And he was more so saying that now because he was getting pissed at how she was worried about what that adolescent vampire thought.

"No, it's about the fact that he's going to tell everyone that you're here with me. That he thinks he saw me actually _with_ my mortal enemy.

"Immortal, pet."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but didn't move this time when Klaus inched closer. "Go back to New Orleans."

His lips touched her ear, "Not without you."

"It is freezing," Freya walked from downstairs, clearly not paying attention at first. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

Klaus would kill Freya later.

"Trust me, you weren't." Bonnie bolted upstairs, wondering how she was going to clean up this mess.

* * *

Bonnie took a deep breath, before she walked into the boardinghouse. So far no one had called her inquiring about earlier, so that only meant that Damon didn't say anything. She tried calling him constantly, but got nothing but voicemail.

When Caroline opened the door, she screamed and grabbed Bonnie into a hug. "You're here! Late… but here."

She pulled Bonnie away from Freya and Bonnie mouthed that she was sorry, before being taken hostage. She was just glad to see that Matt was already making his way over to keep her company.

"Bonnie you look gorgeous!" Caroline looked her best friend up and down. "Please tell me that you've decided to move back. I can compel everyone to let you back in classes and everything."

"Care don't start." Bonnie took the champagne she handed her. "Tonight we should have fun and embrace the New Year."

"You're right about that. As long as Stefan's ex doesn't show up."

"I already have the spell up so hopefully everything will go smooth." Bonnie took a sip, hoping that it did for more reasons that one. "Um…. Have you seen Damon yet?"

Caroline shrugged. "Earlier. He came in this morning with a bottle of bourbon, go figure, and slammed his door like a child."

Bonnie drank her whole glass of champagne in one swig.

Before anything else could be said, Jeremy and Elena walked up.

"Caroline, I've been staying here with you every night and I still don't know how you were able to pull this off without me even realizing it." Elena said, and then her eyes focused on Bonnie's. "Hey, can we talk? I mean…. If you want… please."

Bonnie hesitated a moment and right before she was about to say _sure_ , Jeremy interrupted, "Not before I get my dance because you two are liable to talk all night."

And then he grabbed Bonnie's hand gently and led her to the dance floor. She would have said no, but she really didn't feel like talking to Elena now. Her mind was racing elsewhere right now. It held nothing but Damon and Klaus. And she wasn't even drunk.

It was an hour before the clock struck twelve, when she finally spotted Damon. He was wearing a suit, but he looked like literal hell.

"I'm surprised to see you here alone." He said when she walked up to him.

"I'm not alone," She turned to face him. "I'm here with Freya." Who had disappeared with Matt awhile ago.

He rolled his eyes.

"Look Damon, about what you saw earlier, it's really was not what it looked like."

"Really, because it sure smells like you were fucking a hybrid."

Bonnie almost slapped him out of reflex.

"Is that why you haven't been in Seattle? You've been with him?" He paused. "Actually _with_ him." His tone got louder.

She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. There were a lot of people dancing and drinking, but that didn't mean with some added yelling they wouldn't focus in on them.

"You need to go upstairs and sleep it off."

"Is that why you didn't want to be with me?"

"I already told you why. It has nothing to do with Klaus."

"Exactly. It's Klaus Bonnie. _Klaus_ … he tried killing all of us. You tried killing him. And you're what….friends with him? Sleeping with him?

"Guy's what's going on?"

Jeremy stood between them, and Damon pushed him out of the way, causing him to landed a few feet back.

Welp, party over.

"Damon! What the hell!" Bonnie went over to help Jeremy up, and of course the music stopped and everyone in attendance zeroed in on them.

Stefan was the first out of their little Scooby gang to appear, and then Caroline, Elena, and even Enzo… who she hadn't even recognized was here.

Let's just say everyone was told to leave except their group. And hell, she still didn't even know where Matt and Freya were.

She really wished Lucy was here or that she was back in Seattle. Hell, she honestly just wanted to be back in New Orleans.

"Okay, seriously guys, what's going on?" Caroline asked, clearly upset because her party had been ruined.

"Ask Bonnie where she's really been living the last six months."

Bonnie folded her arms in front of her chest. "Damon…" she glared.

"No, go ahead Bonnie tell us who you've been shacking up with." He took another swig of his bourbon.

"I've been in Seattle." Which was true. "Everyone knows that."

"Yeah maybe at first." This time when Damon was about to take the bottle to his lips, it dropped to the ground, shattering at his feet.

Yes, Bonnie had done that. And Damon knew it.

So, he glared at her in his drunken state. "She's been in New Orleans with Klaus. Don't ask how I walked in on them this morning."

At this time Bonnie could have said anything to throw them off; saying that Damon was acting crazy or anything, but honestly, at this moment she didn't even care anymore.

"Bonnie?" It was Caroline who spoke up from the silence that plagued them.

"Is this true?" Elena asked.

"In Bonnie's defense, there is a reason why she is staying in my quarters."

Bonnie just literally slouched. Of course all of this could get worse. Of course Klaus would be standing behind her right now… a little too close for comfort, when she practically begged him not to come. And of course he looked good as hell in a suit.

Asking what else could go wrong would just be adding fuel to the fire.

"What the hell is this?" Caroline asked when Klaus made his appearance.

"Nice to see you too, Caroline."

"Feeling's not mutual."

He merely smirked, "I'm sure."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at whatever type of flirting that was and then low and behold everyone started speaking at once. It got to a point where she didn't even know who was saying what anymore.

Except the moment Elena spoke.

"How could you do this? After everything he's done."

Man she was glad she didn't speak to her in private earlier, because rekindling any type of friendship that they had would have been bull shit.

"What are you screwing him or something? Because that has to be it, you can't just—"

Everyone immediately got quiet when Elena fell to the ground unconscious, and their attention flew to the stairs to see Freya and Matt walking downstairs.

They all noticed how their hair looked disheveled and it was safe to say their yelling match had been interrupted.

"She sure does whine a lot." Freya said, standing beside Bonnie.

"You're a witch?" Stefan asked.

"Ah yes," Klaus spoke up, never moving away from Bonnie's side. "You all have met my dear sister, Freya?"

"I should kill you right now." Damon walked closer to Klaus.

"I'd like to see you try." Freya stood in front of Klaus and Bonnie. She and her brother may not get along at times, but that was her family and she would protect them.

"Don't worry sister," Klaus stood in front of her, brushing Bonnie slightly when he walked by, and yes, Bonnie felt it all the way to her toes. "He will do no such thing because he and well… everyone in this room…well except the football jock and the make believe hunter, will fall to their deaths if I'm dead…or my siblings."

No one said anything, and Klaus continued.

"Which, pre tell is why our dear Bonnie is with me and my siblings, because she is protecting us to keep you all alive." He then explained about the prophecy. "I do believe apologies are in order. Or, I'll simply pull out each of your hearts myself."

Bonnie looked at him and then looked at her friends. "There's no need. You all know now. So, do what you want with it." Because honestly, she was tired. Her head hurt, her feet hurt, and she really just wanted to go back to her Grams house and be alone.

"And when she wakes up." She looked down at Elena still asleep on the floor. "Tell her not to cry about apologies she needs to make to me. We're done."

She glanced at Damon, who looked and felt like shit, and then she left.

The moment she stepped outside, the snow storm that was going on right now, almost made her want to go back inside. She knew it was her doing. Her emotions were all over the place, and even if she wanted to stop, right now, she just couldn't.

She felt a hand on her back, and she knew without even turning around that it was Klaus.

He put his coat around her, and she didn't even realize she hadn't been wearing one. The snow on her skin didn't even feel cold.

"Do not let them trouble you." His voice was a whisper against her skin, making her shudder. "They should be kneeling before you."

In all honesty, everyone should.

Bonnie shook away the thought, not knowing where it came from.

"Can you just… can you take me home please?" She asked, staring straight ahead.

He nodded, and then looked at Freya. "Would you like a ride as well?"

"You two go on. I've been meaning to practice my teleportation skills more."

And before Bonnie knew it, she was being lifted in Klaus's arms, as he used his vampire speed to take her home.

* * *

"You stood up for me tonight." Bonnie said, walking into her living room. Once they got back to her Gram's house, Bonnie instantly took a nice hot bath, and put on sweat pants and a tank top. Now, she was standing right in front of Klaus, who was looking intently at the fire place.

"Consider yourself lucky, because I don't normally provide such compassion."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but did provide a smile. "Yeah, I don't want you to burst into flames or anything."

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Wow, this must be my lucky day. Not only did you defend me, now you're asking me how I feel. Klaus you better watch out, your benevolence is showing."

"And what will be my prize?"

It was more so a joke, so he wasn't expecting Bonnie to stand on her tip toes and place her lips to his forehead.

"Thank you."

And damn, he couldn't even describe what he felt. He couldn't even say anything before her doorbell rang.

"You better get that." Because if not, he would make all of those dreams a reality.

She opened the door to see Caroline standing on the other side. No words needed to be said as Bonnie put on her coat and sat outside on the porch with her best friend.

Caroline intertwined their fingers and spoke first.

"I wish you would have told me."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Would it have made a difference?"

"I supposed not. Bonnie I'm so grateful for what you're doing, but I don't want you risking your life to save mine."

"And maybe that's my flaw." She paused for a moment. "I don't want you to die; I don't want anyone too…."

"Even yourself?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. "Especially myself." She could finally say.

"Then they can find another way…"

"The thing is, they can't. I'm the one strong enough to stop the prophecy. And it's not just about that. Elijah and Freya…they're helping me with my magic, and being in New Orleans, learning what I'm learning…. I can't stop and deprive myself of that. I won't."

Caroline nodded, understanding.

"How's Elena?" She didn't know why she was asking. Oh yeah, because no matter what, she would always care for her. Stupid right? The girl who was responsible for so many deaths had a lot of shit to say to the girl who saved their lives.

"Well, she's awake." Caroline said. "I'm not going to tell you that she feels bad, because honestly, I'd be tired of hearing it too."

"Is it bad that I care? That when I think about it, my heart feels like it wants to explode. A friendship that has pretty much been going on since birth, and because of one guy…one guy that I didn't even do anything with, I get the short end of the stick. Me, her best friend… someone who has been like a sister to her." She choked on a sob she wasn't prepared for. "Someone who saved her life on multiple occasions, after she put herself in the predicaments at times. Who died bringing her brother back… for her. And this is what I get?" She wiped at her tears. "It's my own fault though right? I chose to do it."

Caroline embraced her, as she cried. And Bonnie rarely cried in front of anyone.

When the tears stopped, she apologized and Caroline told her not too. At the end of the day, Caroline put it straight forward. Losing a friend over nonsense, and being casted aside after everything… that pain was unbearable. But, Bonnie was strong enough to move past it, and Elena would continue to kick herself in the ass for it. Not having a friend like Bonnie… that was your own damn fault, and to be honest your life really wouldn't be complete.

"And um… about what Damon said?" Caroline asked, "He was just being his jealous self right? When he said he found you and Klaus _together_ this morning."

"Yes, he was just being Damon."

"But you like him, don't you? Klaus?"

"What? No." She said incredibly way too fast. "Why would you say that?"

"Because the way your heart sped up at his arrival earlier and not because you were scared." Her voice was a soft as a whisper. "Extreme vampire hearing."

Bonnie barely chuckled, "I never thought we'd be having this conversation."

Caroline hugged onto her, "I never thought I'd die and be a vampire or this would be our world."

Bonnie could agree with that, and since she was tired of keeping things from Caroline, she told her the truth.

"To answer you earlier question… about Klaus… I really don't know."

And of course Klaus was inside, listening the whole time.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter. So, the plan was to tell you guys that I may update one more time before the show comes back on next week, but I won't be able too. Not until after the mid season premiere, that way I will be able to fall back into what's going on in the show, yet making it my own.**

 **There will be more from the Mystic Falls Gang down the road. Especially, Damon, since his jealous ways made him an ass. A lot of making up to do to restore whatever friendship they have left. But, that will be down the road.**

 **** Also, I picture Zoe Saldana as Ernestine Bennett & Lupita Nyong'o as Marie Bennett. **

**I know a lot went on in this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, because your reviews mean the world to me=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your support on this fic! This chapter will loosely follow episode 3x10 of The Originals, and the next chapter is just a bonus. I know I'm behind on staying up to date with episodes but chapter 9 will follow 3x11, and hopefully I can get it out soon, and then be back on track.**

 **Hope you all enjoy both =)**

 _ *****Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm editing pretty late, so I'll have to go back and clean it up a bit.*****_

* * *

 _Part i_

Shallow breathing. It was what Bonnie could hear as she stood alone in the darkened forest. Her chest rising and falling… her heart beat steady… her blood flowing through her veins, and the cold air seeping inside her pores. It was in that moment that she felt one with the earth. It was as if she were flying…soaring high, yet her feet hadn't left the ground. She felt weightless… in control. It was as if nothing could touch her….as if she were finally aware of everything around her. Her senses….oh, her senses were impeccable.

"Ernestine, please sister, calm down."

Bonnie's attention landed on the two female figures standing only a few feet in front of her. She had no idea when they appeared, but she knew from her previous dreams that it was Ernestine and Marie Bennett.

"Ern—"

The fire circled all three of them, but in reality, Bonnie was nothing but a non corporeal figure. She couldn't be seen…couldn't be touched…she could only watch.

"Why! Why should I stop? Everything has been ripped away from me! I have done _nothing_ but do everything right, and my child…my daughter… my husband, and I can't… I can't breathe, Marie…" She fell to the ground and screamed…releasing all the pain… all the sadness.

"You will get through this… we will get through this. And we will destroy _everyone_ involved. I promise you that."

It was in that moment that Bonnie began to feel as if she couldn't breathe. A wave of pain and turmoil infiltrated her lungs. The feeling was so unbearable that she had to wonder if it was her own. And as soon as she made an inkling of movement, both Ernestine and Marie's head snapped towards her… eyes solid black.

She immediately jolted awake in a cold sweat after that.

Bonnie put her hand to her chest, trying to calm herself down. The dream felt so real. It was as if she were actually in the past and feeling their emotions. And Ernestine's cut through her like knife. Not only that, she could feel the power flowing through her ancestor's veins. She could taste it. And there was something dark…something familiar about it…yet different all the same.

After reading that Ernestine's husband and child were missing only to be presumed dead, Bonnie had to take a moment to collect herself. Her journal entries were so intuitive it was as if she could actually feel the words, as ridiculous as that sound. And then actually dreaming about her…it was something she never thought she could experience. Ernestine's powers radiating through Bonnie's pores in that dream, literally robbed her of breath.

Except, that wasn't the first time last night that her breath had been stolen away from her, making her wake up suddenly. No, the first time was a whole different occurrence that ended up with Klaus's tongue between her legs. Let's just say that she woke up to an earth shattering orgasm, that left her so nervous that someone heard, that she instantly placed the covers over her head for ten minutes.

Like that was going to accomplish anything.

She really hoped that the dreams weren't back in full force again, because whatever was transpiring between she and Klaus, trying to keep a respectable distance was going to be even harder with the images of them tangled in the sheets.

When they returned back to New Orleans yesterday, she locked herself in the room she was given. Just being near Klaus after everything in Mystic Falls, after him coming to visit her, them sleeping together…no pun intended, and him coming to her rescue with her friends, it did something to her. It made her feel things that she didn't think a blood exchange could really make her feel. His presence in her life was beginning to become too comfortable and honestly, she didn't think…no, she knew she wasn't ready for that. Hormones aside, getting in bed with Klaus Mikaelson, literally or figuratively, would be the worst thing that could happen to her.

And yet, why did it feel like if she didn't, she'd be missing out on more than she could ever imagine? That maybe she could actually take that leap of faith even if it was for just a short amount of time.

She immediately shook her head. No, what was she thinking? She was here for a purpose. And afterwards she would go back to Seattle, and begin a new life.

Letting the hot water from the shower try to ease her mind, images of Klaus continued to flash in her head. Those dreams felt as real as the one with her ancestors. It was actually like she was back in the past, in an old dress with her cleavage out, straddling Klaus, riding them until they both came.

"Ugh!" Frustrated wasn't even the word. To be sexually frustrated about a vampire who tried to kill her and her friends on more than one account and had the warm and fuzzies for someone else, _and_ also slept with her best friend… they should go ahead and lock her up in the crazy house.

After getting dressed, her phone rang, and she was happy to see her cousin's face appear the screen. She hadn't spoken to her in days and Lucy failed to respond to any of her text messages lately.

"Well well well…Happy New Years Cousin." Bonnie deadpanned, but still had a tiny smile on her face. "Since I wasn't able to tell you that yesterday…cause you know, you don't pick up the phone…or you know… _call_."

Lucy smirked, "But when I do, you know I'm always good for it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled, "Where are you at now?"

"Back in Seattle actually… taking a breather."

Bonnie sat down, "You ever going to tell me where you go off too and what you do?"

She shrugged, "One day."

Bonnie knew that she was just going to have to leave it at that. When Lucy was ready to tell her something she would tell her… not a minute before. All the pushing and the badgering would never break her.

"So, with all the texts, I guess I don't need to ask how Mystic Falls went."

"It's in those moments that make me never want to go back. Well, unless I'm seeing Caroline and Matt. And just being at Grams' house, but other than that…" Damon still hadn't tried to apologize to her after everything… well, actually, he did call her sometime after Caroline left that night, but she didn't pick up. She couldn't talk to him right now. And when Caroline and Matt took them to the airport to send them off, she had a feeling that Damon was somewhere near, but it was better that he didn't make himself known.

She needed time. And so did he.

"Well, you know what I have to say about everything…. At least you know who your true friends are." There was a pause as Lucy took a bite of her chips. "And if I see Elena again, she better watch her back."

And Bonnie knew that even though Lucy had a nonchalant attitude right now, she wasn't joking. Her cousin was not one to be messed with, especially when it came to family.

When the topic of Klaus came up, Bonnie hesitated for a moment, but finally told Lucy that the dreams had come back.

"Have you found anything yet in the journals and books that Elijah gave you?"

"Not yet. I've been reading about Ernestine, and I feel like there's something there, but I don't know Lucy. I didn't come here for this."

"I still haven't really been able to find any more information either." Lucy confessed, although her facial expression seemed a little off. "The witch who bonded with a vampire last time…those dreams only lasted a month…"

"And what about the need, too? Lately, Klaus is _all_ I can think about. And when he came to see me in Mystic Falls after we got into it, I don't know, it was like every unhinged emotion I was feeling went away. I felt better. It just… it felt right, and….. I'm starting to feel like the prophecy isn't the only reason I'm here anymore. When it's truly over and we win, I don't know if I want to leave. And I don't think it's solely because I feel a connection to New Orleans or if it has more to do with Klaus."

Lucy's silence bothered Bonnie for some reason. Call it a a Bennett intuition, but Bonnie knew there was something that the older witch wasn't telling her.

"How long did you say everything lasted?"

"Too long." Lucy said under her breath and then cleared her throat. "It started with the dreams but they only lasted about a month, but that was because they stopped fighting everything and decided to give in. She loved her and well…as much as she tried to hide it, she loved her too…"

"Are they still together? Was the blood bond the only reason they stayed with each other or was it more to that…did it just start everything in motion…?"

"There dead to each other now."

There was menace yet an ache in Lucy's voice that Bonnie heard.

"Look, um… Bons, I have to go…"

Then something registered to Bonnie. "Wait, Lucy, you said she? They were two women? Before you said it was…."

"I'll call you later. I promise." And then she hung up.

Bonnie exhaled a frustrated breath. She knew she couldn't necessarily be upset with Lucy, because she knew how cryptic she was, but in cases like this, a little show and tell was really needed. The moment Lucy let it slip that it had been two women instead of the former she told her about, her suspicions kicked into high gear, and she wondered if it had been her and Aya. But, that was crazy right? Yes, Lucy was secretive, but she wouldn't have listened to her go on and on about Klaus and freaking out, to have experienced it herself and not tell her _anything_.

Yeah, she definitely needed some fresh air, because her thoughts were going wild right now.

Opening the door to leave, she almost ran into Klaus, who was about to knock.

When her eyes connected with his, he gave that boyish grin she was beginning to fall in…that she was beginning to like, not that she would admit it out loud. Would it be too unrealistic to think that she could go a day without seeing Klaus? Even in his own damn house? Yep…crazy thought.

"Sleep well?" His voice was pure unadulterated sin. Or, was this just her libido talking?

"As well as expected." She nodded, trying not to show how nervous she was getting.

The silence and staring match didn't last long.

"Elijah has prepared a meal. Being as you haven't eaten in a while you must be hungry."

Was she a bit enlightened that he noticed?

"A little." She lied. In fact, she was starved. Okay, Bonnie, time to get the hell out of dodge.

As she tried walking out of her room, Klaus didn't budge, so now they were a little too close for comfort. And before she could say anything, he held out her necklace.

"I figured you would like this back. It does belong to you."

Bonnie's eyes showed gratification as Klaus held out her necklace. He made a motion to put it around her neck and she turned around so he could do so.

"Yeah, I think I should throw something different next time."

His lips were close her ear, causing her to shudder. "You think there will be a next time?"

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I'm sure of it."

He chuckled, and damn, the vibrations escaping his throat made her swoon a little. Yeah, she really needed to get it together.

When she turned back around, he was even closer.

"Ever heard of personal space?"

He stepped just a little closer, and Bonnie's back hit the door.

"I like you occupying mine." Any closer, their lips would have touched. "Answer me this, will you? Have your dreams returned?"

Yep, he was going to kiss her. His eyes kept looking back and forth between her lips and her eyes, and Bonnie could practically taste his hunger. So, she knew without a doubt that she wasn't going to move.

At this point, who would? When was the last time she had been kissed? The last time she even had a peck on the lips? She honestly couldn't remember, so a peck wouldn't hurt. Although, she knew that once Klaus's lips touched hers, peck wouldn't even be in their vocabulary.

"Oh it sure smells good! Elijah must be in the kitchen." It was Freya that walked out of room, eyes closed, hands in the air, stretching.

But, when she opened them, she realized that she interrupted something… again.

"Welp, I guess I should get an award for the worst timing ever."

Klaus's 'if looks could kill' face was on, and Bonnie didn't know if she was relieved or irritated.

She went with the relieved option as she stepped away from Klaus, and walked downstairs.

* * *

Bonnie was stuffed. She was stuffed and she felt like she was on cloud nine right now. "Elijah I really had no idea you cooked."

"I do a lot of things." That innuendo was not missed.

She looked over at Freya who was looking at the newspaper. "Oh don't mind me. I have already deemed myself permanent cockblock, so I am keeping my trap shut."

Elijah smiled and Bonnie's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"So, we really didn't get to talk last night. How was your trip to Mystic Falls?" He asked her.

"Well, I almost got laid." Freya interrupted, still looking at the paper.

Bonnie laughed. "It was… it was a trip."

Elijah finished the last touches on his white chocolate desert, and dipped a strawberry in it for Bonnie, "Here try this…"

Bonnie was going to take it out of his hand, but he held it to her mouth to feed it to her. Okay, this was awkward as hell. Elijah was trying to feed her, Freya was reading a newspaper, and she was having sex dreams about Klaus. All the while they had a mission to do…which was why she was here in the first place.

"I am sure she's capable of holding it herself, brother." Klaus walked in with Camille at his side.

Bonnie almost forgot she was going to be staying with them for awhile, because Klaus wanted those he cared about under one roof with all this impending doom occurring. Did it make her feel some type of way that she was here? Yes. Did she like that feeling? No. She was just way in over her head.

Bonnie was strong, she was levelheaded, and she could fight some measly dream, handle Klaus, and this prophecy…return back to Seattle, live her life, meet a guy, have plenty of sex and just work on her magic.

Fucking Goals!

Bonnie didn't realize her name was being called out by Freya. "Where's your head at girl?"

"Actually, I have to go." Bonnie stood up. "Elijah everything was amazing. Freya, you want to get together later to see if we can get the Serratura back and go over a few things?"

Freya noticed the look in Bonnie's eyes. "Sure. Call me if you need anything."

Bonnie nodded, and then looked towards Klaus and Cami, "See you guys later."

She barely made it to the front door before Klaus appeared right in front of her. "I bet you already know what question is I plan to ask you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm taking a walk."

"You can walk around in here."

She tried moving past him, but of course he went with her. "Get out of my way, Klaus."

"Don't you think you should stay in, due to the threat among us?"

"I definitely think you and Elijah should stay in. Me not so much." She was about to turn around but his hand on hers stopped her.

"I don't think I'm making myself clear. You're not leaving."

Bonnie's eyes met his, with the same fiery attitude he was holding. "And I don't think I'm making myself clear. I'm going. I can take care of myself, and you have more than enough people here to keep you company. I'll be back later."

This time she was able to walk by Klaus and out the door. The moment she did, she felt some type of strain in her chest.

* * *

Klaus didn't feel like himself right now. Normally he felt a sense of comfort…hell, even security when he sat across from Camille. What was the saying? The light that could bring you out of the darkness? But, for some reason, he wasn't feeling that way right now. Ever since Bonnie left a few hours ago, his chest felt like it tightened, and it continued to do that every so often. Her face was the forefront on his mind; like a mental masterpiece carved into his skull. Her eyes, her smile… the way she laughed… it brought something out of him, and the fact that she defied him before she left, he actually didn't want to break her neck…well unless she came back as a vampire. No, he wanted his mouth on hers and in places that he wanted to be the only one to touch.

Then last night, he had a dream that he was back in the early days, in his living quarters with Bonnie writhing above him. He could still taste her essence on his tongue, making him lose all train of thought. And that didn't sit well with him.

"Okay, you have to tell me. What's on your mind?"

His eyes connected with Cami's. She was sitting across from him on the couch, curled up in a blanket. And she was beautiful. She was the epitome of light.

"That should be the question for the night."

By the way, it had become nightfall, and Bonnie had not so much as checked in. She called Freya a few hours ago, but he had constantly called her and she didn't pick up the phone.

"It's Bonnie isn't it?"

Hearing Bonnie's name caught his attention. And the answer to her question really didn't need to be said, because he was right.

"You're worried about her…."

"I just don't want her to mistakenly die when she's supposed to be saving mine and my sibling's life."

They both knew that was a lie.

"I have a feeling its more than that."

Klaus didn't say a word as Cami continued. "I think by now I've come to know you Klaus. It's okay to care about someone other than your family. Even though you have a weird way of showing it." She paused. "I know you care about me." Which was true, he thought. "And it's okay to add someone to the list."

It was silent between them again.

"You know I think you're far more affected by this world than you care to admit. You want to control it rather than allow it to control you. And I think you're confused about whatever is happening with you and Bonnie, and since you don't seem to have the normal control over it as you usually do, it's confusing you. The inevitable, unavoidable parts of life make you uneasy."

Yes, he had told Camille some things about Bonnie, but that was only because during one of their talks, she brought it up. He left all the X-rated explanations out of it, because the feelings he had for Camille as well, he didn't want to disrespect her that way.

"Some might say death is inevitable, and yet here I am… a thousand years old, sipping an exquisite aged whiskey while a beguiling muse sits across from me. I am the perfect picture of health and vitality…a master of my fate a conqueror of death itself."

"See that's exactly my point. You make some glib, you change the subject on the fact that Bonnie not being near you right now pains you. You throwaway line about death as though it means nothing to you, but it does. If not your own, then at least the death of others… of your family, of me…of Bonnie."

"So beneath the devilish banter and charming wit, Klaus Mikaelson bears the burden of deep-seated psychological trauma about death?" He asked, taking a sip of his whiskey…trying to avoid all conversation of Bonnie, even though if he were human he'd be on the floor sick with…well, with worry. "I'll tell you what I know about death, Camille. Death dances silently in everyone's shadow, and she doesn't give a damn, so…why give a damn about her?"

They both knew the _her_ he was referring too, and death may have not been on the forefront.

Camille pulled her feet up on the couch, trying to make herself comfortable. "You do give a damn."

He took a drink, not saying anything.

"You disagree. Fine. I hope it's a long time before I'm proven right."

The grin he gave was just a mask to hide behind.

* * *

The wind almost knocked out of Bonnie as she landed flat on her back. After blocking a punch that came straight to her face, her little victory was knocked down a notch when she felt a strain in her chest from earlier and that led Marcel into getting the upper hand.

"Don't ever let your guard down." He stood over her.

A light jolt of electricity came out of Bonnie's fingertips and connected with his ankle, sending him falling back on his ass, and she quickly got on top of him, encircling her hand around his throat.

The smile he gave was almost too beautiful to look at.

"Neither should you."

His laughter vibrated through her ears. "Touché, Bennett."

She straightened herself and touched her chest, trying to massage out the discomfort. This was the fourth time this happened today. The first being the exact moment she left the compound away from Klaus.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop?" He asked, clearly worried. "This isn't the first time you've had a chest pain."

"I'm good." She wanted to keep going.

"Bonnie…"

"Marcel, I'm fine."

He sighed, "Okay. By the way, what was that little voltage you just did?"

"Just a little electric volt. A bit more and it would have snuck up on you and knocked you out."

"Ooh, I like my women rough around the edges." He laid back and put his hands behind his head. If anyone were to walk in on them right now, they would have got the wrong idea. Especially with Marcel's shirt being off and Bonnie rocking a sports bra.

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Not that I don't mind us in this position, with you all on top of me… our bodies sweating it out, but I don't want your boyfriend to smell me on you and end my life."

Bonnie rolled he eyes and stood up. "Here you go talking shit again."

He laughed, "Just saying. Your heart starts beating fast every time I mention him."

Bonnie swiftly lifted her leg to kick him, but he caught it in his grasp and pulled her close…her leg resting on his shoulder. Again, awkward position.

"And your blood… it smells different when you're…."

Bonnie gave him a very mild aneurysm, making him drop her foot and stumble back.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

And still that smile came back. And damn, Bonnie couldn't help but smile too. One of the main reasons she decided to meet up with Marcel to train, was because she thought it would help her clear her mind from Klaus for a few hours.

Nope, it sure as hell didn't work.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"I know…" She said, stretching. She just really didn't want to bring it up right now.

Before they could say anything else, Marcel's phone went off.

After answering it, and speaking to whomever, he said to her. "Look, I have to run and handle some Strix business. You're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like."

Bonnie smiled, "Sure I won't be overstaying my welcome."

"That can never happen." He then pulled her into a hug. "I know you missed me by the way while you were gone. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah, I'm kinda thinking you missed me more."

"Don't try to deny it, Bennett."

"Whatever you say, Gerard."

After Marcel left, and Bonnie took a shower, she looked at her phone and saw all the missed calls from Freya, Klaus, and Elijah. More so from Klaus. When she left several hours ago, she got in contact with Freya to let her know she'd be out for a while but she was okay, and then Klaus kept blowing up her phone. She decided not to return his call, because she really needed to distance herself. If something was wrong Freya would contact her. And apparently, something had been wrong, because she had.

Right when she was about to return their phone call, an eerie feeling plagued her skin, and the moment she looked straight ahead, a vampire sped in front of her, only to be hit by the invisible barrier she immediately held up.

He tried to break through, but there was no avail. As she turned around to leave, Aurora was standing right in front of her, and let's just say, she wasn't able to get another barrier up fast enough.

"Ah the Bennett witch, that my sweet has become so entranced with." She grabbed her neck and yanked her forward. "Not so bright I suppose." She then whispered in her ear. "I've never tasted a Bennett before, but I've heard such wonders about your blood. Especially yours…. _Bonnie_."

The aneurysm that Bonnie gave Aurora, knocked her to the ground and she didn't even have to focus on her to make her bones break repeatedly. Bonnie decided to go ahead and make a run for it, because for some reason her energy felt off…she felt sluggish, like her magic was…

She stopped abruptly, as something pinched her abdomen. When she looked down for a split second there was nothing there, but then all of a sudden a dagger became visible, and it was sticking out of her stomach.

When Bonnie looked up to see who was holding it, her eyes widened as she stared into the eyes of Greta Martin…. right before she passed out.

* * *

"Our retribution must be swift, and it must be brutal!" Klaus Mikaelson yelled after tearing up certain areas of the compound. Cami was transitioning into becoming a vampire at this very moment, after Aurora compelled her to slit her throat in the middle of the night while they were both sleep. He wasn't even sure if she was going to go through with it, and he couldn't bear it if she chose death.

"Agreed." Elijah said. "After the Serratura has been recovered. Freya's pendant is also missing and Finn's mystical essence along with it."

"So, let the imbecile stay lost. Our mission today is to finish off the de Martels!"

"No brother, think. Tristan needs the most powerful witch in the city to activate the weapon."

"And he may already have her!" Klaus's voice raised another octave. Bonnie had no longer been answering anyone's calls…not just his. "Freya! How's it going in there?" His older sister was supposed to be using her magic to find her.

"Niklaus you must calm down, we will—"

Klaus used a bit of force to back Elijah into a wall. "Don't tell me to calm down, brother! If anything happens to her…"

Freya walked in, her face unreadable. "I can't….I can't feel her essence anymore. At one point I could and that proved she was alive, but now… now I don't…"

Klaus ignored the glossy look in her eye as he bellowed. "What. Does. That. Mean?"

"Either a very powerful witch is blocking her from me or…"

"Don't even think about saying it."

"Brother…" Elijah interrupted; clearly he was up in arms too about the situation. "We'll find Bonnie."

At that exact moment, Bonnie's face flashed in Klaus's mind, causing him to stumble back a foot. He should have never let her out the house. Grabbing his chest for a moment, it bothered him that he was feeling pain. Pain he shouldn't feel because pain didn't affect him…not internally. If Bonnie was harmed in anyway, he would release hell on everyone involved.

* * *

Her eyes were heavy, her head was aching, and her stomach… her stomach held a mind numbing pain that made her breathing short. As she slowly opened her eyes and tried to make out her surroundings, she sat up and realized that she was in some type of cage. There was a moment…a split moment that she had no idea what happened, until it all began to come back to her. She was at Marcel's and then Aurora attacked her. Aurora and…

"I knew a witch like you wouldn't be asleep for too long."

Greta Martin. But how was this possible?

"How…" Her voice was hoarse as she coughed. The blood on her fingertips that came out of her mouth proved that she was in even worse shape than she thought.

"That's such a broad question these days." Greta swung her feet back and forth. "How is anything possible? I mean come on we're witches, there's vampires, ghosts, werewolves, goblins, the whole nine yards." Her chuckle was borderline psychotic. "So, me being back from the dead shouldn't be a big hassle."

Bonnie tried moving a little as Greta stood up and crouched down to face her through the bars. Keyword tried. As soon as she shifted just a bit, the pain in her stomach amplified and she looked down to see more blood gushing out.

She was going to die.

"Would you like me to heal that for you?"

Bonnie tried to move again, but she wouldn't budge. "S-stay…away f-from me…"

"Don't be like that Bon. Isn't that what your friends call you? Bon?" And then something happened that made Bonnie jerk back as far as she could…which wasn't far at all. "Or would you prefer _me_ to heal you?"

Greta transformed into Kai Parker before her very eyes.

"Oh, how I've missed you. You know sometimes I think, hey, if I wasn't trying to get out of that prison world, you and I…we could have had something." His smile was sinister. "I mean okay, I did shoot you with an arrow and stab you, but you did some awful things to me, and love is pain baby."

The rage that filled Bonnie ignited something inside her. It was so powerful that it wanted to surpass the weakened state she was in.

"Ooh, I've hit a nerve." Kai transformed back into Greta, and Bonnie's heart rate slowed down a bit.

"Who are you?" She glared.

"I'm Greta Martin, you and your friends killed me and my entire family." Her response was quick and simple.

There was silence as Bonnie held her hand over her stomach. If she could just sum up enough strength to heal herself, she could at least try her best to get out of here, but unfortunately there was something blocking her power.

"Trying to heal yourself?" Greta asked, sitting across from her. "That's going to be a little hard don't you think? You'er bleeding out… just let me do it."

Bonnie glared at 'Greta', "Who are you? Why are you doing t-this…?" The blood was dripping from her mouth again.

She shrugged. "I could say I owe a debt, because that's what all witches say right? They owe a debt. But, you my dear sister witch is supposedly the only one who could stop what's coming for the Mikaelson's. And let's just say I'm getting paid some good money to make that not happen. Oh, and I really can't stand Bennett witches. _You_ especially." She then transformed back into Kai. "Plus, I was banished for so long and killed by your little lover boy that I would do this for free." Back to Greta. "Better yet, Damon killed me too." She looked at her nails. "Interesting."

Bonnie closed her eyes. She was not going to die here. Her magic felt weak, but she needed to gain control. She was a powerful witch… that part was a sheer fact. She could heal herself. She could do it… she just had to _gain control_.

She didn't waste time chanting in her head….reaching within herself. It would have been easier to have candles lit that she could access power from in the state she was in, but at the moment she was in a position where that wouldn't be possible.

She knew Greta was talking, but she couldn't hear her…she couldn't decipher her words, so she continued to ignore her. She wasn't a factor, and when she did get out of here she would…

A wave of energy flowed through her, and when her eyes opened she realized she was encircled in a bright light. And just as soon as it happened, it went away, and so did her wound…well, partially. Now, would she be able to stand and get out of here? Probably not at the moment, but soon.

"I would say I'm impressed, but I figured you would be able to push through. You, Bonnie, have way too much power than you should. And you what? You choose it to help those beneath you. You don't deserve it."

"Yet, you're helping Aurora." Bonnie sat up straighter. "Isn't that the tea calling the kettle?"

'Greta' chuckled.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to—" Bonnie stopped mid speech and doubled over in pain as something went through her. It was like an array of emotions plagued over her; making her stomach churn. Her brain felt like it was suffocating.

"What's…?" She couldn't finish her sentence. It's like she felt happy, sad, angry, and indifferent all at once. Times those emotions by a hundred and that's what was coursing through Bonnie at the moment.

"You see this beautiful little dagger I impaled you with?" She held it out in front of her face. "The phoenix dagger. I'm sure you've heard of the stone. Pretty little ruby jewel. Let's just say it does wonders on witches, and being who I am and what I can do, this little baby here is my pride and joy.."

Bonnie barely heard anything she said, as one wave emotion zeroed in, bringing tears to her eyes.

" _You let us out of here or so help me, I will kill you!"_

That was Hayley's voice. Bonnie opened her eyes, and it was as if she could see Hayley tied up in a chair beside Jackson. They were both wounded, but Jackson looked…. Jackson looked as if he didn't have much longer.

 _"I've been pondering this moment since you tortured me."_

She could hear someone else, but it was Hayley's emotions that she could feel deep in her pores.

 _"What's the best way to truly hurt a hybrid? And then it came to me."_ Tristan ripped into Jackson's chest and pulled out his heart.

Hayley's screams filled the air and so did Bonnie's as she felt everything Hayley was feeling; as if she were linked.

And then Bonnie was abruptly cut off from Hayley, all the while trying to catch her breath.

"What…what was that?" She tried wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's you being connected to everyone. The emotional connection should kill you alone." The witch changed from Greta to Luka. "And if not, then there's always a plan B."

Bonnie closed her eyes to block out the feelings that erupted again, leaving her unconscious.

Saying that Klaus was in a fit of blind rage would be putting it mildly. They still weren't able to locate Bonnie, Camille wouldn't drink human blood to complete the transition, and the mother of his child was being held hostage by Tristan while her husband's heart had been delivered to their home.

"I have no intention of being run down by Tristan De Martel of all people."

"Intentions got nothing to do with it." Vincent, who was now helping, spoke up. "As long as Tristan de Martel has the Serratura and your baby mama, and possibly Bonnie, the advantage is all his."

"Well then we should take that advantage from him." Elijah commented.

Vincent stood up. "I'm gonna need something that belonged to his sister."

And after that, Klaus would kill both Aurora and Tristan in front of each other.

* * *

Bonnie was screaming. Tears were coming out of her eyes and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. The pain was too much. People's emotions all over the city…all over the state… she didn't know, but she was feeling everything. And all of the mixed emotions were ending her. She had been falling out and waking up every few minutes, because of everything that was happening within her.

And it didn't help that the witch transformed back into Kai, and he was taunting her.

"Tell me this; is this worst then when I gutted you? When you were left for dead, when I bled you out, crushed your windpipe."

Bonnie grabbed her head, as the voices started again. But, this time, her screams began to shake the building. It even made 'Kai' look around a bit startled.

And then Bonnie didn't know what to feel. It was as if everything paused…as if everything got silent, where all she could hear was her breath. Her eyes felt weird, and the next thing she knew the cage evaporated around her.

"Interesting." 'Kai' said under his breath.

"Bonnie!" She heard her name being called, but all she could do was focus on 'Kai', who wouldn't stop staring at her.

And then before she could do anything, he disappeared right before her eyes.

No! She looked around, before realizing that the voices in her head stopped.

"Bonnie."

She turned around quickly, the look in her eyes making Marcel lift his hands up. "Woah, B, it's just me."

When she finally registered who it was, the building stopped shaking and she took a deep breath. Actually, she took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" He grabbed her shoulders gently, inspecting her. "You're hurt."

She flinched a little, trying to gain all her senses back. "I'm okay." Physically she may have been, but mentally….she was struggling.

* * *

The plan was to trap Tristan in the shipping container with the Serratura, and send him to the bottom of the ocean, and that planned was delivered without fault. Freya was able to manipulate him into it by making him believe that Cami was Aurora. And since Cami was neither part of the dead nor the living, she was able to trap him in and leave at her own free will.

Klaus was proud over their victory, content over the fact that Cami chose to complete her transitioning and not die, Hayley had not fallen by Tristan's hand, and Bonnie was alive and safe.

But the thing was, his chest still ached. It ached because when Marcel brought Bonnie to them, his heart felt liked it had been ripped out of his chest. He could smell the blood on her, and although her wound was almost healed, he still gave her blood to speed up the process. She looked worn out mentally and physically.

When she was standing in front of him, he didn't care that he was surrounded by The Strix, his family, or Cami. He pulled her in his arms, because even though he could see that she was alive, he needed to feel it…feel her warmth.

And now here he was knocking on her door, and when he heard a faint, _"Come in,"_ He entered embarrassingly fast.

Bonnie was lying under the covers curled up, facing away from the door.

He stalled a minute, wondering how he was going to approach her… what he was going to say. He had never been so lost with words, and no one would believe him even if they were staring upon the scene themselves.

"You will not leave this house again." Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way to open up conversation.

She turned a little towards him, and he saw the frightened expression on her face, the sweat beading along her forehead, and then the spidery veins around his eyes appeared and disappeared on at the smell of blood. Her blood.

He was by her side in less than a second, maneuvering the covers off of her and his eyes locking on the blood on the sheets, and the wound that had opened back up again.

"Bonnie…"

"I don't know why I'm so cold." She shuddered.

Klaus ripped into his wrist and almost forced his blood down her throat. Her body temperature was growing increasingly cold.

When she stopped drinking, he looked down expecting the wound to be healed and her to be looking up at him with eyes that could balance someone's soul. Well, the wound was healed, but she wasn't looking at him. No, her eyes were closed and her heart beat was getting weaker at the moment.

"Bonnie…Bonnie." He tried waking her up, and when she wouldn't budge, he screamed Elijah's name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part ii**

" _Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us-"_

Bonnie's eyes abruptly opened as she sat up and took a large intake of breath. It was a struggle for a moment to gain focus on where she was, but when she did, she realized she was on a couch in the Salvatore Boardinghouse. It was a little different yet all too familiar from when she was here last. Sitting up a little more, she felt a sting of pain enter her stomach. Looking down at the source, she saw the blood stain against her shirt.

And that's when it came back to her. 'Greta' or whoever she was, stabbed her. But, she thought she had healed herself…she thought that Marcel saved her… that she was back at the Mikaelson compound. Had that all been some dream? Was she still….

Wait a minute.

Bonnie's attention was captured by the object sitting across from her. Ms. Cuddles. She then looked back down at the clothes she was wearing. A white tank, plaid shirt, and blue jeans she had not been in when she was captured. Her hands touched her hair. It was short…right near her ears.

"Oh look who's awake."

It was Kai, and that caused her to jump a little.

"How are you feeling?"

She wanted to believe she was dreaming, because she couldn't be back in 1994. But, it didn't feel like a dream. Had she been in 1994 all along, and dreamt the remainder of her life?

"Earth too Bonnie." Kai stood up and walked towards her. "I asked you a question."

Bonnie glared at him or was it the witch that had several faces? "How do you think I'm feeling? You gutted me."

"No. I shot you with an arrow, geez it must have gave you some memory loss as well." He shrugged. "Anyway I have the ascendant in pieces thanks to you. Would you like to help me put it back together?

She had to wonder if she misheard him. Her head felt fuzzy and she felt disoriented like she was here, but her body wasn't.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Bonnie struggled to stand up. "This isn't…"She shook her head, wondering why her speech felt as if it were failing. "This isn't real."

"Oh, it's real alright." Kai gripped onto her, and pulled her close. "Now, stop stalling and help me so I can get out of here…. And you too if you're nice about it."

This wasn't how their conversation went in the past. No, last time she…

"Motus." She recited, even though her speech faltered. That didn't stop one of the broken ascendant pieces to impale his eye and another one in his neck, causing him to hit the ground.

It wasn't unrealistic to think that she would automatically wake up afterwards, but clearly she was wrong. Panic that hadn't truly been there before began to set in, and when she turned to leave, hoping to find a solution to the madness, Kai grabbed her roughly and held her close.

"You're stuck with me forever, Bonnie." His fist was now punching through her wound, causing her to scream. "Never forget that."

Her eyes closed not much longer.

* * *

"What's taking so long!" Klaus impatiently yelled. Something he's been doing for the last two days….but, in all honesty, who could really blame him? "Why is she not waking up? Are you sure you can do this, witch?"

Lucy turned to glare at him, using her mind to slam and lock the door shut, so no one, especially the immortal hybrid, could get in without her permission.

"How do you deal with that on a regular basis?" Lucy asked Elijah, all the while her eyes never leaving Bonnie's still form on the table, surrounded by various candles.

"The longer you spend with him, the more you're able to tune him out.

Lucy smirked. "Trust me, if I have to be near him any longer, tuning him out won't be the only thing I do." She moved some of the hair back off of Bonnie's face, as her voice knocked down a few notches. "I will say that he worries for her….even a blind man could see it."

"That he does." Elijah looked at Bonnie, who hadn't made one shred of movement in two days. "When Niklaus cares for someone, and something happens to them, he is unlike anything I've ever seen. And what happened to Bonnie was so sudden, and it's because of us. The way he is being is the only way he knows how to show is fear."

"Bonds between a witch and a vampire can be a crazy thing." She then made a frustrated groan. "I just don't know why she's not waking up!" The candles went out; which they kept doing randomly. Lucy lit them again with the snap of her fingers, and leaned back in her chair.

When she received the frantic phone call from Elijah, she wasted no time in getting on the first flight out, to see what she could do. But, obviously, it wasn't that much. She tried spell after spell, searched through the grimoires she had, as well as the ones Elijah gave to her cousin. She tried spells with Freya and Vincent, and yet still nothing would wake her up. And not only that, there was a stab wound on her stomach, that a few hours after Lucy would heal it, it would appear again.

She let out another frustrated sound. What was she missing? What kind of magical coma could she be in, that not even three very powerful witches couldn't wake her? Or, let three powerful witches access her mind. It just didn't make sense.

"You said that Aurora had a witch at her right hand. Are you sure that Marcel didn't see anything before he got there? What she looked like? What she was wearing? Anything would help."

"Not to my knowledge, but when he gets back we'll ask again."

Currently, Marcel and Vincent were out looking for Aurora. She was the only one who could identify the witch, and since apparently Lucian had not been at his place for awhile, it was safe to say that they were together somewhere. Klaus had been on the search party too, but the people of New Orleans were knocking on death's doornail with him out and about with the way he was feeling right now. All he could think about was Bonnie, and because he was worried about her, he would get beside himself and harm any person in his reach.

"If it's taking this long to find her, that must mean that the witch has her blocked." Lucy stood in front of Elijah. "And when I get my hands on her, it's not going to be pretty."She never wanted to end a life of a witch. Well, let's rephrase that, she never planned on actually doing it. Yes, she's had problems with a few covens, and there were witches who preferred to end the lives of others that needed a good reality check, but actually being in a predicament where ending one of her own was the only solution, was something she never thought she'd have to do. But, she couldn't wait to face off with the bitch that harmed her family.

"Bonnie's strong. We're going to get her back." Elijah's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even realized she'd been staring into space for a minute.

When she nodded, she put her hands to her eyes. She would not cry. Hell, Lucy hadn't cried since….well, it's been a very long time. Bonnie was a strong witch. Her power radiated through the pores of most witches, even when they weren't near her. She was a prodigy, and even right now, she hadn't accessed her full power…her full potential.

"Why don't you get some rest for a little while? You haven't slept since you got here."

Lucy shook her head. "I can't sleep." Although she was exhausted. "Anything could happen, and I'm the only one…." She paused. "Bonnie wouldn't sleep if it were me. She would be able to get me out in no time, and I can't…"

Elijah pulled her gently over to the couch.

"Yes, and when you pass out from exhaustion, where will Bonnie's help be then. If you're tired and overdoing it, your magic will feed off of that and it will limit your powers."

Lucy provided a small smile, "Elijah Mikaelson, still think he's an expert on witches."

He straightened out that suit that made people blush. "I've been around my fair share."

She playfully shoved him and then the moment her head hit his lap, she was out, and Elijah's eyes never left Bonnie, as he unconsciously ran his fingers through Lucy's hair.

* * *

"Klaus, calm down!" Freya shouted, as her brother did more damage on the compound.

Of course his hearing was partially impaired, as he ignored her. He was more than fed up with Bennett witches talking back to him, and yet, he would give anything to have one in particular do it right now.

He just felt out of control. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't stomach blood, and his chest felt like it was going to shred apart. Never had Klaus felt such an intensity of pain, and he had been alive for over a thousand years.

Seeing Bonnie unconscious, seeing her vulnerable, frail, especially the night it all happened, had him beside himself. And no one had been able to do anything. And it was killing him. When he got his hands on Aurora he was going to end her…torture her first and then end her life. And when he got his hands on the witch and any others involved, death would be too polite.

Right when he was about to destroy something else in his home, he was hit by an invisible barrier, causing his attention to turn towards Freya.

"You keep doing this; you won't have a home to stay in."

"You are too busy worried about me when you should be in there waking her up."

"We are trying Klaus. We are _all_ trying."

"Try harder!" He yelled.

"Look, I know you care for her." Freya explained. "We all do, but this…" She motioned at the mess he made. "This isn't helping. We knew that with so many players in the game they would try to take us out one by one. We're not going to let Bonnie die because of this."

And maybe that's what pained him the most. Because of him, because of wanting to keep them safe and protect them all, Bonnie was putting her life on the line again. He knew being near him and his family was in somewhat of a death sentence, but maybe he viewed Bonnie's life differently. He should have been protecting her. He should have never let her out of his sight.

Before anything else could be said, Marcel and Vincent burst through the door. "We found where Aurora is staying."

"She has an army of vampires with her and some red head. We came back for because we need more fire power."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go and end this." Klaus was itching for a good kill.

Lucy and Elijah walked through just as they were turning to leave. "Klaus you need to stay."

Klaus almost didn't stop and look at her, because what she just said was insane.

"I beg your pardon." He snapped.

"I don't want to leave, Bonnie." Lucy began, "But, I need answers, you're too lethal right now. You'll kill first and ask questions later. Plus, I need you to be by her side. You're strength is out of this world, and plus, as much as it rubs me the wrong way, you two are bonded. So, I need you here." She didn't wait for him to respond. "Vincent can you stay too?"

Vincent nodded.

Lucy was clearly commander in chief in this mission.

"Let's go."

Before they left, Klaus's words rang in their ears. "Bring Aurora to me alive." It was sinister, and they all knew that death was putting it lightly for what he would do to her.

They gave a nod, and then Lucy, Elijah, Freya, and Marcel left.

* * *

Klaus ended up sitting right beside Bonnie, intertwining her fingers with his. If she didn't wake up….well, right now, he really couldn't think about it.

Bonnie's eyes shot open again, and after four times of excessive pain and wooziness, this time she hadn't awakened in the Salvatore Boardinghouse with Kai taunting her, no, this time she was on the ground, in what looked like a cemetery.

She was trying to catch her breath, and gain focus again. The tears were branded in her eyes, and she had to wonder what else was in store for her? She had to wonder where she was, because this couldn't be a dream. She would have awakened by now. She was sweating and yet she felt cold; like she was standing in the snow without the proper clothing.

A shadowy figure caught her attention and when she realized who it was, she ran towards him, only to be brought to an abrupt stop.

"Dad?"

He tried reaching out to her, and no sooner had he done that, his neck was slit right in front of her, the blood getting on her face. He fell to the ground, struggling to breathe; death rushing quickly upon him.

Bonnie rushed to him, and knelt down, trying to stop the blood. "Dad… daddy. It's going to be okay. Just hold on, just…"

She felt his pulse stop as his life slipped away right beneath his fingertips.

"No!" Not again. "Dad, please… please don't leave me…please…"

It was a pain like no other, losing her father. He didn't deserve to die. He was just someone trying to make Mystic Falls a better and safe place. He had been collateral damage and it wasn't fair.

"Dad _please_. Please open your eyes." It was a fear of hers to relive all of this over.

Rudy opened his eyes automatically, causing her to jump a bit. The glory was shortly lived, when his eyes looked soulless, staring at her.

"You did this to me." He choked on the blood that poured out of his mouth.

"No…Silas, he…"

"This is all _your_ fault." He cut her off. "You're evil Bonnie."

Bonnie froze, as her heart felt like it shattered in her chest. This was her fault. It was all her fault.

She was then pulled up off her feet, with Stefan's doppel-clone.

"You hear that Bonnie. It will always be your fault." He kissed her cheek. "Remember that."

Her eyes closed suddenly, and next thing she knew, she was waking up in a garage.

* * *

Aurora had got away. Elijah had a solid hold on her, before Lucian came out of nowhere, caught him off guard, and sped away.

Those who had come to retrieve her and get answers, were all bloodied and worse for ware, but that wouldn't stop them. They had killed all the other vampires in attendance, and now they were still on their guard, just in case more showed up.

"How lovely." A woman appeared right in front of them all. Lucy recognized her as Great Martin. She thought she had been dead. "All four of you have provided such entertainment for tonight."

And then something dawned on Lucy. "You guys go find Aurora."

Freya spoke up next. "I'll stay with you. She's…"

"I know." Lucy answered, knowing that Freya knew exactly who this was. Even if she didn't know Greta and had been asleep most of her life, the woman's soul in front of them was strong and they could practically taste who's magic this belonged too. "But, they'll need your help. I can handle her."

Freya and Elijah wanted to protest, but they saw the fire in Lucy's eyes. No one could harm her in the state she was in. Her powers and adrenaline would make sure of that. So, with much hesitation, they left.

"Lucy Bennett."

"Samantha Borgone." She spoke the witch's true name. "Still using the faces of dead witches. Must not like your own I suppose. I mean I can definitely tell why."

'Greta' chuckled. "I'd watch what I'd say if I were you. I am the only one who can help save your dear Bonnie."

"But you won't will you."

"Of course not." She shrugged, nonchalantly. "You know I would say that I'm surprise that she's not dead yet, but that would be in an insult to her right. All that power in that tiny little body. She could hypnotize this world and have everyone bow down to her, and what does she do….help out vampires and werewolves? She deserves this…. Plus, she's the only one strong enough to stop what's coming for the Mikaelson's. And honestly, I want them all dead. I want all vampires too…"

"Okay, cut the speech." Lucy interrupted her, clearly annoyed. "You try to play the holier than thou witch, but how are you any better than the vampires who try to kill us? Who we fight with? How many witches have fallen because of you?"

"Be that as it may…" 'Greta' transformed into her true self. The phoenix tattoo taking up half her face. "This is not about me and my past."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're right. It's not. This is about Bonnie. You need to wake her up."

"Now, Lucy, you know I can't do that. You know what I'm about; how this dagger works. She has to wake up herself. And what she's most likely going through in that brain of hers will kill her."

Lucy wanted to charge at her, but the dagger that every witch held a small inkling of fear too appeared in her hand.

"I should stick this in you right now; see what makes Lucy Bennett tick. I've always wanted to go toe to toe with you. See if I could match those superb fighting skills."

"Well, you're about too." Lucy cracked her knuckles and her neck to prepare.

Samantha Borgone was known as the Phoenix witch. Not because she could rise from the ashes, after death, because when dead she would just stay dead, but she was the creator behind the phoenix stone; a stone so powerful that it could incapacitate a vampire and a witch. For a vampire, she made a sword that once impaled inside their body; they would be hidden inside the sword…like a holding cell for a bunch of lost souls. It made them relive their greatest sins over and over again and when they thought they were free, they'd just realized that they were still trapped.

For a witch, it was somewhat the same, but a little different. Since, Samantha had been banished by many witches in her day, she created the stone to have the witch relive their greatest fears, the pain and the anguish alone from repeating the fears over and over again would eventually kill them.

And because torturing witches was more her style, she trained a woman to do her dirty work to the vampires. Many have come to know her as the huntress. But, that was a different story for a different time.

Why did she do all this? Because she liked it. No better answer than that.. She even ended the life of her twin for more power. She cared about nothing and no one.

Lucy was indifferent about the whole thing at first, but now…now she wanted her blood on her hands. And the only way to wake Bonnie up was to cut out Samantha's heart, use it in a spell of revival. But, if Bonnie was too far gone, it may be too late.

"Man you should have seen her the other day, when I had in her locked in my little cage of pain. She was a fighter. I used the empathy spell on her. You know that one?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Oh, she knew that one all too well.

"Anyways, I'm sure she felt the emotions and heard the thoughts of _everyone_ , and it was only getting more intense until somehow, she was able to break free. Gosh, when she dies, I can't wait to have her power."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, transfer spell. You remember that one?" She looked at her nails. "Man I need a manicure. Anyways, that's my fail safe plan. And when Bonnie kicks the bucket, I'll have her power, and you already know what's going to go down then."

Before Lucy could say or do anything, Samantha's hair grew out, and grabbed her by the throat, bringing her close.

"What will your final words be?"

Lucy head butted her, causing Samantha to fall back a little.

And then it began. Their fighting was swift, strategic, hardcore to say the least. Lucy had studied with some of the greatest fighters on the planet. Throw in some added magic and her skills were out of this world.

And at this point, Lucy would fight to the death if she had too. It almost got that way until she felt something in the back of her mind. It was Freya and Vincent connecting with her.

She felt stronger than ever and even she could see an added fear in Samantha's eyes. Which was quite ironic since the phoenix witch bestowed fear in others.

Right as Lucy was about to kick the living daylights out of her, the dagger that appeared in Samantha's hand transformed into something that made Lucy drop her foot and stumble back.

In an instant, it felt as if the Bennett witch was having a panic attack.

Lucy was looking at a baby in Samantha's arms. Her baby.

"Ah, there's that raw emotion, I've been itching to get out of you. You know I just don't transform into dead witches now. I've evolved. I can turn objects too."

Tears instantly sprang to Lucy's eyes.

"Is this the last time you cried dear? When your baby died in your arms?" She laughed. "Man it really must suck to be you. She was a beautiful little thing wasn't she?"

Lucy grabbed her chest, feeling a need to fight, but for some reason the pain was too strong. She really felt like she couldn't breathe.

"You could have saved her Luce." Samantha said staring back and forth between Lucy and the illusion in her arms. "Your over exertion of magic was the reason your little one didn't live. You could have…."

Samantha's neck snapping, made all conversation cease, and the white cloth that held the 'baby' fell to the ground.

"No!" Lucy knelt down to the ground, lifting the blanket, only to see the phoenix dagger. "No…no…she was just here…"

"That wasn't her, love."

Lucy's eyes found Aya's, and she took a moment to get herself together, before she got up and glared at the vampire.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She wiped her eyes, trying not to show any more emotion than she already had.

"You really think we could be in the same city and I'd stay away from you. It's already hard enough as it is."

Lucy's heart may have skipped a beat, but she ignored it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I heard about your fist in my cousin's face."

"Just tried to get her to calm it down on those hellish migraines."

Lucy picked up the phoenix dagger, and looked down at Samantha's dead body. Nothing was ever this easy. This witch had back up plans all over. She wasn't truly dead, but she was about to be.

"You know the only way to kill her is to pull out her heart with her own weapon."

"What, did you learn that from your coven of witches?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Perhaps." She shrugged. "Would you like me to do the honor?"

"I can handle it. You need to leave".

Aya didn't budge, but that didn't stop Lucy from stabbing Samantha and carving out her heart. She didn't even flinch as the blood splattered on her. It was almost animalistic yet she was so precise and neat with everything. It actually made the ancient vampire's skin flush.

"I see things have changed since the last time we were before one another."

"A lot has changed." She put the heart in her bag, and waved her hand over Samantha's body, burning her to a crisp.

When she was about to walk out, Aya appeared right in front of her.

"I have missed you, Lucy."

Her face was so close to hers that for a moment Lucy wanted those lips that she used to know to touch hers. But, she couldn't. Too much had happened and time was not on their side anymore.

So, she held her head high, and knocked off the vulnerability act…that she could sometimes have with Aya. She was that one person that made her…. for all intense purposes…human, emotional, wanting and craving…and she didn't like that feeling. Well, she didn't want it with her.

"I'm leaving as soon as Bonnie is safe. So, you stay away from me, and you stay away from my cousin. And don't think that I don't know when you check up on me at times. That Strix coven that you have can't block everything."

"Then maybe if you stop fighting…"

"There's nothing to fight. We're done; we've been done for ten years."

"And yet you're still in love with me, just like I am with you. The bond made sure of that-"

"The bond was a joke—"

"-And you can cast as many spells to get rid of it as you want….but you and I both know nothing can break it."

"I got over you a long time ago." She then tried moving towards the door, but Aya stopped her. "Get out of my way."

"Make me."

There was no movement, and then Aya kissed Lucy's forehead. "I'll be seeing you."

And then she disappeared.

Lucy took the deep breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her sole mission here was for Bonnie, and Aya was just a Pandora 's Box that didn't need to be opened.

* * *

When Bonnie's eyes opened this time, she wasn't in the garage where she tried to end her life anymore. Her conscious was so numb, that she couldn't recall how many times she lived it over and over again….how many times that she succeeded. And she could feel everything….over and over again. Everything was happening quicker now. When she woke up at the boardinghouse with Kai, the time her father died, taking her own life, her dying in the cave for overusing magic, he saving Damon's life, and her being stuck alone, everything…it all played out.

But, this time… this time, it looked as if she were watching a scene unfold in front of her. Her eyes were too heavy to stay open, and she was in an immense amount of pain. Her mind felt crushed…worn out…trapped. She felt as if she were moving in slow motion and everything around her was moving too fast. It was as if she were drowning and no one could save her, and that made her just want to…"

"Mommy don't go!"

It was young her, yelling after her mom on the doorstep as she left. As she left their family. It was a memory that Bonnie didn't even remember she had. It had been stuck in the deep crevices of her mind.

"I'm leaving because I can't stand to have a daughter like you. You are such a disappointment, and you will grow up to be even worse."

Bonnie didn't remember her saying that, but at this point it had to be true right?

The flash ended and Abby and her Grams were standing right in front of her.

She almost reached out to Grams, but her demeanor made her pause.

"My death is your fault, Bonnie." Her grams told he, causing a pain like no other to form in her chest. "If you just would have left well enough alone."

"That's why I have chosen Jamie over you. He's a better child then you'll ever be."

Her stomach stopped her from any movement she wanted to make. And when she looked back down, the wound had appeared again. She didn't even feel herself hit the ground as the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

There was a moment… a mere second when Klaus thought he felt Bonnie squeeze his hand. He was mistaken though, probably wanting so much for it to happen that he imagined the whole thing. If someone had told him ages ago that he would be worried over a Bennett witch, he wouldn't have believed them and probably killed whoever proposed such nonsense for wasting his time. Now, look at him. Seeing her laying so still, so exposed, he was afraid to even look at her. It was causing him pain to see her this way, and for lack of a better term, it was killing him.

Those who wished to harm him and his siblings were trying to pick off one by one, those who were close to them. It was the reason Jackson was dead, and Hayley had been tortured, it was the reason Camille was a vampire. The reason Bonnie was taken and now was in a magical coma.

He just could not stop thinking how he should have never let her leave that day. He should have locked her away in his bedroom and thrown away the key; where even her magic wouldn't get her out.

But, no, he let her get the best of him.

His hand then gave hers a gentle squeeze. He could feel her soul failing…feel her power draining. Bonnie Bennett was a warrior… a natural born goddess. She couldn't die here today. He wouldn't allow it.

Everything after that happened quickly, but he didn't have trouble keeping up.

Lucy walked in, dropping a heart in the center of the desk. She looked like she was struggling, but he admired her determination, and her willingness to do everything she could to save her cousin. She was a soldier ready for battle….who by the looks of it, had already been through one.

Explaining that it was the phoenix witch who put all this in motion, he had a look of…a small look of fear on his face, actually. He hadn't been a stranger to the phoenix sword, yet he had been one of the only vampires to survive torment, and come out of it without a spell or anything. Let's just say if Lucy hadn't killed her, he would have instilled worse than death upon her.

"So, what now?" Klaus growled, after Lucy and Freya finished the spell over her heart.

Lucy dipped her hands in the blood and put held her hands to Bonnie's temple, and Freya went to her feet.

"Klaus, you need to cut your hand and place it to her wound. You're the only one that could go inside her head and pull her out." Lucy's eyes caught his, and she said words that she never thought she would too the original. "I'm trusting you…. to save her."

No words needed to be said, as he nodded. He wasn't leaving without Bonnie with him.

And once the words were recited, Klaus's eyes closed, as he was rendered unconscious by the spell.

* * *

This time Bonnie was waking back up in the place Kai left her alone after he daggered her and stole the ascendant. She laid there for a moment, not wanting to move…wondering if death could just go ahead and stop messing with her and end it. Her head felt like it had swollen beyond return.

"Bonnie."

It sounded like Caroline's voice, but it was just another hoax. She just wanted it all to stop. She wanted all the pain to go away…the memories…she couldn't handle it anymore. It was as if all of her fears…fears that she couldn't defeat, were coming to life.

Was this hell? It had to be. She had done so much wrong that this was her hell.

"Bonnie, help me." Caroline's voice was frantic this time.

And Bonnie sat up… not being able to stand.

"You're the only one who can save us."

"Yes, Bonnie please." It was Stefan now. And then it was Matt. Damon too, and Elena. They were speaking all at once….to the point where she couldn't make out exactly what they were saying anymore.

And then all of it just stopped, and they were stabbed through the heart, by a shadowy figure. One by one.

"No!" But she couldn't move…she couldn't do anything. Her friends were dying right in front of her. "Stop, just stop, please." She grabbed onto her head. "Please…"

"Bonnie."

The voice was different, and the person that knelt down in front of her, she knew it was just a figment of her imagination.

"Bonnie, look at me, I need to get you out of here."

"No." She tried yanking away. "You're not real."

"Look at me." She didn't, and Klaus's tone got a little harder. "Look at me. In my eyes. You know I'm real, love."

Bonnie's tear stained face connected with his, and Klaus had never seen her so unrecognizable. The usual emerald green that were her eyes, looked lost…soulless; knowing that in any minute, he could lose her.

"Leave me alone!" She tried to push at him, but he didn't budge.

She then grabbed her wound, because the pain formed again, but this time, she pressed deeper. She wanted to bleed out…she wanted to be done.

Klaus grabbed his hands in hers. "Bonnie, you will stop this."

"Let me go." She tried to free herself. "Let me go."

"There's not much time. I'm here to take you back. We can't live… I don't want to…. I need you… alive _. I need you alive_ , Bonnie. With me."

Bonnie's eyes caught his. "It's all my fault." She cried. "All I… you don't know what I've felt…everyone…their pain…their thoughts. It's my fault that everyone's dead…my family…my friends….I'm…I can't save anyone." She grabbed her head. "I just… I want the pain to stop…I need it too…I…"

She didn't hear Klaus anymore, as all her friends appeared, still getting stabbed by the shadowy figure. And Klaus had to wonder, who was Bonnie conjuring up? If this was the final stage of the Phoenix witch's curse, then Bonnie had to face her worst fear and live to come back.

"Who is it, Bonnie?"

Her eyes latched onto his, and a wind so strong almost knocked them away from each other, but Bonnie held on.

"Who is the one killing your friends? Who are you scared of?"

Klaus honestly expected to see him, when Bonnie finally revealed who it was. But, he was dead wrong, and would have never imagined it.

It was her.

Bonnie's greatest fear was herself. But why?

And as if she had read his mind, she said, so soft and so low that only vampire ears could hear her. He didn't know if she even heard herself.

"There was a time. I don't know how long it lasted, but…I would have these thoughts, and I wanted them all… I wanted them to die." She revealed. "I wanted all my friends to just…" She shook away the tears. "And I've never forgiven myself for those thoughts…I've never… I just wanted to stop saving them…I wanted not to have a reason too. And I know…. I know it was my own fault, because I could have stopped. The whole free will thing was mine and mine alone, but there were just….it was in that moment that I wanted them all too just…." She held her head down. "I'm a horrible person. I wasn't even controlled by expression. And I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes, but it didn't help. So, I pushed it to the back of my mind, and…maybe somewhere deep down a part of me still wants it and I hate it. So, I continue to try so hard to save everyone because knowing that I want those I care about dead; it kills me."

Klaus stood her up, and faltered a little, while they both glanced down at the blood coming out of her wound.

Klaus wanted to call her fascinating. Hell, he's wished for others to die millions of times and had been the cause of many. But, this was a really big thing for her. She wasn't like him. She wasn't a killer.

"What you've had locked away in your mind, everyone on this planet both evil and good have had those thoughts more times than one can count. You are not evil. And when we get out of here, I'll teach you how to control your need to protect everyone…to find that balance."

Which meant, he no longer wanted her protection…not after this.

"So, I'm asking you…please…" And Klaus never didn't really beg.

"What if I'm not the same," She breathed.

"That would never happen." He grabbed her hands in his. "Come home, Bonnie."

And before any other words could be said, both Bonnie and Klaus woke up at the exact same time.

Bonnie jumped awake and glanced down at the open wound in her stomach. She almost thought she was dreaming again until Klaus fed her his blood and it healed, causing her to instantly feel ten times better than before.

She took a moment to catch her breath, and before she could say or do anything, Lucy pulled her into a hug. Her eyes connected with everyone's in the room: Elijah, Freya, Marcel, Vincent, and then it stopped right on Klaus. It stayed there as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before she closed her eyes and found comfort in her cousin's embrace.

* * *

The bath she took not only relaxed her and made her feel like the last few days was nothing but a distant dream, but she felt rejuvenated. She felt clear of her conscious…she felt… damnit she felt drunk on power. It was as if all her magic had been pushed to the forefront, and a part of her felt like she was floating in her bath water.

Weird, but accurate.

All her sense felt open and she felt like she was seeing everything brighter. It just all seemed new and revitalizing. It felt war,.

After getting out of the tub, with no achy bones, no headache, no look of damage upon her, she put on her robe and walked out of the bathroom. What she didn't expect to find was Klaus Mikaelson going through her things and placing them in a suitcase.

She cleared her throat. "What are you doing?"

"You are leaving first thing in the morning with your cousin." He said, never stopping to look at her. He was dead end on making sure all her belongings were out of his place.

"What…?" She was confused. "I'm not, I still have things to do….the prophecy isn't…"

"Screw the prophecy," His voice rose an octave. "We'll figure it out without you."

Bonnie walked up to him, and yanked her clothes out of his hand. "Klaus, what's wrong with you?"

"You really want to ask me that?"

"I do." She crossed her arms, and stared up at him; ignoring the fact that rage was branded behind his eyes. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I came here. And I honestly feel a lot better. You should be worrying about the fact that Jackson's dead and Cami's a vamp—"

"You almost died!" He yelled. "What you were put through….you almost died. You don't know what it feels like to look at you about to…to look at you hurt. So, don't for once make it seem like your life isn't as important as the others…"

What he said touched her heart, but in all honesty, she felt fine; better than fine. Maybe this had to happen to make her a better witch.

Also, trying to keep that positive attitude so she wouldn't fall apart was becoming harder and harder with each passing second he stood in front of her.

"Klaus, look. I appreciate what you did for me. For not letting me give up, that was….thank you. But, I knew the consequences of coming here. I knew what I was getting myself into-"

"Yeah, well I didn't!" He yelled. "You are no longer staying. You are not putting yourself in harm's way anymore. We'll find another way without you….you are not needed."

Ouch. Can you say slap to the face.

But, she wasn't leaving. So, she stood closer to him, and stood on her tippy toes to stare him straight in the face… almost.

"I am _not_ going anywhere."

She thought he was going to yell some more or do something that was going to make her use her magic on him.

What Bonnie Bennett wasn't expecting was Klaus Mikaelson pulling her into him and covering her mouth with his.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, honestly, I wasn't going to have Bonnie and Klaus kiss, but I figured why not? So, I want to explain these two chapters, if there was any confusion. I've incorporated my version of the phoenix stone, because right now TVD is just….well, I'm ticked off with the show right now, and I wanted to give my own spin. (I think I said previously that I wouldn't go down that storyline, and I'm not completely, just wanted a little mention of it, but my way). Everyone has been going through it in the originals, so I had to find a way of having Aurora be jealous of Bonnie and trying to harm her too.**

 **Now, I know it may seem that after Bonnie's torment everything was thrown under the rug. It's not. She's just drunk off her magic to really process what happened. Tomorrow is a different day.**

 **And a reminder, next chapter will focus on 3x11 & possibly 3x12 when it comes on. **

**Hopefully it all made sense, and I thought I was super proud of these two chapters, but it's so late and my editing skills are awful without sleep.**

 **But, hopefully you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't really think thank you is enough for the support you all give this fic! I really appreciate it and I hope that you enjoy what's to come. This chapter will loosely follow 3x11.**

* * *

The only noise in the room was the sound of her heart beating. At first it was even…steady…normal, but that only lasted a mere moment. Now, it was racing…pounding so loud that she was sure every vampire in New Orleans could hear. Her adrenaline had spiked up a few notches and yet, she didn't want to run. No, she wanted to stay drowning…drowning in lips that had an after taste of the finest scotch; lips that were dominant, but that didn't mind relinquishing that control over to someone else.

As Klaus's tongue invaded her mouth, Bonnie had to wonder why people just didn't spend their every waking moment kissing. It would just solve so much. The way he cradled her face with gentle hands made her lean even more into him. She hadn't been kissed like this since…well damn… had she ever?

The air entering her lungs when they slightly departed from one another almost made her light headed. His eyes latched onto hers. It was as if he were seeing right through her…seeing something that no one else had. It made her feel raw… exposed. And she wasn't ashamed of it. No, there was something flowing inside of her that only wanted Klaus; that only wanted him to make her feel this way.

All of a sudden the expression on his face changed. He was giving her an out. If she wanted to stop, he was letting her know that he could control himself and walk away. And still, Bonnie didn't move. She wouldn't. So, when he used his hand to caress along her jaw line, her lips found his again. It was no longer just an urge of want she felt for Klaus. It was strength…warmth…comfort.

But, wait. Could she really go there with Klaus? Someone she… oh hell, the explanation about their past was pretty much a broken record now. By the way, they had already committed several acts in their dreams. What would one night hurt?

"I…" Her words were suddenly lost upon her when Klaus got to his knees and ran his hands along her thighs.

She almost buckled to the ground, but the grip he had on her let her know that she wouldn't be falling anytime soon.

"Allow me to service you, Bonnie."

Well, when you put it like that, how could someone turn that down? Niklaus Mikaelson was literally on his knees before her. Not only did that make her hot and bothered with lust…it made her feel powerful.

So, she allowed him to take one leg and place it over his shoulder. It took a lot of effort to stay balanced as those lips that drove her crazy, touched certain parts of her flesh. When his incisors scraped so close to her sweet spot, standing upright was nonnegotiable anymore. And the moment her back hit the bed, his tongue was between her thighs, massaging her clit like it would be his last meal before death, and he was trying to treasure every minute of it.

Her breathing was erratic as she tried to find a level of control. Her moans were growing louder by each minute, and at this point it really wouldn't matter who heard her. His tongue was doing wonders inside of her… so precise yet driving her wild all the same.

It didn't take long for Bonnie to come hard in Klaus's mouth. It was earth shattering, and she thought she was about to lose her mind when he didn't stop there. No, he kept probing…lapping up her honey, making her walls fall down.

Bonnie literally felt like she was floating, and when she came again, shortly after, she wanted to chalk it up to no one being down there in a while, but no…Klaus was an obvious expert at what he could do, and Bonnie was enjoying every minute of it.

And then she felt it… his incisors puncturing her skin, right on the inside of her thigh. He was drawing a bit of blood and yes, she came again.

"Klaus…" his name escaped her lips on a shuddered moan, as her whole body shook.

His lips traced along her stomach; teeth stopping to nip her every so often, and then the next words out of his mouth made her wonder…

"I can do this every day if you'd like me too."

…would she really be able to survive that?

Bonnie didn't really find sleep after that. And when morning hit, Klaus got a phone call that woke him up. The vampires who were working for him, found Cami, apparently after losing an eye on her yesterday. Yeah, a lot happened while she was 'asleep'. Klaus didn't waste any time getting up and leaving. Well, he may have assumed Bonnie was asleep, and may have caressed her hair and cheek before he left, but that wasn't the point. So, as soon as the door shut, Bonnie opened her eyes.

When she sat up, the breath she took really didn't do much to calm the nerves that were settling in. It was as if a flood of regret washed over her….and not because Klaus spent a good portion of last night with his face between her thighs. That was damn near life altering and she couldn't even imagine right now if another part of him entered inside of her. She would have probably lost it. But no, the reason she felt a hint of regret was because there was only one person that Klaus cared about…and because they were forced together by a bond, what if what they felt…what they did…what if it wasn't real?

And why did it pain her if it wasn't?

Too many questions for one day, she thought as she stripped naked to get in the shower. When the hot water hit her skin, she felt a little stink on her thigh, and looked down to see the bite mark that Klaus had given her. It looked like she had been marked by him and well…she wasn't going to admit what was going on in her mind at that moment.

As she stood there for a moment, allowing the water to ease her muscles, her mind began to venture off to the main reason she didn't get any sleep last night. She was afraid… terrified of being trapped in her mind again; scared that this time, no one would be able to get her out. She may have awakened from the two day slumber feeling a jolt of rejuvenation, but that wouldn't erase the memories… that wouldn't erase the pain she felt.

The exact moment she stepped out of the shower, a slew of images flashed inside her head…images of everything she experienced there and for a moment, she felt like she couldn't breathe; like the walls were closing in on her. When she remembered the way she felt the pain of others, she almost lost it.

She mentally cursed, causing the mirror in front of her shattered. When she stared into it, she noticed that her eyes were black. She had to blink several times before they went back to normal.

What was happening?

Her heart was racing, her skin felt hot, head was getting fuzzy, and her breathing was a bit hard to control.

The lights began to flicker, the bath and sink water turned back on, and she didn't know how long it all lasted before she closed her eyes and stood still. She needed to think of something fast…something that would calm her…something that would prevent her from causing uncontrollable damage.

So, she did the only thing she could think of. She performed a spell on herself; a spell that had been known to calm down one's body and mind for the day. It was a spell, she had never used on herself before, but just from her readings in the grimoire, it was a successful spell to many.

After she recited the incantation, everything stopped. The water was no longer running, the lights stopped flickering, and the mirror looked like it had never been cracked. And Bonnie….well, Bonnie actually felt like a whole new person. It was more than just having a sense of calm within herself… she felt… she felt like nothing could affect her.

Interesting.

She allowed a smile to plaster among her lips as she got dressed. She couldn't help but wonder what the day would bring with this new found feeling. When she put her ancestor's necklace back on her neck, she had to wonder what was so significant about it. Where she was at in Ernestine's journal, she hadn't mentioned the necklace, but she knew there just had to be something. She always felt a little surge of power when she put it on, and this time… this time it felt like it amplified.

The knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

She turned around and smiled as Lucy walked in. "I feel great, acutally."

"I bet." Lucy's response was clearly because she heard what happened between she and Klaus last night. "I got up in the middle of the night to get some water, and I got an ear full when I walked by your room."

Normally Bonnie would have blushed or changed the subject, but honestly, she didn't feel the need too.

"What can I say…Klaus's use for his mouth goes beyond sending empty threats."

Lucy smirked, "So did this help your sexual frustration."

"For the most part." Did she want to do it again? Um… hell yes. "But I am in need of fresh air. I say we get out for a while and walk the quarter together. Maybe do some shopping, get a bite to eat. It'll be fun.."

Lucy sat down at the end of her bed. "Yeah, about that. Klaus suggested that Freya and I put a spell on the compound where you're not able to leave for a while."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie had to make sure she heard her cousin right. "You want to run that by me again?"

"Well, right before he left this morning, he suggested that you'd be safer here, and he didn't want any harm to come to you after everything you've been through. It would have been endearing if it wasn't Klaus."

Bonnie may have been grateful that she had people caring for her, but she couldn't be stuck here for however long they saw fit.

"And when have you ever let anyone tell you what to do?"

"Never." Lucy's response was nonchalant. "And I still haven't. I just agree with him."

Bonnie crossed her arms, and glared at her cousin. "I am not being locked up in this house just because Klaus isn't here to hold my hand. I lived in Mystic Falls. I'm a witch. I've handled worse."

Okay, so maybe her little mini tantrum came off a bit childish, but could you really blame her? After she performed that spell on herself, she couldn't just sit around the house and do nothing. She needed to get out and get some fresh air.

But, since Lucy didn't seem like she was going to budge, that only meant that there was no reasoning with her, so Bonnie just sat down beside her and kept her mouth shut.

 _Un-fucking-believable._

"I want to talk to you about everything…." Lucy broke the silence, like she hadn't just told her that she was stuck here until they broke the spell. "I figured I owed you that much."

Bonnie's eyes locked in on Lucy's and it was the first time she really saw such distress in her cousin's eyes.

"I've experienced the bond you're experiencing right now with Klaus…. but with Aya."

Bonnie figured, but continued to listen.

"I met Aya when I was around your age….which wasn't long ago…" She quickly added, making Bonnie smile. "She um…she saved my life. I was…I was reckless back then…magic was my playing field and I was learning so much and doing so much, it felt…." She closed her eyes, reminiscing for a moment. "I had all this new power…this knowledge, and it was beautiful." She paused. "I was with this guy. We were…we had fun together. He opened me up to new things and I thought I loved him." She shifted a bit. "And then out of nowhere, he started getting angry for no reason. He hit me…and I let him." Bonnie's eyes widened. "I could have stopped him. With all the magic I acquired…I could have, but I didn't. And even til this day, I don't know why. Maybe I wanted to believe… "She shook her head, not wanting to relive it.

"-And then I met Aya. I was at this bar, trying to drown my sorrows, and when she sat down next to me, I don't know….I felt… I felt enthralled by her. She was so beautiful. When she saw my face…because my makeup could only hide so much, she instantly told me she could take care of whoever did that, and I thought she was all talk.

"Well, the guy I was with found me there, took me out of the building, and while we were out back, he pushed me down a flight of stairs. It knocked me out, but not before I saw Aya ripping into his neck and breaking it."

Bonnie was rendered speechless.

"Usually I can spot out a vampire a mile away, but I wasn't in my right mind until Aya did what she did. So, now he was dead, and at first I had the normal human reaction of being sad, but then…because of everything he did to me…I finally felt relieved. I was happy about it.

"I stayed with Aya for a while after that. She made me feel safe, and she was… it felt like she brought me back to life. And one day she got badly hurt, so I gave her my blood. And she was so worried that she took too much, she gave me some back. The dreams started after that, and then a month passed, and we pretty much sealed the deal. She made me happy, and there was just… it was different from everyone else. I can't explain it. But having that bond…it just amplified everything, I already felt."

Speechless. Bonnie was speechless.

"And I guess I should mention that I was pregnant."

If she thought nothing else could shock her, she was wrong.

"I got pregnant by that bastard. And as time went on, the baby began to…she began to siphon my magic. It was literally taking everything out of me, because my magic is a part of me. And Aya…instead of speaking to me first about it, she took the liberty of getting one of the witches from the Strix coven to take away my powers. It didn't do what she thought…it didn't help me at all. The baby needed the magic inside of me to survive. So, my baby died inside of me, and when I pushed her out… holding her body in my arms….I…" She stopped mid-sentence, trying not to cry.

Bonnie intertwined their hands together, as Lucy wiped at her eyes.

"And I just…. I couldn't forgive her. I know what she did… she did it for me, but I just… holding a child in your arms that could have lived…that had no control over anything, I just…I couldn't. So, I ended things. And it hurt… I mean…it wasn't easy. It got to a point where I knew when she was near, I knew she kept following me at times, and hell, I had many sleepless nights without her, but eventually she left me alone…and eventually it didn't hurt so much."

Bonnie pulled her into a hug, and she felt Lucy shudder against her, knowing that she was trying her best not to break down.

"I'm so sorry."

And when she pulled back, and wiped her eyes, she smiled. "So, see, that's my past…and no one knows about it…. but now you do."

"Do you still…knowing that she's here…seeing her again, do you still feel anything…?"

"Do I still love her?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Honestly? I do. I don't think it's something that's going to go away. Trust me, I even tried looking up spells…maybe I could break it, but either I just didn't have the right material, or there's just no way to do it. But, I don't know…even if the bond could be broken, I think I would always love her, and seeing her the other day… it did do something to me, but I just…. I can't."

The silence was deafening again, before Bonnie said, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"I figured it was about due time I confide in you. We're pretty much the only living family we have left, and almost losing you… I… I can't deal with that."

Bonnie smiled and wiped her tear. "Now you're going to make me start crying." They both shared a laugh. "How about we get out for awhile? Go for a walk…get some fresh air…clear your mind?"

Lucy gave her a look. "Don't think this is going to make me lift the spell."

"Already done." Bonnie stood up quickly and put her hands on her hips. "While you were talking, I may have silently performed a tiny spell to lift yours."

"Bonnie." The apprehension in her voice was not missed.

"Come on Lucy, this is going to be more for you then it is for me anyways. And I'll be with you, so I know I'll be safe."

Lucy understood where her cousin was coming from, because she did need to get out of the house for awhile, but the fact that it took Lucy and Freya to both do the spell to keep her in, and Bonnie lifted it like it wasn't a big deal, was something that couldn't go unnoticed…something that she just couldn't throw under the rug.

Also, it somewhat seemed that her cousin's aurora was a little different… a little off. And if that were the case…

"What do you say?" Bonnie gave her hopeful eyes.

Lucy sighed. Well, clearly she wasn't going to say no. It was better that she be with Bonnie then her leave on her own.

"Fine. But, not for too long."

Bonnie squealed with excitement. All the while, Lucy realized that if she were right about the off balance in her cousin's essence, then something definitely needed to be done.

* * *

He didn't want to leave her side this morning. After tasting Bonnie last night, it felt like every dark place in his body filled with light….as if every door closed inside of him were open. He could still taste her on his tongue and it felt like Klaus Mikaelson was having withdrawals.

Her blood filling his system wasn't just satisfying…it hypnotized him. It left him… damn, it almost left the original hybrid jittery. He was drowning in what Bonnie Bennett had and he wanted to do that to her every single night….among other things.

But, unfortunately, right now, he had to place his concentration on why he had to leave her side in the first place.

"Thank you for the drink." Cami said, walking over to him.

"Well, you seemed rather thirsty." Due to the fact that she was about to rip into some guy's throat earlier. "You would've torn him apart whether you meant to or not, probably doing the world a favor in the process, but…"

"I'm a vampire now, Klaus." She interrupted. "Isn't that what we do? We hunt. We feed. We kill."

"We might want to keep our voices down just a little bit."

"Why? Can't we just compel anyone to do anything we want? Isn't that what you do all the time?"

"What I do and what you do are not the same thing. Now, I know our little chats may have you feeling like you're quite the expert, but you're not equipped to live in this world."

"Maybe you're right." A look of fear crossed her features. "My emotions are all over the place. I feel like someone turned up the volume on my life and I can't hear myself think and everything feels so good, but it's all happening all at once."

Klaus did feel awful when it came to Camille. He was responsible for her death…maybe not technically, but Aurora only did what she did, because of her jealousy for him. And Cami had done nothing but be on his side throughout everything. He would never deny helping her with anything that was needed.

He then stood close to her, and maybe at one point in time he would felt something… anything, being near the woman who had listened to him and helped him on more than one occasion, but so much was clouding his thoughts. And Bonnie was at the forefront.

But, as of right now, he couldn't have her clouding his thoughts; otherwise he wouldn't be able to get anything done.

"Let me help you, and I promise you will live a life others only dream of. Besides if you're going to learn, you may as well learn from the best."

* * *

"I haven't been here in ages." Lucy said as she and Bonnie stood in the Lafayette Cemetery, also known as the City of The Dead. They could instantly feel the power flowing through their pores. There was so much ancestral magic here, and although it wasn't directly related to them, they could still feel it.

"The power here is…"

"Mouthwatering." Bonnie finished her sentence. Even though Bonnie could feel the magic running within her, there was something else she felt. It almost reminded her of the time kind of lost it here. It felt as if something were afraid of her…entranced…maybe even both. It was as if her magic wanted to feed off of it.

"I thought I felt the power here shift a bit. Should have known it was the beautiful Bennett witches."

They both turned to see Vincent, with a grin on his face.

"Your words warm my heart, regent." Lucy joked and Bonnie chuckled.

He touched his chest, "And you ladies touch mine." His eyes then flew directly to Bonnie's. "Feeling better?"

She shrugged, "Much."

It was like everything that happened didn't faze her, and even Vincent, not knowing her long, knew something seemed off.

The look in Lucy's eyes told him that he should ignore it. "So, what's the plan for you ladies today?

"We decided that we're coming to take over and be the new rulers." Even though Bonnie's voice held the fact that she was clearly joking, there was a split second that ignited a hint of worry inside of him; a second where even a few of the ancestors reached out through him in what seemed like fear.

Vincent didn't let the anxious expression cross his face at all. "Well, I could use a queen." He winked at Bonnie.

Before Bonnie could say anything, Aya appeared out of nowhere. And that caused Vincent to stand in front of both Bonnie and Lucy out of instinct.

"You're not welcome here."

"And here I thought we were friends." Her eyes briefly glanced at Vincent and Bonnie before landing on Lucy, who hadn't made one glance towards her direction.

"Yeah, well you know what they say, with friends like you…"

Aya ignored Vincent and asked Lucy. "Can we talk?"

And Lucy ignored her.

"Luce…"

She snapped around, "Don't call me that."

"What else am I supposed to call you?"

Bonnie knew just by the change in Lucy's energy that a talk was definitely needed. Lucy loved Aya, and Bonnie would be able to tell even if she hadn't heard the whole story.

"We'll give you two some privacy." She then glanced at Aya before walking away with Vincent. "Watch your back."

Aya smirked.

While Bonnie made herself comfortable, sitting across from Vincent in one of their sacred crypts, she started manipulating the fire in the candles with only the blink of an eye.

"You sure you're okay?" Vincent asked, standing before her. "What you went through….no one's come out of that alive." He just had to ask, because she seemed like she hadn't just lived through a horrible trauma. He knew all about the torture the phoenix witch instilled on other witches… they never came back from that.

"Well when you have some powerful witches and vampires on your side, anything's possible." She then shifted a bit using her mind to levitate a few objects around her, yet it didn't even look like she were concentrating on any of them. "Now, enough about me. How does it feel being leader of all the covens in New Orleans?"

Vincent hesitated for a moment. If she were truly fine, then he would just have to leave it alone. She was Bonnie Bennett after all…he's heard stories about all she's been through. Maybe she was truly okay.

"It feels pretty damn good." He confessed. "You thinking about joining a coven? You and Lucy seem to be in a short list who haven't yet."

"I just like the idea of being on my own. Plus, when a coven of witches try to kill you because you've been possessed and didn't really have any control over the matter, it kind of puts a damper on things."

"Well, the offer still stands on you being my queen."

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah, you couldn't handle me."

"You're probably right." He sat down and leaned back. "Wouldn't want Klaus to get the wrong idea."

Bonnie inwardly quivered at the mention of the original's name. She was doing so well with not thinking about him today, and now with just one simple mention of his name, her mind immediately went to last night.

"I'm sure he won't." She cleared her throat, now thinking about how he left this morning. "I don't know why everyone seems to think something is going with Klaus and I. He's already preoccupied."

Vincent watched as she closed her eyes and began concentrating on something else.

"You say that, but you didn't see how he was when you…"

"We should talk about something else."

Vincent wasn't rendered speechless often, but at this very moment at hearing her voice behind him instead of where her body was sitting, he was shocked. Bonnie's astral self was now standing behind him and she didn't even have the proper ingredients up to do the spell.

"How the hell…?"

Bonnie's shoulders raised and she clapped her hands in glee. This was her first time doing the astral projection spell without any type of concoction in front of her…without performing a spell. She didn't feel any headaches…nosebleeds nor did she feel out of touch with her body. She felt fully in control.

"You didn't even say anything. It still takes me time and incantations to perform that spell."

"Practicing with Freya has done wonders and I don't know…all of this…it's just…it's beginning to feel right… natural." And honestly, she didn't know if it were her time trapped in her mind, or the spell she cast on herself…but she just felt more confident when it came to her magic. "All magic derives from nature. And when you can hold the four elements at your fingertips so easily…" The fire in the candle rose off of its stem. "Earth." Some of the dirt off the ground rose. "Water…" The water in the bucket beside him rose. "And air…" They felt a breeze get stronger by the second. "I actually hijacked that one the most."

She then disappeared and appeared back in her body, and took a deep breath. "It's quite simple really."

"Fascinating." But then he saw her eyes flash from her natural shade to black, but only for a second.

"Okay, what's with the look?"

"Just…be careful…" He warned her. "There's something… there's something different about you…"

Lucy barged in before he could finish his sentence and Bonnie was grateful for that.

"Let's go."

Did the ground just shake a bit?

"Vincent, I'm sorry, we'll talk to you later." Lucy pulled Bonnie to her feet and they left the cemetery.

* * *

They are walking along the French Quarter, when Bonnie finally stopped.

"Lucy, just tell me what happened. You've been walking in a blind rage for the last thirty minutes, and windows are cracking, things are levitating and someone's going to see."

Not that it really mattered due to the fact that they were in such a supernatural magical place.

"Lucy please…"

Lucy turned around, with a fire behind her eyes and the tears were forming. It was clear that talking was the last thing she wanted to do.

So, Bonnie decided to suggest some non-talking activities. "Okay, I'll give you some options. Option number one, we can go back to the compound, open a bottle of tequila and bourbon, dance it out. Option number two, we can go to the bar, still get that bottle of tequila and bourbon, or, option number three which I think this may be the best one. We still do the drinks, but we have a little fun while we're at it." She snapped her fingers and an illusion of a butterfly appeared and disappeared before their eyes.

Lucy wiped her eyes and a devious smiled appeared on her face. "You're right cousin. Option number three is exactly to my liking."

Good. "Let the games begin."

* * *

To define magic would be to define who you are as a witch. There were different aspects of magic…some light…some dark…some right in between…and then there were a select few that didn't have a classification; they just were. For a witch born into it…a witch so far into her craft…magic was their life line. Magic was the blood running through their veins… the air they breathed…the heart that beats within them. Magic was… magic was everything.

And Bonnie had never felt such a thrill than when she and Lucy were going around effortlessly and unapologetically having fun with it. This was the first time she was actually able to use her magic to just have fun. There was no helping _anyone_ and it felt refreshing…exhilarating.

Well, it did. That was until about an hour ago when Aya showed up… _again_ , snatching them both back down to reality; knocking off the edge from their high. And the only reason Bonnie didn't get in the way of Lucy leaving with Aya to have yet _another_ talk was because it was clear that they weren't done from earlier. And Bonnie had to give it to Aya…she fought hard for what she wanted.

That was admirable.

So, now here she was about to head to the bar, wanting to still keep her high. There was a part of her that could feel her body wanting to slow down and if that happened… if the adrenaline wasn't pumping, then she would probably crash. She would feel the pain set in from everything that happened and she wasn't ready for that yet.

Stopping suddenly at the familiar voices, Bonnie stood out of sight, witnessing Klaus and Cami in an intense conversation.

"You don't get it. I've always tried to get you to be something else, something more human, and I was wrong." Cami stepped closer to him, and Bonnie should have walked away, but it was as if she couldn't move. "You're exactly what you're meant to be, and now I'm just like you."

"You're still learning what you are." Klaus got even closer to her, and Bonnie's heart felt like it constricted. "This…is not you, Camille."

"You're right." Her lips were so close to his, and out of nowhere she broke his neck. "It's better."

Right when Bonnie stepped out of the shadows, Cami disappeared before she could stop her.

It was a good thing broken necks didn't kill vampires, but Bonnie still knelt down and placed Klaus's head on her lap.

He was beautiful. That sheer fact wasn't missed, and if they would have asked her a year ago, hell, several months ago would she be feeling what she felt for Klaus right now, if she would have let him go down on her, she would have thought they were crazy. But, here she was…completely mesmerized by the original hybrid. Bond or not, she could feel herself getting too far in. And she had to wonder….

Would it be her downfall?

The moment she felt her defenses evaporating, she quickly touched his neck and recited a spell, causing his bones to snap back in place.

When he awoke just a minute later, she was gone.

* * *

Okay, so leaving him alone there affected her more than she thought it would; even knowing that he would be alright. She just shouldn't have stayed and witness he and Cami's conversation. Now, her walls felt like they were beginning to crash down and the bourbon she had been taking shots of wasn't really helping.

The spell was wearing off. Yeah, she needed to get out of here.

Right when she paid her bill and stood up, she put on her jacket, and as soon as she was about to walk towards the door, she felt the magical essence of another witch.

Davina Claire.

Maybe she could spare a few minutes.

"Davina, hi." She greeted, standing in front of the table she was seated at with a young vampire.

Davina's eyes widened a little. It was honor to be in the same presence let alone the same city as a Bennett witch. And Bonnie Bennett. Her name held a level of authority in the witch community.

So, excuse Davina for her stutter, "H-hi Bonnie…" She outstretched her hand, and when Bonnie shook it, there was a distinct surge of power that she had never felt before. "Um…I…do you want to join us?" She then looked over at her male friend. "And this is Josh."

Bonnie and Josh smiled at each other. "I'm actually on my way out, but I just wanted to come over and officially introduce myself."

"I know Marcel told me that you wanted to meet and I'm sorry…I've just been…"

"Trust me, I understand. But, hey if you ever want to talk or if you need help with anything, just give me a call." She wrote down her number on a napkin. "I think you and I may have a lot more in common than you think."

"How's tomorrow?" Davina asked, clearly something plaguing her mind that Bonnie just may be able to help her with.

"Tomorrow's perfect."

* * *

Her plan was to go back to the compound, take a nice hot bath and figure out how she was going to get some sleep without having a panic attack. She could already feel herself growing a little weaker and her magic was silently buzzing her with need to get rest and rejuvenate. But, the light across the street in Hayley's place prevented that.

She hadn't really had a chance to talk with her after everything that happened, and when she walked inside, she found her sobbing on the kitchen floor.

"Hayley…"

Hayley's eyes connected with Bonnie's as she cried. "I feel like I can't breathe…"

Bonnie knelt down beside her and rubbed her back, trying to provide any ounce of comfort she could.

"My husband died because he loved me…. and I feel… I feel so…I can't breathe… why did…why did he have to be brave, why did he…?"

"Because he loved you." Bonnie answered softly. "He loved you so much. Your pain wasn't the only thing I felt that night. I felt his love for you…I felt his willingness to do anything to keep you safe…to keep you alive. No matter what situation, he would have given his life to spare yours…"

"And that's what sucks." She tried wiping her eyes, but it didn't help. "…loving me...the Mikaelson's…it's a death sentence, isn't it?"

Bonnie stayed silent for awhile, because at the end of the day, hell, she felt that exact same way when she was involved with someone.

She then wrapped the hybrid in a hug. "Honestly, I wish I could give you an answer. Our lives… what we do…who we are, it's not easy. And somedays it never feels like it'll get better. It makes you wonder what the point is. I wish I could ease your pain… but Hayley, it may not seem like it now, but you will survive this."

Death was all too familiar too her. Not only had she experienced it with family and friends, she had a front close and personal seat with death many times.

Bonnie held onto Hayley for several minutes later until Elijah appeared. Knowing that they wanted their space, she left them alone.

* * *

When she opened the door to her room, she didn't expect to see Lucy sitting on her bed, holding two champagne glasses with luggage beside her.

Bonnie already knew what this was. Lucy was leaving. She knew that her cousin didn't like staying in one place too long, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. Whether she'd like to admit it or not, it wasn't easy being away from her only family member. Especially, when they had become so close.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed to say goodbye, and didn't run off with Aya somewhere." She grabbed the glass. "Are you running off with Aya?"

Lucy shook her head, "No. I think we've finally come to a point…now that we've talked about everything, that even though we love each other….we just can't… too much time has passed in our lives…we just can't."

"But you love her. She loves you. A blind man can tell."

"Yeah, well, sometimes… love isn't enough." Lucy then handed her the glass. "Now, drink up. One last one for the road."

Bonnie took a rather large gulp, and felt just a little burn that made her cough a bit. That tasted a little awkward…but, she'd never been much of a champagne drinker, so maybe that was it.

"And where are you off too now? Back to Seattle?"

Lucy shrugged. "Maybe for a little while."

Bonnie knew not to push any further.

"Look before I go, you know I'm going to tell you to be careful, but also, I know how much you're enjoying your time here. Granted, there have been some snags along the way, but I know New Orleans may be a better fit for you than Seattle. And that's fine. You may be here to stop this prophecy, but I know you, I know the connection you're having to this place. So, after all is said and done and if you decide to stay…be careful okay?" Lucy finished off her drink. "I know what's going on with you and Klaus is confusing, but don't let it consume you. You're strong, you're stronger than everyone here, but please…stay aware. Don't get lost too far in this world like you did in Mystic Falls. Continue to work on your magic, learn control…have fun with it. What we did today, I know that was the first time you got to actually just enjoy it with no added baggage." She then handed her a piece of paper. "Here."

Bonnie took it and her eyes widened a little. It was the flyer from the magic shop she saw a couple days ago.

"You start in a week. I know you've wanted it, and they were fine with skipping interviews when I told them who you were."

Bonnie smiled, "Lucy thank you." And though she could feel those walls beginning to crash again, but she tried her best to ignore it. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Call me anytime."

"Same goes for you, and I mean it Lucy. I know you're a very secretive person and you try to hold this tough demeanor, but if you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to call. Plus, I'm like a boss at astral projection now."

Lucy then gave her a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bonnie had to brace herself. It was so different… so new to her, to have people care about her well being so much. And honestly, it was just a little overwhelming.

"Let me go before I start crying."

And Bonnie watched through the window as Lucy got in a cab and left.

"Why didn't you stay?"

It was Klaus's voice that invaded her ears, but she didn't turn around.

That didn't stop him from walking up just a few inches behind her. "You woke me up after Camille snapped my neck. Why didn't you stay?"

When Bonnie turned around, she tried to brace herself at how close he was standing in front of her. Yep, the spell she casted on herself that was slowly leaving her system, completely evaporated at this very moment. And of course it would be because of Klaus Mikaelson.

She stepped away from him. "I figure I wasn't needed." And I'm getting too caught up and seeing you hurt and vulnerable is a little too painful. But she didn't say that… she would never say that.

"You are always needed." He made it appoint to say, and her heart felt like it skipped a beat. "My intentions today were to train a new vampire and she has now stolen the only thing that could kill us."

That definitely got her attention. "Cami has a white oak stake? I thought we destroyed it all."

"When I was a child, I made a small wooden object for Rebekah… a small white horse that belongs to Hope now. It was made with the white oak."

"And Cami has it now? What does she plan to do with it?" Because last Bonnie checked, she liked the Mikaelson's…especially the one in front of her.

"Until I give her back her dark objects, she's holding it hostage."

"Well, we need to get it back." She crossed her arms.

Klaus admired her tenacity.

"And we will." He stepped a little closer. He was sure she thought it was to get under her skin, but to be honest, he needed her closeness. "I know Cami, she's not going to do anything to harm my siblings. She's new and she died…she's just trying to have a level of control."

Bonnie may have rolled her eyes….even though she didn't mean it. "Yeah, and what happens when that level of control hurts everyone else?"

"I think you and I both know your friends and family are not the only ones that you worry for anymore." He lightly caressed her face and she would have turned into it, but refrained.

She stepped back a little, feeling like her walls were closing in.

"What's troubling you, love?"

"Nothing," She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm tired and I'd like to be alone."

He grabbed her hand in his and massaged little circles upon it. "And what will you do when you're alone? Not sleep? I thought last night you were just admiring how much I made you come last night… admiring me even, but I was wrong."

Bonnie scoffed, "Don't be so full of yourself. You got the job done, gave me what I needed. That's it."

He pulled her to his chest, and she didn't move away.

"Really now? Because I distinctly promised you that I could please you every night."

"Yeah and what about when you leave in the morning for someone else…" Okay, what was she saying? "Look…" She walked passed him. "Whatever this is between us, I can't do it…I'm _not_ going to do it…we need to go and get the white horse back and then destroy it. After then we need to just stay away from each other."

Okay, were the walls caving in? She felt like she couldn't breathe. Damnit! She tried to think of the spell she performed on herself earlier, but nothing was working. Her magic was pretty much shutting down trying to get her body to rest.

"You need to tell me what is wrong with you." His voice rose an octave. When he was worried about someone he got angry.

"Nothing I'm fine…" Her vision was getting a little blurry, but she tried to fight it.

"Bonnie…."

"I'm…" She stumbled a bit, and Klaus held onto her, and sat her down on the bed.

"If you do not tell me…"

"I'm afraid to fall asleep." She finally confessed. It's stupid. I just…if I go back to that place… if I dream about it… I don't know if I can… "She shook her head. "Anyways, it's ridiculous."

Klaus knew away that could possibly ease her fear. He got into her bed, and reached his hand out.

"Come here."

"We're not doing what we did last night."

"Now if that were the case, I would have got on my knees right in front of you."

Bonnie flushed a little and cleared her throat. "Well, um…cuddling with you isn't going to change that."

"You must forget that I can get inside your mind. I can manipulate thoughts…take you anywhere you want to go. It's just easier with contact."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment, but then climbed in beside him. And right before she was about to lay her head on his chest, he placed a soft kiss to her lips. The grin he gave her was a bit un Klaus like, but she didn't protest too it, because well… it felt nice.

And now, she was in his arms, feeling an instant rush of relief. She felt calm.

"Now, go to sleep. I'll be there the whole time."

Bonnie's eyes closed not too long after that.

* * *

Lucy Bennett stepped out of the yellow taxi, after informing the driver she would be right back, and walked into the alley way.

"I know you're here."

Because she could feel Aya's presence the moment the cab stopped. And then out of nowhere, the love of her life appeared in front of her.

"I didn't think you'd show."

"I said I'd come before I left."

"And do you have too? Leave?" The pain Aya's voice was not missed.

Lucy nodded.

"Even after what we just shared…?"

"Even after." Lucy answered. "Look, I know you're planning on unsiring yourself from Elijah…on unsiring all the vampires from the Mikaelson's. And I know you know that Bonnie can do it. But, you can't go to her. If she knows that she's capable of doing it without anyone in her corner…without any objects, or spells…just _her_. If she knows this, then she'll do it, and with that kind of power…it'll not only destroy her…it will end us all."

"And you're keeping this from her?"

"I'm protecting her." Lucy defended. Bonnie not only have the power to unsire the vampire line by herself, she had the power to make them all human again. Those type of spells, never worked or needed certain objects and covens to do it. When Bonnie starts gaining more control over her magic, she'll be able to do it, and it won't end well for her.

"She can never know. Right now, she has the aid of other witches… she has the grimoires… different concoctions and incantations to assist her…to keep her leveled. And right before I left I gave her something that will dampen certain aspects of her magic. What I felt inside of her when I was trying to wake her… it was something… it was unlike anything I've ever seen. And today, it was heightened." It just hadn't breached the surface, and with what she gave Bonnie, it shouldn't any time soon. "So, promise me…please."

Aya promised. "You have my word."

It was silent for a moment as they looked at one another, not sure what to say, but then Lucy placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You be safe too, okay."

She nodded, and as Lucy walked away, she said, "After all of this is done, I will come find you. I can't give up on us."

Lucy turned around before getting into the taxi, and gave Aya a smile that showed that she probably wouldn't stop her.

And then she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully, this chapter wasn't confusing. Just to clear up Bonnie's part in this chapter. The temporary spell she cast on herself did keep her calm, but it also gave her this level of confidence in her magic. Everything she did today, just normally, is something she's always been able to do; the spell just gave her that extra boost. She has to learn control and just being able to be one with her magic.**

 **When it comes to what Lucy did, it was for Bonnie's benefit. I am in the process of doing what the TVD writers haven't done really, which is explore Bonnie's magic (which I love doing in my fics, so sorry if you see repetitive parts in here). If you're up to date on the originals you know all about unsiring and what it took to do it. Well, with how I'm writing it, Bonnie is capable of doing what was done on the show herself, but without any aid…without any problems. But, with all that power it does come with consequences.**

 **And not to make this AN a whole other chapter in itself, I just love writing Bonnie in the Original's universe. I love exploring her in general. Making her badass, emotional, happy, loving, scared; just all around! So, I hope you enjoy too.**

 **I have 2 more chapters before I am up to date with the show, and they will be out soon =)**

 **If you can, please review and let me know what you think =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying. This chapter will loosely follow 3x12 & 3x13. **

_***sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors***_

* * *

Ernestine Bennett was the first witch to experience a magical bond with a vampire. Well, that was what Bonnie read in one of her many journals. A year or so after her husband and daughter were presumed dead, Ernestine met a vampire, and it pretty much went down the same road of how Lucy described it, and how she was feeling with Klaus. Like it was a magnetic comforting pull. Ernestine's seemed to be more like her when it came to the bond. She tried to fight it at first, thought it was crazy, tried many spells to break it, but nothing would work. And then he just kept coming around, and somehow… it all just changed.

Bonnie was so entrapped in reading what Ernestine went through with him, she almost forgot that she was sitting in an open area in the compound, until Elijah appeared before her.

"Enjoying your ancestor's journals and grimoires, I see."

Bonnie's heart jumped a bit at the intrusion and next thing she knew, the chair she was sitting on hit the floor. She hadn't even realized she was floating.

"I see your magic is expanding…" he straightened out his suit. "Even without your knowledge."

She smiled, and closed the journal. "I think I'm just a little on edge. Klaus told me about the white oak and that Cami's taken it."

"I do assure you that my brother will have it back in no time."

Bonnie's heart lurched a bit, but ignored it. "That's what I'm worried about." Among other things.

When she woke up this morning, from one of the best sleep's she's had in a while, Klaus was yet again leaving to go take care of Cami. Granted, it needed to be done, and granted, she really shouldn't get affected by it, but it did make her feel a little down. And she hated that it did.

Last night, when he got inside her mind, he took her to her favorite place in the world. The beach. And it was right when the sun was rising as well. They were the only one out there watching the waves, and everything just felt so… it felt so free…like there were no troubles in the world. And Klaus was there with her the whole time, and damn if it didn't strike up more feelings for him. And with everything going on right now, with his care for someone else… she knew she couldn't allow herself to fall any deeper. She could not play the footnote in someone else's love story.

So, her purpose today was to find a way to break their bond.

"I feel like he won't think clearly when it comes to her. He wouldn't even let me come with him, and I know I can get it back without any trouble."

Elijah took a seat beside her. "I believe I have an idea of what you're thinking…what's troubling you, but I think Klaus's reasoning for you staying here is to keep you safe. After everything that happened, my brother…"

"I understand that and I'm grateful for it, but I knew my risk when coming here; and if he wants me to stay here all day everyday then why am I still here?"

"I think we're both aware of the reason."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you'd like."

Why did Elijah have to give a smile that always eluded sex? Like seriously, what was it with the Mikaelson men?

"I know you know what's going on between me and him."

"I am aware, yes."

"I'd be crazy to think my…the way I'm…the way I'm acting towards him, vice versa, is more than just the bond right?"

"That is something that I cannot answer. Every bond is different. Look at the sirebonds between vampires. But, the way I saw Klaus with you when everything happened, it was… it shows that my brother is capable of caring for someone that is not just his family."

"He cares for Cami already." She then made a frustrated groan. "You see? I sound jealous, Elijah." She stretched her arms out. "It's the bond, and I'm sticking to that explanation. Let's talk about something else."

"Just know, Klaus may have someone he cares for, but if I am correct you do too, and things… things can change out of nowhere. With our lives, how things just happen….even unexpectedly…is not something you should trouble yourself with even trying to understand.."

Bonnie didn't want to admit it, but Elijah was right.

"Now, the subject can be changed." He provided that thousand dollar smile. "I believe it is I who needs someone to talk too?"

"You've come to the right woman. Lay it on me."

The look he gave her, definitely realized her wording was a bit of sexual innuendo.

Bonnie actually wasn't expecting Elijah to reveal that one of the Strix witches reached inside his mind yesterday, and not only found out about the weapon to kill the originals, but got a look into Elijah's past. Things were revealed that shouldn't have been, and for that he ended her life.

Bonnie stood up. "See, that's why I should have gone. We don't need any more bloodshed… especially witches."

Elijah stood up in front of her. "Klaus just wants your safety…and so do I."

"Why did you even tell me this? She was just doing what was asked of her." And maybe it hit close to home for Bonnie, because she had done so much for everyone else and for someone _else_ to die because they were just helping, it just wasn't fair.

"Because I feel awful about it. I feel…with everything that's going on, I didn't need one more person out there knowing what could harm my family."

Bonnie could hear the strain in his voice and knew that he was telling the truth. Elijah probably had demons locked in his closet that could rip into someone's soul. The biggest problem when it came to him was that he cared…that his guilt ate away at him…no matter how much he tried to hide it.

It took her a moment to speak, but when she did her voice was soft and it held understanding. "Is that why you're keeping the secret about Rebekah? That you had to dagger to keep everyone safe."

"How did you…?"

"When I could feel everyone's pain…everyone's emotions. There was a moment…a brief moment when I zeroed in on yours and…" She shook her head for a moment, trying not to remember how it felt. "And I don't know… I saw it…I saw what Rebekah wanted you to do."

He didn't say anything, and that confirmed everything.

"You did what you did to protect your family. I can't judge you for anything, because when it comes down to those I care about, I'd do the same thing. No matter how wrong it is. Our lives… our world is pretty messed up, so who am I to really judge you." Who was she to judge anyone anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad for the witch that lost her life.

The world they lived in… the things that they all did…what they've all been through. Yeah, the phrase 'it sucked' was definitely an understatement.

And before Bonnie realized it, Elijah was placing a kiss on her hand.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Both Bonnie and Elijah looked over to see Marcel standing in the doorway. Bonnie removed her hand and smiled.

"Well, actually…" Elijah began.

"You're not." Bonnie finished for him.

Marcel walked up to them, and his eyes went to Bonnie. "I haven't seen you since the night you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"Tip top shape." She gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything."

A small look of annoyance crossed Elijah's features, and Marcel couldn't help but flash that million dollar smile.

"I do believe we need to go over the plan for the Strix, Marcel."

"Wait….what plan?" Bonnie asked, all the while wondering why Marcel and Elijah were in some type of small heated stare battle.

* * *

For a lack of a better term, Klaus Mikaelson was pissed. Cami wouldn't return the one thing that could end him and his siblings and not only that, if anyone else found out that she obtained the small white horse, she could get killed. And not even a barrier put up by a regent could stop those eager enough to end him. And with the prophecy saying that one will fall by friend, Cami fit that description perfectly. He just hope that it wouldn't be her.

This was just not something he should have to worry about today.

No, if he were to be bluntly honest, all he wanted to do today was stay in bed with Bonnie lying against him. Getting in her mind last night, manipulating images to her favorite place, probably kept him calmer than her. Seeing her in that white dress…full of life… like nothing had ever caused her pain, it made him feel...

It was a mix of emotions…he couldn't just pinpoint one.

He didn't want it to end, but of course he had to go and deal with the one thing that could end his life. And now, here he was, back at the compound, ripping through all his junk, trying to get the objects Cami wanted.

The change in the air shifted, and for a moment he thought he felt someone standing behind him. He was wrong, so he kept thrashing everything around in a blind rage.

"Are you serious with all the noise?!" Hayley walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Has my therapist's betrayal inconvenienced your otherwise tranquil day?

"Our daughter has been upset." She walked up to him. "She's still dealing with the fact that Jack is gone, and the only thing that calms her is her favorite toy, which Cami stole to get back at you. So, if you wake her up with all the slamming around, so help me, Cami will be the least of your problems."

"It pains me that Hope is upset, so I'll add it to the long list of grievances I'm already tallying."

Bonnie walked in at that exact moment, and it felt like a rush of heat bombarded through his insides for a split second. He couldn't stare at her for too long, because then he'd probably forget everything he had to do.

"By the look of this mess, I'm guessing we don't it back yet."

"You'd be correct." Hayley looked from Bonnie too Klaus. "I know that you're angry at Cami, Klaus, but you know as well as I do that she's not in her right mind."

"I beg to differ. Camille seems quite lucid tucked away behind the barrier spell in the city of the dead as she taunts me with the very means of my demise!"

His eyes then flew back over to Bonnie's, because well… he couldn't help it. And he watched her look over in the same corner he had not too long ago.

"Davina?" Bonnie was staring at the witch she officially met yesterday, and then out of nowhere, she disappeared.

Both Klaus and Hayley looked at her confused.

"She was just here."

"It must have been a spell." Klaus realized. "I thought someone was here earlier, and if she knows where Cami is now, that means the Strix coven will be after her."

Bonnie tried calling Davina with no avail.

"I am really getting tired of witches plotting against me."

"I'll find her." Bonnie then looked at Klaus. "You go back to Cami, and get the white oak from her."

Klaus should have left right away, but he didn't. Instead, he watched as Bonnie closed her eyes. It was maybe a minute later when she opened them.

"Why isn't it working?" She whispered. Just yesterday, she could astral project without needing anything to do it. She tried again, and all she was presented with was a mild headache. "Damnit!"

"Don't over exert yourself, I'll handle it."

And then he used his vampire speed to leave.

* * *

Bonnie may not have listened in the over exerting department. It wasn't something she planned on purpose, but for some reason her magic seemed a little off. It was as if something were preventing her from doing what she knew she had the power to do.

It not only took her time to set up the ingredients for the spell of astral projection, she had to hold onto Hayley's hands and the necklace of her ancestor to provide her enough energy to do it. It was weird that she needed help because she was able to do it so easily just yesterday.

Nevertheless, it worked, and she was now standing in the cemetery where the witches were trying to get the white oak horse. After she got in touch with Davina, she explained that Aya introduced her to the Strix coven and gave her an option of working with them and in return they would help bring Kol back. And when Davina performed the spell to appear at the compound, she wasn't going to tell the other witches that Cami was holding the white oak hostage at the cemetery, but one of them got inside of her head, and found out.

Bonnie made it appoint to talk with Davina after all was said and done, because she knew the younger witch needed guidance, and the Strix Coven was not who should be giving it to her.

So, now, here Bonnie was in the City of the Dead, kneeling down next to Klaus as he laid on the ground with his neck broken… _again._ She immediately used her magic to crack his neck back in place. At least that was something she could do without wanting to fall over at the moment.

Even though she didn't want to leave him like before, she had too when she heard Vincent yelling for Cami to run. Klaus would be alright, but not if she didn't get that white horse. So, she left him there to try and help the others.

As soon as she made her way over to Vincent, the other witches were using their magic to throw him back hard against the ground.

She knew there wasn't probably much she could do in astral form with her powers going all wonky, but she at least had to try.

It was just that what happened next, she wasn't expecting.

The witches of the Strix coven stopped abruptly upon seeing her. Their eyes held shock…fear, and then they began to whisper amongst themselves. And not even a minute later they were kneeling down before her, heads hanging low.

What the hell? Were they bowing to her?

Cami's screams caught her attention, so she left them there, not really sure what to make of that.

Cami is on the ground writhing in pain when Bonnie gets to her, and the witch who is doing it, stops abruptly upon seeing her.

"Bonnie Bennett?" Her eyes widened. "As I live and breathe."

Okay, what was going on? She knew her last name held importance over the witch community, but she was being looked at by her and those other witches like she was the ruler of the planet or something.

"I would say it's honor…if we were under different circumstances."

Bonnie didn't have time for any weird chit chat. "I'd advise you to give that to me."

"I can't do that." The witch smirked, "Not like you can do anything anyways, you're not _truly_ standing before me."

She was right about that. Even if her magic wasn't on the fritz today, she still wouldn't be able to physically grab it out of the witch's hands.

"I'll be seeing you…" And when the witch turned to leave, she was hit with a barrier.

While the witch was trying to break free, Bonnie closed her eyes. She knew a spell that could make her corporeal. Would it work? Yesterday definitely…. Today? She wasn't sure.

But, she had to try. She was strong. She was in control. So, in her astral form, she called upon the four elements…she could feel her physical body tightening onto Hayley's hands. And it may have been a few seconds later, but she felt it… she could feel something going through her. It was like a volt of energy… a rush of adrenaline…it was so new…so different. It was everything.

"Solid."

It was one word that escaped her lips. One simple word. And now she was physically standing before the witch.

"How did you…?" She said with widened eyes.

Bonnie snatched it out of her stunned hands. "I believe this belongs to me now."

Right when the witch was about to attack, Bonnie would have been able to handle it, but Cami used one of her dark objects and shattered it, causing them both to fall to the ground in pain.

It would have affected Bonnie way differently if she hadn't done such a big spell on watered down magic. The adrenaline and strength she thought she had in that moment, completely died, and now she was struggling to stay conscious.

And of course, the other witch grabbed the white horse and left.

Great, just great.

* * *

Klaus was standing by Bonnie's side with his hand on her back, trying to soothe her, while he and Camille yelled back and forth between one another.

Bonnie felt so off and nauseated, and their bantering definitely wasn't helping.

"Here take my blood."

She would have, but she couldn't even stomach the sight of it.

"You do realize this is your doing." He looked at Cami. "Your attempt to manipulate me played right into our enemies hands."

"And I said I'm sorry." Cami defended.

"Your apologies won't bring back what's lost!"

"Then shut up and let Vincent track down that witch!"

Bonnie lifted her head up from resting it between her hands, trying to hold in anything that wanted to come out of her mouth.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys," She breathed. "The witch… she's not working with the Strix….she's working for Aurora."

That made Vincent stop everything.

"This is bloody great!" Klaus fumed. "Are you happy now?" He looked at Cami. "What were you thinking? Did it occur to you, the immense danger you placed yourself in? The danger you placed others in." His eyes went to Bonnie and then back at Cami's.

"I'm sorry." She said again. "Bonnie I _am_ sorry." She then looked at Klaus. "The amount of vulnerability you're feeling right now, Klaus….that's what I deal with _all_ the time. Why do you think I'm so desperate to protect myself? Did I take a calculated risk? Yes. Did it blow up in my face? Yes. And I'm sorry… I am. But if you had just listened to me we wouldn't be here right now. It's the same story with you, Klaus. For a thousand years you…you control, you manipulate, you do whatever you need to do to get your way. And I'm not going to be a part of it anymore. I don't care how high the risk is."

Bonnie felt like she didn't need to be here to listen to any of this. It was a private conversation that was just making her sicker.

When she stood up and tried to gain her strength to not fall over, she looked at Vincent. "Can you take me back to the compound please?"

Klaus quickly got between them. "I will take you."

"No. Stay here." She then glanced at Cami for a brief moment. "We don't need anything else to happen."

Klaus wanted to punch a hole through Vincent's chest at the way his arm went around Bonnie's, but he refrained, knowing that she would probably give him hell over it. So, he let her go.

Bonnie was still in earshot of them, when she had to stop walking for a minute.

"You overworked yourself tonight." Vincent's voice entered her ears, but she couldn't quite pay attention, because she was still listening to Klaus and Cami.

" _I may not yet know who I am or what I am, but I do know I will never live in fear of anyone again."_ She heard Cami say.

" _You could have trusted me_." Klaus's voice sound nothing short of being in pain, and Bonnie just couldn't listen anymore.

And right before Vincent walked her out of the cemetery, she threw up all over his shoes.

* * *

Bonnie was fresh out of the shower in her sleep wear, looking slowly yet surly through her grimoires, and constantly taking sips of water. She just couldn't believe how weak she felt tonight. How she wasn't able to do a spell she thought she had perfected. She knew the added spell she threw in there with making her body appear out of thin air would be draining, but the astral projection spell was supposed to be easy.

Was her being able to do it perfectly yesterday just a onetime thing? Was it because of the spell she performed on herself the other day aided her in doing so? Something just wasn't right.

And not only was she trying to find a reason for what was going on with her powers, she was also trying to find a way to break the bond between she and Klaus. She just couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't feel this way when he was into someone else. She wasn't into triangles and she wasn't about to allow some stupid bond to detour her from her path.

Right when she got a text from Marcel, letting her know that the plan with Elijah worked tonight, and he was now the leader of the Strix, there was a knock at her door.

She was happy to see Hayley walk in, instead of Klaus.

"Thank you again so much for today." Bonnie said the moment she walked in.

"It wasn't a problem. How are you feeling?" Hayley asked, looking concerned.

"I'd be better if I knew what was going on with my magic."

"Maybe you should rest for the night…. Start fresh in the morning." Bonnie looked at her. It was nice of her to be concerned, but… "And I only say that is because I can smell your blood all the way in my room." And her room was down the hall from hers.

Bonnie forgot that her nose was randomly bleeding on and off since she got back. And it pissed her off, because she didn't know when the last time it was that she had a nose bleed when it concerned her magic.

She then put a tissue up to her nose. It wasn't as bad as earlier.

Bonnie took a deep breath of frustration as Hayley sat down at the end of her bed.

"Talk to me, what's going on?"

"I don't know...I feel weird…like… I don't feel as connected as I was with my magic. I mean, I know I still have a lot to learn…especially when it comes to control, but something just feels off." She took another deep breath. "Today was just really draining."

"That's why I suggest you get some rest. You're pretty much a part of this family now, Bonnie. We don't need you over work yourself."

Bonnie gave her a small smile, and then Hayley picked up one of the sheets of paper on her bed. There were scribbles in Bonnie's handwriting about breaking the bond.

"Does he know?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't even know if I can do it honestly…but I can't… I didn't come here for this, and I can't be feeling….not when he's…."

Even if she had grown a bit close to Hayley… it was still hard to talk about her feelings.

"As much as you think you want to be done with the Mikaelson's…as much as you try…they'll always be a part of you. Even if I didn't have Hope… we're all just so connected. And the time you've spent here with us…I think you're kind of connected now too." Hayley grabbed her hand. "We may drive each other crazy, but we always return." She then stood up. "Now, get some rest. Hope's pretty much in love with you and we wouldn't want you to not be around anymore."

Bonnie smiled, as Hayley walked out. Who knew that people you really didn't expect to have anything to do with, you're now somewhat attached. It was crazy how the world worked.

Klaus opened entered her room probably a minute later.

"Knock much?" She stood up and closed her grimoires, placing them off her bed.

"It is my home." He walked towards her, and she stepped back.

"Klaus, I've had a long day, I want to be alone."

"And that is why I am here; to make sure you are alright." Because seeing you in distress today never makes me want to leave your side again. But he left that part out. "What you did today…"

"Was nothing."

He then noticed something on her bed. It was several pieces of paper that had the words _breaking bond_ in her handwriting.

He picked one up, and then glared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Well, it's not rocket science."

His anger wasn't missed as he stepped closer to her, but Bonnie didn't back down.

"You cannot be serious." His voice rose.

"I am… this…" She pointed between them. "You and me. This isn't right… this is some stupid magical bond, and magic can be broken. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. And once all of this is done, you can spend more time with those you really care about, instead of faking it with me."

His eyebrows rose. "So, this is about Camille? I must say, jealousy does look good on you, love."

"Don't go there with me. And I'm not talking about it anymore. Whatever this was, it's done. Now leave."

Usually Klaus would have kept arguing, hell, right now, he just wanted to kiss her, but all of that stopped when his nose picked up on the smell of her blood. He then saw a few bloody tissues on the bed.

He then grabbed her by the shoulders and inspected her, seeing the red rim on the edge of nostrils.

"You will not do any more spells."

She moved out of his grasp. "Now, you know that's not possible."

He bit into his wrist and held it up to her mouth, but she didn't drink.

"I'm fine, Klaus. I'm just a little off today, and I did a little more than I should have. It's no big deal."

"So you'd rather get into a magical coma or something, or worse, die. I will not have that."

And this is where Bonnie's defenses wanted to fall down. He was truly worried about her, but all of this… it was just too confusing. She just needed space.

"Look, I appreciate your concern. But I just… I can't do this with you. I'm starting to feel…things…and I just…I really need space."

The look she gave him latched onto his soul.

"Please…" She couldn't fight with him anymore. She was tired, she still felt a bit nauseated, and her emotions were all over the place. She really just needed to be alone.

Normally, Klaus would have pushed, but he saw the look in her eyes…saw how drained she look, and then he walked out and left her alone.

An hour later, Bonnie was fast asleep, and Klaus was back in her room. While he was in there earlier, he spotted two grimoires on her shelf that didn't seem to have been opened yet. They were grimoires he had seen before and was pretty aware of a few spells inside of them. So, he stole them.

And then he left. Well, not before caressing her face.

There may have not been an exact spell to break the bond, but she was not going to figure out how to put other ones together and have the means to do it. He would not allow it.

* * *

Bonnie did feel better the next day. Well, a tad bit better. She hadn't thrown up anymore, she didn't feel nauseated and her vision wasn't swimming… well, much. And that was probably only because she hadn't really left the compound all day.

Her plan was to help Freya with a locator spell to find Aurora and retrieve the white oak, but not only did Klaus want her to stay put, Freya, Elijah, and Hayley did as well.

So, since she wasn't in the physical shape to do much today, and everyone was out and about, she took it upon herself to babysit Hope. She hadn't had much time to spend with the little one, and it may sound crazy, but just being in Hope's presence was actually aiding her in making her feel better.

It had to have been a few hours later, when Hope settled down for a nap, and Bonnie suddenly felt a shift in the room.

"Bonnie, help me."

Bonnie instantly stood up and looked around. "Freya?"

She then heard the older witch struggle to breathe.

"Freya?"

"Please…."

Bonnie immediately lit a few candles, mixed a few ingredients together, and then repeated the incantation over and over again. Since she didn't want to feel like she did last night, she didn't even try to do the spell on her own.

A few minutes later, she was now standing in the middle of the woods with several fresh graves all around.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" She turned around to see Klaus stalking up to her. "You are supposed to be resting! I can't concentrate on keeping you safe out here and if something were to happen to you I…"

"My body is still at the compound, but Freya contacted me. She's in trouble."

Bonnie could see the worry etched on his features, and right now he had much bigger things to worry about than her. So, she put her hand right through his chest, to show that she was in astral form.

"See, I'll be fine."

That still didn't ease his worries. "And what about the magic you're using. I saw you yesterday…I felt it…maybe if you weren't putting too much time in trying to break our bond…"

"We don't have time for this."

She was right about that, but they were definitely going to talk about this later.

"We have a thousand bloody graves by my jealous ex. How are we supposed to find her before…?" He didn't even want to think about losing his sister.

"Hold on." She held up her hand, and closed her eyes.

When her eyes opened, Klaus was standing right in front of her, watching her every move.

"She's over there." She ran and he followed her.

Low and behold, Freya was in the exact grave that they dug up, and as soon as they got her out, Klaus gave her blood.

"Thank you," She looked at both of them.

All three of them ended up in the shed that Aurora was holding Elijah at gunpoint, with a gun made of white oak bullets.

The moment Aurora saw Bonnie, her anger rose.

"Well, lookey here. Guess I have to go by a different means to kill yet another woman in Niklaus's life."

She pointed the gun at Bonnie. It happened in a span of a millisecond, the gun going off, Klaus in the process of stepping in front of her, and Bonnie using her magic to push him out of the way. She knew he was going to do that… she could feel it, and she was glad she reacted when she did.

And the bullet went through Bonnie's astral form and hit the wall behind her.

Aurora wasn't just irritated that it went through Bonnie like it did, she was enraged that Klaus was about to jump in front of her, ending his life for her.

"Oh that is rich. About to end your life for someone who isn't even really there, Niklaus." She pointed the gun at him. "I'm disappointed. Catch me if you can." And then she used her vampire speed to leave.

Klaus looked at Elijah, "Get Freya home safely." And then his eyes went to Bonnie. "Get yourself back in your body…. I'll be there soon." And hell, he would have kissed her in front of his family, but she wasn't really there.

The exact moment that Klaus left, Bonnie instantly began to feel on edge. Even though her emotions were all over the place when it came to Klaus, she couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to him.

"Elijah, I'll help Freya. Please don't let anything happen to him." She pleaded. "Or yourself."

The moment Elijah left, Bonnie knelt down in front of Freya.

"You know what I'm going to ask you to do?"

Freya nodded. "Yeah, just give me a second." And then she took a deep breath. "Okay now."

They both recited a spell and the next thing they knew, Bonnie was back in her body, and Freya was lying down on her bed next to her.

Bonnie glanced over and was glad that Hope was still asleep.

"Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you being here?" Freya turned her head slowly to face Bonnie, and she knew that in just a few minutes she was going to crash.

Bonnie lied down beside her, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Have I mentioned that I really don't think I would be able to do this without you?"

Freya smiled, "You saved my life. And well, it feels nice to have someone around that I can relate too. I know you're here to help your friends, but I want you to know that I'm glad we got a chance to meet. And hey even after the prophecy and you want to stay… I won't complain."

Hey…I may have to take you up on that offer.

"Good. Now, I think I'm going to copy what Hope's doing, and take a nap."

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

And now, three of the most powerful witches in New Orleans were sound asleep.

* * *

Aurora ended up getting away from them, and still Klaus had even more to worry about. Not only did she still have the white oak stake…well, now bullets that could kill him and his family, the Strix witches found a way to unsire everyone from their line.

"The attack was about breaking the sire link." Hayley informed he and Elijah; referring to Aya and the witches breaking in on she and Cami's sparring session today and almost ripping her heart form her chest. "Marcel told me that Aya's witches already have a spell to do it."

"And how does your heart play into all of this?"

"I'm the only un-sired vampire in history. Apparently, that's the key to making it work."

"And yet, Marcel neglected to mention it this morning." Klaus noted.

"Hey, ease up. He saved me."

"But the Strixx might yet come for you."

"Let them. I'm not an easy target. They'd be better off trying to find some witchy workaround."

When Hayley paused for a moment, a thought erupted in her mind, and when she looked at Klaus and Elijah, she knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"They need my heart…or one that's identical to it. _Jackson._ The unification ceremony didn't just marry us…it also made his heart a mirror image of mine."

Klaus then stood up. "Aurora's bullet very nearly killed Elijah. When she returns and she will, I would prefer the vampires of New Orleans be obligated to protect us. They'll be more likely to do so if our lives remain linked to theirs."

Elijah spoke up. "Niklaus is right. The sire-link has to remain unbroken."

"To those who would stand against our family." He poured them all a glass of bourbon. "Let's kill them all." And then they all took a drink.

When Klaus realized that he didn't feel Bonnie's presence in the house, his eyes turned murderous.

"Where is she?"

Elijah and Hayley just looked off a little, knowing exactly the she, he was talking about.

"If no one starts talking I'm going too…"

"Do quit with the dramatics, Niklaus." Elijah took another sip of his drink.

Hayley sat down and poured herself another one. "Bonnie's decided to move into my place while she's here. I'm not staying there anymore, so it was really just going to waste."

* * *

It had to be less than five minutes later when Klaus was banging on Bonnie's new 'home.'

Bonnie and Freya were drinking wine, dancing, and performing a few light spells when someone knocked on the door like they had a problem.

Freya opened it, revealing Klaus looking as if he wanted to slaughter someone.

"Guess that's my cue." She grinned. "Lunch tomorrow, Bonnie?"

"Sure thing."

Right when Freya walked by Klaus, she felt a very strong change in his demeanor. It was an emotion so strong…stronger than anything she'd ever felt, and it was reserved for the woman inside the room.

"Well aren't you full of surprises today." And as she put on her jacket, she said, "Thanks again for today. I know saving me was the last thing on your list with everything going on."

"You're surprised I came for you? You are my sister, Freya. And you are a part of this family. Always and forever. I will never let anything happen to you." He wanted to make sure she was aware.

And it warmed her heart. "Good to know. Now, I will leave you two alone."

The door closed after she left, leaving he and Bonnie alone.

"Before you say 'what the bloody hell am I doing', save it, because I'm staying here now."

Klaus had it up to here with the women in his life. He should just literally kill them all.

"Don't you think that is wise, due to… oh I don't know, the majority of New Orleans out to kill us!"

Let the yelling begin.

"And I'm only across the street. I'll be safe here. Freya and I have put up a few barriers for anyone that's not us…so I'll be fine."

"Why do you want to leave anyway? Is this because of last night… because of Cami?"

"No!" she shouted. She was having a pretty decent night, and here he goes trying to ruin it.

"Then what is it!"

"I can't breathe over there! I can't breathe with you around me! You keep clouding my head…my thoughts, and I don't want…"

"You think this is easy for me?" He cut her off. "You're in my bloody mind all the time! You're all I can think about. And…"

"That's why I'm trying to break the bond!"

"I don't want it broken!"

Well if that didn't shut Bonnie up.

She didn't know how long they were standing in silence in front of each other; daring the other to talk first. But, it didn't happen.

No, what happened was Klaus walking up to Bonnie, grabbing her face gently, and placing his lips on hers.

He kissed her like she was his only source of life. Her lips against his was like a safe haven he could only yearn for in his dreams. And when Bonnie cupped his face in her hands, he couldn't explain the array of emotions that ran through him.

When they pulled apart, it was as if that life line had been cut. He watched her every move. Watched her eyes stare into his…at his lips…at his body…leaving him exposed. He could hear the fast pace beating of her heart, and he could smell the scent of her arousal.

His erection was tight against his pants…wanting to get out…wanting her.

When she pulled off her shirt, revealing a green laced bra, he was trying his best not to allow the veins around his eyes to appear.

It was Bonnie who pulled him in this time, her lips enveloping his, and he knew he couldn't waste any time anymore. When he picked her up, her legs unconsciously wrapped around his waist, while he backed her against the wall.

The soft laughter she gave at his eagerness was music to his ears.

"You have too many clothes on." She snapped her fingers doing away with his shirt, and the smile he gave her was truly a masterpiece.

Klaus's mouth was driving her insane. Her lips and her neck were like his playing field, and it got to a point where you didn't know where one left off and the other began.

Bonnie was ready for him, and not even a second later, Klaus thrusted inside of her….

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was very hard for me to write. I actually had more scenes with Bonnie & Davina, but now that I have seen episode 3x14; I had to change it a bit. As you can tell the concoction that Lucy gave Bonnie is dampening her magic, so doing what she did took a toll on her, and it's confusing her because her magic was starting to come really easy to her.**

 **When it came to the Strix Coven being in awe of Bonnie. That's how a lot of witches will be, because they know things that she isn't really aware of yet. Bonnie doesn't think she's as special as everyone think's, but she will.**

 **And where Bonnie & Klaus are concerned. Yes, they've done the deed…well in the process of it. There's still more to learn when it comes to the bond they share, but clearly they both are having all of these feelings and are really just confused by them.**

 **Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for reviews, follows, and favorites! This will probably be the last update for at least a week or two. And this chapter will follow 3x14. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The lights in the room flickered on and off simultaneously as Bonnie gasped from the feel of Klaus inside of her. She didn't quite remember when he took her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, but she did recall when he entered her again, and the feeling she held was nothing but pure bliss.

Watching her face as she whispered his name, and the way she clenched onto him, matching his rhythm as he pounded inside of her, made him extract his fangs and sink it into her flesh.

She came not too much longer after that.

They were both so lost inside one another, that anyone could walk in right now and they wouldn't even notice. The second time she came to a release, she clawed her fingernails across his back, which making him stroke harder. He kissed her once more, his tongue probing deep, and as one more orgasm washed over her, she clenched around him tight, causing himself to drift over the edge; releasing himself fully inside her.

But he wasn't done….and neither was she.

Bonnie didn't actually recall Klaus flipping her over to her knees, but when he positioned himself behind her and penetrated her core, she almost lost it. He gripped onto her waist, and she loved everything that he was bestowing upon her.

The stamina they both shared held nothing but pure power.

He then lifted her up, not removing himself from inside her, and cupped one breast with his hand, while using the other one to massage her clit.

Bonnie came… _again_.

And when Klaus turned her back around, and her back hit the mattress, his fangs punctured her jugular, and from the intensity of it all, Bonnie gripped onto his shoulders and allowed a wave of energy of everything she was feeling to go through him.

Klaus came after that; shuddering against her. And he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. And he couldn't remove himself even if he wanted too.

It was ten minutes later when he was finally able to gain a level of control. He had never experienced an orgasm so extensive before. And when his eyes connected with hers…sweat dripping from their foreheads, he placed a kiss on her lips, and it was slow… soft. The way they were feeling was more than just physical, it was mental…emotional… spiritual.

It was the most intimate thing Bonnie had ever experienced. And Klaus probably wouldn't admit it right now, but it was the most intimate experience of his life too.

* * *

"You daggered Rebekah? And you're just telling me now?"

It was later that day when Bonnie sat down on the couch while Elijah told Freya about what he had to do to Rebekah. It was time that he told everyone everything so that they would know that the family part of the prophecy was handled for now.

"She sacrificed herself in order to protect us." Elijah stated in his defense. "And to protect her. I've told Niklaus and I'm telling you. No one would have known Rebekah's whereabouts if Aurora had taken my life."

"The prophecy says you three will fall by friend, family, and foe. Rebekah was fallen by family. That leaves friend and foe."

"And you and Klaus have a lot of foes." Bonnie added.

"Just one or two."

Freya smirked, "Thankfully, not many friends."

It had to be at least a minute before Klaus entered the room that Bonnie could feel his presence near. Her skin instantly flushed, thinking about what happened late last night and early this morning. But, that would have to halt for a moment, because to her surprise, Stefan was with him.

"Look who has decided to grace us with his presence."

"Stefan?" Bonnie stood up, grateful to see him, but nervous all the same. "What's wrong….did something happen?"

"Define something." He crossed his arms.

"Well, since the prophecy entails my brother's will fall by friend and foe, which one should I categorize you under?" Freya spoke up, standing in front of Elijah. Yes, she had met Stefan on New Year's Eve, but now with the prophecy playing out closer and closer, no one was safe.

Klaus grinned, "Do excuse my sister. Much is happening at the moment, so anyone can be categorized as someone trying to kill us." He then looked at Freya. "But I will assure you that Stefan is here under different circumstances."

Stefan then went on to explain that the huntress stabbed him with the phoenix sword, and the mark now put him on her radar. So, he was running… and would probably be running for the rest of his life.

Bonnie walked over to Stefan, a little too close to Klaus's liking…which wasn't close at all. She had no idea the huntress was around. After the phoenix witch was killed….she just figured that the huntress would be too.

"Why didn't you guys tell me? I could have…"

"You've had your hands full." He responded. "You're already trying to save us; we didn't want to add one more thing to your list."

She lightly touched his shoulder, and provided a small smile. "Yeah, but what would be the point of all of this if you're dead?"

Klaus winced a little, but didn't let it show.

"True…which is sort of the reason why I'm here now."

"Are we done here?" Klaus interrupted, furious from their interaction. "Let's do this spell so you can be on your way."

Elijah just shook his head at his brother's jealousy. Luckily, only he could tell.

* * *

"So, um, full disclosure. I dated your sister once." Stefan said to Freya as she whipped up a magical paste to place on Stefan's wound so the huntress wouldn't know how to find him."

"Oh. While that seems like a great story, let's get back to your wound…."

Bonnie had zoned out a few times through their conversation. Her mind right now was racing with nothing but Klaus. While he was out today, she felt pretty okay…she had a level of control. Now that he was back and just in the other room, her skin tingled to be touched by him again. And she could still feel the small burn from the bite marks he left along her skin; bite marks that didn't hurt. She could have had him heal her…especially the one on her neck, but make up and her hair down did wonders. And well….she kind of liked it.

That made her insane right?

"Stefan Salvatore is not the problem. But if you are so determined to find foe amongst friends, then look no further than Marcel." Klaus said to his brother. "After all, did he not steal Jackson's heart and deliver it to the very people bent on harming us?"

"Marcel is the least of our troubles."

"And now Aya and her mob are free to break the sire line. You know, we have made many glorious enemies over the years, brother, but if they sever their link to us, then they will all come for our heads."

"Not without the white oak. Aurora has the last of it."

"Then she dies first. You once told me you wanted to use her head as a footstool. Why wait?"

The exact moment that Bonnie entered the room, Klaus's eyes immediately connected with hers, and Elijah's phone started to ring.

"Hayley?" He answered.

It's as if the whole room got smaller and it was just the two of them. Klaus could not stop replaying their extracurricular activities in his head all night. The way she felt writhing underneath him…the way she moaned his name… the feel of her wrapped around his…

"The Crescent wolves…" Elijah interrupted Klaus's thoughts and their staring contest. "They found Aurora."

When Klaus and Elijah were about to leave to go find her, Bonnie began to feel a little off; like something bad was going to happen. Granted, that was an everyday occurrence…but it just felt different this time. Of course she didn't want anything bad to happen to Klaus because he was tied to her family and friends, but even she couldn't hide the fact anymore that it went beyond that.

"A moment please, brother."

Elijah only looked between them for a brief moment before stepping out of the room.

"Do tell me you have not acquired worry for me, now?"

Bonnie's eyes may have rolled but it was clear that she was just putting on a front. "Just worried about my friends…you know if you die…"

His hand touched her cheek in a gentle caress. "I think we've surpassed that, love."

Not only did Bonnie lean into his hand, she may have got a little aroused.

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment to savor the scent. "Ah the stuff of dreams."

She playfully shoved him . "Just be careful."

"You will do the same. Don't try to play hero…because if anything were to happen to you…"

"Yeah yeah," she cut him off. "No one would be here to stop the prophecy."

His lips on her forehead prevented anymore talking.

"Among other things."

He was gone not even a second after that and Bonnie released the breath she had been holding.

* * *

It had to have been forty minutes later when a rush of turmoil breached through Bonnie's skin. It caused her to lose her footing for a moment, and if Freya hadn't been right beside her, she would have fell.

It was then that a small flash appeared in her mind of Klaus and Elijah being rendered unconscious by representational magic. And now they were stuck inside their own minds with Aurora and Tristan.

She told Freya and Stefan exactly what she saw and not only did Marcel show up, but Hayley showed up with a tied up Lucian.

"I had no idea that Aya was going to take Klaus and Elijah down." Lucian tried to plead his case.

"Regardless, why the hell are we trusting this guy all of a sudden, huh?" Marcel was clearly irritated. "He's the one who ran off with Aurora the first chance he got."

"You can hardly fault a man for following his heart."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and Lucian continued, "Yet the moment she started raving and firing white oaks at Klaus, well, words were said, hearts broken, veins drained."

Hayley spoke up, eyes locked on Marcel's. "You're one to talk about trust. Who was it that handed my dead husband's heart to the people that helped murder him?"

"I bought your life with that heart. But, hey, you know what? You called me here, so if you have another plan, please, let's hear it."

"It's simple. We storm the coven's house, stop the Strix from completing the de-siring spell. Period."

"Okay, well, that's easy for you to say." Marcel took a seat beside Bonnie on the arm rest and continued looking at Hayley. "You're not sired by anyone, now, are you?"

Lucian spoke up, "It's not about de-siring…we've got to stop an execution."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie stood up.

"A lovesick teenage witch with a runner-up heart is somehow going to break the sire link? I'm sorry, your darling Davina is in over her head, and Aya knows this. She will let Davina de-sire both brothers, then test the spell's success by firing a white oak bullet into Klaus's heart…I mean, it's win-win for her. If you live Marcel, well, she's won. If not, at least she's eliminated the rival sire line. _Including me._ His prophecy witch said she saw Klaus die and his entire sire line burn. She watched us fall, she watched us burn…. every soul Klaus ever turned. When Aya tests the spell, Klaus will fall either way. And if Davina fails, as she likely will, the two of us will die as well."

Stefan then spoke up. "Make that the three of us."

Bonnie looked uneasy. "What makes you think it won't work though? Davina is pretty powerful…lovesick or not, if she has all the ingredients for the spell…"

"Did I forget to mention love, she doesn't…" That got everyone's attention. "One ingredient she does not have would be the blood of the originator of the vampire line."

Welp, it didn't take long for Bonnie to figure out what that meant.

It was Freya who spoke up next. "If they have Klaus and Elijah's blood that automatically means that have our mother. Who else do they need?"

Lucian looked at Bonnie.

"They'll need my blood." Because it always came back to her blood. "It was my ancestor who originated the spell to make vampires…and then she gave it to your mother to perform it."

"You are correct, dear." Lucian said, "Except, Aya believes she has found away to do without it."

And Bonnie knew that the only reason Aya didn't come after her blood was because of her connection would Lucy. But, had her cousin known all along?

So, they ended up constructing a plan that would have plenty of complications if it didn't work. Freya was going to perform a spell to get Klaus and Elijah out of the representational chamber, not only channeling Lucian…the strongest vampire they had at the moment, but also channeling Bonnie for her strength and her blood line. The fact that she was connected with Klaus right now was an added bonus.

While doing that, Bonnie would be going with Stefan, Hayley, and Marcel to buy her some time. How they would go about doing that would be mainly up to Stefan. He would remove the paste from his skin, signaling the huntress, killing any vampire in her way. That would help with the Strix problem.

As Marcel drove them to the location, Hayley and Stefan were in the trunk, while Bonnie sat in the passenger seat; making herself invisible when the time came.

"You nervous?" Marcel asked her.

"Not nervous just…"Bonnie took a deep breath. "My magic's been…it's been off the rocks lately. I can feel Klaus, Freya channeling me, and I don't want my magic to decide to go wonky while we're in the middle of it." She fidgeted her fingers, and Marcel grabbed her hand in his.

It wasn't intimate; just out of respect. "You're going to be okay…and I'll be right there if anything happens…or if you need my added strength."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand for reassurance. She could feel all the magic bubbling inside of her…she could feel Freya using her essence for the spell, and she could feel a level of Klaus's emotions. It was just a tad bit overwhelming, but Bonnie could handle it. She could handle anything….well, she hoped.

"And what about you? When Davina finds out what you plan on doing, she's going to be pissed. She may never talk to you again."

"I'm afraid of that, yes." He admitted. "But, it's not just my life that's on the line anymore. It's hers too. Aya won't waste any time killing her after this….and it's a big spell whether it works or not."

And Bonnie understood that; to care about somebody so much, you'd do everything to prevent anything bad from happening to them. Honestly, she would love for her friends and family to be un-sired from Klaus. It would solve so much, and if she would have known about it, she would have tried herself. But, if it didn't work, especially because they didn't have her blood…there would be more damage than good.

"Okay. Show time." Marcel said, pulling up to the house, while Bonnie made herself invisible.

She just hoped everything worked out according to plan.

* * *

Bonnie was grateful that she was still able to remain invisible, while everything was going on. At the moment, she was performing a spell to block the magic that Davina and the coven were doing, all the while still being tied to everyone. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through her skin or the determination to keep everyone safe, but she was glad that it was working.

A few minutes into it, a commotion was heard, and Aya and the rest of the Strix, but two, went to go check it out. No, doubt it was the huntress, and Bonnie hoped that Stefan was able to get to safety.

She then felt the exact moment Freya entered Klaus and Elijah's head.

 _"You need to tell me what you're connected too now!"_

Feeling Klaus's struggles as if they were her own, Freya's use of her energy draining her, and the spell she was trying to use all the while staying invisible was definitely knocking her down a few notches.

And that's when it happened. One of the witches used a dagger to cut Elijah and Klaus's neck before Bonnie could stop it, and because she was connected with Klaus…her neck opened up partially too. She immediately held her hands to her wound, while the invisibility spell wore off and she fell to her knees.

Her blood entering the water with the Mikaelson's made a small beam of light appear.

"Bonnie?" Davina looked up confused.

Hayley suddenly appeared behind one of the Strix that were left and pulled out his heart, while Marcel did it to the other one.

"Marcel!" Davina yelled, knowing now that he was trying to stop her.

"Sorry D!" Marcel sped over to Bonnie, watching her eyes fade in and out as she tried to hold on. He immediately ripped into his wrist to give her blood, but nothing was working. She was still tied to everyone preventing anything else.

The only way she would heal was if Klaus did.

Freya paused, _"Bonnie…"_ She then looked at Klaus. _"She's tied too you…so what's happening to you is happening to her."_ The look in her brother's eyes was lethal. _"We have to hurry…the spell is going to break. What represents you?"_

She immediately crushed what represented Elijah, and when he woke up, he killed two of the witches without hesitation.

Klaus woke up seconds later, the wound on his neck healed, causing Bonnie's to heal too. And as he was about to attack Davina, she held up her hands preventing him, already gaining strength from the mixture of blood in the mystical water.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but I have too." And Davina recited the spell over and over again until those sired to Klaus weren't anymore.

Klaus immediately fell back in the water, and the moment Davina tried to dagger him, Bonnie's eyes went black and everything and everyone around her froze.

Bonnie actually didn't expect for that to happen, but she used her magic to remove the dagger from Davina's hand and knock her unconscious. And not even a second later, the room unfroze, and everyone in the room stayed silent, trying to calm down from the aftermath.

* * *

Klaus's sire line had been severed. Every living vampire that was sired to him was free. And now as he was taking care of Aurora, and Marcel had taken Davina home, Bonnie and Stefan were sitting outside of the place where it all happened.

"Well, today was…."

"Definitely never a dull moment." Bonnie finished for him. "Now that you're un-sired, what do you plan to do?"

"I'd say live my life, but there's always something…hence the huntress…"

"Freya's going to patch you up again. I'd do it, but my magic is kind of buzzed out right now." She paused for a moment. "But rest assure, I'll find away to fix this. With the phoenix witch being dead, I'm hoping it'll be easier."

"Does everyone back home know what happened to you here?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "Or am I just the lucky one."

"You're the only one who knows, and let's keep it that way."

"Now that the sire line is broken, I would say are you going to leave," He began, "But I have a feeling it's a pointless question. Especially since you and Klaus are…."

Bonnie sighed, "Honestly, I don't know what Klaus and I are, but I am connected with him. Maybe not as extensive as it was tonight, but I don't know…even if I weren't…I'd probably still stay. I feel like even if it weren't for the Mikaelson's I would have been called here. It's really benefiting my magic."

Stefan stayed silent.

"Go ahead and say it. I'm making a mistake and I'm not thinking clearly. And you know maybe I'm not…maybe I'm way in over my head, but…"

"I was just going to say be careful. You know how it is getting entangled with the Mikaelson's. Just don't lose yourself in this place…don't lose yourself with them…" He then reached inside his pocket. "And here…Damon wanted me to give this to you."

It was a thick envelope.

"Damon wrote me a letter?" That definitely shocked her.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you."

Bonnie leaned back and took a deep breath. "When did life get so difficult?"

"I lost count when I was human."

They both stood up, because it was about that time.

"When Freya puts that paste back on your chest to block the huntress…go back to Mystic Falls, spend time with Caroline and Damon, and…." She paused, not caring to say Elena's name. And yes, maybe she was still holding a grudge, but oh well. "We'll figure out a way to stop her. You shouldn't have to run. You shouldn't have to live in fear."

He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Bonnie. And do know that if you need anything…I'm only a phone call away. You've saved mine and everyone's life millions of time, don't be afraid to call me."

"Take care of yourself, Stefan."

* * *

"So, we remain connected, you and I, in spite of everything that you have done." Elijah's voice entered Aya's ears after she walked back into the place that her planned failed, dragging the 'dead' huntress across the floor. "I can't let you hurt my family and you can't hurt me more than you already have."

Aya turned around to face him with a melancholy expression on her features. The huntress's mark was plastered on her shoulder.

"I stood by you… Elijah. All of us were willing to die for you and how do you repay it? Betrayal… abandonment."

"You were not forsaken." He walked closer to her. "Yes, I failed you. For this, I will never forgive myself…but I cannot forgive…this."

"If your life were chained to a man…who left you despite your devotion, what choice would you have but to break free?" She paused, never imagining that she would be saying this, but what choice did she have. "So…end this."

She was already on death's doorstep, by being marked by the huntress. And although she loved Lucy and she didn't want to leave her, at the end of the day, they were out of each other's lives a long time ago…and now that she wasn't free from Elijah…. she could never truly be happy.

Elijah held the gun with the white oak bullets, to her chest, but his hand shaking prevented him from doing it. He had love for the woman in front of him, and for Lucy, and he knew all about their bond.

"End it, Elijah!" she yelled, all the while images of she and Lucy flashed through her mind. The last two being of her years ago screaming that she hated her, and then to the other day when she kissed her on her forehead. "Or I'll take that gun and kill you just too finally be free."

The sharp pain penetrated her heart not even a second later.

Hayley was standing behind her holding the stake in her chest. "That's more mercy than Jackson ever got."

Lucy's was the last face she saw before her eyes closed.

Bonnie walked in the moment Aya fell lifeless to the ground. She only glanced at Hayley and Elijah for a second before she went over and knelt down beside her. She may have not have been fond of Aya, but her cousin loved her, and because of that…she didn't want her to die.

Too much death had happened tonight.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, and the moment that she touched her hand, a slew of images appeared in her mind.

 _"I know you're planning on unsiring yourself-I know you know that Bonnie can do it, but you can't go to her-she's capable of doing it without any spells…just her. If she knows this-it will end us all- When Bonnie starts gaining more control over her magic- it won't end well for her."_

Bonnie blinked several times as she tried making sense of what just happened.

And miles and miles away, Lucy was crying in her apartment on her kitchen floor from the pain of losing the love of her life.

* * *

"Take care of yourself, old friend." Klaus said to Stefan, and watched as the vampire who was no longer sired to him, walked away.

When he turned around, Freya was standing in front of him.

"What's wrong with me?" Because saying that he felt weak and lethargic was an understatement.

"You hemorrhaged an enormous amount of mystical energy. It's nothing a good night's rest won't cure."

Klaus had to brace himself. "And where did the energy go?"

* * *

" _The blood of two brothers, the ash of their dead…mixed with a blood of the witch who started it all."_

It was two hours ago when Bonnie heard that chant enter her head. Honestly, she could have contacted Davina as soon as it happened, she could have done something anything about it, but she was way too tired and just out of her element. What she was doing didn't cause a threat… as of right now.

So, after she showered from a rough night, and went to go pick up some take out, she knew that as soon as she entered her place, she probably wouldn't even get a chance to enjoy it, because sleep was inevitable at this point.

The phone was to her ear as she locked the door behind her. "…so um… please call me back." She said into Lucy's voicemail right before she hung up. The way bonds worked, she knew her cousin had to know about Aya, and she wanted to make sure she was okay. And to talk to her about what she saw.

When Bonnie stepped into her room, she didn't expect to see Klaus sitting on her bed. And that was a clear example of how tired she was. She could usually feel him when he was near.

And he wasn't looking too good, but could you blame him?

"Rough night?" Bonnie tried making light of the situation.

"I've had worse."

He was shivering like he was cold, and Bonnie went to him. "What can I do?"

"Freya said I'll need to rest it off." He answered. "I'm surprised the place wasn't empty when I came. I figured you would have left with Stefan."

"Why would you think that?" She asked before she even thought about.

Oh, right, the sire link was broken.

"Now that your friends and family are not tied to me anymore, there's no reason to stay."

Bonnie sat down beside him, and stared straight ahead. "You and I both know that there is."

"Because of the bond…?"

She shrugged. "Well, I was going to say the magic that lives in New Orleans, but I guess you could say that."

They both knew she was putting on a front.

"So, you'll stay."

"I'll stay."

Klaus didn't know if it was because his strength was drained at the moment, but the vulnerability that he was feeling right now in Bonnie's presence…at her response, he wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"And I have an idea." She then sat back on the bed where her back hit the headboard, and reached out her hand like he did to her the other day.

Klaus positioned himself against Bonnie after that; his head lying on her stomach, and her arms around him. The energy they were both sharing was on more than just a power level… it was intimate… it was new for both of them to experience.

And since Bonnie didn't want to ruin the moment, she decided to leave out the part where Davina used not only his and Elijah's blood, but hers as well to resurrect Kol.

Yeah, that could definitely wait for now.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Okay, so first I want to say, as you can tell I SUCK at writing SMUT, so if you skipped over it or laughed your head off, I don't blame you. Second, for that ending, Bonnie does know that Davina used her and the Mikaelson's blood to resurrect Kol, and not from Davina telling her. We will go into that in the next chapter.**

 **Let me just say 3x14 was one of my fav episodes in the originals. I really enjoyed the crossover and I especially enjoyed that scene with Elijah and Aya. I did like Aya and honestly the acting that those two did… the whole scene, it was just heart breaking, and I'm still not over it.**

 **I wasn't going to add in the huntress, and obviously the origins behind it is different, but I did want to follow some of it, just to make the story go along. Oh and just to clarify, Caroline is not pregnant.**

 **And yes, Bonnie does know about what Lucy did, so that prompts her into learning and researching more about what she's becoming.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, to let me know what you think. I love reading them =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: FIRST LET ME APOLOGIZE ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I really tried to have it out earlier, but everything just kept happening. But, I am literally blown away by the support you are all giving this fic. It makes me happy to read all of your reviews and know that you like the spin I am putting on The Originals, especially when the show is already good. These next three chapters will center around 3x15. I already had a certain scene I wanted to deliver, and after seeing the 3X15, I figured out exactly where to put it.**

 ****and to the guest, who asked about if Nate will be reprising his role as Kol. Yes, Nate is back =) (which I'm sure you know, since this took forever for me to update. Sorry again)*****

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since Klaus Mikaleson's line had been severed from him, three days of trying to get better from the lack of energy that was bestowed upon him, and three days of spending every waking minute with Bonnie Sheila Bennett. And let's just say… it wasn't just energy they were providing one another.

Bonnie had never had so much sex in her life than she did in the matter of those three days. It was exhilarating… invigorating, and not only was the _sex_ a thrill ride; just being in each other's presence, shutting out the outside world, and sometimes just saying nothing at all was doing things to both of them; things that they would probably never admit out loud.

But, did it help Klaus's current predicament? Yes. It actually helped both of them. Klaus felt like he was back to his normal one hundred percent self and Bonnie felt…well, she felt lifted. After everything that went down; being connected to everyone, having her throat slit…her powers took a back seat for a little over a day. And now, she was back to her full wicca self.

Well, partially.

So, now, after a magical (no pun intended) three days, Bonnie was sitting on the ground, legs crossed, in the Lafayette Cemetery. She had one of her family's old grimoires, a newly written incantation, and a few magical herbs and candles scattered around her.

Her plan was to not only reverse the spell Lucy used on her, but she was going to combine the antidote for that with a new one so it could never be done to her again. It would be her first time performing a spell that she made, so she really hoped she benefited from it.

She did try a few times to reach out to Lucy, and not only because she wanted answers, but because her cousin did lose the love of her life; the one person that she was bonded too. Lucy rarely liked showing emotion, but Bonnie knew that was a type of pain that she may never truly recover from.

"Sorry I'm late." Vincent appeared, and sat down across from her.

"No worries, I just got here." She needed the sacred territory of the city of the dead to aid her in performing the spell.

"You know if we spend any more time together, people are gonna talk." His eyes caught hers. "Not that I mind."

Bonnie smiled. "Let them talk; besides…it wouldn't be such a bad rumor."

"And she's flirty today. I'm guessing you think this will work." He watched as she pricked her finger, and let the blood fall in the bowl.

"I'm hoping for it. Even if my side of the spell doesn't work, at least I'll have my magic fully restored." Because she couldn't continue with her lack of progression and feeling an absence inside.

"Well, let's get to it."

"Thank you for helping me with this."

"Well, I get to be in the presence of a pretty girl who's also a Bennett witch, how can I turn it down?"

Bonnie chuckled, "Such a way with words."

"Does that make you want to be my queen yet?"

"Not yet. But, if I need a king, I'll let you know."

Vincent probably gazed into her eyes a little too long, but then he cleared his throat, knowing he needed to concentrate.

"Okay, let's get started." She held out her hands, and Vincent held onto them.

Everything seemed to be flowing smoothly at first. Bonnie was fluently speaking another language… like she didn't just learn it, the wind was picking up a bit, and the flames were high on the candles. But then, out of nowhere, everything just seemed to freeze. It got so quiet that Vincent could hear their hearts thumping…and he could have sworn he could hear the blood running through their veins.

When he opened his eyes, he was presented with a white light encircling Bonnie, causing him to squint his eyes.

"Bonnie?"

He tried to reach through and grab onto her, but the light singed his fingers, causing him to retract quickly. When the light finally dissipated, Vincent noticed that the necklace around Bonnie's neck kept flashing and when she opened her eyes, he saw nothing but black orbs.

He knew that when a witch's eyes turned black…something that didn't happen often in their community, it was a sign of the magic taking control; aiding a witch's desires.

"Bonnie can you hear me?"

Her back hit the ground a moment after.

Vincent was quick to get beside her and hold her in his arms. He could still feel her essence swarming around inside her body, but for some reason… he couldn't feel a pulse.

"Bonnie!" He tried waking her up. "Bonnie, Bonnie can you hear me….."

He tried performing every spell he could think of to wake her up, but nothing was working. It was as if he were getting pushed out, and to wake her up was beyond his control.

So, for all intensive purposes… Bonnie Bennett was dead.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes shot open abruptly. Her skin felt warm and it felt like there were tiny voltages of electricity prickling her skin; as if she were having an out of body experience. She could hear her name being called faintly, and knew it was Vincent, but when she looked around, she realized she was no longer in the cemetery.

No, she was standing in the same forest she had been in when she saw….

"Hello, Bonnie."

Bonnie turned around to see Ernestine standing in front of her.

"Ernestine…"

"In the flesh." She then shrugged, "Well, kind of."

"How did I…where am I?" She looked around "I thought you were…"

"Dead." She finished for her. "I still am…"

"And so are you…"

Bonnie's attention turned towards the most hypnotizing voice she had ever heard in her life. And when she saw the woman standing before her, her breath literally caught in her throat for a moment.

It was Marie Bennett.

Even though this was some sort of holographic mind manipulation thing, Bonnie had to truly wonder if people fainted when being near her. She was just so beautiful. It literally almost made Bonnie want to cry. She knew her ancestor was a witch and a full blooded siren, but with all the folklore and such… she never really knew sirens even existed let alone had this kind of effect on someone.

"Wow…" Her voice caught in her throat.

Marie chuckled, "Get use too it, you'll probably go through what I did down the road…" She then looked Bonnie up and down… "Maybe sooner."

Bonnie was going to ask what she meant, but when her earlier words rang in her mind, she paused. "Wait…what do you mean dead? I'm dead?"

"Temporarily." Ernestine spoke up, seeing the frantic look on her face. "You're on an astral plain I created for my sister and I a long time ago. You used a lot of magic performing that spell and since you were wearing my amulet, it created a mythical gateway within yourself for me to enter…"

"It's all rather confusing." Marie spoke up.

And it definitely was.

"And don't worry, your hybrid won't know. so he won't cause a scene."

Bonnie didn't have time to comment on that before Ernestine spoke up.

"But we don't have much time, so I need to explain a few things to you." Ernestine said. "I understand that you have been reading up on me, which I never truly thought I'd make for an interesting bedtime story-"

"Oh please sister… your life should be published."

Ernestine didn't disagree. "Bonnie, the power that you hold inside of you…it's just like mine. Maybe even more so. When I was around your age, I practiced _a lot_ …I manipulated many spells, and I didn't really have any limits. Because of that, I created a certain type of magic… a magic that you have used before; a magic that can be manifested at your will."

 _Expression._

"You created expression?" Bonnie sounded dumbfounded.

"I did… and it was… it wasn't like how you experienced it…like anyone has. Expression is… it was fun…it was light… I felt like I could do anything…"

"Put all of us to shame." Marie smirked.

And Ernestine playfully shoved her. "But when my anchor died…the only person I…" She paused. "I turned dark, which meant it turned dark. I became someone that I didn't recognize… that no one did…and if I didn't stop myself I would have…I would have destroyed this world. So, before I… before I died, I made sure that no one could access it without sacrifices and limitations. But, I knew that one day someone would be able to access it and have full control over it, and that person is you."

Bonnie was speechless for a second. "I don't think so because I died last time."

"Because you were manipulated into it. It was supposed to be different for you. It would have come when you were ready. I made sure of that. Only you will be able to have the level of control I did. I just fell off at the end." She glanced sadly at Marie and then concentrated back on Bonnie.

They all could hear faint chanting in the distance and knew it was coming from Vincent.

"And I want to tell you this now to get you prepared. You are about to experience a lot and do a lot that may frighten you. And you will be able to get through it; you just have to learn to control it. Don't let it consume you."

But what if she did? What would happen then?

"Wait…I don't…" She could feel herself leaving.

"And you probably won't remember this meeting." Marie spoke quickly, as Bonnie started to dissolve.

And as if they were reading her mind, as to what the point of all this was.

"But, you'll have an idea and a motivation to put you in the right direction."

When both Ernestine and Marie grew blurry and distant, she tried to hold on, because she felt like she needed more answers.

"Wait…what about Klaus… the bond… can it be broken?"

But, hell, if she weren't going to remember any of this, then what was the point. Although, as they were fading further and further to the background, she could have sworn they both shook their head no.

When Bonnie's eyes opened this time, she woke up on a large intake of breath in Vincent's arms.

There were not enough emotions or words to describe how relieved Vincent was.

"You just scared the absolute shit out of me. Are you okay?" He helped her sit up.

Bonnie didn't know what to feel as she calmed down. She was a little winded, but other than that she felt… "I'm okay…." Better than okay. She felt…she felt like she just died and came back to life with nothing but a high rush of magic infiltrating her pores.

When Vincent helped her stand up, it was as if an electrical surge went through both of them.

"Woah." He braced himself. "That was…"

 _Mouthwatering_ , she thought. "Weird."

As she regained her balance, trying to get all the magic within her under control, she looked at him.

"Thank you for today."

"I really didn't do anything…"

"You being here really helped, and you allowed me to use this place."

"It's not a problem at all. Are you sure you're okay? You were kind of dead for a moment."

She nodded, "I feel better than ever actually." She gave him a hug, and instantly felt his heart speed up, and a wave of what he was feeling in that moment drifted through her…making her blush a little.

And then there was a moment… a brief moment when she could feel the extent of Vincent's power; feel the ancestors flowing through him, and it literally made her want to latch onto him and take it all for herself.

And the crazy thing about all of it was…is that she probably could if she wanted too.

* * *

While she was walking through the French Quarter, it literally felt like she were floating… it was as if she had been engulfed into a big ball of magic… for a lack of a better phrase. The same feeling was flowing through her like it did when she experienced astral projection for the first time. She was on a magical high… she knew that, but it felt more extensive this time. It was pounding through every organ…every cell…every bone. It was as if all of her inhibitions were unleashing.

And that made her want to blow off some steam.

She thought about calling up Klaus for a quickie, but she knew it would turn into much more than that… plus, he was spending time with his family and she didn't want to interrupt.

As she continued to walk, her attention wasn't necessarily on the physical forms of people around her, probably not really aware of what went bump in the night, no her attention was on the vast colors swarming around them… all the light and dark energy mixing together. It was creating a world wind; as everyone's aura was just bleeding from their skin and she could see all of it.

When another rush of energy swarmed her insides, she had to step inside an alley way to get herself together. That's all she needed was for someone to see her light something on fire…or her eyes change colors.

Leaning back against the brick wall, she took a few deep breaths; trying to ride out it all out.

Right when she opened her eyes, someone's body connected with the invisible barrier she put up when she felt a dark energy and an immense amount of strength try to sneak up on her.

It was a vampire, and his face held shock for a split moment before it was replaced with a smirk.

"A witch. You know I really didn't pick up on that."

"Guess you haven't been in the game long." Bonnie deadpanned.

"Longer than you think, my dear." He actually got as close as he could to sniff her. "Although I am surprised… I can smell the hybrid all over you."He chuckled. "Klaus Mikaelson… in bed with a witch. Guess nothing's really changed."

First eye roll of the night. "And who do I owe the dissatisfaction in speaking with?"

"Gasper Cortez." He bowed. "I'd kiss your hand, but…" He leaned in as much as he could, staring Bonnie up and down like she was a piece a meat.

And yeah, he wasn't necessarily ugly, but Bonnie wasn't flattered one bit.

"Trust me, my hand is relieved."

"Beautiful and feisty. And who do I have the pleasure ripping apart once this barrier falls down."

Bonnie almost laughed. "I guess with those empty threats, my name isn't necessary."

"You would be correct. You wouldn't by chance know where he is would you?"

"What kind of question is that?" She folded her arms. "You can apparently 'smell' him on me. What makes you think I would really say anything?"

He banged against the barrier. "You are lucky, because if this barrier was down, I'd…"

No, you're lucky. She thought but then she dissolved the barrier and stepped close to him.

"You'd what?"

Bonnie was aware that since Klaus didn't have his sire line anymore, those who he wronged would be after him and everyone he cared about. And Bonnie had to wonder for a moment, that if she wasn't so high off of her magic, would she have been terrified? She could practically feel Cortez's strength radiating out of his pores.

When Cortez's hand shot around her throat, he pushed her back against the wall.

"Not as powerful as I thought." His fangs extended. "I guess I don't need to use you as bait. Klaus can find your body sprawled out here on the ground."

Right as he was about to rip into her carotid, Bonnie didn't even budge when she used her magic to break his neck.

She watched him fall to the ground, and couldn't help but feel a wave of triumph as she stepped over him.

Now, back to her regular scheduled programming.

* * *

"So, it was Davina who stole the nexus vorti?" Freya plopped down on the couch beside her brothers. "To bring you back from the dead."

Kol nodded and then looked at Klaus. "And instead of the little act you pulled today, you should be thanking her for bringing your dear brother back."

"Well, when her little act could have got all of us killed… and could still get me killed. I should end her life right in front of you."

"Ah yes, but we wouldn't want anything to happen to _your_ witch now would we?"

The veins formed for a millisecond around Klaus's eyes, but they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Alright boys, let's keep down those testosterone levels shall we." Freya grabbed the drink that Elijah handed her. "I am curious, being as that was a lot of energy, there had to be something else in that spell that could create such power to raise someone from the dead."

Kol shrugged. "My Davina is powerful beyond her means."

Freya didn't buy it. Yes, Davina was powerful, but there was still something else about it. There was a certain hum she could hear and a certain amount of mystical energy she feel around Kol. And it didn't just come from the blood of both of her brothers.

"Well, whatever the case," Elijah began. "We are glad to have you back."

"Some more than others." Klaus said, but it was clear that he was joking.

His phone then went off issuing that he had a text message from Bonnie. As soon as he read the name Gasper Cortez, he immediately called her and almost threw his phone like a stubborn child when she didn't pick up, but text him back saying she was okay and would be home later.

"Witches…" Kol spoke up, "I believe they were born defiant."

"Who is Gasper?" Freya asked.

"Gasper Cortez; the youngest son of a particularly vile family of warlords I dealt with in the 17th century."

"Didn't they burn that philistine pigsty into the ground?" Elijah took a sip of his drink, unbothered.

"Pigsty? Belaga was my favorite artist retreat." Klaus defended. "Someone had to pay for that, so I murdered Gaspar's brute of a father.

"And?" Frey asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"And one or two…"

"Five." Elijah cut him off.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Five of his bloodthirsty brothers."

"Don't forget Mistress."

"That was an accident! The point is that Gaspar was but a footnote. Until he became a vampire hell bent on hunting me." He then looked at Kol. "That is what I was concerned about. Devils of all kinds crawling out of their crevices to strike at me."

"Oh calm down brother, we will take care of them like we always have." Kol said.

"Yes, and what about the last remaining white oak? We have no idea where it could be, and if my enemies get it…"

"We'll just kill them all." Elijah made it appoint to say.

* * *

After texting Klaus about Cortez, Bonnie found herself in the woods. Her intentions were to head back to the City Of The Dead, but the energy she felt there after the spell would only bring down her high or get her pissed enough to do something she'd probably regret in the morning. She could tell that the ancestor's didn't particularly like her…or were more so frightened of her, and the after affects of the spell she performed made it that much clear.

As she took a seat on nature's floor, she closed her eyes, thought of her destination, and simply put a few words together. It only took thirty seconds for her to astral project back to the apartment in Seattle where her cousin lived.

Thirty seconds… without any added materials that are usually needed.

" _I felt like I could do anything…"_

Bonnie wasn't sure why that popped in her head or if she were experiencing a memory, but she pushed that to the side as she stood in the living room she knew all too well, yet felt like she didn't know at all at the moment.

It looked a messed.

There were liquor bottles everywhere, scorch marks on the wall, and furniture overturned. There was a split second where Bonnie thought that something bad may have happened to her or if she were somewhere hurt, but that moment dissipated, when she felt her cousin's energy in the apartment.

Bonnie found Lucy on her bedroom floor, surrounded by candles and opened grimoires. She looked worse for wear, but that was expected. And then, not even a second later, the fire in the candles grew large and encircled her. Blood began to rush out of Lucy's nose, and before anything could be said or done next, Bonnie waved her hand over the flames and they disappeared… actually the candles did as well.

 _Interesting,_ Bonnie thought for a brief moment, but then concentrated back on her cousin.

"Lucy!" She wanted to hold her, but because she wasn't really there, she couldn't.

"No!" she tried flipping through the pages again, but Bonnie moved it with the will of her mind. "Why did you stop me?!" She cried.

"Lucy…Lucy please….calm down…."

"I can't…" She shuddered. "I can't…I have to bring her back…I have to tell her I'm sorry, that I loved her that I wanted us…I wasted so much time and I can't…"

Lucy continued to cry a short while after that, and Bonnie just sat there in silence, providing any comfort she could.

"It feels like a part of me was ripped out." She said awhile later. "I've never felt so much pain in my life and I've lost a baby and been burned at the stake."

 _Wait, what?_ Bonnie wanted to say out loud, but kept her mouth closed. She knew Lucy wasn't an open book and kept a lot hidden, but was she serious about that last part?

"I am so sorry for what happened." And she was being honest, even if she didn't favor Aya. "She didn't… she didn't deserve that."

Another moment of silence happened before Lucy shocked Bonnie and started laughing.

"You know she liked birds…" Lucy began. "This woman who could kill someone with her index finger, turned into a mush over birds. I use to laugh about it all the time, but honestly, it was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen."

Bonnie listened thoroughly as Lucy talked about Aya and their time together. Even through all the heartache they had, it was nice to learn that there was more good than bad.

"Now, new subject, because I don't think I can cry anymore. How are you here?" She asked. "Well…how were you able to astral project such a long distance?"

"Well, every since I reversed the spell you so inconveniently put on me, my magic seems to be expanding a little." Bonnie didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but she couldn't help but be upset about what was done. "Also, I think I'm on a little magical high making me able to do just a bit of everything….probably just need to sleep it off." She shrugged.

Lucy's eyes widened a little.

"You didn't think I would find out?"

Lucy felt an uncomfortable shift in the room. _Not this early_ , she thought. "I was just trying to keep you safe."

Bonnie saw the sincerity in her eyes. "I figured, but why didn't you just tell me? Why would you use some magical drug to limit my powers? If something happened…"

"Because with your martyr complex, you would have still done the spell and it would have unleashed something dark. You wouldn't have bounced back from it."

"You really don't give me enough credit. I'm a pretty strong witch; I hear it way more than enough times… even from you." When they both stood up, Bonnie felt a wave of emotions no doubt coming from her magic. "What you did, it messed with me… it weakened me, I could have died. You know how witches are when they lose their magic…and you of all people should have had faith me."

"I do have faith in you. I know how strong you are, but even some things you can't control." She then felt a wave of energy blast through the room. "Like now…your whole aura is off."

Bonnie's fingers twitched a little.

"It just takes time to acquire that level of magic, and if you just would have jumped into it… without any aid…without anything, Bonnie it would have…"

"Destroyed me and everyone in my path? I get where you're concerned, I really do, but you need to start telling me things. You can't just… I'm a big girl and obviously I can handle a lot. But what you did…" Bonnie took a deep breath, trying to calm down the magic that was itching to come out. Because in all honesty, she was pissed. Yes, she could still do things with the limited magic she had…probably more than others, but spells like that weren't good on witches. It not only messed with them on a magical level but on a mental level. "Look, I don't' want to fight with you. You're heart was in the right place, and you've been through a lot recently…."

Lucy then began to feel a darkened energy flow around her.

"But, Lucy…It'll be wise to never do what you did again."

And right before Bonnie disappeared; Lucy could have sworn she saw her eyes go pitch black. And she knew what that meant. The magic growing inside of her… magical high or not…it was going to take her down a bad path… one that she may never be the same. One that she would regret.

Bonnie drifted back in her body seconds later as she took a deep breath. The head rush was strong as she tried to ride out the wave of feeling nonexistent yet existent at the same time. When her back hit the forest floor, she tried to calm herself down. There was just so much power flowing within her that she felt like she could combust. And there was a part of her that didn't want it to stop.

Speaking with Lucy shouldn't have made her angry, due to the fact that her cousin was just trying to protect her, but she didn't want people making decisions for her. And if something happened to her… she needed to be able to protect herself.

Flashes from the time the phoenix witch held her hostage and implemented torture amongst her, filled her mind. She would never allow something like that to happen again.

She didn't know how long it took her to find a sense of reality, but when she did and stood up, a noise caught her attention.

"Ah, the Bennett witch."

Bonnie turned around to see two Strix vampires in front of her.

"Or should we call you the Mikaelson witch now?"

 _Your queen would do._ The thought literally came out of nowhere. "Shouldn't you two be somewhere following around your leader or something? Who is it today again?"

"I guess you haven't heard…" More Strix appeared. "Loyalty went out the window. We're protecting ourselves, and once we unsire ourselves from Elijah…this world will be our playing fie…"

The Strix talking didn't get to finish his sentence, before his heart was ripped out of his chest.

Bonnie really didn't expect to see Hayley behind him, holding his non pulsating heart. It was as if everyone froze for a solid moment, before the other Strix rushed at her. Bonnie watched for a minute as Hayley went toe to toe with vampires who were much older, and for some reason it ignited a fire inside of her. It wasn't that she just wanted to help… she had the urge to kill for absolutely no reason.

And so she did.

Not only did she use her powers, she was able to put her fighting skills, that Marcel was teacher her, to the test. And right as the last vampire got the upper hand to sink his fangs into her carotid, she formulated enough magic to stick her fist right through his chest and pull out his heart.

When Hayley took out her last vampire, both she and Bonnie laid on the ground, covered in blood and dirt.

And even though they literally could have been killed, Bonnie couldn't help but start laughing. "You know, that was actually pretty fun."

Hayley chuckled, "Okay, so I know why I'm doing this… but why are you? You could have ran for the hills."

"And leave you to knock on death's doornail?" She joked. But, then she touched her arm, and allowed just a smidge of energy that she felt flow inside of Hayley.

It felt so strong to her, that the hybrid literally felt like her soul had been lifted from her body. And it when it stopped… it literally felt like a breath of fresh air.

"Now, imagine that feeling a thousand times more flowing through you…. itching to be released."

"Wow…yeah." She breathed. "And the black eyes?"

Hmm, Bonnie wasn't aware of that happening again. "Just a little after effect," She shrugged. "It goes away."

* * *

Right before Bonnie turned the knob to her place, a familiar voice entered her ears.

"Ah, Bonnie Bennett, as I live and breathe."

"Kol Mikaelson," She held her jacket tighter around her, so he wouldn't see the blood on her clothes, and turned around. "How long's it been? Three? Four years…"

"Sounds about right, since your doppelfriend and her brother killed me. Oh, and didn't you have a hand in it?"

"It also seems that I had a hand in your return. So I think that makes us even."

He smirked. "Maybe it does." He then stood a little closer to her. What was it about the Mikaelson's and personal space? "I may be a vampire again darling, but the allure of witch power still entices me. And the impeccable power around you right now." He sniffed a little too close to her, but she didn't move away. "It is delicious…"

She could feel Kol's hunger, but she still didn't step away. He wouldn't bite her… and not just because of all the damage she could do to him.

"Just…be careful."

She wasn't expecting that.

"Is Kol Mikaelson actually worried about me? Did you come back wrong?"

He smiled. "I have a respect for witches, not just because I am dating one. Plus, my brother seems to care a lot about you."

Bonnie's eyes never left his.

"And we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would we now?" He then looked her up and down one more time. "I'll be seeing you, Bonnie."

She watched him leave as the magic vibrated all around her.

* * *

The water was running when Klaus walked inside Bonnie's place. Saying he had every intention to yell at her for keeping him in the dark of her whereabouts today was an understatement. Well, that was until he walked into the bathroom and a wave of energy bombarded him.

His body instantly grew hard; like a wave of pheromones stimulated his brain. After the three days they spent solely together, you would think they needed a break, but clearly they weren't knowledgeable of that definition anymore.

He stripped down and joined her in the shower, and he didn't know if it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but he could have for a moment he could have sworn he saw her glow. But, maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him.

She turned around, baring it all in front of him, and a seductive smile plastered on her lips. "All of my magic is back." A _nd then some, but she decided not to say._

Bonnie then pulled his head down and latched her lips onto his. She was hungry for him… starving, and Klaus didn't waste any time lifting her up and positioning her on his dick. The warmth of her folds instantly clenched him, almost making him release inside of her on spot. He could never get enough of this woman. When he backed her against the shower wall, he pumped into her like his last waking days depended on it. Her moaning his name was like the finest music to his ears.

And the moment she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck, he sunk his fangs inside of her. A wave of energy blasted through him, causing him to almost lose his footing, but he regained his composure so they wouldn't fall to the ground.

They came together after that.

It was as if Klaus could feel the magical high that Bonnie had been riding all day. He felt as if he were on a whole different existence as he continued thrusting inside of her, and Bonnie continued match his rhythm head on; leaving her breathless.

Klaus really couldn't recall when they made their way over to the bed, or when the love making stopped, but it was as if he couldn't get enough of Bonnie. Her sex, her blood… just her presence was doing something to him. He was drowning in Bonnie Bennett and he wasn't sure if he wanted to come up for air…. Good thing he didn't really need to breathe.

As he reached over to turn off the lamp that he didn't even realize was on at first, he was about to close the night stand drawer when he noticed a letter with her name on it written in very familiar writing.

Needless to say he opened it to discover a letter from Damon Salvatore.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed and hopefully there wasn't any confusion concerning Bonnie and her magic, but if there was, I'll try to clear it up the best way I can. I don't really remember the origin of expression…but it's going to be different in here. Right now, Bonnie is on another magical high (a lot stronger than the first one she had in the earlier chapters) so her magic hasn't increased too much in the short amount of time because I want you all to go through that transformation with her. Right now, she doesn't necessarily remember talking to Ernestine and Marie, but she has somewhat of an idea that she's changing and expanding more. (if that makes any sense).**

 **I know some of you may agree to what Lucy did and some of you may not, but where Bonnie's concerned, she just doesn't like those decisions being made for her, because when the magic is ripped away from a witch it can be life threatening….no matter how big or small. I know Bonnie was still able to do things with her full magic being on a bit of a standstill, but it weakened her more than it should have. Simple spells were draining.**

 **Anywho, this was more so of a filler chapter, but I hope you still leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Oh & be expecting another update VERY soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading the last chapter! This & the next chapter will still follow episode 3x15. And please excuse any spelling and grammatical errors.**

 **Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

Bonnie's foot connected with the punching bag harder than usual, but since she was so angry; any pain that she was supposed to feel was nonexistent. Her adrenaline was pumping wildly and instead of releasing her frustrations out through magic that would probably no doubt end in consequences, she opted for doing some training with Marcel.

One would think that after yesterday she would actually be happy and in a state of calm. Her powers had fully returned; giving her confidence of its expansion over time. She was no longer experiencing a magical high… even though it did feel pretty good to be so juiced, and she was literally having the best sex of her life.

She should be on cloud nine right now. But, no! All of that changed thanks to Klaus being a jealous inconceivable ass.

He found the letter that Stefan had given her from Damon, and ended up blowing everything out of proportion. Not only had she not read it yet, whatever was said in that letter made Klaus believe that she would just drop everything and run into Damon's arms like some damsel in distress.

" _Where'd you run off too? Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked Klaus as he walked through the front door. After she woke up this morning to find Klaus gone, she found a way to relinquish the huntress curse from Stefan, so she was just finishing that up when he returned._

 _A very vital piece of the spell, was of course her blood, and you would think as many grimoires and family journals she now had, she would have researched as to why her blood was always needed for everything._

 _That was on her to-do list next._

" _I am surprised you noticed."_

 _Before Bonnie could say anything, Klaus held up the letter._

 _Welp, happy mood ruined. "You went through my stuff?"_

" _It was practically open for the world to see, love." He then sifted through the handwritten letter. "Let's see here,_ _ **'you are my best friend, Bonnie, and I know one day you'll**_ _…"_

 _She ripped the letter out of his hand._

" _Let me guess, after you're done here, you'll make your way back to Mystic Falls and jump into his arms. Well, I'm not sure what you're waiting for, they're not tied to me anymore, so my life should mean nothing to you now."_

 _Bonnie glared, "Are you serious? You are not getting jealous over this? Especially when you constantly light up when Cami is mentioned."_

 _"Now who is experiencing a hint of jealousy?"_

 _"Don't change this around on me, Klaus. You can't go through my belongings. If I were leaving or going to someone else, I'm not going to hide it."_

 _"Then why did you keep the letter?"_

 _"Because it was given to me and I haven't even read it yet. And once I do, it doesn't mean I'm going to drop my panties for him. Not that it would matter, because clearly the only thing we're doing right now is just because of the bond and sex. Oh, but once it's broken…."_

 _He sped up to her then, throwing her off guard. Her back was against the wall before she knew it._

 _Klaus may have vamped out on her, but it didn't scare her one bit._

" _You keep missing the fact that I will never allow the bond to be broken. You can try all you want…you can do whatever the hell you like, but it's not going anywhere. And if you so much as bat an eyelash at Damon Salvatore, I'll kill him right in front of you."_

 _Bonnie sent him flying after that._

" _And when did you lose your mind when you thought you could tell me what to do?"_

 _Bonnie stood over him; the menace not missed in her eyes._

 _"One thing I'm sure you've learned about me, Klaus, I'm not someone you can control or walk all over. You can't dagger me and put me in a box and you sure as hell aren't stupid enough to try and kill me. So, I'd watch who you try to bark orders at. Now, get the hell out."_

"Woah, Bonnie B." Marcel had to hold onto the punching bag a little harder than usual. "You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Other than Klaus acting like a complete ass for no reason," She punched. " _But_." Kicked. " _That's_." Punched again. " _Nothing_." Kicked harder. " _New_." Her magic radiated through her this time causing the bag to fall of the hinges and go flying back.

Marcel was impressed. "Well, with Klaus that's expected."

Bonnie took a deep breath and began to stretch. "You know, if it weren't for this bond, I wouldn't be going through his hot and cold tantrum moments… I would have killed him a long time ago."

Okay, well, that was a lie and even Marcel knew that.

Bonnie let out a frustrated sound, "Let's just not talk about him anymore." Because he was making her blood boil. "You know we haven't really seen each other since that night. Thank you again for being there for me."

"Not like my blood helped."

"But you were there. Honestly, even though whatever I'm doing with Klaus, whatever we have… don't have… I don't know, all of you guys sticking your neck out for me it's really nice… and well, I appreciate it." She was so use to doing the saving, and well, even if she and Klaus didn't have a bond or she wasn't here for the prophecy, she'd still want to stay in this supernatural circle. That she was pretty much starting to consider family.

"Yeah, well you're pretty much stuck with us now." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

A coughing noise broke them apart to reveal two Strix. Bonnie got a little on defense mode, just in case.

"Marcel, I'm afraid our plans to vacate have been put on hold. Several of our upper-level circle are missing; including Fukuda, Bailey, and Flynn."

The other one spoke. "In the wake of Aya's death, you can understand our concern, though you don't seem to share it." He looked at Bonnie.

And even though Bonnie could handle her own, Marcel still stood in front of her. "And as you all know Bonnie's a friend, and no one touches her. That's a rule."

After they discussed some matters, Marcel looked at Bonnie. "You gonna be okay if I cut out short on you."

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "You'll have to make it up to me though."

"You know it."

The moment Marcel and the other Strix left and were out of ear shot, Bonnie called Hayley.

"We have a problem."

* * *

"You know, in all my days, I never thought I'd see you so open about your jealousy, brother." Elijah leaned against the wall, watching as his brother paced around.

Klaus held up the letter, "Do watch your tongue Elijah. Besides, there is no need for jealousy when I will just rip out Damon Salvatore's heart and hand it to the little witch."

Elijah straightened out his sleeves. "Yes, and then Bonnie will waste no time in killing you."

"Ah, but with our bond… she won't."

"Maybe not," Kol entered, with Freya beside him. "She'd probably just leave you and make herself untraceable to find ….torture you that way."

"You know, brother," Klaus began. "You have not been alive long, but I am itching to put you back in a box."

"Well, if the white oak is still out there, then _you_ should be watching your back."

Klaus hated to admit it, because he was clearly in a fit of rage, but Kol was right. "We all saw the white oak destroyed. And now that my sire link is undone, those very foes will come for me like never before. It has only been a few days since the link has been broken. And now that Cortez is apparently back, more will come in no time."

"Must you jump to crippling paranoia already?" Freya asked.

"If it offers you any solace whatsoever," Elijah spoke. "We've ransacked Aya's belongings, torched Aurora's hunting ground, and obliterated every last splinter of the white oak."

"I would be mad to believe that."

Kol then interrupted. "Well, since dear Bonnie is not talking to you, maybe you should go see a therapist."

"I can't be your therapist anymore."

Klaus was a little taken back at Cami's words. "Are you afraid vampirism makes you less astute? Because, honestly…"

* * *

"I can't counsel you to let go of paranoia when I have issues of my own." Cami cut him off. "You left Aurora alive. She compelled me to slit my throat, and you let her live."

"In unending torment. Camille, you are the reason I will not grant her the mercy of a quick death!" Well, she and Bonnie. After what she had the phoenix witch do to Bonnie. Death would be too kind. "She has to suffer from what she stole from you."

"I'm okay with who I am now, Klaus. I think you're more concerned about what she stole from you."

Well, the conversation didn't go as planned, he thought, as he stepped outside of the café. But could he really blame Camille? She was brought into this life unexpectedly…she was happy being human, and Aurora ripped that away from her.

As his attention zeroed in across the street, he knew it was Cortez staring at him across the street, and of course after a few cars went by, he was gone. And before he could do anything about it, his phone rang.

He didn't recognize the number but when he answered, he was surprised to hear the voice on the other end.

"Lucy Bennett. And what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

Bonnie barely let the phone ring once, when Freya called her not too long ago. After leaving the training arena, and talking with Hayley about the Strix, she was back at the house reading through Ernestine's journals. And for some reason, as she continued reading through her life, something kept eating away at her. She didn't know why, but it felt like a part of her memory was missing or something. Not only that, she kept thinking about yesterday with Lucy. She really didn't want any hostility between them. And not just because she was practically the only family member she knew of, but she was her friend… her mentor. That made her want to call her later just to talk about old times before all of this.

And of course something kept popping into her head about what Lucy said to Aya. Supposedly Bonnie had the power…or would have the power to unsire all of the vampires from the Mikaelson's… without needing anything for a spell. And that…well, that just didn't make sense to her.

So, upon thinking about all of that, when Freya called saying she needed help with a spell, Bonnie high tailed her ass across the street in no time.

"I brought over the ingredients you needed." She walked over to where Freya and Kol were, while Elijah stood watching.

"Where's Klaus?" She asked, feeling that he was nowhere in the compound.

"He should be back soon." Elijah answered.

Bonnie nodded, feeling an absence she hadn't really felt all day. "So, what's the spell?"

Freya spoke up, "We're trying to locate Cortez and the other enemies that are coming for Klaus."

"It's a pretty big spell," Kol added. "To locate them all over the world."

"Which means you'll need his blood." Because it was always about blood, Bonnie thought.

"Apologies for my tardiness."

She turned around to see Klaus standing in the door way, and she may have been mad at him, but she couldn't stop the small smile of relief that appeared on her face.

"A word, Bonnie?" He then looked at Elijah. "Elijah, please go and locate the mother of my child. It has come to my attention that she'll know where the missing Strix are."

Bonnie wanted to say that the main focus should be on the spell, but the last part about Hayley and the Strix caused her to follow him out.

"You want to tell me why you are killing? Especially the specific vampires that are able to keep my brother safe?"

Bonnie didn't say anything.

"All the while, putting yourself in danger?"

"I was fine." She crossed her arms. "And I was helping Hayley. She needed help."

"Hayley is out for revenge…which I hope my brother can knock some sense into her before she gets herself killed. You on the other hand seemed to be doing this just for a quick thrill."

"How did you find out?"

"I have my ways, love." Even though they were both still upset with one another, that didn't stop Klaus from caressing the side of her face and Bonnie leaning towards his touch. "Plus, we are connected."

"It's not like I'm going to do it again."

"Oh, I am well aware of that."

She rolled her eyes, and stepped back a little. "Look, I was on a magical high last night…I relieved it…no big deal. Now, how about I do the spell for _you_ …to find out where _your_ enemies are…to keep _you_ safe."

Klaus let out a sound of frustration. If anyone else were to have talked to him this way, he would have broken their neck and stuffed them in a box for a couple hundred years. And yet with her, he was actually more turned on then angry.

During the spell, Klaus's eyes stayed branded on Bonnie's form. Watching her perform any kind of magic was such a tantalizing sight to see. And when his phone buzzed, he almost didn't look at it. But, when he saw that it was Cami, he opened it to see a text message informing him that she and Vincent were being held hostage with a group of humans by Cortez.

"I'll be back," He said after telling everyone what was going on.

"We'll continue the spell." Freya responded.

"Wait…" Bonnie stood up, knowing that her breaking the link for a moment wouldn't affect anything. "I'll go with you."

"You already know the answer to that."

"And you really think I'm going to let you go into a trap?"

"For once can you not fight me on this?"

"And for once can't you just listen."

She didn't care that they had an audience, and she didn't care that earlier she wanted to blow his ass to a different continent…and maybe even still do. But, right now, every fiber of her being didn't want him to get hurt.

She actually didn't expect for him to kiss her on her forehead; his lips lingering for just a second, making her heart do some weird flip flop motion. And no soon as he removed his lips, he was gone.

Bonnie turned around to see Freya raising an eyebrow and Kol giving her a sly grin.

She rolled her eyes… more so at Kol. "Let's get this spell over with."

* * *

"Cortez!" Klaus bellowed, walking into the bar. He saw Cami standing in the corner with dried blood on her forehead, Vincent performing a spell, as if he were about to pass out, and a few vampires holding knives up human's throats without their knowledge.

"Welcome to New Orleans." His sarcasm was not missed. "You've come all this way and I'm sure you must be tired. Please, allow me the courtesy of putting you to rest."

"Make a move, Niklaus, and everyone here will die…. Or you can wait for us all to learn the whereabouts of the white oak. Choice is yours… either way, I win."

"You expect me to let you live, knowing you seek the white oak? It's a shame how some vampires grow so dim with age."

In the blink of an eye, Klaus killed the vampires, even though a couple humans were not able to be released unscathed.

He watched as Cami tried to go over and save a human by giving him blood.

"It won't help." She didn't listen to him. "Camille!"

The look she gave him was filled with rage. And then without saying another word she left.

Klaus then slammed Cortez into the ground a few times, and threw him roughly against the bar. "How did you know about the white oak?"

Even though Cortez was at a disadvantage, he still bared a smile on his face. "There's no shortage of vampires who loathe you. Over the years, we've found ways of staying connected. The world evolved, and those connections became simpler… stronger and instantaneous. It started as a rumor on a private message board. Now I've confirmed the truth for everyone. So, go ahead and kill me. But, I will die filled with joy.

"Your sired are coming, Niklaus. It never stops. _Never_. They will destroy everything you love. And then they will use the white oak to kill you. You will get the retribution you deserve."

And as Klaus thought about what he said for a moment; destroying those he loved…those he held dear, Cortez almost got the upper hand. But, before he could react, Bonnie stood in front of him and used her magic to decapitate Cortez's head from his body.

For a solid minute a reaction wasn't in the playing cards as Klaus stared at Bonnie. No, as he stared at her with the excess blood from his enemy touching her skin, all he could think about was his conversation with Lucy earlier.

 _"There's a darkness in her Klaus."_

 _"There's a darkness in everyone, pet. Or is this you trying to obliterate her magic once again."_

 _"That's not what I did, and if you had half a brain you would understand that."_

 _"What I am coming to understand is that you are the one who has called me and yet you are insulting me in the span of five seconds. Why should I not hang up?"_

 _"Look, Bonnie is powerful, we all know that. But that power that she wields…it will only destroy her, Klaus. And I want to protect her, just as much as you do."_

" _I am more than capable of seeing to her safety and she is more than capable of seeing to her own as well. Is this jealousy because your younger cousin is more powerful than you'll ever be?"_

 _Leave it to Klaus to strike up a nerve._

" _Klaus, your sired line is coming from you all over. And because you and Bonnie are connected, she's not going to want anything to happen to you; which means she'll do any and everything to keep you safe; even risking her life."_

 _Now she was hitting a nerve._

" _And if they kill her…"_

" _Enough!" He barked. "Your cousin can control herself. And it seems to me that you are still mourning the loss of your beloved. Until you can get over it and think logically… stay away from Bonnie."_

And then he hung up.

But, he had to wonder… as Bonnie stood in front of him right now, was Lucy right. Was Bonnie falling into a darkness that she may not be able to bring herself out of? That she may not even be aware of? And even worse with his sired returning, would she die because of him?

Because many already had.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Klaus opened the door to Bonnie's bedroom. Her back was facing the door, and though he could tell that she was trying to sleep, she was too lost in thought to do so.

When he got into bed beside her and held her in his arms, it was as if everything that happened today, with their fighting, seemed nonexistent.

"I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I don't like fighting with you."

"Ah, but that's our allure." He held her just a little closer. Would it seem unlike him to admit that he was afraid to let her go? That Lucy's words had been on the forefront of his mind ever since Bonnie killed Cortez.

Bonnie then turned around, still in his arms. "I didn't read the letter yet."

Ah yes, the letter he wanted to burn into acid and then push it down Damon Salvatore's throat. The letter that actually seemed insignificant to what's to come. And yet, here they were talking about something that was affecting him more than a prophecy; like they were just an ordinary human couple and that was the only disruptive thing in their lives.

"Well I memorized it, so I can recite it to you."

"And if I had," She ignored him, "Which I will. It doesn't change anything, Klaus. Look, Damon is a part of my life. Just like Cami is a part of yours. Me and him may not be on speaking terms but he's still my friend. This bond between us happened out of nowhere, and I don't expect us to just throw away aspects of our lives because of it."

He didn't like her bringing up the bond every chance she got, because for some reason…as uncharacteristic as it was of him, he didn't want this…what they were doing…to be because they were supposedly bound together. And she kept talking like this was all it was.

"Agreed?"

His lips touched her ear, "I simply do not agree with anyone who is not me."

Bonnie smiled softly, and put her hand on his chest, because his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He agreed, but of course Klaus had to give her a hard time.

"Oh, and don't you think we should at least let your family know that they don't have to worry about the white oak anymore?"

She shifted a little, and he pulled her even closer… because almost suffocating just wasn't enough.

"It may be safely put away, but the prophecy still stands true. And if they think the only thing that can truly kill us is hidden then they may get caught off guard and killed anyway."

He was right about that. Bonnie located the last remaining white oak bullet during their three day resting session and hid it on a different realm. It was easy for her to access, but to anyone else, it was completely destroyed.

In all technicalities, it should have been demolished the moment they got their hands on it, but Klaus wanted it for safe keeping.

"Well, just know that whatever is still coming, I'm not going anywhere." She yawned, before closing her eyes. "I'm going to protect you."

That's what he was now afraid of, he thought right before he kissed her lips.

"Sleep now."

Bonnie fell asleep not long after that, and Klaus followed her routine. But the vision that appeared in his mind jolted him awake.

He was watching Bonnie's lifeless body fall to the ground, as she died protecting him.

It was just a dream, he thought as he stared at her sleeping form. Just a nightmare plaguing his mind, because he had been thinking about it all day.

That's really all it was.

Right?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, I want to say thank you to everyone who made it this far and still want to continue reading. This chapter is a turning point in the fic and the last chapter to follow 3x15 (very loosely). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He wanted to take her dancing.

It was probably an absurd thought, due to everything that was going on in their lives. But, he wanted a moment with her where the fear that had plagued them was nonexistent. He wanted to hold her close…he wanted those moments…as miniature as they were. He wanted it with her. Because being around her…being around her made him happy. And he knew that emotion... it wouldn't last much longer.

Those thoughts were on the forefront of Klaus's mind as he sat on the couch in his art room, sketching a drawing of his daughter and Bonnie as they sat on the floor across from him. Hope was giggling profoundly as Bonnie helped her float her toy in the air.

A week had passed since the ordeal with Cortez, and even though everyone was on high alert about who could strike next, it was moments like these that he would always cherish.

And that made him wonder if he was making the right decision.

All the moments he had spent with Bonnie, actually learning about her… being inside of her mind… feeling what she felt vice versa, it did something to him. Bonnie had unlocked a level of strength and vulnerability inside of him that not many knew of.

One could argue that not enough time had been had between them to feel so much, but when you've been alive for a thousand years, time became irrelevant. A lot more could happen in someone's life in a day than it does in a week. So, where he and Bonnie were concerned… with everything that had been shared and felt with one another…time was irrelevant.

Bonnie Bennett was a warrior; that could not be argued. Her blood tasted of sweet ambrosia, she was getting stronger every day, and her passion to keep others safe was as heroic as it was mesmerizing. Her whole purpose for being here at first was to add protection and help them stop the prophecy, but now everything had changed.

Klaus didn't want her protection. He wanted her alive and to not get caught in the crossfire. He didn't want the beauty of who she was being destroyed by the monster inside of him.

Hope's giggles brought him out of his thoughts. She was now floating two objects, with Bonnie's assistance, and she looked so happy. It was the scene of dreams.

After a moment, he caught Bonnie staring at him, and there was nothing but warmth behind those green eyes. And when her heart sped up just a little, that's when he knew how she felt.

And it was in that moment the doubt that plagued his mind about what he had to do had vanished.

"Well, isn't this cozy."

Kol's interruption caused both of their eyes to glance towards the door at his annoying brother.

"Shouldn't you be with the witch who untied my sire line to destroy me, yet doesn't seem to have a problem keeping you around?"

Kol snickered, "Oh, dear Bonnie, how do you keep up with him?" He then looked back at Klaus. "I can't spend any time with my family? It makes me feel as if you don't like having me back, brother."

Klaus just continued to do what he was doing, while Kol went over and sat down beside Bonnie and Hope. When he outstretched his hands for his niece he said, "Come to your uncle little on. I am the better Mikaelson after all."

When Hope crawled into his arms, Kol immediately felt a little shock fill his arm. It didn't hurt, but he knew what that implied and it caused Bonnie to laugh.

"Good one, Hope." She winked.

"It'd be wise not to talk bad about her father right in front of her." Klaus smiled at his daughter.

Kol frowned, "Duly noted."

Elijah and Hayley walked in minutes later, and no one could miss the tension between them. Right before Kol was going to comment on it, Hope did her tiny voltage again.

"Well, alright then. Hayley, I do think your daughter misses you."

Hayley then picked up Hope and held her close while the girl smiled.

When Bonnie spotted Freya headed towards the kitchen, she decided to follow her because there was something she needed to talk to her about. But, right before she exited, Klaus lightly grabbed her hand, and an immediate shock went through her fingertips all the way to her heart.

When she looked down at him, he smiled at her, and she couldn't help but think that his smile was a literal vision to see. There was only silence amongst them, but it was as if time had frozen and there was no one else in the room but them. She squeezed his hand for a second, in reassurance… in tranquility, and before they got too wrapped up in each other, she walked out.

And it was crazy how the loss of contact made her feel weird. Was the bond getting stronger, perhaps?

* * *

"Hey," Bonnie said to Freya once she entered the kitchen.

"Hey girl. So, I'm still buzzed from that astral spell yesterday." She responded, putting the final touches on her sandwich.

Last night, they practiced becoming corporeal being in their astral form. Bonnie had done it once before, but that was barely when she had any magic, and not only did it drain the hell out of her, it made her incredibly sick. This time, she wanted to do it right… she wanted control, and Freya joined her..

"Me too." She sat down on one of the stools. "I have a question, actually."

"What's up?"

"It's stupid, but, do you ever feel like…" How could she say this? "I feel like…I don't know… I feel like something's about to happen. And not in the calm before the storm kind of way, but I don't know… something just feels off." She hesitated for a moment, knowing she wasn't making a bit of sense. But, today it really hit her that something just wasn't right. "And I know it's probably just me thinking about the prophecy and all of Klaus's sired line making their way here, but I can't shake this feeling that it's something else entirely."

Freya thought and debated for a moment. "I mean it could be the calm before the storm feeling. Right now we're at a standstill. For these last several months…it's always been something every single day, and even though we still have things to worry about, we're all in a calm state. And I think that's the problem… none of us our use to that."

Maybe she was right. But she still couldn't shake that feeling.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have those moments too sometimes. And I mean look at our lives, we're witches, and my family is crawling of vampires. I think it's normal to feel that way."

Bonnie provided a soft smile. She loved talking to Freya. Just being near the Mikaelson witch, was refreshing. She was someone who knew what she was doing, who had been through a lot and still came out strong as ever. Maybe that's why they got along so well, because at the end of the day…even though they had different experiences in life, they were the same.

"Thanks, Freya." She smiled. "I'm glad you're in my life."

"Aww," She chuckled. "Does this qualify us to hug now?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think it does."

And they did just that. And okay, Bonnie may have held on just a tad bit longer, because for some reason, she felt like this was the last time she may be able to do that.

She just hoped that she was over reacting.

When they pulled apart, Freya took a bite of her sandwhich, "So, are you ready for your date tonight?"

Bonnie was so wrapped up in thinking the worst that she almost forgot. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't even remember the last time I've been on a date."

"Well, let's get you ready."

* * *

Bonnie looked herself up and down in the full length mirror. She honestly didn't know what the date entailed or what they planned on doing, but she figured a red halter maxi dress, would do the trick. She kept her hair down, letting the loose curls frame her face.

She had to admit, she looked pretty good, and after applying her makeup, there was a knock at the door.

So, Klaus was definitely doing this old fashion. She kind of liked it, but when she opened the door, it was another member of the Mikaelson family.

And she almost blushed a little under his gaze.

"Elijah, hey, is everything okay?"

"Yes," he answered. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you…" They stood there for a moment in silence, and Bonnie wasn't really sure what he wanted. "Is there something you…"

"Ah yes," Elijah snapped out of his gaze. "I wanted to speak with you before my brother appeared for your date."

She moved aside and allowed him to enter. "Is this a take care of my brother type of speech and be home by midnight? Because I think that's kind of been surpassed already."

He provided that million dollar smile and Bonnie really had to wonder why all the Mikaelson's seemed to have that charm about them.

"I just wanted you to know that I haven't seen Niklaus like this in…well, it's been quite some time. So, thank you for being here and putting up with him." Bonnie chuckled at his gratitude. "And even if I have a bit of distaste that it wasn't me you became smitten for…" She playfully shoved him. "Be that as it may, your presence in our lives is very grateful. And well, I don't know how long you plan on staying here, but I do hope that you'll make it your permanent home… with us… even after everything is over."

Bonnie was actually taken aback at his words. To have people care for her that much…wanting her to stay… it felt nice.

"And if we all don't live through it?"

"Ah, but you will. I will make sure of that…if anything else."

"Yeah, well, you don't get to knock on a permanent death's doornail anytime soon with me around."

He then stared at her a little bit longer than expected. But could anyone blame him? Bonnie Bennett was beautiful, and lately… being in her presence… it was, well there weren't really enough words to truly sum up what to say.

"I should be going. I can hear my brother ascending the steps now."

"I'm sure he's been listening to everything you've said."

Elijah then kissed her hand, and of course Klaus witnessed it.

"It is about time you leave, brother."

Elijah gave Bonnie one more smile before he left, leaving Klaus a bit frustrated.

"Smitten with my brother?"

Bonnie just smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "I think it's safe to say that you're the only one I'm _smitten_ with."

"I would like the remaining white oak to kill him now."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at his empty threat.

He then looked her up and down. "You are stunning."

"Right back at you." And hell, he really was. That suit he was wearing did things to her libido. She was so close to saying postpone the date and just mount him right there.

Klaus could immediately feel her want for him. "Patience," he whispered in her ear.

Was that really supposed to calm her down? She thought. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Where Klaus took her, literally left Bonnie speechless for awhile. She tried saying something… anything, but she couldn't believe where she was standing.

It was a cave behind a waterfall, hidden by magic. Like, an actual waterfall, that no one else could see or go too, because technically, except Klaus. And now Bonnie.

Not only was she in awe by the beauty and structure of everything, this place felt like she was in a whole different world. It felt pure…calm…relaxing. It was as if nothing could go wrong down here; that there was no such thing as pain and death, but only light and warmth. The feeling that rushed through her was like coming home after a long trip and sleeping in the bed you missed desperately.

It was… "Beautiful...wow..." She turned to look at him. "How…?"

"Centuries ago, a few very powerful witches built this place for me after they owed me a favor. In this place is nothing but pure energy. It cannot be seen or accessed by anyone, but me, and who I choose to share it with."

When music started playing, he pulled Bonnie in his arms, and twirled her around.

"How many people have you shared it with?"

"You are the only one." He dipped her low and then brought her close.

As they slow danced, eyes branded on one another, Bonnie could sense he was lost in thought. "Where's your head at?"

"On you." He twirled her around, where her back was to his front. "You know what my brother said was true, we are very pleased that you are in our lives."

She grinned and leaned her head back against his chest. "I think you're more than pleased."

"You would be correct." He then pulled her close to the water and began coming out of suit. "Enter with me?"

Bonnie let the dress drop to her feet, and once she got completely naked, Klaus licked his lips.

When they both settled in, Bonnie had to admit she felt… she felt like nothing could go wrong. That all of her troubles…any negative thought that ever crossed her mind would never be a factor again. This place felt like life… that you could do any and everything you wanted… even live forever.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"It's been a few centuries," He responded, moving in front of her and gripping onto her waist. "I use to come here when I needed to think…needed clarity. And then as time passed, it wasn't a place that I ever felt the need to come back too." He admitted. "Maybe I didn't like the feeling of being so at ease in the way this place makes you feel."

"And now…"

"I wanted you to share it with me."

"Thank you." She responded ever so softly.

Klaus kissed her lips gently after that… savoring the feel of them pressed against his. In here, it felt as if the bond wasn't even a factor between them. It was just Bonnie and Klaus; Klaus and Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't know what possessed the thought to pop inside her mind, but she was itching to try something… something that being in this place… this beacon of hope, would probably allow her to do. Right now, both she and Klaus's essence flowed within each other… she could feel how he felt towards her; vice versa. So, when she placed her hand on his chest, for one solid minute, they could feel his heart beat.

All they could do was stare at each other, as Klaus tried adjusting for a moment, and the moment Bonnie removed her hand, it stopped.

Klaus's lips were back on hers immediately after that. He felt starved for her as he kissed her. The sex tonight felt different. It had always been raw and passionate between them, but this time it seemed to be more than that. It was as if it doubled everything that they had experienced. And when he picked her up out of the water, he took her to the bed in the cave walls and thrusted in and out of her slowly.

When Bonnie closed her eyes, his voice entered her ears. "Look at me, Bonnie…"

And when her eyes connected with his, Klaus continued the slow pace inside of her. They were connecting beyond all the physical aspects. They were so lost in each other that you didn't know where one left off and the other began. The moment they both came, their bodies shook from the intensity of it. And then out of nowhere another orgasm hit them, causing their minds to open up, flashing pieces of their past…all the parts that may have went unnoticed… all the moments that caused them joy, that not very many people were aware of. It was a shorter experience than the last time, but it felt so much more.

When it all stopped, they laid beside one another spent, and before Bonnie could say or do anything, Klaus pulled her against his chest and held on tight.

It was in this moment when it became clear. And maybe he had known it before, and just couldn't truly admit it, but in this moment… he knew.

* * *

"You better be right about this." Klaus almost yelled through the phone at Lucy Bennett.

"I am. You're doing the right thing."

He hung up after that, not able to listen to her voice anymore. After spending last night and a good part of this morning with Bonnie, every part of him just wanted to forget about his plan and be selfish with her. But then, every time he thought about doing just that, those damn images of her dying in front of him, appeared back in his mind.

"Klaus Mikaelson. It's been a long time." The female voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Devanarah." He looked at the witch he hadn't seen in…. "How long's it been now?"

"A hundred and fifty years I suppose. I wondered when I would see you again."

And yet, she didn't look a day over thirty five.

"Well, if I am correct you still owe me a favor, and I always come to collect."

Even though the witch before her had a lot of power, she knew what he wanted her to do, and it made her extremely nervosu.

"I figured you forgot."

Klaus smirked. "I never forget, love."

"What you're having me do goes against nature. I could lose my magic, Klaus."

"And you would have lost your entire family if it weren't for me. Still can, actually." He threatened.

Devanarah glared. "Just know that when I do this…it's disrupting the balance, there could be consequences."

"Isn't that how it always is." He then gave over a vile of Bonnie's blood. "You're stalling. Get on with it."

She took the vile and five minutes later after placing all the ingredients together, she looked at Klaus one last time.

"And you're sure this will work?" He asked, because Bonnie was strong and coming into even more power.

"Where her magic level is right now…it should work. But do know; you are mythically bonded to a witch, which is pretty ironic if you ask me. We all know what that entails. You're not going to want to stay away from her."

"You undermine my strength."

She shook her head. Mythical bonds between a vampire and witch were very rare. He had no idea what he was in store for. But, she decided that would be his problem to deal with.

"After this, do not call on me again. My debt will be repaid."

Klaus's silence was clear that he agreed. And then Devanarah performed a spell that would change everything.

* * *

Bonnie wanted to feel relaxed. She wanted to feel content and happy and carefree, because last night was one of the best night's of her life.

But now, today, back in their reality…the feeling she had the other day returned; that something was about to happen. And it didn't ease her mind when she went to the magic shop she was supposed to start working in today, informed her that they weren't hiring. They looked at her like they didn't know her, even though when they first met they couldn't stop staring at her in awe.

Was she getting blacklisted for being bonded to Klaus? If that were the case, there was an inkling of a thought in the back of her mind. Did they not know who she was? Who she was destined to be?

Not knowing where that thought came from, she walked inside her place, and the feeling didn't get any better. No, it actually got worse when she stepped inside her bedroom, and saw all of her luggage fully packed with her belongings.

It was only a second later when Klaus appeared behind her. When she turned around to face him, the expression masking his features held pain and melancholy.

"What happened? Because if he was about to tell her that someone died, she would lose it.

He could barely look at her right now, knowing that what he was about to say would kill them both. "Those coming for me…they won't stop until everyone around me is dead."

She already knew that information.

"Which means I have to disappear."

Okay, she understood that, and she wanted to feel better, but there was still something about his demeanor and the tone in his voice.

"So, we're leaving?" Bonnie asked. "Which is fine, I guess. I mean I'm prepared to take down whoever tries to attack us, but any less pain and heartache is fine by me." Damn, why was her voice shaking a little?

"We're not going together."

Yep, that's why. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the rate of her heart.

"I don't understand."

"You're going back to Seattle. I can't have you in danger."

And that struck a nerve. "Me going back to Seattle isn't going to change anything. No matter where I go there's always going to be danger, Klaus. That's our lives….that's who we are."

She could see how much this was affecting him, so she walked up to him and caressed his jaw. "I'm in this with you."

"And you'll die because of it."

"Is this because of those stupid dreams? I saw what you saw too, and Klaus that's just it, they were just dreams. It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

"You put your life on the line so much that you don't even realize when someone is trying to protect you." He stated. "The decision is made."

Bonnie removed her hands and stepped back. It took her a moment to gain her composure, because she could feel the tears form in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving back to Seattle, Klaus. _That_ decision is made."

Even though he could feel her anger breaching to the surface, he simply responded, "You have no choice."

And right when she was about to use her magic to prove that she always had a choice, she immediately began to feel burnt out…singed; as if her powers ran out of gas.

" _What did you do_?" And how was he able to do it, when she put a spell on herself to never be put in a position like this again.

"It won't last forever, but I can't have you block what is about to happen."

This was an act of betrayal. Especially after what she just went through with Lucy; after what the phoenix witch did to her. He knew how that made her feel… what that did to her. And now here he went making a decision for her without even...

"So, what?" She could barely form any stable thoughts anymore. "You think that because you took my magic that when I get it back I won't…"

"Remember…" he finished her sentence. "You won't remember… any of this."

Her eyes widened. "Klaus _what_ did you do?"

"Saw a witch about a girl."

"Stop speaking in riddles!" She yelled. "What did you do?"

"You won't remember being here… the time you spent here…our time together. Some things you'll remember in general, but it won't connect back to me. You'll remember Elijah and I… but not from here in New Orleans. And everyone you just met, you won't have a clue who they are."

"You really think they won't fight you on this? That Freya or Vincent won't help me remember."

"No one but I will remember your time here. Freya, Marcel, Hayley…"

"Hope…." She finished; trying her best to be strong and not break down.

"Will have no idea that they ever met you. Lucy nor your insolent friends will remember your time here… no one."

Bonnie couldn't help herself; she pushed at the wall of his chest, even though it did nothing to him physically. "How could you…" She cried. "How could you do this to me…?"

He grabbed her wrists, and even though she tried to yank free, her eyes never left his. "It's safer this way…" He could feel his own tears breaching the surface. "I am doing this to keep you safe."

He tried caressing her face, but she slapped his hand away.

"And the bond? You can't just make that go away." Bonnie could barely form a sane thought right now. She was literally on the verge of begging … and for what? To stay in someone's life? If she wasn't wanted, then what was the point?

And yet she found herself wanting to remain in Klaus's life… to stay in the life she was making for herself in New Orleans. She wanted this life… with all of them.

"You won't remember that you're bonded to me. If you see me again, you'll hate me as you've always had. I won't stay near you long enough to trigger anything."

"Please don't do this to me…" her voice broke his heart.

Klaus glancing at the clock, caught Bonnie's attention.

"How long?"

"Three minutes."

Bonnie's eyes widened, as she turned around. Her chest hurt…her head hurt, and her emotions were sky rocketing all over the place. She tried to gain her magic back….she tried going within the depths of herself for something…anything.

And although nothing worked, two minutes had passed.

She was defeated.

"I love you." Her voice was soft, barely there.

When he stood behind her, he didn't touch her…because if he did, _he_ would be the one falling apart.

"But, I'll never forgive you for this."

Because they both knew… maybe not soon, but one day, she would find out.

And no soon as she took a deep breath, her eyes closed, and Klaus caught her right before she hit the ground.

He held her close for a moment; knowing that he was making the right decision, but feeling himself a little closer to death because of it.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this, brother?" Elijah asked, as he, Klaus, and Freya stood outside of the compound.

Klaus's name had to be called a few times before he answered; his mind solely on Bonnie. Right now, she was asleep in her bed in Seattle.

"I'm sure." He then looked at Freya; his sister who was not aware of the friendship she and his little witch had shared. "Is it done?"

"Yes, and now any witch who does a locator spell, will believe you are right here in New Orleans."

"You know, for all of his mischief, Kol truly is a master of his craft." Elijah commented.

"Yes, well, drawing trouble is his forte." Klaus spoke. "You'll thank him for me."

Freya and Elijah both nodded. "Don't stop driving until you're absolutely certain you are safe."

Klaus glanced from Elijah to the car. "You don't have to remind me how precious my cargo is." He then looked at Freya. "Keep him line, would you, sister?"

Freya smiled softly and nodded, as he kissed her on her cheek.

He was in the driver's seat of his vehicle moments later. "I trust you've said your goodbyes." He looked at Hayley sitting beside him.

"Something like that."

"We may be gone for quite some time."

"it's worth it to keep Hope from what's coming." She then glanced out the window. "Besides there's nothing here for me anymore."

"Well, then…" He looked behind him to see Hope in her car seat, and then looked at the picture of Bonnie he kept, before putting it back away. "Perhaps we have more in common than we thought."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so who wants to throw a book at me right now? I will say that the last klonnie scene was in the cards to happen when I started writing this story, and with everything that happened on the originals in 3x15, I figured it was a better time than any.**

 **Hopefully you all will enjoy the direction I'm taking it as we move on! Thanks for reading, and I hope you let me know your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, I'm really glad that you all enjoyed my last updates. It means the world to me that you still want to read. Thank you so much & I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _6 months later_

Her breathing was leveled, her eyes were focused, and her senses were heightened. She was running so swiftly yet so gracefully, one would assume that her feet weren't even touching the forest floor. She felt in control…nature aiding her… guiding her.

Many would probably call her crazy running in the woods late at night because anything was susceptible of happening. And, well… technically, something was happening right now. She was being chased.

And he who was chasing her was very close.

When she made a left, she hid behind a tree and closed her eyes. Like closing her eyes would protect her from what went bump in the night. That's how people in the horror movies thought right? And it was how they got killed.

But, here she was, doing exactly that. Except the difference was, she wasn't hiding… she was waiting.

And the moment she felt him step next to her, she stuck her foot out instantly, causing him to trip forward, and before he hit the ground, she kicked him…making his journey a lot quicker.

He recovered in no time, his eyes flashing yellow, and used his speed to catch her off guard, pushing her back against a tree. Head butting him was her next tactic, before she jumped on his back and took him the ground. When she stood back up, about to kick him, he caught her ankle, bringing her back to the ground and maneuvered his way on top of her.

He clasped his hands in hers and lifted them over top of her head.

While Bonnie squirmed to get free, she stared menacingly into the eyes of Tyler Lockwood.

 _5 months ago_

It was a beautiful day outside. It was so beautiful, that instead of driving to class like usual, she decided to walk. She had enough time to kill, even after she got coffee, and plus, she needed the fresh air.

Yesterday, she spent the whole day inside reading her ancestor's journals. To say how she found them, still confused her. A couple days ago, she was taking a walk through the city when she just felt compelled to go into one of the smaller older bookstores that not many people went to anymore. She honestly didn't know how it was still open, but she went in there all the same. An elderly lady immediately smiled upon seeing her and handed her a box full of the journals.

When she told Lucy about it, her response was simple: _"Sometimes things we're supposed to have, just finds us."_

Since they were witches, of course she believed her, but it was still weird.

Anyway, she spent the day reading about Ernestine Bennett, an ancestor she had never heard of before, yet seemed way too familiar. It was as if she were experiencing déjà vu; as if she had read all of this before. She also had a sister named Marie, and for some reason, even though she didn't know what they looked like she had an exact visual in her head that she couldn't help but believe to be true.

So, now here she was, lost in thought. For about a month things just seemed…different. She felt… she felt off, like she was missing something in her life; like she should remember something, but couldn't.

Right after she took another sip of her coffee, she stopped. Her chest tightened, her throat felt like it was closing, and it felt like she was experiencing a panic attack. And then out of nowhere, it felt like everything froze, as she turned to her right. She didn't know why she felt such a demanding pull to walk in that direction. It was as if something was waiting for her across the street….someone; someone that needed her.

"Bonnie?"

The feeling left immediately and she turned towards the familiar voice.

"Tyler?" She hadn't seen him in years.

He gave her a hug, "How have you been? What brings you to Seattle?"

"I've been good," Partially. "And I've been here for a while now with my cousin. I figured it was time for a new change of scenery."

"I definitely understand that. I was working with a pack a little while ago and I liked it up here so much, I decided to stay."

Bonnie smiled, "Well, it's nice to see another familiar face."

"Are you headed somewhere? Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I'm on my way to class, but we can do dinner if you want?"

"I can do that."

 _Present day_

A slight jolt escaped Bonnie's fingertips unleashing into Tyler's arm and drifting through his whole body. He leaped back, trying to ride the disorientation flowing through him.

"Bonnie! You said no magic this time!" He leaned back against the ground. "I wasn't prepared."

"I'm sorry," She chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said it just kind of happened?"

"Yeah, well, you know what else kind of happened?" He charged at her so quick and began tickling her.

"Tyler!" She yelled as she started laughing. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Oh please, Bennett. I can handle it…" He continued, and somehow Bonnie ended up straddling his hips. "Woah there now, we wouldn't want your boyfriend to get jealous."

"He's not my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

Before anything else could be said, Bonnie was being pulled off of Tyler, her neck instantly being pushed to the side, but right before fangs could sink into her flesh, the vampire halted only inches away, stopped by an invisible mini barrier.

"Damnit!" Caroline shouted, "I really thought I caught you off guard this time!"

Bonnie wiped off the dirt that on her clothes, "Yeah, so you could yell at me again for not paying attention?"

"Yes. Exactly!" She grinned.

 _4 ½ months ago_

"It's best right… do you think it was best?"

"If you think it was, Care. I'm on your side." Bonnie said through the phone, trying to provide comfort to her best friend.

Caroline and Stefan ended things yesterday. Bonnie was shocked when she told her, because last time they talked things were good. After she lifted the hunter's mark, Caroline told her that she and Stefan barely got out of bed, not that Bonnie needed to hear all of that, but things were good. So, when she called her and told her that they decided to give each other space, because they didn't feel like themselves anymore, Bonnie was shocked.

"I thought some space was good… I just didn't expect him to want to travel the world with Damon to get that space."

"Well, maybe it will be good for both of you. And you and Stefan love each other… it doesn't mean that you guys won't find your way back."

"I just don't want to be here anymore. I'm tired of Mystic Falls and Whitmore… everything. I'm just…I don't know, Bonnie. I didn't think I would feel like this. I really thought it was needed."

"Why don't you come here?" Bonnie insisted. "Come to Seattle. I'm here, Tyler's here, and Lucy's traveling again so there's a room for you."

A knock at her door made her pause. "Hold on a second."

When she opened the door, Bonnie couldn't help but smile at Caroline standing in front of her.

"I'll have to call you back. My best friend in the whole world is standing right in front of me."

Caroline still kept the phone to her ear, "Is she better than me?"

"More like a sister really."

And then as they both hung up the phone, Caroline instantly broke down in Bonnie's arms.

 _Present day_

And now, here they were four months later, re-building their lives in Seattle. Currently, they were in training mode. Bonnie had this really big urge to practice her fighting skills, because you never knew when something might happen and she wouldn't be able to rely on her magic. So, about a month ago, she, Caroline, and Tyler went out at least two to three times a week to stay on their toes if a situation did end up happening.

"So, all this training makes me in the mood for pizza… and orgasms."

While Bonnie was looking at her text messages, she said, "Should I leave the house so you two can screw again?"

"That was so a one time lapse in judgment."

Bonnie gave her a look.

"Four. Okay. Four time lapse, but it's a necessity for vampires and he was just there…"

"Standing right here." Tyler cut her off, and grabbed his chest. "Geez, Care, it's like I'm a piece of meat."

"Oh, please. Like you haven't come to me, when you want someone's mouth on your…"

"Okay!" Bonnie cut her off. Even though this was just another normal conversation between all of them; which usually ended with Bonnie cutting the conversation short.

"Well, we can't all have the perfect boyfriend, Bons." Caroline joked.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Oh you're right, my bad. Friend that takes you out every other day, comes over all the time, stares at you like you're the only person in the world, and you both don't want each other dating anyone else."

Bonnie pressed send on her text message. "Now you're exaggerating. We're not exclusive and we're _just_ hanging out."

"But I bet he's going to beg to come with when we go to Mystic Falls tomorrow."

Damnit! She almost forgot they were going back to their hometown for a few days to see Matt and check on a few things while they were there. After Caroline came to Seattle, and the Salvatore's went cross country traveling, and Elena went to go stay up north with Jeremy, Matt was pretty much by himself, because he didn't want to leave.

"Whatever, he's out of town visiting his family."

"How convenient." Caroline joked, and Bonnie playfully shoved her. "All I'm saying is, Bonnie he's hot and he's totally in love with you. I don't see what the holdup is in making this official. Although you can't get married before I do."

"And here we go." Tyler rolled his eyes, as they continued to indulge in conversation.

Even though it was moments like this with her two best friends that made everything worthwhile, Bonnie still couldn't shake the feeling of something not being right.

* * *

"Technically, this is your fault you know?"

"And here I thought we were doing so well." Klaus looked at the mother of his child, as they stood outside of an establishment they were about to go interrogate.

Although it had been six months since they left New Orleans, it really only felt like a few weeks. He, Hayley, and Hope were adjusting, even though they both seemed to always gang up on him. But, no matter what, he would risk everything for those two.

"We are, but none of this would have happened if Bonnie were still here. Lucian would have never got the white oak bullet; which I'm not sure why you kept it around anyway, and Freya would have never been captured."

Klaus thought about strangling her for a moment. He was surprised when Hayley found out about what he did concerning Bonnie, and he was even more surprised that it was his daughter who betrayed him.

 _5 months ago._

He knew he shouldn't be here; knew that he was liable to mess everything up by being at this very place in this very moment. Klaus Mikaelson had a level of control that most people would dream of, but all of that was thrown out the window when it came to Bonnie. This wasn't the first time he visited her unknowingly since everything that happened, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

Making her forget everything and getting her back to Seattle was necessary, but he didn't expect it to be so hard to be away from her. He knew it wouldn't feel great, but he literally felt like he couldn't function as properly as he wanted without her at his side. He wanted to blame it more on the bond than anything, but just a month out, he felt like he was losing it.

So, when he spotted her walking through the crowd, lost in thought, it took every ounce of will power not to ruin the whole thing and go to her. And when she stopped, grabbed her chest, and looked towards his direction, he almost stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

That was until Tyler Lockwood came out of nowhere.

Klaus's first instinct was to rip out his organs and beat him with it, but he didn't move. He just watched. Her smile… her laugh… it did something to him, and he knew he couldn't interfere. It would be because of him that she would never be able to show those emotions again. Because of him, she would be dead.

Hope was sound asleep when he made it back to the motel. But, not her mother. No, Hayley decided it would be a good idea to push him back against the wall.

"You do know that our daughter is sleeping right?" He joked; seconds away from removing her hold on him.

Hayley glanced in Hope's direction. "She's fine."

"What would Elijah think?"

"I don't know Klaus, what would _Bonnie_ think?"

Well, that earned a shocked expression from him. "How did you…?"

"Our daughter." They both glanced at Hope still fast asleep. "She touched my forehead and suddenly, I was reminded of everything that's happened in the last several months with Bonnie, and what you did. I knew there was a reason you were being way more of a pain in the ass than usual and why we came back here for the second time in a month."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"You two were…how could you do that?"

"I'm trying to protect her."

"You really think that you wiping everyone's memories is going to protect her? She's a witch, Klaus. Whether she's here or somewhere else, things happen with the life we lead." She sat down on the bed frustrated. Her brain still trying to wrap around the fact that certain things happened with Bonnie that she didn't think did.

"She loved you." She was also upset over the fact that Klaus had someone that loved him… and he just let it go….just like that. Unlike her, the man she loved was ripped away from her.

"And she will die because of me."

"You don't know that." She paused. "You messed with the balance, Klaus. I'm even aware of the consequences. And then you're bonded. Well, never mind, maybe she's the lucky one for getting out of that."

"Continue with your insults, but I did this for her."

 _Present day_

He visited Seattle once day out of every month after that, only watching her for a short amount of time before he left. And he may have called a few times and hung up, but no one would know about that and live.

And now, after things were in a pretty calm state for the last six month, one of the consequences was unfolding. Bonnie had the white oak bullet hidden safe, but after he had Devenarah do the spell, she didn't have a hold onto it, which meant that anyone could obtain it. And of course, someone had.

"It seems Freya's rescue depends on Elijah working with my ever reliable brother Finn."

Finn; the oldest brother who wanted so much to rid the world of his siblings, was now back from the dead, after Davina's spell created a gateway for him to come back as well. He just took several weeks before making himself known. But, surprisingly, even though Elijah had been keeping a close eye on him, he wasn't as much of a hassle.

"You want to go back to New Orleans to head up the hunt? Fine. You should go. I'm sticking with Kingmaker, though. Lucian's very hard to cover up these wolf kidnappings and I want to know why."

"No. The wolves, Freya's abduction… it can't all be coincidence. We'll let my brothers pursue the obvious path. You and I… we'll pursue this one."

* * *

 _Bonnie, the power that you hold inside of you… it's just like mine… maybe even more so._

This wasn't the first time she heard the familiar voice enter her thoughts, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. It should have frightened her more, but after all the strange things that kept happening with her over the last six months; a simple thought was nothing. Especially in this moment as she sat in her grandmother's living room and stared at boxes full of grimoires; spell books that she'd never laid eyes on yet all just seemed so familiar.

"Your grams' was badass." Tyler flipped through one of the books. "Hey, what does _ut castrare_ mean?"

Bonnie smirked a little. That would be the one spell he landed on. "It means 'to castrate' in Latin."

He closed book closed instantly. "Okay, why would that even be in there?"

Bonnie shrugged nonchalant. "Just never piss off a witch."

Ignoring the way Tyler clamped up a little, she kept going through some of the books in front of her. "I would have known if she had these. I checked this place up and down before I left. And no one can enter without me giving access. Did they just magically appear in the attic?"

Tyler just gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest question ever asked, but still something just doesn't feel right."

"Maybe you weren't meant to find it until you were ready. "

Was Lucy channeling him or something? But, before she could say anything she got a call from Caroline.

"Bonnie." Her name was whispered through the phone.

"Care…why are your whispering?"

"I was at the Grille today with Matt, and I stepped to the restroom, and once I got out he wasn't there, so I thought he…"When she realized she was going off on a tangent she changed her tune. "Anyways, I saw Matt talking with Elijah and his brother… the one who we killed years ago….um…?"

"Kol?"

"No, the other one."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, that one. Matt's going somewhere with him, and even though he's on this whole keep the town safe kick, you know he could get himself killed."

Caroline was right about that. They tried countless times yesterday to get him to just move to Seattle with them, but Matt was hard headed and when something so extensive was in his mind, he stuck to it. You could admire his determination, but at the end of the day he was an ant in a very big playing field.

"I'll be there in a second." Bonnie hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Tyler watched as she stood up frantically.

"We need to get to…" She paused, when another idea popped in her head. "Elijah and Finn are back in town and Matt's with him. We don't have time to drive where they are, so I'm going to astral project." She sat back down on the couch.

Astral projection had come easier to her than she thought it would. At first when she had the urge to try it, she had all the ingredients and the right incantation to perform the spell. Now, all she had to do was reach within herself, and it would just happen.

The moment she closed her eyes, she felt Tyler's hands grasp hers. When she opened them, he said, "Any added strength you need; I'm giving it to you."

She gave him a warm smile. Tyler was aware of some things that she had been going through, and he didn't want her to succumb to any unwanted disasters. She may have got the nosebleeds and headaches under control at times, but she didn't know what she was about to get herself into.

When she closed her eyes, three minutes later, she was standing right beside Caroline in the woods.

Her best friend jumped a bit and grabbed her chest. "Geez, Bonnie."

"Seriously? You do it all the time when you use your speed to pop out of nowhere."

Caroline shrugged. True.

As they stared ahead, what they were witnessing was Matt holding up a gun towards some vampire, as Elijah and Finn stood at either side of him. There was a woman on the ground in pain and a guy knocked out beside her. Bonnie didn't know why, but they seemed very familiar.

"Just in time for the party, lads." He lifted up the woman. "Can either of you get to me faster than I can rip your darling sister, Freya's head off?"

 _Sister?_ Both Bonnie and Caroline thought at the same time.

Finn sped out of nowhere, even faster than anyone was able to comprehend, and used Matt's gun to shoot the vampire in the chest with wooden bullets. Well, it went through their sister and into him.

"You clever bastard."

When the vampire fell unconscious to the ground, Bonnie and Caroline made their appearance and stood beside Matt.

"Are you okay?" They both asked him.

"I will be as soon as they are out of this town."

Bonnie watched as Elijah healed Freya, and for some reason, she had this urge to go to both of them.

"Ms. Bennett, Ms. Forbes." He said cradling her. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." Caroline spoke up. When she glanced at Bonnie, she looked entrapped by them. "Bons, are you okay?" She didn't say anything at first, as her eyes locked onto Freya's. "Bons?"

She jumped a bit. "Yeah. Um, yeah, I'm okay." She then looked back at Elijah. "What's going on here?"

"Apparently someone from our past decided to kidnap our sister. All appears to be well now. Matt was a pretty decent help." No one could miss the sarcasm.

"No…." Freya spoke up, her voice shaken and weak.

"Freya, it's done, it's over." He tried calming her.

"No, listen to me. You don't understand. He drank the serum." Their eyes drifted towards the bowl on the altar. "He wanted you to kill him. Our mother created the vampire species in this exact location. He made Vincent replicate the spell. He intended to be an upgrade; using the white oak bullet, my blood, werewolf venom. You just helped him take the final step."

Lucian stood up, making a slow clap. "Poor show, poor show." He then looked around. "It is about to be a blood bath. Any takers of who would like to go first? Elijah…." He looked at him. "I've been itching to end your life permanently."

Elijah and Finn charged at him, and when Bonnie realized that Lucian had the upper hand. She looked at Caroline. "Get Matt out of here."

"What about you?"

She reminded Caroline that she was still in astral mode, by sticking her hand easily through her stomach.

"Right. Forgot." And without any hesitation, she immediately grabbed Matt and used her vampire speed to get them to safety.

Everything happened quickly after that. Lucian bit a huge chunk out of Finn's neck, and right when he was about to charge again, Bonnie held up an invisible barrier so he wouldn't get through.

His smile was wide, yet menacing. "Ah, a barrier spell. How delicious. I do appreciate a bit of spice being thrown into the hunt" He then looked Bonnie up and down. "And who might you be, beautiful?"

The power radiating off Lucian almost threw Bonnie for a world wind. There was so much running through his pores, that she wasn't sure that being in her astral state, she'd be able to hold it up any longer.

But, she still tried her best to hold her own. "I don't think names are necessary. I'd leave if I were you."

"Ah, and tell me, love, what do you plan to do if I don't? You won't come out here and face me."

She would, but if she left from behind the barrier, it would go down, and the others wouldn't be safe. Normally, she could have probably kept it up, but being in astral form, there were limitations.

An aneurysm that vibrated through his skull and cracked his bones, fortunately wasn't limited by the astral spell.

Because of his new found strength, Lucian was surprised that it was affecting him. Who was this witch?

When he was finally able to recover, he looked her in the eye. "Oh, dear…. I do plan on us meeting again."

And then he disappeared.

Bonnie immediately let down the barrier, and sagged a little. Okay, that was extremely draining. She could actually feel herself on the verge of drifting back inside her body.

"You're a Bennett witch?" Freya asked, finally able to stand up.

Bonnie looked at her and tried adjusting her eyes through the blurriness. "Yes. Do I know you from s-somewhere?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Because to Freya, Bonnie seemed very familiar, but she had never met a Bennett witch in her life.

Finn yelling out in pain, after Elijah picked him up, broke them out of their concentration on one another.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Niklaus will heal him." Elijah answered.

Upon hearing Klaus's name, Bonnie's chest tightened and her whole body shook before she felt herself drift back into her body.

* * *

 _Bonnie showed up and helped._

 _Bonnie showed up._

 _Bonnie helped._

 _Bonnie._

Elijah's words rang repeatedly through Klaus's mind after he got the phone call about what happened in Mystic Falls. What the hell was she doing there? His first instinct was to drop everything and go to her. Even after Elijah informed him that she was okay, he wanted to physically see it for himself. But, of course he had to refrain, because clearly that wouldn't be in her best interest.

"Everything okay?" Hayley glanced at Klaus as he walked back into the room…more like lab where unconscious werewolves were hooked up too machines.

"Freya's safe."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Finn's in a bad way. Some kind of werewolf bite. Elijah thinks I should return home and heal him. Ease the pain."

"Klaus, you should go. As soon as the last few recover, I'll get home, gather what I can and torch this place."

"No. Finn can purge himself." Since Originals can't die from a werewolf bite, he really didn't see a need to rush back. "He's earned the agony. Besides, you know how much I love burning things to the ground." And also, he was debating about making a quick trip to Mystic Falls.

"Klaus, when you said that you wanted to work together for Hope's sake, I wanted to see what that looked like. And now I do. I appreciate you helping me rescue the wolves, but if there is any chance of making Finn an ally, you should take it."

* * *

Finn was dead.

Tonight, his brother's ashes were drifting off to the sea, leaving everyone distraught and revengeful. It wasn't that Klaus didn't make it in time to heal a werewolf bite that shouldn't have killed Finn. It was that his blood didn't work in aiding him.

And he wanted to avenge his brother by wiping the city of New Orleans with Lucian's insides.

"Lucian did all of this to become like his maker, and yet my bite cannot kill an Original. What are we up against, brother?"

"I do not know." You could tell that Elijah was agitated.

"I might." Hayley walked in. "Klaus and I found Lucien's R & D lab full of werewolves. He is harvesting venom, but not to find a cure. He's trying to create a more lethal strain."

"Well, that must be what he added to the spell to make whatever the hell he is now. He kept boasting about having something that would make him better than an Original." Elijah commented.

"Klaus is descended from one of the seven original bloodlines. I'm descended from another. Lucian's venom…is derived from all seven packs."

That caught Klaus's attention. "Giving him a bite that not even I can cure."

"There were two vials of serum and he only drank one." Elijah looked at his family.

"Maybe it's because the spell will wear off eventually and he'll need another dose." Hayley wondered.

"Or he mad enough for two."

And no sooner did those words escape Klaus's lips, everyone in the room knew exactly who Lucian would give the second vile too.

 _"Aurora."_

* * *

After finding out that Aurora was no longer in the tomb that Klaus trapped her in, they were back in the compound, debating on what needed to be done.

"You know," Elijah began. "When Bonnie was there, she hurt Lucian."

Klaus may have twitched; although it went unnoticed. "Is there something you're getting at, brother?"

"You were worried about her on the phone. Didn't you and Ms. Bennett try to kill each other years ago?"

He didn't show any difference in his facial expression. "She is a friend to Caroline, and since I still fancy her, I do not want her friends obliterated."

"Be that as it may, something just seemed odd. Seeing her today… it was..."

Klaus stayed silent.

Elijah just shook his head as if he were trying to remember something, but couldn't. "I am retiring for tonight. Tomorrow we will succeed in ending Lucian and Aurora's life." He then gripped his brother on his shoulder. "Glad to have you back, Niklaus."

When he left, moments later, Hayley entered.

"You need to tell them, Klaus. If Bonnie was able to hurt Lucian, maybe she can help."

He thought about it for a moment; really wondered if it would be the right thing. But, that would defeat the purpose of keeping her safe.

"I will do no such thing."

He walked away after that.

* * *

 _"And now…"_

" _I wanted you to share it with me."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Klaus kissed her lips after that._

Bonnie woke up in a cold sweat. She grabbed her chest as the pain bombarded her, and she tried her best to control her breathing. She hadn't woken up like this in at least a month, so she assumed she was finally getting better. Over the last six months, at random nights, she'd have these weird dreams, hear weird voices that never made sense to her. She always felt like she was missing something… like she should be knowledgeable of so much more than she had been. And in those dreams she constantly felt trapped…trying to get out, yet wanting to see more. But, waking up, it always felt like she had just been drowning, and it really wasn't a good feeling.

It was only a couple minutes later did she realize her bed and every other piece of furniture in her room was floating.

When she dropped everything back to the ground, it happened in a loud thud, waking Caroline up beside her.

She sat up quickly and looked at Bonnie. "Is it happening again?" You could tell how concern she was over her best friend. She had been through the brunt of whatever was going on with Bonnie, but since nothing had flared up in a while, they assumed everything was okay.

Bonnie took a few deep breaths before she spoke. "I thought this was over." She was frustrated, but really worried. "What if I'm slowly going crazy? What if I can never get away from this?"

"Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head, yet it was clearly a lie. Usually, in her dreams the voices and images were hard to decipher, but this time… this time, she remembered. She was in some room, dancing with Klaus Mikaelson.

Why would she be dreaming of him? Is it because she had some type of reaction to his name earlier? And why was that the case?

"Do I need to call Lucy?"

"No, I think I'm okay." She could tell that Caroline didn't buy it. "I'll call her in the morning okay? Honestly, it's probably just from everything that happened today… that astral spell was a lot. And I probably just got a little overwhelmed." She then gave a soft smile to try and reassure her. "I'll be fine Care, go back to sleep."

The sound of snoring coming from the floor caught their attention.

Even though there was another room in this house and couches downstairs, Tyler insisted on sleeping on the floor in Bonnie's bedroom to stay close to them. He could give every excuse in the book as to why, but they both knew it was because Tyler was very protective over them and he wanted to make sure they were safe.

"Not in this lifetime. I don't know how he can just sleep through all of that. Yet, swears he's protecting us. "

Bonnie chuckled. And although Caroline was making her feel better, she still couldn't shake this feeling that something was about to happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! So, I debated… I could have made it the 3 year mark, I actually planned on it, but I wanted to see how the originals take that route. So, for now, I decided for a 6 month mark.**

 **As you all can tell, Bonnie still has the magic she learned and possessed in New Orleans, she knows that her magic is expanding easier than expected. But, since she doesn't practice as much as she once did before her memories were taken away, she doesn't know how truly powerful she is and how truly powerful she's becoming.**

 **And in the past 6 months at random times she'll have moments where she'll remember bits and pieces, but it's always unclear.**

 **Oh & who is Bonnie dating? (and no it's not Enzo)**

 **Sorry for the long a/n. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think. =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I'm always saying this, but words really can't describe how much I appreciate all your support with this fic. And also, with this chapter (following scenes from episode 3x18) I'll be pretty caught up with the storyline of the originals. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was four in the morning.

Four in the morning, and Bonnie was downstairs in the kitchen, sitting on a stool, and going through two of her grimoires. Her best friends were sound asleep… in her room of all places. After the night they all had, they crashed in her bed, Caroline hogging the covers, and Tyler snoring.

But, that wasn't the reason that Bonnie woke up out of her dead as a doornail slumber. No, her dreams had been plagued with none other than Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid who tried to kill her once upon a time, vice versa.

The dreams were weird...blurry; running so close together that she couldn't make sense of any of it. But, who could when you have a dream about someone you hated, and yet, there was still something eating away at her.

What happened tonight…what she saw…she really wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her, or if it actually truly happened.

After finding all of those grimoires in Mystic Falls, the ones she had gone through so far, didn't give her any aid in what she was looking for, and she still had a tons to go through. Granted, she did branch off and enjoy some new spells along the way, but now after what happened, she was more focused than ever.

There was a chance that she was still going crazy; that her magic had run its course and was messing with her mind, but there was also a chance that her gut was right… that her gut was telling her that even with all the failed memory spells, she was still missing something. That all the blurry nightmares, night sweats, and chest pains were much bigger than what she thought.

So, as she continued researching, beyond ready to find out absolutely anything that could help her, there was a knock at her door.

When she opened it, she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _15 hours earlier_

"Okay, you've been going through that spell book since six this morning; it's time to give it a break." Caroline walked into the living room, with a cup of O negative in her hand. "Plus, we need to go shopping for tonight."

Bonnie looked up at Caroline and then looked at the clock. _1:15 pm_. She had been reading thoroughly from this grimoire _all day_. There was just so many to go through… so many new spells that she hadn't even thought of. And when they returned back from Seattle the other day, she didn't want to put any of them down.

"We still have time to go shopping…"

"Bonnie, you're talking to me here…." There was a knock at the door, and since Caroline was closer she went to go answer it. "I need all the time I can get to find something to wear."

When she opened the door, her words were literally lost upon her as her eyes widened in shock. She was literally staring right at Bonnie, as she smiled at her. And when she turned back around, Bonnie was still sitting on the couch.

"Okay, what's going on?" She looked between them dumbfounded. "Unless you have a long lost twin that I never knew about, than you have some explaining to do."

The Bonnie on the other side of the door disappeared before any more words could be said, and the Bonnie on the couch shut her eyes for a second, inhaling and exhaling a breath of relief.

"It needs some work." She stood up. "But, I'm learning how to have my physical body be conscious during the astral spell. I can't do it for too long or go long distances, but hey… work in progress."

Caroline smiled. She knew the power that her best friend had, and knew that it was expanding every day. Through everything they had been through, she couldn't help but be impressed.

"Okay, badass witch goddess, can we go shopping now?"

Bonnie grinned and rolled her eyes. "Even though you have a closet full of incredibly cute clothes?" She then thought for a moment. "Or is this your way of telling me, I need something new to wear."

Caroline gave her a sheepish look. "Not that your clothes aren't cute, but tonight you need something that say I'm single and ready to have all eyes on me."

"But I'm not single."

"Ah ha!" Caroline almost shouted. "So, you admit, you and tall broad shoulder panty droppin' sexy as hell Adonis, are a couple."

Bonnie didn't know whether to laugh or shake her head at her best friend's foolishness. She was just thankful that her cell phone rang, so she wouldn't have to go into answering any questions.

You would think when her cell rang several times from an unknown number, she would have blocked it or try to figure out where it was coming from, but for some odd reason she really couldn't explain, she always picked it up, said _hello_ , and got presented with silence, right before they hung up. It didn't happen often, but when it did, if someone could tell her why she found a bit of solace in it, she would definitely love to hear the answer to it.

"Could you two keep it down?" Tyler slowly walked in.

"It's not our fault you and your little friend drank almost the whole liquor cabinet last night. Which means you have to buy more." Caroline added.

"Jealous." He partially winked. Even though he was a werewolf, as much as he drank last night, he still processed hangovers like a human.

"On a woman who dipped out on you this morning. Not a chance."

Before Bonnie could say anything, she noticed Tyler holding something behind his back. "What's that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tyler…." Bonnie dragged out. "It's not the day for this… I can make that hangover even worse." She was able to duck right before he pulled out his water gun and began spraying.

Caroline used her vampire speed to hide behind the couch.

He kept spraying and when Bonnie and Caroline locked eyes and both nodded, Bonnie stood up and used her powers to turn on the water in the sink.

"Okay, Ty….this means war."

Caroline sped behind him, and took the water gun out of his hand, and Bonnie used her mind to shoot the water out from the sink onto him.

Let's just say… they had _a lot_ of water to clean up afterwards.

* * *

"You're hovering."

"I'm supervising." Klaus informed his sister. The rage that filled his bones because of Lucien, could not be missed by anyone. The fact that his bite could kill an original… in a short amount of time nonetheless wasn't what he needed in his life at this point and time. It wasn't what he needed in his life at all.

And not only that, his mind…his body… everything was calling out for Bonnie; even more so than usual. He needed to see her…needed to touch her. He wanted to find Devenarah, and have her take back the spell, but then the thought of something happening to her because of Lucien, made his selfish thought evaporate quickly.

"How else to speed up your endeavors?" He asked, snapping out of his own thoughts. "Let's see. Perhaps I should bring Vincent here. Force him to aid you by removing his legs."

Freya in returned rolled her eyes. "Vincent doesn't know how to kill Lucien either. Besides, if he leaves the St. James, who knows what the ancestors will make him do next."

Elijah walked in, "The ancestors are thoroughly occupied, according to Davina, terrorizing our brother, Kol."

"What a surprise." Another thing to add onto Klaus's frustrations. "Another day, another witch-inspired vendetta."

"Well, Davina can take care of Kol for now. Let us focus our energies on Lucien. How do we demolish that rodent?"

"I'm working on it." Freya spoke again.

"Yes. While we all have our roles to play, Elijah can stay here and oversee whatever it is you're doing. I'm going to actually accomplish something."

Before Klaus could make it out the door, Elijah's words stopped him.

"You know, brother, to accomplish this task, I keep thinking about the other day in Mystic Falls. Bonnie actually hurt Lucien when Finn and I were jousted." He didn't notice his brother's face fall. "Maybe we could see if she could help us."

"That's out of the question." It was an immediate response that caused Elijah to look at him strangely. "You bring the Bennett witch here, and she'll probably try and kill us all, which will make me snap that pretty little neck of hers. I'll take care of all of this."

And then he was gone.

Elijah's facial expression worried Freya.

"What's wrong? Well, other than the obvious."

"Does our brother seem peculiar to you?"

"More so than usual?" She joked.

"It is just… the last few times I have mentioned Ms. Bennett, he gets incredibly defensive."

"Didn't she almost kill him once upon a time?" She kept looking back and forth between her brother and the spell.

"Be that as it may….something just doesn't feel right."

"Well, whatever it is, if we can't locate the source of how to kill Lucien, then Bonnie may be our best bet." Plus, there was something about her encounter with the witch that seemed all too familiar. "I don't care what our brother says. I want Lucien's head on a platter. And if Bonnie is the only one who can do it, then Klaus will get over it."

Elijah smirked. That's why he loved his sister.

* * *

It wasn't even thirty minutes later, and Klaus and Lucian were fighting. There was only a brief moment when Klaus felt like he was getting the upper hand, but the tables turned quickly, because he was now laying bloody and battered on the concrete.

"Do you see now, old friend? You cannot beat me."

Klaus sat up, trying not to show how much he was in pain. "Defeated at the hands of a stable boy? I sincerely doubt it."

"I'll have my moment, yet you still have a role to play in the prophecy I aim to fulfill. You're going to help me get Elijah."

Lucien then kicked Klaus, causing him to fly back and land on the hood of a car.

"I'm not going to hurt my brother." He struggled to say, but then like clockwork, he was up quickly and tried to stab him in the chest with Papa Tunde's blade; the dark object that caused nothing but agony and pain when inserted inside a supernatural creature. He was glad they kept onto that.

It didn't work out like Klaus had hoped, because Lucien's strength unfortunately surpassed his own, and now he was the one being stuck with the dagger.

"Sadly, you don't have a choice."

Those were the last words Klaus heard before he was rendered unconscious.

* * *

The party was slammed pack. Even though Bonnie looked good as hell, it was so crammed and hot that she felt like she was drenched in sweat. Granted, she was just a little tipsy, so she didn't really care about how she looked either way, as she and Caroline danced in the crowd.

Tyler of course was somewhere flirting with some girl he met as soon as they walked in. It was pretty comical because the whole ride over, he was saying that he was going to be on Bonnie and Caroline like a hawk, making sure no guys approached them. But, as soon as he saw a girl he was attracted too, he left them in a hurry.

A couple hours had gone by when the first wave of dizziness hit Bonnie. Automatically, she knew it wasn't from the alcohol, because first of all she didn't drink that much and second, alcohol never affected her like that; even if she had been sloppy drunk. It was as if she were having another out of body experience….yet different from the times before.

If she had a quarter for as many of those she had experienced in her lifetime, she could build empire.

"Hey…I'm going to…go… to the bathroom…." Her words slurred a bit, and if Caroline didn't have enhanced hearing, she wouldn't have heard her.

Caroline immediately stopped dancing with the guy behind her. "Are you okay? Do you want me to go with you?"

Bonnie shook her head no, and walked through the crowd before Caroline could say anything else. The moment she stepped inside one of the restrooms, she knew that no one was in there, so she locked the door with her mind, and no soon as she did, she knelt on the floor as a wave of torment flowed through her.

She screamed a little, knowing that no one would hear her because it was so loud out there, but she almost felt like she couldn't breathe….as if she could feel someone being restrained and tortured.

When she closed her eyes, hoping that she could perform a spell to block out the pain, it was as if her whole body shifted; as if she were no longer in the bathroom, and not in the 'I just astral projected out of my body' sort of way, but she felt like her body was split in between two places at once.

 _"Those chains and the wood were crafted by Ancient Egyptians keen on suppressing all sorts of evil. Nothing supernatural can escape…"_

Bonnie couldn't recognize the male's voice, because it was muffled, but there was someone else there who was in enough pain to make her heart feel like it was shredding into pieces.

 _"I think your upgrade has infected your head, made you as delusional as her….I'll be sure to scatter both of your ashes…."_

Wait, Bonnie knew that voice. She knew exactly who it belonged too. It was Klaus, and for some reason, she wanted to reach out to him.

" _Now, darling, you may have your fun, but please keep Nik alive. I would so hate to miss his death."_

After that it was as if all of their words jumbled together. She didn't know who was talking and what exactly was being said, especially when the noise from the music started drifting in.

One minute, she blinked and she could see the walls of the bathroom, and the next she could see the room that Klaus was in, and a red headed woman. But, she wasn't physically there. Apart of her, felt as if she were dissolving back and forth.

 _"Maybe I can't kill you, but I can make you wish you were dead."_

His pain was running deep in her pores, causing her to scream out again.

"Bonnie!" Caroline barged in, witnessing her best friend on the floor, huddled in a corner. "Bonnie can you hear me?" She said, frantically, as she knelt down in front of her.

She could hear Caroline in the distance, but her attention was focused fully on Klaus. And the moment he spotted her, his eyes widened.

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Was his life about to end and he was getting a glimpse of Bonnie before he took his final breath? Could Aurora see her? No. She kept flashing in and out.

What the hell was going on?

Bonnie felt an insatiable need to go to Klaus… to help him, but she didn't know why.

"Bonnie look at me."

Her eyes finally connect with Caroline's.

"Can you hear me?"

She was barely able to nod. "Care… there's something…. I can't….there's something in my head." She could feel herself being helped off the ground, but no soon as she stood up, she almost fell back down; thankful that Caroline caught her before her face connected with the floor.

When Caroline opened the door, prepared to rush Bonnie the hell out of dodge, the whole room froze.

She immediately looked at her, as continued to nod in and out of consciousness. Did Bonnie really just freeze a whole room of people…. not aware of it at all?

Damn.

As they got to the door, she noticed Tyler frozen by the girl he was talking too earlier. She wondered if Bonnie had it in her to unfreeze him. That question was answered when she had to pick Bonnie up in her arms before she fell to the ground.

She was really grateful that when she was rendered unconscious that Tyler unfroze and so did everyone in the room….still partying and oblivious to everything.

It only took one second for Tyler to completely forget who he was talking too and concentrate on friends.

"What happened!?"

"I don't know." Caroline walked out with Bonnie in her arms. "But, we have to go."

When Bonnie zoned back out, she could see Klaus more clearly now. He was yelling for someone named Camille to get out, and there was a lady lying unconscious on the ground. They both seemed familiar too her….even the woman inflicting torture.

She focused back in on Klaus as he struggled to get free. And she wanted to help him… she didn't know why, but she wanted too. Although if what the red head said was true, those Egyptian chains wouldn't allow him to get free easily. So, how she was able to use her magic with just a few thoughts to get him free was beyond her.

It made her realize that this was nothing but a dream, because it couldn't have happened so easily; she couldn't have done what she'd done and still feel so detached from her body.

She watched as he sagged with relief, and at the same time, the blonde…er…Camille, stuck a syringe in the red head's neck.

And the moment that Klaus's eyes locked onto hers, she could tell he was getting ready to come towards her, but he wasn't able to get remotely close, before she disappeared.

She woke up in the back seat of Tyler's car on a large intake of breath.

Caroline pulled her tightly in her arms. "What the hell happened? Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Care…can't… breathe…"

"Oh, sorry." She shifted to give Bonnie her breathing room. "But seriously, what the hell happened?"

She really didn't have an answer for them.

* * *

"Aurora's still out cold." Freya walked into the room where Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley stood.

"What are the chances of keeping her that way?" Klaus could barely concentrate on his family, because Bonnie was front and center in his mind. He wanted to believe he was just imagining things… that seeing her there wasn't real. But, he felt her power…he felt the shift in the room; knew she was there with him. And it was Bonnie who released him from those chains.

He needed to pay a trip to Devenarah to add more to the spell. He knew the bond was still playing affect, but what happened today, it went beyond that and it shouldn't have happened.

"Oh, my spell will keep her down long enough to use the serum in her blood to figure out how to kill both her and Lucien."

"I must say, I'm rather looking forward to it."

"You're welcome."

"I suppose I ought to be thanking you as well." He looked over at Hayley.

"You can thank me in diaper duty."

Klaus then provided her a smile, "There are other matters I have to take care of. Be advised not to get into any trouble without me."

When Klaus was out of ear shot, Freya looked between Elijah and Hayley. "Okay, so I don't know what his problem is about involving the Bennett witch, but I think it's time we reach out to her."

No one noticed the look on Hayley's face, when Elijah spoke next. "I agree, but Niklaus was right, she doesn't like him….and although she helped us the other day that was more for the Donovan boy then anything."

"But, maybe she would trust me…a fellow witch. And I don't know, there's just something about her…I feel… I feel connected to her, like I've…" She paused for a moment. "Look, besides that, I think there was something missing from Lucien's spell. He didn't have Bennett blood, and although our mother performed the spell, it was a Bennett witch who created it. Which means that he can still be defeated, and because Bonnie hurt him the other day…in astral form no less, I really think she could be the key to killing Lucien… or at least help in doing so."

Freya had a point, Elijah thought. "He will not like this."

"And he can get over it."

"Okay, guys…" Hayley interrupted, and they both looked at her. "I need to tell you something. I um… I promised Klaus I wouldn't say anything, but promises go out of the window when the lives of my family and friends are at stake."

Both Freya and Elijah glanced at each other and then back to Hayley.

"It's about Bonnie Bennett, and what Klaus did…."

* * *

 _Present time_

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, as she stared into the eyes of Kol Mikaelson.

"Nice seeing you too, love."

She was about to shut the door in his face, but the strain in his voice as he called her name, caused her to halt her actions. He couldn't get in without an invitation, so for some bizarre reason, she decided to hear him out.

"You don't like me, I get that, but you need to listen to me. Your life and everyone's life you hold dear may depend on it."

Bonnie mentally cursed. Wasn't that always the case?

* * *

"So what? We're supposed to trust him?"

"No," Bonnie responded to Tyler, who was pissed, and had every right to be.

Kol showing up on their doorstep early this morning, explaining how not only was he cursed and had an insatiable hunger for human blood, but a prophecy that that the super vampire they ran into in Mystic Falls was trying to kill all of the Mikaelson's and would try to come after her as well. He informed Bonnie that she may be able to put him down, since she hurt him a little. That was apparently what Kol overheard from his siblings before he skipped town. So, now he was here trying to get her to come to New Orleans.

"We don't trust him or anyone involved with the Mikaelson's, but you didn't see it Ty. Caroline and I did. That vampire… he's stronger than Klaus, and if I can put him down, then I need to go." Plus, she also felt this strange pull to New Orleans, even more so after the _dream_ with Klaus and now that Kol was here. But, she would keep that part to herself.

"Ah yes, that is an awful part," Kol cut in, "But I need help in reversing the spell the ancestors put on me so I don't murder a whole continent and I can be with my precious Davina again."

Caroline crossed her arms. "You just told us that a super vampire, more powerful than all of your family involved could be coming after Bonnie, destroy all of us, and that she may be the only one to defeat him, and you're top priority is worrying about your romance life?"

Kol shrugged and provided a sheepish grin. "That pretty much sums it up."

Both Bonnie and Caroline rolled their eyes.

"I may be able to help in stopping Lucien, but what makes you think I can help reverse a curse of a bunch of dead powerful witch ancestors' that put that curse on you when you were brought back to life."

"It's your blood, dear." He walked as close as he could without hitting the barrier she put up because of his presence in her home. "I use to practice magic, and your bloodline….it's… no one could even amount…" The veins in his eyes formed looking at Bonnie, and then just like that it went away. He didn't have to think of anything else to clear his thoughts… it just… left.

He then cleared his throat, "Plus, I've told you I felt compelled to come here…to _you_. When Davina brought me back, I feel as if I…you keep popping in my head when I try to figure out a solution. I don't fully know why, but I have a feeling you're the answer to all of this."

Tyler spoke up, "So you're going off a hunch, because Bonnie's powerful? You don't even know if this is going to work and if this super vamp is as bad as you're making it out to be, and Bonnie gets killed because of you and your worthless family, what then?"

If the barrier hadn't been in the way, then Kol and Tyler probably would have gone at it, and even though it was up, Bonnie still tugged at Tyler's arm all the same, and took him to her bedroom.

"By the way, where is the doppelganger and her brother who killed me? I would love to see them… we have much to discuss."

"Guys, please don't make me stay out here with him too long."

They both heard Caroline say, before they closed the door.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Bons." He sat on her bed.

"I know…" She sat down beside him. "And I don't want you to go."

"Yeah, not a chance."

"I know you don't want to be near Klaus, and you shouldn't have too after everything he's done to you. I'd be stupid to even think you would consider going."

"Yeah it would be stupid… to think I'm letting _you_ and _Caroline_ go alone." Tyler took a frustrated breath. "Even though anything with the Mikaelson's is just a death sentence."

He wasn't wrong.

"Can I be honest with you for a second?"

He nodded.

"When we were in Mystic Falls and I had that run in with the Mikaelson's, there was something… I can't really put my finger on it, but there was something…a connection. I don't know, I've been feeling drawn to New Orleans, and I know it sounds crazy, and I sound crazy for saying this, but I feel like I need to be there."

It was silent for a moment before Tyler broke it. "Is this the whole six sense Wicca intuition you guys have?"

Bonnie laughed, "I think so."

"Well, fine. I'm game. But, if Klaus so much as says anything to me, or looks as if he's going to hurt you or Caroline, I'll find this Lucien guy myself and make sure he kills all of them. It's not like we're tied to him anymore anyway."

A flash appeared in Bonnie's mind. It was brief yet familiar. Her throat was getting slit as witches were around her performing a spell. When she snapped out of it, she grabbed her neck.

"Are you okay?"

She cleared her throat, nodded. This was another reason why she needed to go. She felt like the answer to all these unexplainable visions were there.

"And when are you going to tell you know who? Didn't he say he was coming back today and wanted to take you somewhere? How are you going to break the news to him?"

"What news?"

Bonnie and Tyler both turned towards the door, not even realizing it had been opened, to see the guy she was dating.

Alexander St. John.

* * *

Everyone was packed and ready to go. Except the only people in the car were Caroline, Tyler, and Kol. Bonnie was standing outside talking to Alexander, trying to explain what was going on without giving too much away.

"It shouldn't be more than week." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer.

"I'm thinking you're just trying to get away from me, now." He kissed her forehead. "We both just got back from being out of town, and I thought we could spend some alone time together."

"And we will…" She kissed his lips softly. "Don't think I'm trying to get away from you. It's just that Tyler has some family stuff going on and he needs all the support he can get."

So, the whole not giving too much away was technically her just lying, but could you blame her? Alexander wasn't a part of the supernatural world, and she wanted to keep it that way right now.

She playfully shoved him when he gave her that puppy dog look. "Don't give me that face. Look, when I get back, we can do whatever you want. Isn't your twin sister coming down in a few weeks? I'd love to meet her."

"She'd love to meet you too." He kissed her one more time. "Okay, go on before I try to pull out my best tricks to get you to stay."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she got in the back seat beside Kol.

"That made me want to gouge my eyes out." He said.

"Why wait?" Caroline smirked.

"Or I could just do it for you." Tyler added as he drove off.

Bonnie laughed. She loved her friends.

* * *

They got to New Orleans late that night. If it weren't for Bonnie, Kol would have murdered everyone on the plane and in the airport. He seemed to not get lost into his blood lust around her, which made him certain that coming to her was a good idea.

"It'll take about thirty more minutes to get to the compound." Kol informed as they got into his car.

Bonnie was about to get in the back seat like earlier, but Caroline beat her to the punch.

"I am not sitting beside him."

Kol flashed his pearly whites through the rearview mirror, "Is that because you had the hots for me like you had for Niklaus."

Caroline was about to punch him, but Bonnie stopped her, "We're almost there, can you two play nice for just a little while longer?"

And for some reason, thinking about the fact that Caroline and Klaus slept together and he was infatuated with her made her feel off. It was an unexpected feeling, because it never bothered her before.

Yeah, she needed some sleep. And plus, the power that she began to feel upon entering New Orleans felt like she was having a sense of déjà vu.

While they were driving down a dark road, Bonnie's eyes were glued to her phone screen.

"Does your beau ever sleep, dear?" Kol glanced at her. "He doesn't seem to suit you, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you, so maybe we should keep the conversation to a minimum."

"I agre—"

The word didn't even get to finish escaping Tyler's lips before their car was slammed in the side, sending them flipping over two times.

All four of them were ejected from the car.

Bonnie kept hearing a bunch of commotion all around her. When her eyes adjusted, she saw the flames from the car, and noticed up ahead Kol was fighting with someone.

When she sat up, she was a little disoriented, but she was still able to stand, as if she hadn't been thrown from a vehicle. Actually, the only thing that seemed to be wrong with her was a busted lip. Everything else was fine.

How was that possible?

But, wait… where was Caroline? Tyler?

"Bonnie."

She turned around to see Tyler running towards her. He pulled her close. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you? Where's Caroline?"

Tyler couldn't say anything before he was getting thrown out of the way and Bonnie was now staring into the eyes of Lucien.

"I told you we'd meet again, pet." His smile was menacing. "You know, it didn't take me too long to figure out you were a Bennett witch, but locating you seemed to be a bit of a hassle. Glad to see you have come to New Orleans… to my playing field."

Right when he was about to attack her, his fist hit a barrier, she had no idea she was holding up.

"Trust me, I'll break through it." He hit it again. "But I wonder what would happen first, me breaking it down or my bite killing your friend. Caroline is it? She doesn't stand a chance."

That instantly made Bonnie falter, and right when the barrier went away and Lucien was about to attack, Kol put a stake through his heart.

They watched as Lucien fell to the ground. "It's not going to hold him for long, we need to leave."

She turned away from him. "Where's Caroline?"

Tyler slowly walked back up. His injuries would take a little longer to heal than a vampire, but way faster than a human's.

"We need to get back to the compound; he won't be allowed to enter…"

Bonnie ignored him, as she walked towards the vehicle, with Tyler right beside her.

"Bonnie…."

Her head snapped to the left, to see Caroline walking up from a ditch. She had a nasty bite mark on her arm.

Bonnie ran up to Caroline, and held onto her as they both fell to the ground.

"She's as good as dead." Kol said, looking to make sure Lucien hadn't awakened yet. "His bite speeds up the process, and it killed my brother in a span of hours; it may not take that long for her. We have to go…"

"I said NO!" Bonnie's eyes connected with Kol's and it instantly shut him up when he saw her eyes turn pitch black.

Tyler saw it too. "Bons…"

Caroline began to cry out, "Bonnie…I don't want to die…"

"Ssh Ssh, you're not going to die." She held onto her tightly. "Can Klaus's blood buy us some time?"

"Not enough."

She snapped her eyes back at him, causing him to get silent one more time. He knew about what happened to witches when that little feature popped up. And then coming from a Bennett witch… Bonnie none the less. Pissing her off wasn't a good idea.

"Hey, he's waking up." Tyler spoke up, seeing Lucien move a little.

"Just leave me…" Caroline coughed.

"I'm not leaving you." She closed her eyes, and continued to hold Caroline close. "Okay… I'm not going anywhere without you."

Tyler knelt down and held onto her other hand. If anything, Kol could take Caroline, and he could take Bonnie, but his enhanced speed wasn't as great as a vampire; especially with an extra person tagging along.

Bonnie closed her eyes, feeling the wave of power wash over her. Where it came from? She really didn't know, but the next thing she did not only shocked everyone but herself.

She used her free hand to grip onto Kol's ankle, and in the span of a second, she, Caroline, Tyler, and Kol all appeared in the center of the Mikaelson compound with Klaus, Hayley, Freya, and Elijah standing around them.

* * *

 **A/N: So, the black eyes are back. Bonnie teleported…not only herself for the first time, but three others, Caroline was bitten, they're all back in New Orleans, and Bonnie's beau is a new character I made up, but tied to characters in TVD already. Depending on how far I go with this armory thing (which of course I'll put my own spin to it), I'm making Alexandria have a twin brother.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and if you get a chance please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Writer's block hit unexpectedly, so because of that this will be a filler chapter. And when I say filler chapter, I mean you all may question my writing after this. But, if you're willing to continue on afterwards, I'll try not to disappoint. I really don't want to abandon this fic because I have such high hopes for it. Thank you for all of your kind words and support so far, and I'm going to try my best to continue and keep these updates as regular as possible.**

 _ **Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors.**_

* * *

Devenarah was dead.

Apparently, the spell she performed on a witch as powerful as Bonnie, not only drained her magic, but ended up taking her life in the most excruciating way for witches. And Klaus only found out due her last remaining family members trying to end his life, when he visited. Fortunately for him, it was their door that death knocked on, when he slaughtered them all, but unfortunately, he had no one else to perform the spell again.

He knew that Bonnie's path crossing with his family in Mystic Falls wasn't just a coincidence. Whether it was the bond showing its true colors again or not, there was a reason why all of this was happening now. And if they were going to constantly continue crossing paths and she got wrapped back up into their mess, all of this would have been for nothing.

At times like this, he would have probably consulted Camille. Not necessarily telling her what he'd done, but at least try to get some clarification on his actions and how he should proceed. But, unfortunately, Cami had taken off the other day, wanting to get away from this life; get away from the fact that he still kept Aurora alive….that Lucien would slaughter her just to get to him. He couldn't blame her. And if things had been different, if he felt for her what he did for…. he would have resulted in begging for her to stay.

Automatically, one would assume he'd go to Hayley with his dilemma, because she was the only one who knew about Bonnie, but her automatic response for everything was to tell everyone the truth and have the spell reversed.

And, that wasn't going to happen.

Well, that's what he thought until he stepped back into the compound, with his head still buzzing from the witches he slaughtered, to see his sister, elder brother, and mother of his child standing around, clearly waiting for him.

The expressions among their faces held anger, with the little wolf's face holding some added guilt.

Which only meant…

"How could you?" Freya glared at him and crossed her arms.

"And do pre tell what I have walked in on?" Even though he already knew.

"Don't play coy, Niklaus." Elijah spoke next. "I knew there was a reason Ms. Bennett seemed familiar, even more so than our previous meetings."

Klaus's eyes turned murderous on Hayley. "I guess we know whose side you're on."

"I'm on the family's side." Hayley snapped. "What you did…"

"I did it to protect her. And I do not have to explain myself to any of you."

"Well, you're going to have to explain yourself to Bonnie, when I break the spell."

Freya didn't even blink when Klaus sped right in front of her.

"Do not cross me, sister."

"No, it is you who should not cross me." Freya held her ground. "You disrupting the balance like you did? Messing with our minds like that. Did you not think that whether Bonnie was here or not, anything could have happened to her? That maybe if she were here, Lucien wouldn't have become some unstoppable vamp? Your actions have consequences, Klaus. Especially, upon a witch coming more into her magic and powers like Bonnie…which she probably doesn't even realize all that added potential because you ripped it away from her."

Klaus could have said anything at the moment, went into a raging yelling war to prove his actions. But, really, what was the point? This is what he got when he tried being selfless.

"I'm going to break that spell, and when I do…"

Freya wasn't able to say another word before the compound started to shake and a blinding light appeared, revealing four people.

Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Kol.

It all happened in the span of a minute, Caroline and Tyler's eyes closed simultaneously, Bonnie's eyes turned from black to their usual green before closing, and Klaus had Kol immediately against the wall, as he struggled to stay awake.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?"

"Nik…" Kol stammered, as he tried to ride the wave of power that flowed through his pores. He had never felt anything like it. "What are you doing here?" Hell, where the hell was he? His vision was a bit blurry.

"Kol…" Freya walked up, pushing Klaus's arms down. "You're in the compound. What happened?"

He fell to the ground, as his back rested against the wall.

"The magic running through him is making him loopy." Freya knelt down, softly touching his face, and feeling the rush of power within him. "A teleportation spell is tough when using actual spells and ingredients for it, but using it just from the will of your mind, let alone with people on board, that's…" she looked back at Bonnie who was unconscious on the floor. "That's beyond…"

"We will discuss the uses of all that is magic at a later date," Klaus cut her off. "What are they doing here?" He bent down to be face to face with his younger sibling.

"We were attacked…" Kol began to remember, all the while still trying to ride out the wave. "Upon entering the city, Lucien…. Bonnie got us out… wow… I knew it was a good idea to bring her here… my idea…."

And then he was out like a light.

Hayley broke the silence that filled the room. "Well, at least she won't have to travel far to kick your ass when Freya reverses the spell."

Klaus just rolled his eyes, picked up Bonnie, and took her to his room.

* * *

 _"You are about to experience a lot and do a lot that may frighten you. And you will be able to get through it; you just have to learn to control it. Don't let it consume you."_

Bonnie's eyes shot open abruptly, leaving behind a miniature ringing in her ears. There were two women in her dream… the same two women who she had only seen as shadowy figures. But, this time… this time she saw their faces. And one was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at.

Those thoughts subsided quickly when the memories of being attacked upon her arrival in New Orleans surfaced.

"Caroline!" She sat up quickly.

"I'm right here."

Bonnie's heart rate leveled and her nerves calmed a bit when she heard her best friend's voice and realized it was her lap she had been resting her head on.

Surprisingly, Caroline looked okay, and there was a moment she had to wonder if her getting bit was a horrible nightmare. Well, that was until she saw the gash on her arm.

"Klaus's sister, Freya, put some type of magical concoction on the wound. It won't heal it, but it has made the pain go away."

Bonnie intertwined her fingers with Caroline's. "I'm going to fix this, Care. I promise."

The tears appeared in her eyes. "All signs are pointing to no cure, Bons."

Bonnie squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Well the signs are wrong. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

They shared a smile, and stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to absorb everything in, until they heard light snoring.

Bonnie looked down to see Tyler asleep on the floor.

"He's been out since you went all witchy goddess and teleported us all here. That was some stuff, Bons. I had no idea."

"Me either." She then continued to look around. "Where are we exactly?"

"The Mikaelson compound… in Klaus's room no less." She shifted a little, wincing at a little discomfort. "He keeps coming in here to check on me, which is nice and all, but that was a onetime thing, never going back. Not that I'd have a chance too."

Bonnie knew that Caroline was trying to make light of everything, and she admired her strength for that, but this was not going to be her last day. She was going to find a cure, kill Lucien, and then they were going to leave. She regretted agreeing for them to come in the first place. And she hated that she felt a pull to the area, and not just because she knew this was a heavy center of magic.

When she stood up, she braced herself for a moment, so she wouldn't fall over. Her first teleportation spell…with people no less, made her just a little discombobulated.

Pushing away some stray hairs from Caroline's face, she kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

The moment she walked out of Klaus's room, she was surprised that nothing seemed new to her. It was as if she had been here before. She wasted no time walking downstairs and walking into the room she heard voices.

Klaus, Elijah, and Freya all stopped talking the moment she walked in, and she immediately had a sense of déjà vu.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Was her only defense, because it seemed as if she walked in on a heated discussion.

"Not at all…" Freya said.

"Glad to see you are awake, Ms. Bennett." Elijah added, with an unusual smile on his face, yet there was a sincerity in his voice that seemed a bit comforting.

Bonnie's eyes found Klaus's as he shot murdering glances between his siblings. Although she felt compelled to ask what was going on and if he were okay, she had bigger things to worry about.

"So, from what I understand, Lucien's bite can't be healed by Klaus's blood, and can even take out you guys?" She felt bad for Finn. Although, she didn't know him personally, but he was still family….their family. Bonnie shook her head not knowing where that thought came from.

"Right," Freya answered. "The paste I made your friend will ease the pain, but from everything I've researched, no one has ever encountered anything like this before. The paste can buy her some time, but…."

Bonnie didn't hear anything else. Her mind was solely on Caroline. There had to be another way… there was _always_ another way. She was not about to lose her best friend.

"Do you need to sit down?"

Klaus's voice made her jump out of her own thoughts. She didn't realize how close he was to her, but for some reason it brought her a bit of ease she really wasn't expecting….especially from him.

"Sitting down is far from what I need to be doing." Crying either, so she held it in. "What about getting it from the source? Do you think Lucien's blood can heal her?" Because she could personally take care of that.

"That would be a no."

Everyone's gaze drifted towards the door, at the male voice. Again, another guy that seemed recognizable to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Vincent, Vincent Bonnie." Elijah introduced.

"The reason we're all in this mess to begin with." Klaus added.

Vincent glanced at Klaus. "I can't help that I was possessed by the ancestors. But, I do know that they have made it where nothing can cure that bite. Not, even his blood." He then looked at Bonnie. "A Bennett witch. You know I thought I felt the shift in the Quarter, and when Freya called me to tell me you were here, I knew exactly why."

Bonnie was flattered, but she didn't have the strength to show it.

As they tried going over ways that they could rescue Caroline, Klaus's attention remained on Bonnie. He could tell the change in her demeanor, even though she tried to compose herself. She wasn't paying attention to Freya nor Vincent. She was too lost in thought trying to figure out something.

"I brought some of my grimoires." She interrupted them, finally zoning back in. She couldn't believe she actually forgot that.

"When we went out to the scene," Elijah began, "The car was destroyed…there was nothing left in the wreckage."

"I put a spell on my grimoires, placing them on a different plain if something happened, where they wouldn't be destroyed. I just need a few herbs and potions and help," She looked at Freya. "I'm still feeling off from the teleportation spell, so I don't think I can do it alone."

"Of course." Freya smiled. "What do you need?"

As Bonnie began to list off the ingredients she needed, she was aware of Klaus watching her, but didn't say anything. With trying to rescue Caroline, Klaus's staring was the least of her worries.

Klaus wanted to stop looking at her… he would give anything to just walk away and leave them to all of this. None of it concerned him anyway, but of course he couldn't. Here she was, standing right in front of him, oblivious to everything. And that was his fault.

"Your thoughts, brother?"

He didn't even realize Elijah had moved over to stand beside him.

"You're worried about them now?"

"I'm not worried as much as of now, but when Bonnie finds out." He looked at the Bennett witch, his sister, and Vincent, as they began to perform the spell. "I don't need to lose two brothers."

They kept their voices low.

"Yet you all are so ready to undo the spell. Not taking the outcome into any consideration."

"The only outcome I'm seeing is Lucien destroying us all and Bonnie may be the only one who can prevent that from happening. And after this unfortunate event, she's going to leave and never return."

Several grimoires appeared on the table minutes later after Bonnie, Freya, and Vincent recited a spell.

"There should be something in here." Bonnie opened one. "I haven't had a chance to go through all of them, because they appeared not too long ago, but they may be our only hope."

It took all of ten minutes of going through the grimoires, for Vincent to break the silence that plagued that.

"I think I got something. There's this healing flower…I'm surprised I didn't think of it before. _Rafflesia arnoldii._ It was used by witches long ago to aid in healing even the toughest of injuries. I don't why that can't work."

"The corpse flower?" Freya remembered. She'd only seen it once in her life. "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"Technically they are, but witches hundreds of years ago, performed a spell to keep the last remaining few hidden from the naked eye all over the world. One is hidden in the bayou…only a spell can surface it."

Bonnie began to feel a bit of relief. "Can you take me too it?"

Before Vincent could say anything, Klaus interrupted. "I will take you. The others can find the ingredients for the spell."

Bonnie was a little caught off guard, but didn't reject his offer.

"Bonnie."

They all turned towards the door to see Tyler.

"She's asking for you."

Bonnie followed him out, ignoring the way Tyler and Klaus glared at one another.

"I knew we shouldn't have come." He said before they walked into the room to see Caroline.

Bonnie leaned back against the wall, and exhaled a frustrated breath. He was right. They shouldn't have. And if she had any sense, she would have turned down Kol's offer. But, no… because she felt some type of pull to New Orleans… to the Mikaelson's, her best friend was dying.

"You're right and I'm sorry, but I'm going to fix this and then we're going to leave." And by fixing this, she meant healing Caroline _and_ killing Lucien, because he would never stop coming for them.

"And I'm not letting you go alone with Klaus."

She saw the look in his eyes…saw the pain, the anguish… for both Caroline and her. Grabbing his hand gently, she tried providing any comfort she could.

"I need you here, Tyler. If anyone can handle Klaus, it's me. Plus, I don't think he would try anything since I'm the only one who has hurt Lucien, and he wants Caroline to be okay as well."

Tyler just rolled his eyes, and he had every right too. Klaus ruined his life… after everything that had been done, his anger and not trusting him or any of the Mikaelson's was valid.

After a long pause, he said, "If he so much as looks at you wrong, I don't care how bad he can kick my ass, I won't stop until I kill him."

* * *

Normally, when Bonnie received a text from Alexander, she'd smile or a devious grin would appear on her face, depending on the nature of the message. But, unfortunately, right now, at this moment, she didn't have time for it; especially when she was sitting in a car with Klaus, trying to find some flower to save Caroline.

And she couldn't tell him that. She hated lying to him, but she wanted to keep him far away from the supernatural side of her world.

Klaus, on the other hand, had never truly been at a loss for words until right now. Being alone with her, and having her so close, was affecting him more than he liked to realize.

"Tyler keeping tabs on you, I presume?"

Bonnie's eyes never left her phone. "I wouldn't bring up Tyler if I were you."

"Should we not leave the past in the past? Tyler's misfortunes were brought upon him by himself."

"The fact that you have the audacity to even say that to me right now, just explains how much the rest of this trip needs to remain in silence. I really don't have time to use my magic on you when my attention needs to be focused on saving my friend."

Klaus smirked. Clearly, the women in his life never seemed to be afraid of him. Even now when Bonnie wasn't even aware of the strings she had over him.

"And what makes you think if you do find a way to save Caroline, I just won't end you all myself."

Bonnie's eyes connected with his then, and for a moment she paused. Did looking into Klaus's eyes really almost make her lose her speech? She cleared her throat immediately after that.

"Because if I'm correct, don't you still have some type of thing for her? You wouldn't want harm to come to her friends would you?" She then looked back at her phone when she got another text. "Plus, you try to hurt me or them I won't waste any time in killing you, Klaus."

"A woman after my own heart."

She may have rolled her eyes at his response, but the feeling that rushed through her was way too weird to decipher.

"What heart?"

His grin actually made a small smile appear on her face, but she quickly removed it.

When they got about three fourths of a mile outside of their destination, they had to take the rest of the way on foot.

They remained silent almost the whole way, until Bonnie broke it.

"I feel like I'm in some alternate universe or something."

"Oh, you're ready to converse with me now? I figured we'd go the rest of this trip with me so graciously going out of my way to take you around, and you threatening my life when you feel like it."

"Because when I clearly try to be nice, you go and ruin it." She honestly didn't know where that response came from, because it's not like they've had any civil conversations since she's been here.

"Why do you think you are in a different reality?" He asked, going back to the subject at hand.

She didn't answer at first, which irritated him, but then all of that went away when she spoke. "I'm working with my mortal enemy to save my best friend. And he's actually….somewhat tolerable."

That brought a smile that would have made her smile if she were paying attention.

"I think we've surpassed the mortal enemy phase don't you think? I would say we're two of the strongest people in the world having to band together…quite poetic if you ask me."

Bonnie glanced at him, "Yeah, us trying to kill each other….even more poetic huh?"

"I thought we discussed not bringing up the past again."

She walked ahead of him, "No, _you_ discussed it."

When they arrived to their destination, they were presented with… nothing. Just regular trees, dirt, grass, twigs, etc.

"So, Vincent's locator spell sent us on a wild goose chase?"

Bonnie ignored him, and stepped closer. She pulled out a small vile that Freya concocted and poured it over the area. She then closed her eyes and stuck her hands out and began reciting a spell in Latin.

Watching Bonnie perform magic still fascinated him.

And then the tiniest of flowers appeared; a flower he hadn't seen in well over hundreds of years.

She pulled it out of the earth, and looked intuitively at it. "I can't believe this is it. It's so small." Yet, still so powerful that it needed a spell just to reveal itself.

And then out of nowhere, she was hit with something… a sense of familiarity that was stronger than all the times before. She looked around, only glancing at Klaus briefly. She had been here before. Maybe not in this spot exactly, but somewhere close to it.

And when she looked in the direction and saw nothing, she figured she was just going crazy.

"Bonnie…"

Klaus called her name several times, before her attention turned towards him. He was so wrapped up in actually being near her, that he didn't realize that they were near _his_ place. The place created by witches, he took her the last time they…

"I'm sorry…I…" She looked around one more time. "I feel like I've been here before….which is crazy because…" She shook her head and looked down at the flower in her hand. "You know I can feel the power coming from this thing. But, what if it….what if it doesn't work…what if…"

He stood closer to her now, witnessing the tears form in her eyes. "Caroline will not die today." And once upon a time, there would have been more urgency…more passion in his voice to save her…but now; he was only doing it because it was causing the woman standing in front of him pain.

There was a moment… a brief moment between them, where their eyes danced back and forth…neither providing dominance, and he had to wonder if Bonnie could feel what he felt. If she were feeling the effects of the bond.

And right when his hand was about to touch her face, her phone rang.

Bonnie jumped a little at the noise, but answered without looking at the name, thinking it was about Caroline.

"Hello?"

"I know you had to go earlier, but I just wanted to hear your voice."

It was Alexander.

She turned away from Klaus, not really paying attention to the fact that he would be able to hear their whole conversation.

"I wanted to make sure you were really okay."

"I'm fine," She said softly. "It's just that Tyler's grandfather isn't doing so well, and he's the only family he has left. It's just been really hard on him." She hated that the lie came out so easily. "Do you mind if I call you later."

"Of course," His voice was slightly comforting to her ears, but with everything going on, she couldn't' be awarded with that. "I love you."

He hung up before she could say anything, and she was really glad he did. That was the first time those three words escaped his lips concerning her, but since it was so quick, she wondered if he actually realized he said it.

Klaus, who had heard absolutely everything, almost let the veins around his eyes form. Saying that he was presented with a fit of rage was putting it mildly.

* * *

It didn't work. The plant, the herbs, the spells… none of it worked. And Caroline was getting worse. She still felt there was something she could try but after overhearing Freya's words with Klaus and Elijah, her patience had run its course.

 _"I've tried everything I know," Freya explained. "Including the power that resides in the blood of our niece. The infection has spread everywhere. There's nothing more we can do."_

 _"And how do we tell them that?"Elijah asked, but Bonnie zoned out after that._

"Damnit!" She slammed the book close.

"Bonnie…" Caroline coughed.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was going to be strong for her. So, when turned back around, she provided a small smile, hoping for reassurance.

"Well, we knew it had to be someday…I guess I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

She sat down beside her and held her hand. "We still have time."

Caroline closed her eyes and shook her head gently. "You did everything you could. And I love you for that."

The tears were strong in both of their eyes.

"I get to see my mom again, and I get to tell her that I love her and…." She coughed and some blood escaped her lips. "Can you tell Stefan that I've never stopped loving him? Tell Elena that she was a good friend and I'm glad she decided to work on herself. Can you tell him that, please?"

"You'll tell him yourself."

"Bonnie you're my _best_ friend… my sister. Please don't put your life on the line for anyone again, okay? Don't think this is your fault. You've spent your whole life saving us…you don't need to ruin yourself to do it anymore okay?"

Bonnie held onto Caroline and cried. She was not going to die like this. She was supposed to live, and they were going to continue making memories, and laughing, and enjoying life. She would not allow it to end like this.

When Caroline's eyes closed, Bonnie knew it would be anytime now, but when something strong flowed through her, the compound began to shake.

She didn't need a mirror to see the change in her eyes. Her emotions were all over the place, and because of that, she began to latch onto the power that resided in this house and within herself. Not even a second later, she was standing in front of Lucien in astral form. the power that she was latching onto inside of herself and from those in the house.

She barely saw a young woman leaving, and she could tell by the feel of her power that she was a witch. Who, of course seemed familiar, but she had other things to worry about.

"I wondered when I would see you again, pet. How's your friend… Caroline is it?"

Lucien's eyes widened in shock when Bonnie used her magic to lift him in the air.

"How…"He felt like he was choking on his insides.

"You're going to tell me how to heal my friend."

He would have laughed, even though he was being tortured. "Your friend… good as… dead."

Bonnie dropped him to the ground, and watched as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"The ancestors made it to where my bite cannot heal."

"Then you tell the ancestors to figure it out…. _now_."

"No can do…" He stood in front of her now. "But, with your power, and my _stamina_ …we could make a dynamic duo."

Bonnie used her magic to reach inside his brain. Her emotions were fueling her power even in astral form.

"Why can I hurt you?"

A truth spell. One like that little witch, Davina had sprung on him just moments before. Lucien may have been a product of witches, but he was really tired of them right about now.

Especially this one in front of him, who even had the ancestors a little rattled.

"I don't know exactly, but the ancestors believe it has something to do with your Bennett line being the true creators of the vampire line. It was Bennett blood and a spell that your ancestor's created that Esther performed."

 _Blood._

That was the only word that seemed to resonate with Bonnie. It was about blood.

"Klaus's blood can't heal your vampire bite." She was more so talking to herself, so when Lucien answered, she didn't hear him. "And your blood can't either…."

It was in that moment she knew how to heal Caroline.

She then glared back at Lucien. "The ancestor's won't be able to protect you forever." And she didn't say this out loud, but they needed to watch their back too.

And then she appeared back in her body.

She didn't expect Freya to be standing beside her. "Are you okay? Where did you go?"

"I think I figured out how to save Caroline."

After telling Freya and getting everything together, Tyler walked in wanting to know what was going on; because he had a feeling something wasn't right.

Freya left them alone, while Bonnie explained, and even though he was glad they found away to save Caroline, he didn't like hearing how it had to be done.

"It's about blood, Tyler. Klaus's blood couldn't heal her, neither can Lucien's. But, my blood….my blood can do it."

"How do you know?"

"The spell used to make Lucien into an immortal vampire, stronger than the originals, was missing one key ingredient. My blood. Which means he's not fully immortal, which is why I've been able to hurt him." It was all making sense now. "My blood can heal Caroline."

"I feel like there's a _but_ in there somewhere."

"She'll have to take a lot of it."

"Define a lot."

Bonnie didn't say anything as she grabbed the knife off of the night stand and made herself in a comfortable position beside Caroline.

"Bonnie, you don't mean…"

"No, not all of it…" She interrupted. "But, close to it." She held up a small vile. "Freya made this. So, after Caroline takes my blood, you'll put this down my throat, and I'll come back rested, rejuvenated, and all that jazz." She tried making a little joke out of it to lighten the situation. Because all in all, she would come back reenergized, maybe even a little stronger.

"This isn't funny, Bon—"

Klaus burst through the door before Tyler could finish. "Absolutely not."

Bonnie really didn't have time for his nonsense right now, especially due to how strange he acted on their way back from retrieving the flower. It was as if his whole mood had changed, and he kept bringing up her boyfriend, like he had right to do so.

"This is a private conversation, so you need to leave." Tyler stared at Klaus, while moving to stand in front of Bonnie. He didn't like the way the original hybrid kept looking at her.

"Perhaps, you don't realize whose room this is," Klaus defended. "Whose house you're a guest in right now."

"We wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you and all the shit you've done to everyone. You ever wonder why Lucien did this in the first place?"

Klaus was about to rush at him, until the smell of Bonnie's blood hit his nose.

She cut herself along her arm, and stuck it up to Caroline's mouth. It took her a moment to regain consciousness, but when she did, she latched onto Bonnie's arm, not knowing who she drinking from, but not physically able to pull herself away.

Bonnie then looked at Tyler. "Don't forget to give the serum to me when she stops."

Her eyes then latched onto Klaus, and because of his pained facial expression, she wanted to say she would be okay and she knew what she was doing, but she didn't owe that to him. The only reason he was looking at her like that now was because he wanted her to save Caroline.

That was all it was.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't recall when her eyes closed, but when they opened, she was sitting on a couch, in a living room she hadn't been in, in several years.

When she looked around and then looked at the outfit she was wearing, she was confused.

What the hell was going on?

"It's weird huh? How I can get inside someone's head even when I'm unconscious too."

Bonnie looked towards the female voice to see Caroline. She immediately stood up and gave her best friend a hug.

"What are we doing here? Not that I mind being in Elena's living room, but I really wasn't a big fan of this shirt."

Caroline laughed and then looked down at her own clothes, "Ugh, me either. But, I brought you here because this is the first time you told me you were a witch."

"Yeah, and you didn't believe me."

"I didn't believe a lot of things back then."

Bonnie smiled, "Me either. I honestly didn't even want to believe the truth about me." They both sat day. "Everything just seemed so normal back then."

"You shouldn't have done what you did….saving me." The tears formed in Caroline's eyes. "I made peace with it…well, I was making peace with it…"

Bonnie just gave her a look.

"Okay, well the peace thing was a lie. But, I don't want you to have to hurt yourself to save me."

"I wasn't going to let you die, Caroline." She grabbed her hand softly. "And honestly, I didn't hurt myself. This is actually…in a weird way…going to be good for me. You know I've been feeling off lately and I don't know… maybe I'll start to feel one hundred percent with my magic again. Maybe those weird nightmares and feeling off will stop."

Caroline pulled Bonnie into another hug.

"Just make sure that Klaus doesn't kill Tyler. It'll probably be a couple of days before I'm back, and I don't want to have to wake up to that."

They both shared a small hint of laughter.

"I'm not going to leave your side."

Bonnie smiled, and laid her head on her lap. "Do you think you could conjure up Chadwick Boseman… ooh and Channing Tatum? Give me something to look at while I'm here."

Caroline laughed, "I don't think my vampire abilities extend that far.

"A girl can dream."

Was it weird that in this moment, technically unconscious, she felt at so much peace… like nothing could go wrong?

* * *

Much to Tyler's dismay, Klaus stayed by Bonnie's side for a few hours. He only left because he could hear his sister chanting, and he knew why.

"Freya." His tone was menacing.

"The spells complete." She took a deep breath. "In the next couple of days, our memories will return."

If looks could kill, his sister wouldn't have a chance.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." She stood closer to him, even though she knew he was angry. "I know why you did it. I understand that. It was such a selfless thing coming from you. And I'll defend you if she comes to me, but you took away her ability to choose. You took away all of our memories, concerning her. I know you want to keep her safe…it's admirable, but Bonnie is more powerful than anyone realizes. She's safer knowing than not knowing."

Before walking away, she turned back and said, "And if she loves you, like I presume you love her, she'll forgive you."

When she left, Klaus was left alone with his thoughts.

" _I love you… but I'll never forgive you for this."_

Remembering those last words she spoke to him before the spell was complete, he knew without a doubt that she meant every word.

In a couple of days, Bonnie Bennett would remember everything… and she would hate him for it.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I told you earlier, but this chapter was a filler and very tough to write and I wasn't too sure about uploading it. But, it moves us forward, and hopefully you'll stick around for what's next.**

 **Thanks for reading =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: First I want to say thank you for all the support you all have given this fic. I have read each and every one of your reviews, even on my VERY LONG hiatus, and it made me want to update faster, but sadly my muse just died. Second, I want to apologize for such a long wait, it wasn't fair to you guys.**

 **For those who still want to read, I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Oh & my apologies for any spelling and grammatical errors.**_

* * *

"I said, _Get. Away. From. Her_."

The command that escaped Caroline's lips was very clear, and the veins that formed around her eyes as she bared fangs at the original vampire, showed that she was not to be defied.

"It's been four bleeding days Caroline, it's time to wake the little witch up!"

Kol Mikaelson was seconds away from pulling the young vampire's heart from her chest.

"She'll wake up when she's _bloody_ ready." She mocked his accent and rolled her eyes. "You're not speeding up the process because you want to save your girlfriend! Plus, when Bonnie does wake up on her _own_ , how do you know she can bring Davina back? You're reaching way too far here, Kol."

Kol stood closer. If looks could kill, Caroline would be dead right now.

"Bonnie is the most powerful witch I've ever encountered. Her powers have far exceeded any expectation of the Bennett line. She can do it." He then smirked, "Plus, dear Caroline, do you really think she's going to want to leave now that she has her memories back? Before Klaus did that spell, Bonnie lived _here_ , she ran with us… protected _us_. You all turned into bleeding afterthoughts."

Caroline didn't want Kol to see that his words bothered her. It wasn't the first time that those thoughts crossed her mind. Four days ago, their memories returned, and even though she was still reeling from the shock of it all, she couldn't help but wonder what _would_ happen when Bonnie woke up. The fact that she had formed a relationship with the originals… with Klaus, it was a lot to take in.

"Your silence proves that I'm right."

Caroline rolled her eyes. All of that could be dealt with later.

"But Klaus _did_ do that spell, Kol! He did the spell, and things have changed. This is not Bonnie's life anymore. I mean look at her! As soon as she came back here, she's literally unconscious, trying to recuperate from…"

"From saving your life." He cut her off. "And you feel guilty, I get it. But her allegiance is to us. So, she wakes up _now_."

Kol pushed Caroline aside and rushed to where Bonnie lay on Klaus's bed. Immediately, he was stopped by an invisible barrier, sending him flying back to the opposite side of the room.

He wasn't sure if it had come from Bonnie herself or the smiling baby girl sitting beside her.

"Hope, be a wonderful niece, and let the barrier down, sweetheart. Uncle Kol just needs to wake dear aunt Bonnie to help with a little task."

Caroline folded her arms and laughed. "Your niece isn't stupid like you, Kol."

Kol was seconds away from breaking Caroline's neck, causing Hope to cry.

It was Hayley that entered the room first, picking her daughter up instantly. Klaus, Elijah, and Freya followed in behind her.

"Do you both want to tell me why my daughter is in tears?" The menace in Klaus's voice was not missed.

"It seems that your daughter, and everyone in this place wants the witch to sleep forever. But, I need her up. _Now_."

"Kol, I'm warning you." Caroline moved forward, but was stopped by Elijah.

He didn't want Bonnie to wake up and find her best friend dead.

"No, it is I who is warning you…. all of you. If it weren't for you..." His eyes snapped to Freya's. "…my Davina would not be dead. You remember her right?The love of my life, condemned to hell, because you all wanted to stop some prophecy that I couldn't care less about."

"And we defeated Lucien," Freya defended. "We're your family, Kol. We have an obligation to put family first."

"Do not lecture me about family!" His face was inches away from hers, but she didn't back down. "You may have spent your entire life searching for us, but I never for a second wanted you."

He used his vampire speed to leave after that.

The silence would have been deafening, but Klaus broke it. "Now that we are done with the dramatics," He sat at the end of the bed, needing the closeness of Bonnie. "Do pre tell, Caroline, when will she wake up?"

Caroline wanted to scream. How was she supposed to know that? But, fortunately for them, she didn't get a chance because Tyler burst through the door.

"We've got a problem." He was out for a walk, needing to get away from the compound, and Klaus, when he overheard what was probably about to be a mass destruction. "There are at least two hundred un sired vampires on their way here with a bone to pick with Klaus."

That got everyone's attention. Especially, Klaus, because this was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He didn't want Bonnie here for is why he did everything in the first place.

Clearly, fate had other plans.

"We knew they were coming for you," Elijah announced. "But with all the fuss over Lucien and everything else going on…."

"We lost track of time." Freya interrupted.

Tyler picked up Bonnie in his arms. "We need to get out of here."

"I would advise you to let her go, _now_." Klaus didn't want anyone, especially Tyler Lockwood, touching Bonnie.

"Niklaus," Elijah intervened, stepping in front of Tyler. "We don't have time for this. We all need to get out of here."

"You could stay." Tyler added, looking at Klaus. "Let them kill you."

Klaus looked away from him and towards his family. "As much as I hate to agree with anything that comes out of his mouth. I will stay. They may not be sired too me anymore. But I am Niklaus Mikaelson, I do not run from a fight. I will kill them all."

It didn't need to be said that Elijah would stay and help.

"Do not let anything happen to her." Klaus looked at Tyler.

Freya spoke up, "I'll figure out a spell to stop this, but hold them off as long as you can." She hugged both of her brothers. "Please be careful."

Klaus gave a kiss to Hope's forehead, and then watched as they left.

He stood there for a moment… lost in thought… wondering if he'd fall tonight. Granted, nothing could truly kill him, but there were other objects that could subdue him. And he would take a multitude of them to protect those who meant the most to him. His siblings, his daughter…. Bonnie…

If anything were to happen to her…especially after he did so much to protect her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He'd rather be lit on fire by her, than to see her dead.

His brother touched his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Klaus knew Elijah was trying to provide any reassurance that he could, but he couldn't allow that right now.

"Don't get emotional, Elijah. We just took down Lucien… this battle won't take long."

* * *

She was at peace.

The calmness of the waves, the freshness of the air, the cool wind slightly caressing her face…. this was her peace.

She could feel the energy flowing within her… healing her… rejuvenating her magic. She could feel her strength doubling… bringing her back to normal with an extra kick. She felt good. She was happy.

But of course… it was all short lived. Everything beautiful in front of her… everything light was replaced by darkness.

Bonnie's immediate reaction was to reach inside of herself and find that place of calm again, but the images that forcefully slammed inside of her mind prevented that. The feelings that erupted within her caused tears to form in her eyes. She could feel everything… see everything… taste everything. It was like she was watching the television with her eyes branded on the screen and the volume louder than human ears could take.

But, just like that it stopped. It stopped, and she could remember everything. All of it. Leaving Mystic Falls, moving to Seattle, then going to New Orleans. She remembered everything that happened there.

She remembered Klaus. All of it.

He did this.

"… _And the bond? You can't just make that go away."_

" _You won't remember that you're bonded to me. If you see me again, you'll hate me as you've always had. I won't stay near you long enough to trigger anything."_

" _Please don't do this to me-I love you… but I'll never forgive you for this."_

Bonnie shut her eyes with enough force to make her head tense with pain. The emotions that filled her were almost too much to bear as the memories of what was lost intertwined with her new life.

The six months she felt off, the pain that hit her randomly, the fact that she knew she was supposed to remember something, but couldn't… she felt trapped, like she had been drowning some days without any hope of catching her breath. She thought she had officially gone crazy. The random outbursts of her magic frightened her when in all reality, she had acquired all of that power in the first place.

Before she could even react to anything, she was now standing in the woods; woods that were all too familiar. She knew where she was, and she didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind her.

"Why did he do this?"

Bonnie didn't expect her voice to shake. Her heart felt damaged.

When her ancestor didn't respond, she turned around and stared into Ernestine Bennett's eyes; someone she hadn't seen in what felt like an eternity.

" _Why did he do this to me?"_

The wave of anger was approaching fast, and she knew the eldest Bennett didn't deserve that. But, she couldn't help it. Every emotion was fighting for dominance, and anger was in the lead.

"You know why."

It was a simple answer, but the calmness of Ernestine's voice made Bonnie's irritation spike, causing wind to pick up out of nowhere.

"And you won't see it right now Bonnie, but he did it to protect you."

The trees around them cracked.

"Don't defend him." She knew why Klaus did what he did, but there was no excuse. "He didn't give me a choice. He made the decision for me."

Some of the bushes around them caught on fire.

Ernestine grabbed onto Bonnie's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Bonnie, remember how I told you that you were going to experience a lot and do a lot that may frighten you. And that you would be able to get through it. You just have to control it dear. Don't let this consume you."

At first, she didn't remember those words leaving Ernestine's lips, but out of nowhere the memory slammed inside of her head.

Note to self, she was tired of it.

She remembered doing a spell in the city of the dead with Vincent. She remembered being dead for a little while, and while she was, she saw Ernestine and Marie….the most beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on, and they filled her in on information dealing with her magic… expression… everything. She wasn't supposed to remember that, and now she did.

The fire rose.

"Did you know this would happen?"

"I knew something would. A lot of something's will." Ernestine lightly touched Bonnie's face. "And you have to be strong enough to get through it. You are strong enough to get through it. You have to get back now, Bonnie."

She moved away; not wanting to be touched. She knew she needed to leave… she needed to get back, because something was wrong in her reality, but what if she didn't? What if she…

"That's not an option."

At this point she didn't think it was wise for anyone to be making a decision for her about what was an option or not.

"I'll re appear to you soon, and any questions you have of me, I will answer."

Bonnie didn't even have time to agree with Ernestine before her eyes shot open, and she sat up abruptly on a sharp intake of breath. There was only a split moment where she was disoriented, but all of that disappeared as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

The moment she stood up, she almost fell back on the bed. It was as if her insides were on fire…. her every essence was calling out to Klaus… knowing he was in danger. She was disgusted at the feeling that washed over her….wanting to run to him, make sure he was okay. She needed time to adjust, but the bond between them had other plans.

"Bonnie!"

It was Caroline who shouted her name, and used her vampire speed to run up to her and almost squeeze the living daylight out of her.

Bonnie hadn't even realized that she walked out of the bedroom and was now standing in the middle of the hotel living room.

Tyler, Hayley, Hope, and Freya were whom she saw next; the latter three she was now seeing in a different light. Whereas just before she succumbed to a deep sleep, she had no idea who they were. The slight connection she felt between all of them had been thrown under the rug, and now she was feeling it tenfold.

"Welcome back, Bonnie." When Freya wrapped her in a hug, there was a moment where she wanted to break down, but she pushed it aside.

She couldn't afford to do that right now.

"Where is he?"

Each of their facial expressions proved to Bonnie that whatever was going on wasn't just in her imagination. But their apprehension wasn't just because Klaus was against some of his immortal enemies, it was because of what Bonnie might do when she found him.

* * *

Elijah was down.

A stake through his heart only mere moments ago. Fortunately, for him it wasn't a white oak stake so it wouldn't permanently end their lives, but since no one was able to pull the wooden splinter out of his chest, he was down for the count.

And thanks to the blade that belonged to Papa Tunde, currently residing in his, Klaus was in the same boat, yet instead of being unconscious…he was paralyzed and feeling an immense amount of pain.

The only thing he could do was listen; listen as those so set to kill him cheered on about finally taking down the all mighty Klaus Mikaelson. They were torn between burning him in the flames and torturing him for centuries to come.

At this point, he didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if Freya would be able to help him of if he would see his daughter again, or….

Klaus was never one to give up, but there was a moment….just a moment that he thought about succumbing to all of this. That his family was better off without him. He's heard it a million times before, but maybe it was time he gave them their wish.

Before he could form another thought, the blade was being removed from his chest. He didn't need to see who freed him to know whom it was. Her essence flooded through him instantly….the bond in complete overdrive to wrap her in his arms. And yet, he couldn't turn to face her.

"Is this what you were afraid of?"

Her voice crushed him, even though it was the only voice he wanted to hear through the pain he had just gone through.

When he finally stood up, Klaus would never admit he braced himself before turning to look at her. And he when did, he could have faltered. Her beauty knew no bounds. It was as if he were seeing her for the first time. A real vision. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted to do anything she wished until she forgave him. Hell, he wanted to lock her inside a bell tower only to be seen by him.

But, unfortunately for him, he wouldn't live to see another day if he tried to commit that action.

He only glanced at his enemies unconscious on the floor briefly, before his full attention went back to Bonnie.

He was nervous, something uncommon to him around anyone. "I'm…."

"Don't you dare say it." She cut him off.

Klaus hadn't even realized he moved closer to her until she stepped back.

"Bonnie…"

She turned to walk away then, but he was in front of her before she could take another step, stopping her in her tracks.

"I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" She looked at those who just tried to kill him in a deep sleep on the floor. "From this? Because the only one who needed protecting was _you._ "

He didn't even get a word out before she continued.

"I am a witch Klaus! A Bennett witch. _This_ follows me around everywhere I go!"

"I did it for the right reasons. For once I put someone's life above my own… do I not get the least bit of credit for that?"

When she didn't say anything he continued, "I've been ruined since you left…."

"I'm ruined!" She shouted; the tears began escaping her eyes before she could stop them. "You ruined me. You screwed with my mind…made me forget…made everyone forget….you don't even know what I've…." She paused. She would not break down in front of Klaus Mikaelson…not anymore.

She backed up, because somehow he got closer without her knowledge.

"You and me… we're done. We were done six months ago." She looked around him one more time. "When they wake up they won't remember you or know why they're here. You're welcome for that."

As she turned to walk away, his voice stopped her.

"You know love, you didn't waste any time coming here when you learned I was in trouble. That should mean something right?"

"My first mistake. But it'll be my last."

She was gone after that.

Klaus could have followed her, but he knew he would be seeing her again. She just needed to cool off. Plus, he would not be letting her leave New Orleans.

Plus, right now, he had a mess to clean up.

* * *

"Hot chocolate with peppermint." Caroline's voice brought Bonnie out of her thoughts, as she walked through their hotel room. "Your favorite."

Bonnie provided a small smile. "Thanks, Care." She grabbed the mug that from her hands. "With the day I've had, I could really use some…."

Caroline pulled a bottle of wine from behind her back before she could even finish her sentence, and got in bed beside her.

"I figured we could just drink from the bottle."

"And that's why we're best friends." Bonnie commented.

"So, do you want to talk about everything? And by everything I mean being in a coma for a couple of days and gaining memories back we didn't even know was lost."

Bonnie took a swig from the bottle.

"So, what now?" Caroline followed suit. "I mean I knew there was something between you and Klaus because of the New Year's Eve party. I just didn't realize how much. You two are bonded."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I didn't… I don't know…." Her mind still racing from everything. "I came here for two things. To save Klaus so you guys wouldn't die, and learn more about my magic. That was it. And when you guys lost your ties to him, I should have left. I had all these different spell books, I had everything. I could have left or at least removed myself from Klaus's presence. I could have broke the bond and now look where I'm at. Look what's happened. Why didn't I just leave?"

As much as she would probably try to deny it, Caroline knew why.

"Because you fell in love with him."

The tears came quicker than Bonnie would have liked, and she found herself resting her face in her hands.

Caroline grabbed her best friend in her arms. Something Bonnie Bennett rarely did was cry. She'd hold it all in and try to fix everything and push her feelings to the side, but tonight she couldn't hold on any longer, and Caroline was glad that she felt comfortable enough to let it all out.

"He fell in love with you too." She tried soothing her. "I know you don't think so or you may not want to admit it, but Klaus loves you. While you were asleep, he was so worried. He wasn't the Klaus I'd ever come in contact with. He'd barely let anyone near you."

"He's a monster," She cried. "Everything he's done… being with him isn't right. Everything we've done… it's not right. I'm not myself. I'll get rid of this bond….and I'll leave and never come back."

Caroline held on tighter as Bonnie continued to break down.

"I'm such a horrible person."

"You're not horrible. We can't choose who we love. Klaus has done some horrible things…some unforgivable things, but haven't we all? I'm not excusing his behavior, but compared to all of us, you don't event touch the surface of being horrible."

"Tyler hates me doesn't he?"

"I can't speak for Tyler. He cares about you. He loves you. He's just going to need time and you're going to have to give it to him. I know you definitely don't want to hear this now, but when everything happened with me and Klaus, I had to give Tyler time. He was pissed and there's probably still apart of him that will never be able to trust me, but with time things get better."

It was about twenty minutes later when Bonnie found a sense of calm and stopped crying. She took a deep breath, feeling a little relieved.

"Thanks, Caroline."

"For what?"

"For being here. For letting me vent….for not judging me." She intertwined their hands. "And I'm sorry. Sorry that I didn't let you in on what was going on pre memory lapse; that I left to Seattle and didn't keep in contact like I should have."

Now cue the tears for Caroline. "I missed you, Bonnie. But, I understand. We all need a break from Mystic Falls. I showed up on your doorstep months ago because I needed to get away. You don't need to apologize to me. We're here now. And I'm not going anywhere….you're stuck with me for life now."

Bonnie chuckled, "Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So um….. not to spoil the moment, but what are you going to do about Alexander."

Bonnie's eyes immediately widened. She legit forgot about him.

"Not only has he texted and called a hundred times while you were out, and trust me, I kept him at bay by texting, but he's literally about to knock on the door right now."

"Wait…what?"

Bonnie didn't have time to say anything else, before Caroline's words came true.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"He has a distinct smell."

Bonnie cursed, dreading to open the door. But, she couldn't do this to Alexander.

When she opened the door to see him standing in front of her, his face drenched with worry, all Bonnie could think about was what else could happen before today was up?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm not super proud of this chapter and I'm sure you guys can tell how rusty my writing is right now. I'm hoping to improve and have a few more chapters out before The Original's new season. I will not be doing the time jump like they are, but I'm going to try to intertwine as much as I can possible without taking away from my storyline. As for TVD, there will be some tie ins. I thought it was crazy that this season of TVD introduced a siren and I was working on that with Bonnie in my earlier chapters.**

 **Well anyways, enough of my ramblings, thank you all for reading & I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
